Time Floats On
by Smortz
Summary: After six years of keeping herself busy, Kagome returns to the Taisho family to celebrate something she dreads - Sesshoumaru's bride-to-be.
1. Already Over

_A/N_

_Alrighty, this is another challenge fiction, written for TheLovelyMiko's Quote Challenge.. Now, don't get too excited, the story will only be posted when the quotes/prompts are posted._

_ANYWAYS!_

_Enjoy and review!_

_~SMO_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters from the manga or anime InuYasha. **

Chapter 1

Kagome was bored. That was the only way she could describe how she felt right now, even though it didn't do it any justice. She felt more than bored. In fact, she felt as if she would rather have a thrilling conversation with a death god, even he would be more lively. She sighed once more as she picked up another flute of champagne, stopping to admire the diamond stem of it.

_Some__engagement__party,_ Kagome grumbled to herself, eying the expensive silverware. Everything had a diamond located somewhere within it. The forks and spoons all had diamonds encrusted in the handle. The wine and champagne glasses all had diamond stems. For a moment, Kagome felt as if she should kill an animal, skin it, and then wear its fur. She looked into the crowd and rolled her eyes. No, it looks like a lot of the party patrons had already done that.

Still, she let a shiver take over as she pulled another one of the curled bangs out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She took another glass of champagne off a nearby tray and began to walk towards the back entrance.

Kagome grumbled something incoherent to herself. It was nothing but gibberish. The meaning of it to help her relax even if it was only randomly selected letters spewed out into words meaning nothing. The door opened before her fingers could wrap around the elegant handle. She stared into golden pools and let out a soft smile. "Are you enjoying the party, Mr. Taisho?" She asked politely, even though there was an amused glint to her eyes.

The older man let out a dry chuckle, obviously not finding the question polite in the least bit. His hair was pulled into a short ponytail, his jacket's buttons had come undone and he had an exhausted look to his eyes. "I think Kagura went a bit overboard," he grumbled. When he mentioned her name, he paused looking into her eyes, searching for any kind of reaction reaction.

Kagome did not give one. Instead, she smirked, "Are you sure? I think the diamond spoons made you feel real… warm and fuzzy inside," Kagome explained. "Well, we both know Sesshoumaru. He could never say no, could he?" Kagome whispered the last part with experience shining in her eyes.

The father of said demon gave her a look of something. It may be close to pity, but he respected her too much to give that emotion away. He would never pity Kagome. Pity was for weak beings who couldn't overcome it. No, he pitied both sons for letting such a woman go. "I must return to the idiot. Please, stay afterwards and indulge this old man into a good conversation?" He added.

Kagome forced a smile onto her face as she took another small sip of the bubbling drink. She gave a nod, before they went their separate ways. His father headed towards the massive crowd of patrons while she ducked out of the large house. The wrap-around porch looked over the lake and she leaned against the wooden railing to get a better glimpse.

She let a remorseful smile spread along her lips as she stared at the iced over body of water. It had been so long since she'd been in this house. The family had purchased it when Sesshoumaru had graduated from high school. Kagome, at the time being Inuyasha's girlfriend, had spent countless occasions hiding in this winter wonderland, away from the bustling city. However, there was only one memory she could remember clearly.

"_What are you doing here?" The voice startled her out of the thoughts running through her mind. She turned around on the porch, pulling the blanket tighter around her form. She knew this was trespassing, but she didn't have anywhere to go. _

_Inuyasha had left her for Kikyou, a woman who could have been her evil identical twin. All she had wanted was to getaway somewhere. Home wasn't an option. Her lonely apartment was filled with nothing but memories of Inuyasha. She didn't want to become a pest and board with her friends in her weakened state. She figured she could sneak off to this winter home, only a few train stops away from the bustling city of Tokyo. She didn't know someone would be here though. _

"_I-I'll leave," Kagome whispered brokenly, beginning to stumble back towards the road. She had no idea how she would get back to the train station. She had hailed a cab to get over here, but doubted one would be this far out looking for fares. _

"_Don't be stupid," Sesshoumaru growled out, making her pause in her steps. "Get inside before your feet turn black," he demanded. Kagome turned around, but only saw his back as it retreated back into the house. _

_Slowly, Kagome followed him. Her nerves were still fried from the heartbreaking news. She had just wanted to be alone. What if Sesshoumaru wasn't alone though? "Am I intruding?" Kagome asked nervously as she entered the kitchen from the back door. _

"_Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked the previous question. Kagome stared at the silver tresses, the golden orbs staring at her from across the dining room table. Kagome sniffled, reaching up to swipe at the tears. _

"_I-I am nothing. I can't even keep a boyfriend," she got out around the sobs that bubbled to the surface. How she had wanted to be strong and not shed a tear, but it was no longer possible. Inuyasha had gone to someone else, and she couldn't help but think it had been something she had done._

_Fingers gripped her chin gently, forcing her up to look at him. Her eyes closed only a moment later when lips connected with hers. There was no pity, but Kagome could almost feel his worry and concern through the warmth that spread from his body to hers. She could feel what he was trying to tell her, even as he nipped at her bottom lip. _

"_It is his loss," he released. Kagome had whimpered in a desperate attempt to hold back a sob. Now, on top of heart break and failure, she felt confused. _

"_What are you doing, Sesshoumaru?" She asked quietly, looking up at him as if he held the answers to whatever problems she had. He slid his hands into the blanket she had somehow snuck out of the house without him knowing._

_To be honest, he had no idea what he was doing. This was his half-brother's ex-girlfriend. He had always found her interesting. She was beautiful with her ocean blue eyes and silky, ebony hair. Her long legs, curvy hips and supple breasts had always been something he enjoyed staring at. Still, when he had woken up to smell the fragrance of vanilla and raspberries he'd been shocked to find her staring at the lake with nothing short of melancholy. _

_Even now, he saw the sadness in her eyes. She was even ready to take the blame for Inuyasha's foolishness. He shook his head at her, allowing a small smile to surface as he kissed her cheek. "I am enjoying what my brother will never have again," he answered stoically. "You do not realize how much you are worth," he whispered as his hands rolled over her hips and over the cheeks of her buttocks. _

_His fingers suddenly squeezed them, hoisting them up until her legs clenched around his waist. He stumbled, not breaking from the sudden heated kiss she attacked him with, into the living room, collapsing on the large lounge chair located beside the dying fireplace. "I wasn't good enough," she whispered._

_Sesshoumaru stared up at her with eyes full of something she couldn't identify. He paused briefly from their kiss, only to tuck a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. "You are far more than he deserves," he released. "I have always admired your power, your kindness and selflessness. You have a heart purer than a nun's." _

_Kagome choked out a laugh-like sob, but was silenced once more by his mouth. It moved against hers as if they'd had previous practice with kissing. She arched up when his hands slid up the long sleeved shirt she had worn, cupping the breast that laid beneath it. His fingers pinched the nipple gently, causing it to harden beneath such attentions. _

"_If you were mine, I would never take you for granted," Sesshoumaru whispered quietly. He released a groan when she reached over him, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up and over his back. He broke the kiss, tossing the shirt off to the floor. He leaned up, letting the golden skin that covered his muscular flesh gleam in the firelight. _

_Kagome's hands ran over the contours of his abdomen then flicked over a stiff nipple. Then, her nails trailed down the center of his chest, all the way to where his sweats began. "Would this be a mistake?" She whispered. _

_Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He had a beautiful woman, one that he respected and admired beneath him. Sure, she had just broken up with his younger half-brother, but did that make it bad? He leaned down to push up her shirt, drawing in a sharp intake when her breasts jumped from the material. He leaned forward to capture one of the reddened tips with his tongue, before his lips closed around it. _

_The way her back arched, her fingers tangled into his silver hair, one leg wrapping around his as if to draw him into her, was the answer to his question. Was it a mistake? Yes. Was it a mistake he would regret? No. _

"_I won't regret it," he whispered out against her flushed skin as he sank lower down her body. With one hand he unbuttoned her jeans, letting the other one tease the breast he wasn't paying attention to with his mouth. The button and fly were easy to conquer, and he groaned when she raised her hips, willingly allowing him to push the jeans and white lace underwear down. He kissed the heated valley between her breaths, licking a fiery trail of sensual pleasure until he reached the trimmed patch of hair. He leaned back to gaze at the womanly treasure. A small strip of hair before everything turned completely bare made his manhood leak with anticipation. _

_Eagerly, he leaned in, sliding his tongue from the top of her sex, between the lips, stopping to flick over the bundle of nerves, before diving into the hot canal. He enjoyed the heady moan that tore itself away from her hips. Her thighs closed around his head when thrust his tongue deep inside._

_His hands gripped her hips as he savored her taste. The sweet essence of something akin to honey slid down his throat easily. Her nectar began to come out of her as if he'd just broken through a dam. _

"_Now," she moaned out desperately. "No more, don't tease me. I-I just want to feel complete," she begged. Sesshoumaru looked up through his lashes to stare across her body. He eyed the slight stomach the woman had. His fingers ran over it, and he was thankful she wasn't a woman who was afraid to eat a burger. They captured one of her breasts the same time he moved to suck in the sensitive bundle known as her clitoris. _

_The moan she released was loud, and he was thankful he was the only one in this house. He let it slide from his lips, pausing to look up at her. His tongue licked around her mouth, cleaning up whatever essence had escaped. _

"_You want me inside?" He asked, taunting her as he crawled up her body while leaving wet kisses in its wake. He nipped at her neck, ear lobe and finally reached her bottom lip. One of his hands went to her thigh, pushing it farther away from the other one. His other hand pushed down his sweats and his erect member sprang to life at being tucked away from so long. _

_A bead of pre-cum stuck to his stomach as it rebounded against his pelvic area. He then leaned forward again, shivering when the hot tip of his sex met the heated opening of hers. Her hips wiggled from side to side, and then she thrust them downwards. He let out a cocky laugh, capturing both of her wrists in one hand and trapping them above her head. _

_He slid the tip in, listening to her gasp and whimper. He only paused for a moment before he drove home, not stopping until his waist smacked against her thighs, sheathing him completely. He groaned when he listened to her choke on her breath. He whole body stiffened at the intrusion and her eyes shot open wide as she tried to breathe. "Sesshoumaru!" She called out and he felt his penis flex inside her at hearing his name coming from her._

"_That's right," he teased, leaning down to nip at her lips, "call my name when you come." He loved the shadows of the flames lapped at her flushed skin, casting a glow of orange and cherry light, the way her legs wrapped around his hips, the heady moans and calls that escaped her mouth as she struggled to keep up with his rhythm._

_Sesshoumaru showed no mercy. He pulled himself free of her body before plunging in, grinding his hips against hers and making sure to feel her inner walls clamp against him. He loved hearing the sounds their bodies made, wet from their need, when he pushed into her and pulled out. He basked in the way she shook her head suddenly, letting him know that she could handle no more. She had reached her limit._

_Urgently, he picked up his pace. He slammed into her, drawing out and repeating the forceful barrage of pleasure. He felt his balls stiffen when her pussy closed around his member. It convulsed, pleading for him to finish within her, to never leave her. His name echoed throughout the house as she found her climax. _

_He let loose an animalistic growl as he pulled out, letting the white liquid-heat splash against her hips, some spurting across her stomach. He released her hands, almost laughing when she covered her face in embarrassment. "A bit too late for that," he whispered as he stood up and looked down at her body. _

_There was a light film of sweat covering her skin. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead. His seed was slowly beginning to roll across her hips, down towards the cushions. Her chest was heaving as she tried to steady her breathing. _

_He left the room for a moment, coming back in with a wet rag. He tucked himself back into his pants and Kagome felt her body spasm when he dragged the rag along her body, cleaning up the mess they'd made. She pulled on the shirt he had, crawling onto his lap and nuzzling into the side of his neck. _

"_It's snowing," she whispered, looking out the window to watch as the flakes descended from the night sky. She could see them in the light still coming from the fire. _

_She felt Sesshoumaru's lip against hers once more. Her body – and heart – reacted into it. She returned the passionate kiss, even though she knew their relationship wouldn't be the same, that this was a spur of the moment gathering. He had said it himself. It was a mistake, but one they wouldn't regret. _

"_My mother," Sesshoumaru paused at the mere mention of his mother. The enchanting demoness had died centuries earlier. Gathering himself, he continued, "She used to say that snowflakes are like kisses sent from heaven." _

_Kagome closed her eyes when he felt her place one, single, chaste kiss on her cheek. She knew that it would be the last time she felt the rough, yet warm, touch of his lips. She sighed against him. "I-I hope it snows more often then," she confessed with a blush._

_She received no more kisses though. They slept on that lounger, but when they had awoken, they had gone their separate ways. Kagome had been comforted that evening. Sesshoumaru had helped her recover from the heartache Inuyasha had caused. He had been there to show her that she was worth a lot more than the half-breed had made her felt. _

She smiled to herself. Sometimes, she found herself wondering why they hadn't gotten together. However, she knew, at that point in time, they were two very different individuals.

She had never been a type of girl who would accept shoe-ins. Mr. Taisho had offered her a spot after she had graduated from college with a degree in Child Psychology, not that it would be of much use in the business world. _You__never__know,__all__three__of__those__males__have__rather__childish__brains_, she mused quietly to herself. Either way, she had turned down the offer of an easy life with no respect for an internship at a local children's hospital, working along side a very reputable psychologist with troubled kids.

Although Sesshoumaru was cold and withdrawn, she had always admired his motivation and drive to strive to be better than his father. He had gone to college and graduated top of his class with a business degree, and now was currently climbing the financial ladder, far quicker than his father had. The only problem he had was figuring out the relationship with his current fiancé, Kagura. The confident, famous model had been startling news at first. However, she had quickly realized that they had both gone their separate ways.

The sudden warmth of material hit her shoulders. She looked to the side, finding another set of golden orbs staring at her. "Does it bother you?" Sesshoumaru asked, never one to waste time on small talk. He usually got straight to the point, something Kagome liked about him.

In her mind, Sesshoumaru needed someone to vent to. He needed someone that could pull him out of his ice block. In other words, Sesshoumaru needed his very own Bunsen burner. He needed someone to light the fire beneath him and open him up to a different life, a life that he could let loose and relax in.

Still, Kagome returned to the question he had asked. "No, it has been almost six years, Sesshoumaru," she answered. Truthfully, she had only been reminded of the heartbreak she had faced after both Inuyasha's betrayal and Sesshoumaru's momentary comfort. She let loose a wry chortle. She was just fine on her own.

In all honesty, she hated being alone. Although she knew that she didn't need someone, it still felt empty walking into her apartment. She felt sad going out to lunch with no partner to join her. Still, she cleared her throat, forcing the ball of emotion from her body. "How is Kagura, you two seemed rather quiet? Did something happen?" Kagome asked, referring to Sesshoumaru's future wife.

His family had welcomed her, but maybe that had been the downfall. Kagome liked her. She was a great woman with wonderful potential. However, she had her wild streaks. She was carefree and didn't care what people think. She knew that she was beautiful and wasn't afraid to flaunt it. In Sesshoumaru's competitive business world, she could be a strength or weakness.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Sesshoumaru shift, a slight grunt slipping from his lips. "We had an argument," Sesshoumaru allowed, dropping his head to look at the snow colored ground. It had snowed earlier that day, but it had let up thankfully for the party.

"What was it about?" Kagome asked. She didn't really fear asking a blunt question to Sesshoumaru. If he wanted to answer, he would. If he didn't, he wouldn't. However, over the years, Sesshoumaru had begun to come to her for human relationship advice.

"Apparently, she had no idea I would stay at the offices so late," Sesshoumaru grumbled out. Kagome watched as he played with the glass in his hands, moving it from one hand to the other to keep his fingers busy. Kagome was about to speak, when the demon surprised her. He released a saddened laugh, filled with regret. "I always wondered how my younger brother could have been so stupid," he mumbled. "However, I see the same mistakes in Kagura. She's wants too much attention and I already know I will deal with a few scandals. This could be all a mistake."

Kagome swallowed at the absolute defeat in the demon's eyes. She turned around, leaning her elbows against the railing, her back hitting the posts. She looked up at the starry sky above them. "If you know it won't work out, then you're being selfish dragging her through it," she whispered. "However, if you want to work it out, you need to talk to her about it before you exchange the vows."

She saw the slight twitch, and knew that wasn't what he wanted. "I fear her faithfulness," he whispered. Kagome chuckled, handing him the champagne glass and taking his empty one. Instantly, he swallowed what was left in her glass. It was odd to see the strong demon actually insecure.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. Her sapphire eyes staring into the navy sky above her, small snowflakes were beginning to fall from above. He felt his heart begin to pick up speed. He had always thought of Kagome as wiser beyond her years. Even in high school she had dealt with more problems, gaining more experience, then the average teenager. Her father leaving her family, needing to get a part time job to help out around the shrine, learning of her priestess powers, and even dealing with his family when she started to date Inuyasha had all been events that led up to her being such an independent woman.

He admired her – respected her. Sesshoumaru had wanted a woman _like_her. However, the famous model had confessed her love for him with such confidence. He hadn't been able to resist the enchanting woman.

"Thank you, Kagome," he mumbled just being in the woman's presence seemed to calm him down. Without realizing what he was doing, he bent forward and placed a chaste kiss against her forehead. He would later proclaim it was in thanks, even though his body reacted in both desire and lust.

He pulled back, expecting to see a flushed or wide-eyed Kagome. Instead, she had a warm smile across her lips. "You're welcome," she whispered to him. Once again, Sesshoumaru was surprised by her. He let a dry chuckle slide from his lips; saw the sudden question in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru, what will you do with her?"

Before he could answer, Kagura walked out onto the porch. She gave Kagome a tight smile, and Kagome realized that none of the Taisho girlfriends liked her. "Kagome, I didn't know you were here," she whispered, eying the closeness between her and Sesshoumaru.

"I was able to sneak in," Kagome returned. She then bowed her head to both of them. "I should return, your father said he wished to speak to me," Kagome added, knowing an awkward silence when she felt one. Quietly, she made her way inside, finding the table where a very talkative daiyoukai was sitting. He was surrounded by other elegantly dressed patrons.

His golden orbs, much brighter and filled with more experience than his sons', found her. He waved her over, gesturing to the seat beside him. "This is Kagome Higurashi. Both of my sons missed her. She won't even let me have her in my company!" He exclaimed.

Kagome could only offer a tight smile, even as her eyes snuck over to gaze at Sesshoumaru and Kagura. "I have no idea what to do when it comes to business," she excused as their father dove into the corporate world. "I am only a psychologist," she added. _Plus,__I__don__'__t__even__know__what__goes__on__in__my__mind._


	2. Moving On

_A/N_

_Alrighty, this is another challenge fiction, written for TheLovelyMiko's Quote Challenge... Now, don't get too excited, the story will only be posted when the quotes/prompts are posted._

_ANYWAYS!_

_Here is Chapter 2!_

_Enjoy and review!_

_~SMO_

**Disclaimer: I do not know any characters associated with the manga/anime InuYasha. I just like to use them in my stories. :3**

Prompt: Lies

Quote: Sick of crying, tired of trying, yeah I'm smiling, but inside I'm dying

Chapter 2

Kagome tapped her fingers against her arm as she waited for the male to come out of the bathroom. All she wanted to do was go in there, check her make-up and hair, and then continue onto the appointment she had with Mr. Taisho. Unfortunately, the woman's restroom had been shut down, and now she stood outside the men's room, waiting for this man to finish answering nature's call.

After a few more moments, she gave up. Turning on her heel, she jogged into an open elevator and poked the top floor button. She ignored the stares that it earned from the workers beside her. Kagome never understood this life-style. These poor beings, both human and demon, had worked for the Taisho insurance corporation and only a hand few had actually met the being in charge.

Since meeting the Taisho family, Kagome had learned a lot of new things about life. In fact, she had sort of thought of it as field work for her psychology class. These high-class demons were almost shocking with their way of thinking and planning. Kagome sighed as she sank against the elevator wall, trying to think back on when she'd met them.

Her mother, a poor woman who had been deserted by her father, had been completely unprepared for raising two children. Additionally, when Kagome had begun causing electrical surges and burning innocent, demon bystanders her mother had almost gone insane. She had sought out psychiatrist after psychiatrist until she'd discovered Izayoi, the leading female of the Taisho family.

Izayoi had been taking her son to see the same psychiatrist when she'd overheard Kagome yelling at her mother. She had been shouting at her, telling her that nothing was wrong. An eight year old girl was supposed to have magical powers; Kagome remembered declaring at some point in the waiting room. Izayoi had pulled the two aside later and had told them about the other side of the world.

Kagome had embraced it, like any other eight year old learning of the fantasy world. She had embraced the promising tales of priestesses and demons. After Izayoi had convinced her mother, she had been welcomed into the Taisho family, training with them to control her powers.

It was in her teenage years that she developed her first crush with Inuyasha. Now that she was older and wiser, she knew that Inuyasha had reminded her of that troubled kid in the waiting room. She had wanted to fix him, like their family had fixed her. Unfortunately, he wasn't ready to be fixed. He loved being trouble – embraced it.

The elevators opened. The loud beep startling her out of her thoughts. She glanced around the elevator, realizing that she was the only one left, and this was her floor. She stepped up and smiled to the secretary. The woman only snubbed at her, like the women who were usually associated with the Taisho family. Kagome only walked by, knocking on the glass door. She could clearly see the head of the Taisho family, napping soundly against the desk. She glimpsed at the plaque on the desk. _Taisho Daitaro._

He sat up straight, drool flying off his bottom lip and slapping against his left cheek. Urgently, he swiped it off and rubbed it against his black slacks. "It-It's already five?" He asked quietly, glancing over at the digital clock on the wall. Kagome only returned with a nod as she welcomed herself to the chair in front of him.

She wore a black, pencil skirt with a black top. An orange spaghetti strap was underneath with lace trim, followed by a pink sphere that dangled around her neck on a silver chain. The necklace had been a gift to conceal her abnormal amount of powers by the Taisho family. "It is unusual for you to call me to your offices," Kagome mumbled worriedly. "Did something happen?" She asked.

He slowly cracked his neck. It was a sign that he was about to give her news that she didn't want. Kagome tensed, bracing herself for the ambush. "I-I wanted Sesshoumaru to tell you this, but unfortunately my sons are terrified to face you after the disrespect they've both shown you."

Kagome cleared her throat. If it had to do with his sons, she probably wasn't going to like whatever he had to say. "Spit it out," Kagome grumbled, shifting in the chair to cross one leg over the other.

"K-Kagura would like you to be the Maid of Honor for their wedding," Taisho coughed up, as if it had simply been word vomit that had been fighting in his stomach. Kagome was frozen for a few moments; her mind began spinning as she thought of it. The woman hadn't even invited her to the engagement party, and now she wanted her to be next to her the day of the wedding.

Taisho's hand was suddenly on her shoulder, and she realized she had begun to zone out. Quickly, she stood up and cocked one of her neatly plucked eyebrows. "Is that all?" She asked, annoyed. She would be irked if that was the only reason she'd drove across town for.

"No, I was also wondering about your apartment. Has it sold yet?" Taisho asked. Kagome visibly stiffened. Then, laughter escaped her and she shook her head at him.

"You figure everything out, don't you?" She asked. Her apartment was for sale. An internship up north was waiting for her in a prestigious, psychological research facility that focused in demon-child development. "It sold the night of the party," Kagome added, referring to the engagement party she'd crashed with the help of Daitaro.

"Where are you staying!" He almost shouted, causing the mean secretary to lean over her desk and glance into the office. Kagome was used to the shouting. Daitaro was always expressive with how he felt.

"I shipped everything up north already, I'm at a hotel until my final week of work is done," Kagome explained. When she saw the gears suddenly turn in his head as an idea began to form, she knew she had to put a stop to it. "That's where I'll stay too," Kagome warned.

Daitaro huffed, but made no more advances to change her mind. "Y-You're really leaving then," he trailed off, as if his daughter was getting married and leaving him forever. "I don't want you to go and leave me with my two spawns. They're idiots."

Kagome couldn't agree more. She'd been in love with both his sons, and both of them had turned her flat down for another woman. Maybe, she was cursed. She rolled her eyes. It was all over now anyways. Everything was coming to an end. "So, can I go?" She asked. "I need to get back and work on some papers."

Taisho gave a sheepish smile. "Well, actually, Sesshoumaru and Kagura are waiting for you, for dinner," he got out in cringing gasps as Kagome poked him in the shoulder. "I'm truly sorry. I tried to tell Sesshoumaru to knock this all off but he won't listen to me. You know how he is!"

The last comment made her freeze. Kagome knew exactly how Sesshoumaru was with his father. She knew him more than that. She knew how Sesshoumaru tasted, touched, and thought far more than anyone else. _Not anymore,_ she dully thought.

She grumbled as she snatched her purse off the floor, hanging it over her shoulder lazily. "Y-You have no idea what you're starting," Kagome whispered. Kagura had picked her only because she wanted to keep her close and busy. She thought that if Kagome was standing by she may just snatch Sesshoumaru from her. Kagome snorted at the notion. She had no intention of capturing Sesshoumaru. They may have shared one enchanting night. _And others,_ Kagome mused, thinking of the other trysts they'd indulged in. However, that had come to a dead stop when she had decided to go to medical school. She had made the decision to move on from the Taisho sons.

"I think I have an idea," Taisho grumbled as he entered the elevator and scanned the key. This way, the elevator would not stop on any other floor but the ground level. There, Kagome could assume that Sesshoumaru had his sleek, black car in front of the building, waiting for her to enter his fiancé's trap. _How alluring_, Kagome added to her pessimistic thoughts.

The doors opened a few moments later. Kagome stared across the lobby at Kagura, her arms wrapped tightly around the waist of Sesshoumaru as they leaned against the silver Maserati. _Why does she get a nice car? _Kagome pouted. _I was before her._

"So, where are they taking us? The docks to dump our bodies, maybe they'll be fancy and actually roll us in a blanket beforehand," Kagome whispered under her breath. Taisho gave her a disciplinary look, the same one he used to give her when she did something bad with her priestess powers, like turning the lights off and running during a lesson.

"Kagura, it's good to see you," Kagome greeted, nodding her head to the woman. She then turned to Sesshoumaru, making sure to leer at him for a moment. "Sesshoumaru, it was a wonderful engagement party. It made me wonder how many children in the mines were killed for the shiny, little stones," Kagome added with a bright grin. "Oh," she waved a hand dismissively, "I'm sure you have more things to worry about. Where's dinner?"

Without further communication, Kagome began to dig into her purse for her keys. It was when Sesshoumaru cleared his throat that she looked up. "You will be riding with us," he informed her. The tone was stern. Obviously, her previous comment had not bode well with him.

"I-I'm quite capable of driving myself," Kagome forced out. There was no way she was allowing either one of them to drive with her in the car. They might crash or plot something against her. She knew she was on the top of Kagura's hate list.

"Nonsense," Kagura added, giving Kagome an innocent smile, "You have no idea where the place is, and you refuse to buy a GPS." Kagome didn't show her annoyance at the last comment. She refused to rely on an electronic device for directions. She was perfectly fine with learning street names and remembering numbers.

"Give me the address," Kagome returned stubbornly. Sesshoumaru shot her another glare before his father stepped into the mix. He cleared his throat, gaining the attention.

"You'll drive with them," the fatherly tone shook Kagome out of her childishness. She was being too foolish. She needed to just deal with what she'd been given and figure out a different strategy.

Kagome watched Kagura step away from the car, and then grimaced when the coupe came into view. "There's no backseat," she mumbled. She then watched as a smirk appeared on Kagura's face. She opened up the passenger door and pulled the chair forward, gesturing for Kagome to wiggle into the small area.

Kagome slid in, trying not to groan when her knees hit her chest and her neck cracked as she leaned her head down to escape the roof of the car. The engine roared to life and Kagome watched in horror as Daitaro turned to walk back into the building. "He's not coming?" She asked, almost panicking. Their father was the only ally she had in the family now.

"Oh, silly Kagome!" Kagura patronized her like a child. "He's got far too many important things to do than accompany you to dinner with us," she explained as she shifted gears and barely made it through a yellow light. Kagome clawed at the seat belt securely wrapped around her waist out of fear.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru growled out in warning. Obviously, he found her just as rude as Kagome. Kagura shot him a sidelong glare before returning to turn right and pulling into a valet parking area. She got out, shutting the door and already beginning to walk inside. Sesshoumaru pulled the chair forward and held out his hand to Kagome. She ignored it, swaying out of the car and fixing her skirt.

This restaurant was known as one of the fanciest ones in this side of town. The five star food and elegant clientele made this place into a celebrity and politician hangout. Kagome gulped. There's no way she could afford this, and she would rather die than have Kagura pay for her portion. Quietly, she snaked up to Sesshoumaru's side, feeling under-dressed as a woman in an extravagant, wine colored ball gown stepped past her.

"I can't afford this, Sesshoumaru," Kagome murmured as the waiter began to lead the way. Menus were already adorning the cloth-covered tabletop. The wine was chilled beside the table. The man pulled out a chair for her, and then pushed it in when Kagome sat. She landed comfortably and instantly began looking at the number side of the menu.

"Do not worry over the expense," Sesshoumaru added as he helped Kagura sit down. He then nodded to the same waiter, who began pouring wine into their glasses. "Kagura had news for you. I am sure my father gave you some sort of warning," he relented.

Kagome wanted to snort, but she only nodded. "He did, but part of me thinks he's joking," Kagome replied honestly as she took a small sip of the white wine. The Riesling burned a bit and she had to close her eyes at the flavor. _Red is definitely my type of wine,_ she murmured inwardly.

Kagura coughed, trying to gain the spotlight. "Kagome, I know you and Sesshoumaru have been _close_," she paused on that word, as if she would gag. Slowly, she shook her head and continued, "Don't worry; he's assured me that the night in question was caused by you being rejected by Inuyasha. Obviously, it was a moment of weakness in your character."

Kagome tried not to spit out whatever portion of wine she'd just put in her mouth. _Rejected? Moment of weakness? Character? What the hell did you tell her Sesshoumaru? If I remember correctly, you had come on to me!_ Kagome ranted in her mind as she calmly listened to Kagura, thinking of her next attack. "I also know that you are extremely close to the Taisho family, sort of like a … orphaned child. I think this would be helpful in planning the wedding. You would know what they would like. I've thought a long time about this, and I want to make you my Maid of Honor."

Her heart began to close around her words. This was why the Taisho sons were bad news. They blamed everyone else for their problems. They had everything and yet it seemed like it was never enough. Kagome glanced to Sesshoumaru, glaring at him. She wasn't surprised when she saw a warning look, as if she would leak out information he didn't want her to know. _I can't even stand up for myself_.

Kagome sighed. She would make her decision. She would finish out her week with no more communication to the Taisho family. _Well, maybe Daitaro_. She couldn't stay here and be blamed for every Taisho problem that went bad. Inuyasha had blamed her for his cheating. Sesshoumaru now blamed her for their, supposedly only one night tryst, and now Kagura would try to blame her for any wedding problem. She knew it was heading for catastrophe.

"Kagura, to be honest, I have no intention of being your Maid of Honor or going to the wedding. I went to the engagement party only because Daitaro, himself, invited me," Kagome explained, carefully setting down the menu and wine glass. Slowly, she moved the chair back, trying not to show how hurt she was.

She hated being affected by this. She wanted to be just as cold as they were. Still, she felt her already broken heart begin to crack around all the lies this family had trapped her in. She cleared her throat, slinging her purse strap back over her shoulder. Giving one last, determined glance to Sesshoumaru, she spoke. "I want to warn you, Sesshoumaru. One of these days, all the lies you've told are going to come back and haunt you."

"Are you threatening him!" Kagura shrieked. People began to glance at the table, and Kagome scoffed. Of course, she would take it in that context.

"It's a warning," Kagome murmured, even as she turned on her heel and began to leave the five-star restaurant. Her fingers dug into the purse, and she glimpsed at the numbers on the screen as she reached the valet. "Get me a taxi," she grumbled, handing the young boy a five dollar tip. He stared at the bill as if she'd been stingy and she cursed under her breath and handed him another one.

The boy quickly went to do her bidding, dialing a number on the telephone pad. Kagome swiped at a tear that had fallen. She was always the scapegoat. It would be logical to just get away from the family, cut her losses and leave. "I'll start packing tonight," she whispered quietly.

"Where are you going?" The voice caused her to squeal in fright. She jumped and turned, then slapped her hand against her chest to calm her beating heart.

"Don't do that!" She hissed out, taking deep breaths. "I don't have heightened senses, Sesshoumaru!" She reprimanded.

One of the corners of his lips turned upwards. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she hated herself for the reaction to his lazy smile. She sighed in defeat. _I can't do this,_ she confessed. This was love.

Sesshoumaru had always treated her with respect. Respect that she had worked hard to earn. Then, when that night came and he touched her with such sensual caresses, she had been sure that it had felt like love – true love.

Unfortunately, she'd been wrong. Sesshoumaru had moved on as if nothing had ever happened. She had called him, wanted to talk to him and find out where they stood. All she got was one night stands after that. He would come to her place and be gone by morning, leaving her feeling cheap and used. Her love always left unrequited.

"I'm taking an internship up north," Kagome explained, snapping herself out of her woes. She was a lost cause, staying here. She wasn't moving on. The children's hospital was slowly going out of business without the budget cuts and her department was shrinking. She needed a job that was secure, even if she had to start at the intern-level.

Sesshoumaru didn't speak for a few moments. Kagome took that time to gather herself. She wouldn't let him see her cry. This was over. "Is the taxi here yet?" She called to the boy. He held up a open hand, indicating that he needed five more minutes. She only gave a nod.

"How long?" Sesshoumaru asked shakily. Kagome met his eyes, almost annoyed that he had the gall to question her plans. Couldn't he see that this was his doing?

"Indefinitely," Kagome all but spat out. "I bought a condo up there, Sesshoumaru. I-I'm moving up there," she added quietly under her breath. His eyes only widened a fraction. It wasn't the reaction she wanted. She wanted him to remain stoic and cold.

"The wedding…" He murmured. "You're really not going to be there," he added. His heart was beginning to speed up. Kagome was his go-to woman. She gave him advice and helped him get through so many problems. Now, she was going to leave him before his big day with Kagura. "You can't," he ordered, declared.

"I can't?" Kagome retaliated in shock. "I can, Sesshoumaru," she said, her body beginning to ache in exhaustion with all the tension her muscles had been through. "Yo-You lied to her," she whispered. "I-I wasn't rejected. I didn't have a moment of weakness. Y-You kissed me," she whispered in defeat.

The tears began to sting again and she instantly looked away from him. "Y-You're just like Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru. Y-You made me out to be the bad one, the one to blame. I was hoping you'd be honorable," she snorted the last comment, ignoring the sudden rage in his eyes. "You _told_ her that it was only that one night! I-I actually believed…" Kagome instantly shut up. It was too late to confess, too late to try anything.

Sesshoumaru growled under his breath. "I'm nothing like him!" He returned harshly. Kagome could only give him a sympathetic look that angered him more. He watched with a disgruntled expression as she turned to the yellow cab that pulled alongside the curb. "Wait! Stop, yo-you don't have to be the Maid of Honor," he got out.

To be honest, he had no idea Kagura had such a plan. It had surprised him when she had announced it to her other bridesmaids. Most of them had been just as angry as he had. Kagura was simply keeping Kagome close out of spite of his relationship with her.

"I- Sesshoumaru! I can't take your family anymore!" Kagome shouted, holding the taxi door open. She drew in a deep breath. "I'm sick of crying and tired of trying!"

Sesshoumaru blinked. She could tell he had been thrown into confusion. Quickly, she sank into the seat of the taxi, but before she could close it completely, Sesshoumaru gripped it in his powerful hold. "You're always smiling! How am I supposed to make you feel better if you don't tell me what's going on!" He whispered harshly.

_Inside I'm dying, you can't fix that._ Kagome sighed in defeat and crossed her arms over her chest in the backseat of the cab. "I-I hope the wedding goes smoothly, Sesshoumaru. Tell your father I'll be in touch," she clearly dismissed him. The door shut after she heard him growl once more.

She watched him retreat into the restaurant. The tense shoulders were a sure sign that he was upset. Let him be. Kagome had wasted enough time and she wouldn't be dragged into the wedding party and glared upon by the bride's family. Nor would she stand by and listen to Sesshoumaru spout lies about their relationship. She hadn't been the one to kiss him first. He had kissed her; touched her, used her, and continued doing so by coming to her place at all hours of the night. Kagome had just stood by, hoping that he would choose her without ever fighting for it. "Where to, Ms.?" The driver asked as he reset the meter. Kagome started out of her thoughts.

"Taisurance building, please," Kagome instructed to the driver. She needed to get her car back. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into Daitaro. She didn't want to deal with the old man. Not with what she said to his son fresh on her mind.

"Sure, ma'am," the driver retorted with a happy smile on his face. "Anything else?" He asked. Kagome shook her head slowly. Once she had her car, she would visit an old friend.


	3. All Hope Is Gone

_A/N_

_Alrighty, this is another challenge fiction, written for TheLovelyMiko's Quote Challenge... Now, don't get too excited, the story will only be posted when the quotes/prompts are posted._

_First off, I am SO EXCITED about this chapter! Thanks to CeleesciK, who spent valuable time plotting this chapter with me, I have completed this._

_Enjoy and review!_

_~SMO_

**Disclaimer: I do not know any characters associated with the manga/anime InuYasha. I just like to use them in my stories. :3**

Prompt: Tears

Quote: _When I see you smile and know that it is not for me is when I will miss you the most. [I altered the quote a bit. SORRY, and I hope it still works!]_

Chapter 3

Kagome dropped the box onto the kitchen table. The black ink clearly marked _Kitchen_ on the side of it. She stood up, reaching behind her and pressing her hands against the arch of her lower back. She stretched backwards, wincing at the soreness that seemed to throb at the movement.

Her thoughts wandered to the past week. She had almost been like a zombie until this day. After the less than nice conversation with Sesshoumaru, she had skipped out on going back to the hotel. Instead, she had jumped on a late-night express train and pounded on her new neighbor's door.

He hadn't been real nice to her at three in the morning, but had taken her in. He had even escorted her back home the next morning and on the drive up today, wanting to support her in anyway he could. After all, it was because of him Kagome had gotten this internship.

"Be careful; you're way too young to be having that pain." She snorted at the teasing tone of the voice from the bedroom. Kagome turned just in time to see her new neighbor. Thankfully, she'd seen far too many shirtless demons in her lifetime. No flush or embarrassed squeal left her when she saw him standing shirtless. The missing piece of clothing was tucked into his back, jean pocket. The abs were almost perfectly well-toned and the way he flexed them when catching her stare made her laugh.

"Koga, put your shirt on or I'll start thinking you're the same wolf from that damned teenage, vampire movie," Kagome grumbled, turning around and beginning to leave once more. She tried to ignore the chortle that left the wolf demon behind her. He easily caught up to her when she stopped at the back of the large truck she'd rented to transport her belongings.

"Oh, don't tell me you're one of _those_ girls," he continued to taunt with a devious smirk on his face. His muscular arms flexed as they reached into the truck to pull out her flat-screen, forty-six inch TV. Once more, he caught her staring, casting her a wink before he began to walk back up the stairs to her condo number.

"Don't worry," Kagome called out from behind him, holding two carefully balanced boxes against her chest. "Those books give me the same thrill as coloring books," she murmured as she pushed the boxes next to the TV. She then looked to the demon once more, "Did you get the desk in the office setup?" She asked.

Koga gave her a lazy smile, as if the question should have been easy to answer. "'Course I did," he added. "Now, you start unpacking. I'll get the rest of the boxes," he called out as he began to leave the condo once more. Kagome watched him leave whilst shaking her head in awe. The demon had the same energy level as a ten year old on crack.

Kagome released a breath that held pent up relief. She closed her eyes and let a smile come over her face. She was in her own place, not some apartment that Daitaro had leased to her. This was _hers_. The condominium was located just across from the research facility she would me working at. Almost all of the residents were doctors and researchers.

Opening her eyes, Kagome nodded her head in determination as she walked into the bedroom. Koga had already put together her bed frame. The cherry-finish furniture always made her feel as if she were still in the small shrine home she'd been raised in. The dressers in each corner were the same style. She pulled one of the first boxes up onto the mattress.

Her eyes blinked as she pulled out the picture frame. She stared at her mother. On her right side was an eight year old Kagome and the other side was her five year old younger brother, Souta. Kagome let loose a small laugh as she set the picture frame on her dresser. She returned to the box pulling out her alarm clock. She set it on the nightstand and dumped the rest of the contents of the box on the bed. The clothes made one big pile.

"Koga?" She called out. The demon was probably out pulling more furniture out of the truck. She would have to figure out where her hamper was, and then where the laundromat would be. Her nose scrunched up. She disliked using public laundromats. The last time she'd used one, her white blouse had been turned into a puke green blouse because a mother had forgotten to take out her toddlers blanket.

Kagome idly shook her head as she flattened the box and moved onto the next one. _Picture Albums_ was listed on the side of the box, and she struggled to lift it up on the bed. "These will go in the bookcase," she muttered aloud. Koga still had yet to wheel the bookcase in, which would normally sit against the wall adjacent to the bed. One by one, she pulled the albums out, until the box was empty. She grabbed the cardboard flap, but paused when one stray picture rested face down at the bottom. "An escapee," Kagome whispered. Her eyes narrowing at the fugitive.

She reached in, pulling out the picture before turning it over. Her chest throbbed, heart stopped. As if she were going through a heart attack, she collapsed against the bed, holding her chest. Her fingers shook as they held at the picture. Tears began to gather in her eyes.

A handsome Sesshoumaru stood beside her. It looked to be around Christmas. She was standing in front of the University gates where Sesshoumaru had surprised her by picking her up. She wore a dorky Santa hat with a lovestruck expression on her face. Kagome smiled as she stared at the picture. Her younger self wasn't even paying the camera any mind as she stared at Sesshoumaru. Her brilliant grin directed straight at him.

The picture had been taken two years after they had spent their first night together. The family cottage was only a pleasurable memory. Afterwards, she would sometimes wake up to the knocking on the door. She would open it to find Sesshoumaru there with a treasured smile on his face. Hours later, they would be naked in bed. Kagome wondering if, this one time, it would be different. If he would stay and tell her that she was the one. He never did.

"Is that the guy you were talking about?" Koga asked. Kagome gasped, jumping off the bed and cupping the picture against her breast. The wolf demon stared at her apologetically, but nodded his head to the picture. "When you came a week ago, you were telling me that if he didn't exist your life would be easier," he added.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head as she slid the picture into one of the albums. Koga disappeared into the bathroom before coming out a moment later, holding a small square of toilet paper. He held it up, and she gave him a confused stare. "You're crying," Koga mumbled.

Kagome blinked at him, wiping at her cheeks and realizing that tears had been streaming down her face. She rolled her eyes. "Pathetic," she whispered quietly. "I-Sorry, I didn't realize I was rambling.. You should've stopped me."

Koga shrugged, "We're all therapists, remember? It's our job to listen."

Kagome snorted at his lame attempt to make her laugh. She let a small one escape though. "Not to each other," she grumbled.

Koga reached into the album, pulling the photo out and staring at it. "He's a dog demon," he said simply, eying the silver hair, which was a dead give away.

"His family helped me control my priestess powers," Kagome whispered quietly. "I – I got close to both the sons," she whispered, before giving in. "They both chose a different woman."

"Then, the rumors are true... Dogs are all bark and no brain," he twisted the usual phrase around and gave her a reassuring smile. "You're moving on," he added. The stare he gave her was completely serious, and she realized that he had turned into the therapist.

She remembered first meeting Koga in the children's hospital she previously worked at. While she was new there, he had been the main psychiatrist. Eventually, she had taken over his job so he could begin his internship at this facility. Now, after two years, Kagome had been invited by him to join the research team.

"Y-You want to talk about it? Not as a patient, but as a friend," he quickly added to the end when he saw her sudden glare. "We could go out to dinner or order something for take out. Your kitchen isn't going to be up and running for another day or so."

Kagome's mouth twitched as she thought about it. As a psychologist, she knew that it wasn't good to pent up things that were causing you to move across a province. She also knew that talking was a good way to organize thinking. "I-I'll go for some take out," she allowed slowly, still closely eying the picture in Koga's grasp.

He held it up, waving it only a little to capture her attention. "First, tell me why this picture brought out such an emotional response?" He asked, walking over to the bed to take a seat. The sound of him patting the bare mattress made her release a breath.

Kagome trudged over to it, letting her weight fall until it shifted. "I- I fell in love with Sesshoumaru after his younger brother cheated on me. W-We spent a night in the family cottage and became friends with benefits. He would come to me whenever he needed to, and I would give him it in hopes that he would... stay." She let her mind wander back to that Christmas. It had been the last time she would hope.

_Eri sighed once again, staring at Kagome in awe. "I don't know how you just did that," she grumbled, still clutching her textbooks against her chest. Her eyes staring at the back of the man Kagome had just turned down. "He is the at the top of all his classes and he asked you out! You're not even in his year!" She whispered harshly, staring at her best friend since high school, Kagome._

_Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I have plans," she added. Sesshoumaru had invited her to come over to his place for dinner. It was the first time she'd ever been invited to his place. Usually, they met at Daitaro's for dinners. Otherwise, he would come to her small apartment._

"_Are you sure, Kagome?" Eri asked quietly, pulling her black hair back behind her headband. "I mean, I don't want to anger you, but all he does is use you. He comes to your place, you give him whatever he wants, and then he leaves."_

_Kagome flinched at the wording of it. It didn't matter that she was right. "You don't understand, Eri," Kagome whispered quietly. "Sometimes we go to lunch, and I help him with business decisions. Usually though, he's a very closed off person. He hardly ever talks to anyone! I think he's just shy," Kagome tried to explain. _

_Sesshoumaru wasn't using her. If he was using her, then he'd be going to other women. Kagome had never seen him with another woman, and usually they were close. "In fact, he's picking me up from class," Kagome chimed in excitedly. She had just gotten the surprise text on her cellphone a few classes ago._

"_I have it all planned out!" Kagome exclaimed, barely containing her excitement. Tonight was the night, after all. Sesshoumaru was finally going to say he wanted a commitment. After tonight, she would be his official girlfriend! "He's going to take me out to walk around the giant Christmas tree in the town square! Then, we're going to go back to his place, where we're going to have a candlelight dinner on the balcony!"_

_Eri snorted, covering her mouth to laugh as Kagome opened the door to the shoe locker room. "Kagome, I can see the hearts in your eyes," she got out around her laughs. _

_Kagome sighed, shaking her head. That was how it would go. She knew deep down inside that Sesshoumaru cared for her. "I'm completely serious, Eri!" She declared, pulling the Santa hat on her head and then slipping her tennis shoes onto her feet. _

_They both left for the gates, and Kagome instantly saw the ebony strands of hair blowing in the wind. He had his concealment on. Kagome knew that much. She grinned upon seeing them, even as he turned around to greet her. "Oh!" Eri shouted, seeing this as the perfect opportunity. "Let me get a picture of you two. It's Christmas!" She added_

_Kagome flushed, inwardly wanting to hug and kiss Eri for such a brilliant ploy. This would be a photo to capture the day she would be his girlfriend. "Get together," Eri added, pulling the point and shoot camera out of her purse and bringing it up to her eyes. _

"_1..." She began, even as Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked awkwardly at each other. "2..." She added. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagome, pulling her against him. For a moment, she looked at him in shock, before letting a grin slide in place as she looked into his golden eyes. They were staring at the camera. "3!" Eri ended._

_Kagome blinked, turning to stare at her friend. "Wait! I wasn't even looking!" Kagome pouted sulkily. Eri gave her a wink, pulling the camera away from Kagome when she tried to grab at it to see the digital screen. "Trust me," she whispered, not thinking Sesshoumaru would hear it, "you'll like how it came out." _

_Kagome blushed cherry red. She was staring at Sesshoumaru! "I-," she gave up though. Casting a goodbye glance to Eri, she bowed, "Merry Christmas!" She cheered, before turning and entwining her arm with Sesshoumaru. "Where are we going? To the big tree in town square?" She hinted. _

_Sesshoumaru's golden eyes penetrated her easily. "The train station," he answered simply. Then, he gave her a soft smile, one that she cherished. It was her smile. He never gave it to someone else. Another sure sign that he was bound to show her some sort of commitment tonight. "Is that where girls go for Christmas now?" He teased quietly. _

_Kagome flushed, watching as he pulled the sleeve of his jacket back to check his watch. "D-Do you have plans?" She asked, trying to sound casual about it. "Reservations, or something?" Kagome muttered. She looked down at herself. The denim jeans and purple, long-sleeve shirt weren't suitable for a restaurant. "Now, that I think about it, I'm not dressed for dinner at all," Kagome muttered. _

_Sesshoumaru's soft laughter was her reward, and she instantly forgot that she had even started to worry. "We will go look at the tree, for only a moment though," Sesshoumaru added quietly. "I do have dinner all planned out. I have something to tell you, as well," Sesshoumaru added the last part under his breath. _

_Kagome's heart sped up. That was it! That was the clue! Tonight, at the candlelight dinner, she would become Sesshoumaru's. Was she ready for this? What would they do from now on? How would Inuyasha handle it? The questions disappeared as quick as they came until the train arrived and they boarded it. _

"_Are you okay? You look like you have a fever?" Sesshoumaru asked after a few moments. It snapped Kagome out of her thoughts instantly. _

"_No," she answered quickly. She took a deep breath and released it, letting all of her worries out. "I'm fine, Sesshoumaru. I'm really happy that you invited me to your home. I've never been there." _

_He chuckled, shaking his head. Kagome flushed in embarrassment. He probably thought that she was a child now. Being excited about something so small as his apartment. "It is just a loft apartment," he answered as he looked out the window. The snow was beginning to fall and Kagome was glad she had her jacket cradled on her arm. _

"_Still," Kagome whispered. "Y-You always come to my place." It was the first time she had ever brought up his visits in public. Usually, she was too scared to bring them up. She didn't want to press Sesshoumaru or ask him, scared that he would push her away or lose interest. _

_The train beeped and they stood up, knowing this was their stop. The town square was bustling and she saw Sesshoumaru hesitate to leave the train car. His ears and nose were too sensitive for this. She knew that he didn't like crowded areas. Without thinking, she turned around, bumping into his chest. They both got caught up in the swarm of people getting onto the train at her reluctance. Quickly, the stampede of people pushed them back into the car. _

_"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked with one raised eyebrow. "Did you not want to see the tree?" He inquired, trying to get comfortable even though there wasn't even an inch to spare with so many people in the car now. _

_Kagome gave him a comforting smile. "I-I saw you. You looked hurt, and I realized that it was too crowded," she explained, trying to keep her voice low. _

_Sesshoumaru chuckled, shaking his head at her. "It was not that bad," he added. Kagome saw him glimpse at his watch. He released a breath, as if he were running late. "I guess it is good. I-I am expecting something at my apartment. It is supposed to be a surprise," he added. _

_Kagome's heart sped up again as she tried to figure out the surprise. Maybe, it was their own personal chef or musician. A violinist next to a candlelight dinner would be so romantic. Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts. She didn't want to set her standards too high. As long as the night ended with Sesshoumaru's arms tightly wrapped around her, it would be perfect.  
><em>

_The robotic voice came over the intercom once more. Sesshoumaru grabbed onto Kagome's wrist, clearing his throat loudly and shoving through the other people on the train. Kagome gasped, holding onto her messenger bag and jacket as she was dragged behind him. "I __swear, trains in Japan are the worst," she grumbled as they finally made it out. "It's like a package of sardines," she added, following Sesshoumaru into the parking lot. _

"_You have a car?" Kagome asked. Now that she thought about it, he would need to have a car to visit her so late at night. Only a few trains operated during the night, but none of them were convenient enough to run through her station. _

"_Of course, I do," Sesshoumaru answered, as if the question she'd just ask was stupid. "You do not?" He wondered. _

"_No, I only go between the university and the hospital. Plus, your father found me that apartment and it's perfectly located next to the stores and the train station," Kagome explained, watching as Sesshoumaru stepped next to a sleek, black European car. He opened the passenger door for her, and she set her bags on the floor and hurried to sit in the leather seats. "This is really nice," she commented. _

_Sesshoumaru sank into the driver's seat. Kagome watched, intrigued by the way he seemed to fit in the car. It was almost as if he'd been born to be in a luxury car. The way his hands wrapped around the shift knob between them, and a comfortable, relaxed smile came over his lips, made her think that he really enjoyed driving. "A-Are the windows tinted?" She asked quietly, nervous over what she was about to do._

"_Yes," Sesshoumaru answered as he pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the main street. Kagome bit her lip, letting her priestess powers come to the surface. In one, quick burst, the concealment over Sesshoumaru broke. She watched in awe as the ebony strands faded to silver. The dull, honey colored eyes turned into two fiery suns. The pointy ears grew. The things she loved the most though came to the surface in the form of two magenta stripes on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. "You have always done that," Sesshoumaru mumbled. _

_They both knew what he was talking about. When Daitaro had Kagome transferred to the same high school, Kagome had always broken the concealment as soon as they had gotten home on both him and Inuyasha. "I believe you shouldn't have to hide who you really are," she would say every time. _

"_You look strange to me when you're human. I like the stripes," Kagome muttered. A blush rose to her cheeks when she remembered the location of the other stripes. On several occasions, she had spent a good amount of time tracing the stripes on his hips. Then, she had found the secret location of two other stripes. She had been shocked when she'd first performed oral sex with him. She had been traveling south on his body when two, magenta stripes grew on each side of his penis. _

"_You are getting aroused," Sesshoumaru's simple statement caused Kagome to gasp. She scoffed at him, turning away to look out the window. _

"_I hate when you do that," Kagome pouted. "You should just let a girl dream," she informed him. When she turned back to look at him, he was giving her that same smirk she had seen so many times before. It was a smirk that told her that Sesshoumaru was mentally undressing her as he looked over her body. "You should also keep your eyes on the road," Kagome added._

_His laugh echoed in the car as they pulled into a valet parking area. One of the employees opened her door and helped her out, handing her bags to her before the same employee took the keys from Sesshoumaru. "Good evening, Mr. Taisho. Everything has been set up in your room," he added, while bowing. _

_Sesshoumaru only returned with a nod, giving the man a generous tip. He took Kagome's arm and walked her into the marble floored lobby. "This is where you live?" Kagome whispered harshly, afraid that if she spoke too loud some sort of alarm would sound and she would be escorted off the premises. _

_Kagome didn't get an answer though. Sesshoumaru merely led her to the elevators and pressed the up arrow. Within a few moments, the elevator beeped and the doors opened. Kagome snorted, her complex was only two stories high, and she still didn't have an elevator. She watched in horror as he hit the top floor. Trying to bottle her excitement, she released a slow breath. Although, it was a bit shaky. _

_It would be the longest elevator ride in her life. Her whole body was beginning to warm up. She could feel small tremors course through her as each floor was announced by a machine. The echo of her heartbeat sounded through her head, maybe even the entire elevator. Kagome could hear her blood running through her veins, and when the elevator came to a stop, she felt frozen stiff. _

_The doors crawled open, and she was shocked when, instead of a hallway, she saw his living room. That wasn't the only thing that shocked her though. The entire place was crowded, crawling with demons. For a moment, she struggled to keep her priestess powers in check. Sesshoumaru gave her a worried glance. "I should have warned you about the demons," he added as they emptied the elevator. _

_Kagome could only find herself to give a small nod. "I-I thought it was going to be a private dinner," she chuckled out, almost feeling childish for thinking such a thing. Still, Sesshoumaru had said he wanted to tell her something. Maybe, there was still hope. _

"_Daitaro," Kagome released in relief. If his father was here, she had another ally. Demons still weren't too friendly with priestesses. They could still kill them, and police nowadays still couldn't figure out how to solve those rare cases. _

_Sesshoumaru's father came over and pulled her into a hug. She instantly felt at home in his embrace. "Merry Christmas," Daitaro whispered in her ears. There was something in the way he had said it. The tone had been slightly filled with warning, maybe even a bit of worry and concern. Kagome had easily shaken it off when she pulled back and saw him grinning. He grasped the white ball at the end of her hat and yanked on it playfully, "Cute." _

_Kagome flushed. A small giggle flew past her lips. "It is Christmas," she reasoned, wanting to stick her tongue out at him. Daitaro had always been one to worry over appearances, even though he didn't care what people thought of him. It was the people around him that he worried the most about. Kagome shook her head. The Great Dog Demon General was the most confusing of them all, and that was really saying something. _

"_Stay here," Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, cupping her shoulders as he bent down to its level. Kagome could barely give a nod before he was gone, leaving her in the demons' nest. They all glimpsed at her worriedly, but knew to trust their host. Kagome quickly found the champagne tray. Was he going to announce it to everyone?_

"_Do you know what the surprise is, Daitaro?" She asked, following Sesshoumaru's father into the crowd like a lost puppy. "He said he wanted to tell me something..." She trailed off. She came to a quick stop when he did, ducking and dodging his outspread arm when he turned around. _

"_He didn't tell you?" His father had asked. His golden eyes were wide, his lips slightly parted. "Sesshoumaru didn't say anything?"_

"_He just said he had something to tell me," Kagome added with a nod. "I mean, I thought it was a dinner for the two of us," Kagome mumbled, slightly disappointed that, so far, her plans were not working. "Did he tell _you_ something?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow. _

_The way his nose twitched, and his eyes quickly ran from hers, told her the answer. "What is it!" She gasped, wanting to know if her entire plans were naive. _

"_I-I don't think I should tell you," Daitaro whispered quietly. Kagome was scared of the sympathetic look in his eyes. "Sesshoumaru was with you last night, wasn't he?" He whispered lowly. Once Kagome blushed, he knew the answer and he sighed once more. "That idiot!" He cursed. "I-I knew he was going over there. I told him that you deserved more respect then that."_

_Kagome could only offer a measly excuse of a laugh. "D-Daitaro, tell me what's going on," she pleaded. "This isn't funny," she whispered, feeling her heart begin to speed up until it was too fast. She was sure it was going to pop right out of her chest. _

_Sesshoumaru entered the room just then. His eyes quickly sought at hers and she flushed, getting ready to move forward and meet him. She was always with him. A tight grasp on her wrist had her looking at Daitaro again. She paused as Sesshoumaru began to speak. "I have an announcement to make," he called out. "I would like everyone to meet my intended mate."_

_Kagome's breath came to a stop. Her knees began to shake when another woman came out from the hallway Sesshoumaru had come from. Her black hair was like neatly brushed silk. Her crimson eyes glowed with royalty. The kimono she wore was classic and elegant, made with purple designs that showed nobility. The feathers in her hair was an easy symbol of the element she wielded. _

_That wasn't what made her freeze. That wasn't the thing that made her blood run cold. She watched as Sesshoumaru cast her a brilliant grin. His golden eyes looked to her as if she were the one. This woman that kissed him on the cheek in greeting, was causing him to give such a loving and caring expression. _

_The smirk, the smile, and the looks that Sesshoumaru had given Kagome – her, hadn't been out of love. They had been out of lust. "Kagome," Daitaro whispered, catching the scent of __salt in the air quickly. Urgently, he pulled her in the direction of the elevator, repeatedly pushing the down arrow until the doors open. _

_It was too late though. The first sob had wracked its way out of her body. Her shoulders shook with the same magnitude of an earthquake and, as she hid herself in the chest of Daitaro, she still couldn't get rid of that disgusting image. The loving Sesshoumaru staring at his intended, Kagura._

"You stayed by his side though," Koga's voice pulled her from the memories as he handed her another square of toilet paper. She hadn't even remembered when Koga had gotten up to fetch the whole toilet paper roll from the bathroom. She had been so taken by telling the story.

"I did, but I am not anymore," Kagome whispered. "I kept clutching onto hope. Maybe, he would remember me. Maybe, he would come back to me."

Koga gave her a comforting smile. "... Then you realized...?" He trailed off, doing what every good therapist did. He was letting her figure it out, letting her complete the organization of her thoughts.

"Then I realized he was never mine." The words shredded all hope that was left in Kagome's system. They separated her from Sesshoumaru more than physical distance ever could. It didn't matter that she was in the Northern province and he was in the Southern. She wasn't his.

"You still miss him though," Koga whispered quietly, gesturing to the numerous, wadded up pieces of toilet paper now littering the ground. Kagome couldn't bring herself to feel embarrassed over causing such a mess as she thought about his statement.

"I-I don't think so," Kagome suddenly said, her eyes widening as she realized exactly what she missed. She gave a watery laugh, shaking her head in awe. "I miss the smile. When I saw him smile, and knew that it was not for me, is when I will miss him the most."

Koga gave her a strange look. It held a worried expression, maybe even a look of confusion. "Why would you say that?" He asked, shaking his head at her.

Kagome shrugged his shoulders. "I-I think back on it. I realized that the smile I had treasured for long wasn't love, it was lust. But, when I saw the smile he gave Kagura that night, I realized... _That's_ the Sesshoumaru I want, _that's_ the Sesshoumaru I'll hold onto and hope for."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Koga taking in all of her words and coming to the conclusion that Kagome was a woman who had been severely mistreated, but a woman still very much in love. Kagome, however, came to a quite opposite conclusion. She felt alive for releasing so much information. It had been so long since she'd vented her relationship with Sesshoumaru to someone else. She _would _move on.

Koga released a breath. Using his hands, he pressed them on his knees and pushed himself up. Kagome watched as he stood, giving him a watery smile. "Is our time up? How much do you charge for a session?"

Koga snorted, reaching for the cellphone in his back pocket and beginning to dial a number. "Don't be stupid. Although, I'm shocked you released so much information to me. I feel very accomplished as a therapist right now," he teased her.

Kagome could hear the beginning of a ring tone on the line, but couldn't help adding. "It's because you don't have a short on. I'm a sucker for canines."


	4. Climbing

_A/N_

_Alrighty, this is another challenge fiction, written for TheLovelyMiko's Quote Challenge.. Now, don't get too excited, the story will only be posted when the quotes/prompts are posted._

_ANYWAYS! I hope you guys enjoy this one. It was tough for me to write, and I hope you guys enjoy where I am taking this story. I have thought about ten different ways to branch it off and decided where to go after this chapter thanks to CaleesciK and Zandrellia^_^_

_So, today was my very last medical procedure! I get all the biopsies back on the 15__th__. Then, I'll know what's wrong with me! Yay! _

_Enjoy and review!_

_~SMO_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters from the manga or anime InuYasha. **

Prompt: Loss

Quote: Trust is like paper, once it is crumpled it can't be perfect again.

Chapter 4

Why did it feel so empty? Why did it seem like there was something missing? Why hadn't he noticed it before?

The thoughts came to him while he sat with his family while having dinner. He was surrounded by them, yet, he couldn't help but feel loneliness overwhelm him. They talked about business, weddings, and what the fall plans were. They insisted on getting everyone jazzed up about an after dinner game. Yet, he didn't feel like he was having fun. Sesshoumaru felt as if he was a foreigner in the middle of a country that didn't belong to him. After all, a month had past and still there was no sign of where Kagome had gone.

He had thought she was his best friend. However, after their last argument outside of the restaurant, she had disappeared for good. He had hoped she would reach his father by some sort of means, but his father had told him nothing that indicated she had. He released a sigh that caused Kagura to look at him in confusion. "Are you alright?" She whispered lowly into his ear. He had didn't reply. His eyes once more taking in his situation.

Sesshoumaru sat at the large table. Kagura occupied the seat next to him. Daitaro and Izayoi sat on the opposite ends while Inuyasha sat on the opposite side with Kikyou next to him. It was supposed to be a family evening. After all, a lot had happened and his father had pestered them all about sticking together. However, it seemed wherever he went he felt incomplete. It was a foreign emotion, one he couldn't quite comprehend.

"The food was delicious." The nervous voice of Kikyou filtered through his ears. "Wonderful meal," she added. Sesshoumaru's upper lip curled in irritation.

He leaned forward in his chair, "Excuse me," he practically growled as he left the room. The isolated billiards room was much more inviting in the large house. It was always empty. He wouldn't be bothered right now. Not when he was having such a difficult time. He was engaged, wasn't he supposed to be happier?

Leaning back in the chair in the corner, he let his eyes close. Kagura was a great choice in his opinion. She was from a strong family of demons. In fact, she was the strongest one of her siblings. Also, her father, Naraku, owned a billion dollar franchise that he could use to move products in his company around.

He didn't have a problem having her beside him. She was like a demoness should be. Usually, she was quiet around him, bowing and respectfully showing that he was her Alpha. Still, Sesshoumaru wasn't pleased with the situation. Every time she bowed to him, or apologized, he felt as if he had won too easily. There was no fight, no threat.

His door came open. He instantly smelled his father, and his eyes narrowed on the form. Daitaro didn't say a word while he sat against the pool table. He shifted a few times before finally crossing a leg over the other and resting his hands against the wood behind him. His golden eyes sparkled with concern. "Kagura said you have been acting strange after Kagome left," he said gently. He released a sigh that told Sesshoumaru not to speak yet. "Sesshoumaru, why are you marrying Kagura?" He asked.

"She is a strong, capable demoness that can give me strong heirs. Ones that can take on the complicated problems in the underground demon world while handling situations in the human world," Sesshoumaru explained stoically. He then answered the earlier question. His eyes were dull, filled with defeat. "I miss her."

Daitaro's eyes widened, but it didn't last long. "Why?" He inquired. It was strange of his son to use his senses instead of just calling around until he found her address. It meant that he was clearly not thinking.

Sesshoumaru let a dry smile on his face. "She always knew what to say," Sesshoumaru whispered quietly, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling. "She just left, with no goodbye. I always considered her one of my closest friends."

"Maybe that is where you went wrong," his father argued with a scrutinizing glance. "Friends don't sleep with each other, pup. They also don't hide their fiancés, even if you don't love them," his father lectured. "Do you even love Kagura?" Sesshoumaru quickly shook his head. There had been love, at first. He had been chanted by the powerful demoness, rumored to have a cold heart much like himself. There had been a certain mystery about the female who controlled the win. Unfortunately, she came with her father, Naraku. That piece of information had caused Sesshoumaru to fall, quite quickly, out of love. After all, Naraku was the same demon that was trying to shatter the Taisho company. Sesshoumaru highly doubted that there would be any more love sprouting before or during the marriage.

"You did not love my mother," Sesshoumaru returned, slightly defensive over the topic. Wasn't he supposed to choose a strong and powerful demoness? "The demon world will never acknowledge a half-breed for a taiyoukai," Sesshoumaru proclaimed.

His father chuckled. "I suggested no such thing," he added. "I did not mate your mother because I loved her, that is true. However, I did not turn away from love when I did find it," Daitaro grumbled, referring to his current mate, Izayoi. Feeling bad for his son, Daitaro cleared his throat and brought out some more news. "Kagome is doing quite well. In fact, I hear that she is making a lot of progress with the research at the facility. She sent me a few pictures of her new place."

The golden eyes widened. Some of the worry eased away, but was quickly replaced by hurt. "She contacted you?"_ Why not me?_ He asked the silent question with a suffering look on his face.

"Yes, her first month has been quite successful," Daitaro added. "It has been quite a while since I saw her give such a grand smile. She says that her neighbor is the cause of it as well." The last part was said with a tone Sesshoumaru did not like. It was too casual, almost as if he was trying to sneak something in.

"Who is it?" Sesshoumaru growled out lowly, his hands fisting against the black slacks. He couldn't imagine another man with Kagome. The mere thought made him want to strike something. "Is it a man?" He asked, hating how he sounded so desperate for the information.

This wasn't like him. He was supposed to be in control and logical. He was supposed to think before speaking – before reacting. Kagome had made him weak though, and he couldn't allow that. Being with her caused his guard to lower. She made him want to relax. The next Lord of the West could not be so carefree.

"No," his father answered, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. "It is not a man," he added when Sesshoumaru looked at him with a small glint of confusion. Then, a smirk appeared on his face. "It is a demon from the old Northern tribe," he corrected, "Prince Koga, heir to the wolf clan."

A rip sounded in the room. Sesshoumaru looked down to the small hole on the side of his slacks. His claws had grown, meaning he was in such emotional turmoil that he'd let his concealment slip. Growling in his own frustration and embarrassment, he shook his head. "It does not matter," he tried to convince both his father and himself. "I cannot be with her."

"Hmm," his father trailed off, scratching at his chin as he mockingly made a show of thinking. "Is it because she's the strongest miko in all of Japan? Maybe, it is because she is human? Oh, what about this one, is it because she makes you too happy? Maybe, you don't think you're good enough?"

Sesshoumaru stood up. The conversation had gone too far. He had made his choices, and he had to live with them. His father chuckled as Sesshoumaru left the room and tried to find a quieter area. Unfortunately, his curiosity seemed to be controlling his feet. He soon found himself in his father's office. The desk was layered with papers. Some of them were fresh off the printer while others were crumbled.

He walked around the desk and tried to find one thing – an envelope. The small, white rectangular met his eyes. The soft feminine cursive was slanted and he saw the small address in the corner. It seemed like his whole body was suddenly set on fire. He needed to go there, and now. He needed to find out why she left so suddenly with nothing but an argument between them. She had been gone for almost a month now and not once, had she tried to get in contact with him. He had received no letters, emails, or phone calls. He would have been happy with just a small voicemail. She had giving him nothing.

He picked up the fragile envelope. It wouldn't do. She was angry at him. He couldn't go see her now. Kagura was waiting for him. Growling, he let the envelope fall back to the desk and left the room, almost bumping Inuyasha on the way out. "You okay?" Inuyasha bit out. It wasn't like Sesshoumaru to not sense his presence.

Inuyasha had been shocked when he found out about his brother and Kagome. It had been a surprise to know that Kagome was still involved with the family. Being Inuyasha, he wasn't in the loop when it came to his father's business and his brother's private matters. He sighed, to know that Kagome had been two-timed and betrayed again made him want to do something about it.

He wandered into his father's office. His nose twitched and he followed Sesshoumaru's scent trail. His footsteps took him around the office. Scanning the piles of wasted pieces of trees, he spotted the envelope that had been tossed aside. It seemed like decades had passed since he had seen that girl's handwriting. He quickly glanced at the door, making sure no one was there, as he tucked the envelope into his denim pant pocket.

Nervously, he entered the room where all the chatter was coming from. Izayoi was laughing beside Daitaro while Kagura told her stories of college. Kikyou was quietly sitting in a corner watching. Inuyasha knew that his girlfriend wasn't comfortable around the pure-blooded family. He sighed, knowing what he was about to say wasn't going to sound good at all. "Kikyou, I have to run and do a quick favor for Sesshoumaru," he told her, before facing his mother, "can you let Kikyou take my room for the night. I have to figure something out."

Izayoi tossed him a confused glance, but gave a slow nod. "Where are you going?" His father asked seriously. His eyes warned Inuyasha not to lie.

"Don't worry about it," he grumbled, turning on his heel before anyone could try to argue with him. Quickly, he made his way out the front door and jogged to his car. The heated seat was welcoming as the engine roared to life. He plugged in the address and let a victorious grin slide across his face. The family estate was only a half hour away from the condominiums, thankfully. If he had been driving from the city it would take a good two hours.

It was stupid, but he suddenly felt as if this were a bad idea. Did Kagome want to see him? Would it be too late at night? Inuyasha doubted it as he saw the digital clock display the time – _11:47 PM_

Still, the anticipation ate away at his insides as he got onto the motorway. The engine roared to life. The numbers on the speedometer's digital screen increasing quickly as his foot pushed against the pedal. His nerves only pushed him to go faster. What would she say and do? Would she welcome him or push him away? One more question caused an unwelcome feeling of apprehension. What if there was someone else?

His eyes widened when he saw the exit he needed. Quickly, he slammed on the breaks and slid into the necessary lane. He swallowed the anxiety lifting in his throat as he followed the GPS instructions to turn right and then left. Slowly, he passed through the town watching as the stores disappeared in his rear view mirror. A large field of nothingness took over. It looked as if there was nothing for miles. However, up ahead, he could see several lights.

On the left were several condominiums, and just across the street was a large research facility standing at five stories with several security fences and gates. Obviously, strangers were not welcome. Additionally, he felt several pulses of youki coming off the building. They were meant to warn surrounding demons away, but Inuyasha was too powerful to give in to such trivial devices.

There was a gate that blocked his entrance into the condos. Slowly, he pulled his car to a stop in the visitor's parking lot. His nose twitched. Numerous smells filtered through him, but none of them were hers. He stepped out of the car and looked at the envelope once more. The condo should be just around the right corner. He masked himself, knowing that there were demons working here.

He found her number. With his vision, he read the name that was beside the wall as her own. The slanted print of _Higurashi_ causing him to let out a sigh. He'd found the right place. Sniffing the air once more, he realized there were no devices like the ones at the facility. Probably because people, who didn't work in the labs, lived in these condos as well. Families had also been invited to live here with the doctors, and it would be too complicated to explain their world to them.

In a quick flash of movement, Inuyasha was over the fence and standing outside her door. Judging from the lack of aura and smell, it was empty. The only thing he could hear was the hum of the air conditioner inside. He released a breath and leaned against the wall, letting himself slide down until he was on his bottom. One of his legs went straight, the other one bent as he leaned his arm on it. He could wait.

Leaning his head back, he let his eyes close. This little area was nice and quiet, due to the fact that it was centered in the middle of nowhere. This area of the province was mostly farming and factories. It didn't surprise him that they had hidden a demon research facility.

"Inuyasha?"

His name was spoken as if it was a curse. It was simply stated, with a hint of accusation somewhere in it, as if he'd done something wrong already. He peeled one eye open, hoping that it was just something he'd heard in his mind. No, Kagome stood in front of him.

Her sapphire eyes were narrowed on his form, looking down her nose at him. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Glasses hung on the tip of her nose. A white lab coat surrounded navy scrubs and a identification badge was clipped to her right front pocket. He had to say that the uniform on any woman would be a turn on. The fact that it was on Kagome was only making him feel guilty

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked tightly, keys still sat in her hand. They both picked up another sound. Kagome turned to the right, almost looking a bit nervous. The youki energy hit him; the stench was next. His own aura unleashed and crackled against the stranger's as Koga turned the corner.

"Yo," he greeted coldly. His hair was cut into a bob, with the hair covering his right eye. He wore a white lab coat around black slacks and a brown button up shirt. "What are you doing on the ground?" He asked.

Inuyasha stood up as Kagome turned to Koga. "Koga, I'll meet you tomorrow at breakfast," she dismissed. Koga sighed, nodding his head. He then bent forward and pressed a small kiss to Kagome's cheek.

With a sigh, Kagome brushed past the hanyou standing in front of her. She slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open, grabbing her mail and allowing him to step inside. "Shut the door," she added. She shrugged off her jacket and draped it over a stack of boxes, looking through the stack of mail she'd received.

"What are you doing here?" She asked without even so much as looking at him. Inuyasha silently observed the home. It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either. He suspected that two people could live here comfortably. Still, there were unpacked boxes in the living room and kitchen.

His golden eyes shot to hers. It was as if all the memories, all the guilt of hurting her, flooded to the surface. A feeling of being unwelcome passed through him. "Do you know that he is a demon?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"I do," Kagome grumbled. "What I don't know is why you're here," she added as she took her glasses off and folded them on the coffee table. He didn't even remember her wearing glasses. He cleared his throat.

"Sesshoumaru." He watched her reaction. The shoulders tensed, and her eyes widened. His ears twitched, picking up the sudden increase in her heartbeat. "I know that you two were close before Kagura, really close."

"Your father tell you?" Kagome grumbled. Daitaro probably gave him the address to her apartment. She felt her fingers curl until she made a fist, knuckles turning white from the tension. "What about your brother?"

"He's not really happy," Inuyasha explained, but shrugged his shoulders, "not that I care." His slipped off his shoes and padded over to the couch, sliding into the corner and sighing. He could tell the couch was brand new from the firmness. "This is a good couch."

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned. "You can't honestly be here because of your brother's unhappiness," she returned angrily. Her stomach grumbled. That's right, she'd been so busy at work. The last time she'd eaten was lunch with Koga, and it was almost one in the morning.

The kitchen was welcoming and she opened up the fridge and grimaced at what she saw. Her refrigerator could have been mistaken for a bachelor's. Leftover containers from several restaurants laid in there. Quietly, she pulled one out and pried open the top, looking at the noodles for any sign of rot. She shoved them in the microwave and started the nuking device. "So, what is it?" Kagome asked, leaning over the counter to stare at her ex-boyfriend.

"He shouldn't have done that to you, Kagome." Inuyasha's tone surprised her. It was filled with concern and anger. She almost wanted to laugh. Inuyasha had done exactly what Sesshoumaru did.

She let a chuckle escape her. "Oh? He shouldn't have been dating another girl while sleeping with me, you mean? I thought the story sounded rather familiar," she retorted.

Inuyasha's ears drooped. She could tell that he saw what he did to her was wrong. Still, she had forgiven him. "Chill out Inuyasha, that happened six years ago," Kagome forced out. Now that she thought about it, Inuyasha's actions had been like a domino effect on her life.

The affair with Kikyou had caused Kagome to leave. Kagome leaving caused her to run straight into the well-toned chest of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru led her straight into a few years of absolute sexual bliss before crushing all of her hopes with a surprise engagement. Still, Kagome knew that none of it was Inuyasha's intention.

"So, you drove all the way here from the city to tell me that Sesshoumaru is a jerk and that he shouldn't have used me like you did. I guess you were the only one with that right," Kagome mocked with a wry smile as she grabbed the noodles with a towel and made her way over to the couch. She sat on it, curling her legs beneath her and staring at the hanyou that suddenly looked to be filled with regret.

"I would have done it differently. I should have told you the second I was tempted," Inuyasha explained. "Still, I was so angry when I realized that you and Sesshoumaru had been... screwing. It was Kikyou that pointed out that I had done the same thing to you. That's when it hit me... How horrible it was."

Kagome shook her head at him, feigning a look of admiration. "You're always learning lessons at my expense," she whispered in awe. Then, she snorted. "Come on Inuyasha. What are you really here for? Are you here because of Daitaro? Is he trying to check up on me"

Inuyasha scoffed at her. "Wow. Don't you trust me, even a litt-?"

"Trust is like a piece of paper, Inuyasha, once it's crumpled it can never be the same again," Kagome cut him off quickly. "I haven't forgotten, but I won't hold a grudge on my shoulder. I am happy that you and Kikyou are still together though. It seems that the affair wasn't all for nothing that way," she added.

"I guess I came to try to cheer you up," Inuyasha muttered. "I know how Sesshoumaru can be." His voice dropped lower, almost to a whisper. Kagome's eyebrow rose in curiosity at the sudden look of sadness over his face. "He won't approve of Kikyou because of what I did to you. I mean, I don't blame him, but how could he do that after..."

"Yea, yea, after what he did to me. Inuyasha, you're sucking at this cheering up bit," Kagome teased with a smile, leaning over to punch his shoulder playfully.

"Well, you know how Sesshoumaru and dad are. We don't belong in that group," Inuyasha returned, unknowingly sparking more hurt in Kagome.

"Group?" Kagome specified. She knew what group he was talking about. The rich demon family was something she almost didn't want to fit into. It wasn't that she _couldn't_. It was simply because she thought they were all a bunch of snobs. She watched as they treated other demons poorly in the workplace. They hadn't even known want ramen was before she entered their small family. Oh, how they had pitied her at first, being the small girl without a father.

"Yea, you know. Dad's the top of the company and the Demon Lord of the West, which makes him the Lord of Asia in a sense. Since the other lands are only owned by the ancient clans that have barely survived. In fact, they joke that when Sesshoumaru takes the title it _will_ become the Lord of the Orient," he cursed. Kagome knew that Inuyasha wasn't of importance when it came to being the heir to his father. Sesshoumaru was the heir, and Kagome remembered when Inuyasha and she were younger. Sesshoumaru would always use that to insult Inuyasha and his mixed blood descent.

"Still, what makes you think _we_ can't be in that group?" Kagome whispered quietly.

"Oh, come on, Kagome! We're not rich or important. No one knows who we _are_," Inuyasha returned giving her a simple expression as if she should wake up form whatever euphoric dream she'd been sleeping in. "Sesshoumaru and you would have never made it. He can't get heirs, and you are a priestess."

Kagome jumped from her spot on the couch, setting the noodles on the table. "So, because I am human and a powerful enemy to the demons – back in the ancient days – we could never be?" Kagome shouted angrily, her blood pumping through her veins.

Inuyasha blinked at her, not having expected the outburst. "D-Did you think there would be?" The question caused her to freeze. She had thought at one point in her life, when she was still a naive little girl. However, after that Christmas announcement, she had lost all hope. Even now, the actual chances of being with Sesshoumaru seemed to be dwindling in her.

"I-So you're saying, Sesshoumaru would need to marry someone rich and powerful," Kagome whispered quietly, with a hatred slowly brewing within her body. So, it was only because she wasn't part of the _right_ social class. The mere thought angered her, but she couldn't find a bone in her body that didn't believe it. In fact, it seemed to make perfect sense. She suddenly felt horrible for not thinking it before. She growled.

"What are you doing to do?" Inuyasha asked quietly, feeling suddenly scared as her priestess powers began to crackle in the air with her anger. Having been with them for so long, he figured Kagome would have caught onto the culture and their upper-class society. Had she really been so innocent that entire time? Inuyasha didn't doubt it. Kagome was never one to find the bad in someone until they betrayed her.

"Inuyasha, just because we aren't _born_ into wealth and power doesn't make us any less valuable!" Kagome shouted angrily. "Don't you see how ridiculously stupid and... and _medieval_ that sounds? We're not in the Warring States Era anymore!"

"They are," Inuyasha snorted with a smirk upon his lips. Kagome laughed at the quick barb he had dished out, but still looked serious. "You're not going to try anything stupid are you?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, but before she could say another word, there was a loud knock at the door. Quickly, she jogged over and peered through the peephole. Koga stood there, looking slightly worried. "Kagome? I-I felt something," he whispered. Ah, that's right, he had no idea she was a miko. _Oops,_ Kagome muttered in her mind.

She opened the door, but didn't greet him. Instead, she returned to the living room and continued her rant to Inuyasha. "Why can't we climb our way to the top? Don't you feel like you should be better than them?" Kagome let a smirk slide into place. "I-I want to get him back."

"Y-You actually want to be together with him?" Koga asked the question as he entered the room with a startled look on his face. Inuyasha nodded in agreement with the wolf demon.

Kagome snorted. "No! I want to be on his level in both the human and demon world! I want to show him that _I_ can be on the top, too."

"Especially being a priestess," Inuyasha butted in. He saw the sudden look of surprise on Koga's face. "Oops," he murmured, giving a sheepish smile. "Kagome, you're playing with fire," he warned.

"I-It suddenly all makes sense now," Koga whispered, shaking his head. He then pointed a finger at Kagome. "You _always_ know when I'm trying to sneak up behind you!"

Inuyasha snorted, trying to focus back on the topic at hand, "Plus, what if he wants you, Kagome? What if you tries to get you again?"

Kagome grinned, "Then, I will enjoy watching his face when I reject him. The best way to get back, is to show him that I'm happy without him. Being on the top of the world would be a bonus then." The malice in her voice stunned the other two demons in the room. Inuyasha shot Koga a worried glance before thinking. _Is she really a priestess?_

His phone began to ring. The shrill cry of the annoying ringtone causing Kagome to wrinkle her nose in distaste. Quickly, he stood up and left the room, holding up a finger for her to wait. Kagome laughed when she heard the click of the door. Anxiously, she jumped up to Koga, taking his hands into hers. "You'll help me won't you?" She whispered.

"I don't think it is a good idea, Kagome," Koga whispered gently. "Don't you see that this is a huge career and personal move. If you make the wrong choice, it could drop you off the face of the Earth as a researcher and psychologist. Can you handle the demon world?" He whispered, reaching up with one hand to cup her cheek softly.

"Koga, I want to show them that...that they can't look down on me anymore. I-I want to see their faces when they see _me_ pulling strings in the demon world. Koga, y-you'll be by my side, right?" Kagome whispered with such hope and trust in him that he found himself slowly drowning into the plan she'd made.

"I-I will, Kagome," he whispered, letting his lips fall against hers. The soft kiss was nothing more than in unspoken promise. A vow that no matter what, they would be with each other every step of the way as they climbed to the top. He pulled back, staring at the slight flush that adorned her cheeks. "Where should we start?"

"We need something to put eyes on our research. We need a discovery, something that will cause for a celebration – a ball or charity event," Kagome added, deep in thought. Inuyasha entered the room just then, and it was as if everything had all been laid out. "Inuyasha... I need your help."

"Why?" He asked, almost scared at the sudden look of absolute greed in her eyes. Her smile was nothing less than begging.

"We have never had a half-breed in the facility," Kagome began excitedly. "Demons don't breed with humans because they can't risk letting the monthly lapse expose them to the humans. If I could draw your blood, we could have our own discovery. All three of us could make millions from it."

"They've already figured out _how _they change, Kagome," Koga told her. "That idea is no good."

"Did they figure out _why_? Why does their body change only once a month? Is it some sort of defense mechanism? Some sort of sign about their time of birth?" Kagome ranted.

Koga opened, but then closed his mouth, at a loss of words over what their plan was. None of it sounded familiar. Laughing, he shook his head, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. "I'll be damned if this works, Kagome."


	5. Push It

_A/N_

_Alrighty, this is another challenge fiction, written for TheLovelyMiko's Quote Challenge.. Now, don't get too excited, the story will only be posted when the quotes/prompts are posted._

_Today is my last class of the week! I have a ton of reading assignments. . It went well except there was no AC... and in SoCal desert you NEED AC. HEHE. _

_Enjoy and review!_

_~SMO_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters from the manga or anime InuYasha. **

Quote: There's no need to miss someone from your past. There's a reason they didn't make it to your future.

Prompt: Denial

Chapter 5

Her hands were shaking. Fear flooded her veins. Doubt flooded her head. Maybe, this was all a bad idea. Koga had warned her that this would be something she had never experienced before. However, she did not think it would be so difficult. The manners, the need to know who every one was and what they did was tiring. Still, Kagome focused on her goal. Her mission was far too important to fail.

"Kagome?" The voice caused her to take in a deep breath, as if preparing for what was to come. She let it out and turned to Koga, her fingers twisting around the paper she held. This paper was now her life. It held the testing results and conclusive analysis on what they had found in Inuyasha's body.

Kagome had to thank the hanyou. Not only had he allowed her to draw his blood, send cameras spiraling through his body, and approved of her publishing the results, but he had also given her a way to reach the top. This would be due to Inuyasha, the boy who had indirectly gotten her here in the first place. Kagome sighed, in a way, Inuyasha had made up for all the bad he had done, not that Kagome was holding him back from it.

"Sorry, I am a bit nervous," Kagome released shakily. She pulled a professionally curled strand of her bangs back behind her ear. Her black nest of hair had been straightened, volumized, and then thrown up into a bun that only captured some of her hair length. The other strands that escaped were curled and rested along her back and shoulders.

Once more, she looked in the mirror to give one last glance along herself. She had never gotten this dressed up before, but then again, she had never discovered a potentially important method of healing others. The conclusive analysis was in Inuyasha, because he was a hanyou, and therefore had part human within him, his DNA was slightly mutated in a way that could be compatible with other humans without the demonic side effects. She had realized that, by taking his DNA and blood, they could _cleanse_ a disease from another being. Shrugging her shoulders, she shook her head. No, they could not be sure of it.

"Everyone is waiting," he added, setting a reassuring hand against the bare skin of her shoulder. The elegant, silk black dress she wore cupped her curves perfectly. A slit broke through the dress exposing her leg to mid thigh. It wrapped around her neck, tying in a bow and allowing the tendrils of ribbon to cascade down her exposed back. "You look amazing," Koga whispered, wrapping his fingers around her hand and pulling it up to lay a delicate kiss against the back of it. "Ready?" He inquired.

Kagome drew in another breath and released it, nodding her head and filling the air with her sudden confidence. This was what she had wanted, and now she had to make the first move. This was the beginning of her revenge, of her proving that she could be whatever she wanted to be, and that should not effect who she chooses to stand beside for the rest of her life. Having that small reminder within her, she gave a nod of determination and stepped out of the small bathroom.

A large amount of youki slammed against her body. A small amount of her priestess powers leaked out before she wrapped her control around it once more. She knew that it was something she should not unleash in a room full of demons. Sighing, she focused on gathering herself once more and heading for the main floor once more.

The hotel they were having the charity and release of the research was large. A chandelier hung in the middle, marble flooring and wonderfully decorated crown moldings and golden paint lined the walls, giving it a rich feeling to it. She looked at the stage she would be speaking from. Right now, the greeter was introducing the sponsors of this event. The lights shined down on the man as he eyed her, nodding to her. Her name came off his lips, eliciting another crawl of nerves to run across her body.

Her silver high heels clicked as they took a step up the wooden stage. She walked to the podium and slid the only card she had made onto it. She adjusted the microphone quickly and smiled to the crowd who were already giving her questioning looks. She was young and unheard of, yet she was the one who had, along with Koga, found the strain in the hanyou. She cleared her throat, letting that be the one thing that pushed her to compete it. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," she greeted, scanning the crowd as she began to talk.

"I do not want to bore you with an in-depth report on what I have found. Instead, I want to express the importance of how it could potentially help the humans associated within _your_ world," she began, addressing the demons in the crowd. She knew the majority of them were demons because the facility was run by them. Still, as she spoke, she couldn't resist the need to find the familiar face. She knew one of them would be here, that it was just a matter of time before the news spread.

"...now have the potential to create cures and vaccines for diseases and illnesses rendered terminal..." The speech carried on as her eyes wandered the crowd.Finally, she spotted the head of silver. The short hair identified Daitaro, and he was on the phone in the back. She could only imagine who he was speaking with and she felt the comings of satisfaction. A smile came to her face as she continued with her speech. "That's why, with your support, we would like to continue the research surrounding this new discovery Dr. Koga and I made last month... Thank you, and we all hope you enjoy your evening."

She pushed herself away from the podium and wandered off the stage to where Koga was standing. He had his arms crossed. His eyes narrowed on her being as he thought back on the speech she had just given. "You did not have to mention me," he grumbled, knowing that it would cause light to fall on him as well. Academically it would be a nice touch, but he knew this was something she wanted. He was fine with being the head doctor, not a researcher. "Thank you," he regarded nonetheless. "They definitely were intrigued by you, whether it be from the dress or your work, I don't know," he teased, entangling their arms as they entered the crowd.

The orchestra began to play. Drinks were served. Sponsors were happily advertised along the stages. However, Kagome still didn't think this was enough. "I have a few people you should meet. They will help in your quest," Koga informed her, not looking down at her as they made their way through the crowd.

The first person was a large man. His red and green eyes most definitely demonic. Still, he held a gentle look in his eyes, something she usually didn't find in a demon. "Dr. Jinenji," Koga greeted, bowing his head to him. Kagome did the same as Koga introduced her. "This is Higurashi Kagome."

"I am quite aware of _who_ she is, Koga," Jinenji murmured, a flush breaking across his cheeks as he bowed back to her. "I was very intrigued by your research. I am also in the same situation and find it remarkable that you were able to isolate such strands out of our dirtied system."

Kagome tried to give him a gentle smile. The way he spoke made it seem as if he and Inuyasha shared the same past, filled with bullying and others pushing them down due to their heritage. "I appreciate your support and am glad you are interested in our research," she added, giving him a rewarding smile.

The warmth touch of a hand cupping her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts. It bothered her that she hadn't felt the person's presence with all the youki surrounding her. The fingers squeezed harder, telling her that this presence demanded her attention. Putting on a smile, she turned on her heels.

The smile was easily wiped from her face, being replaced by a look of unprepared shock. "Daitaro," she got out. Instantly, she mentally smacked herself. She had seen him in the crowd, knew he was here. Yet, she didn't expect his older son to be standing beside him. Kagome and Koga had talked about it and had come to the conclusion that Sesshoumaru would not be interested until something _big_ happened. Apparently, this was bigger than she thought.

"You have been busy," Daitaro noted simply. To her astonishment, his voice was cold, as if she were just another client. Her brain kicked into thinking mode. Was this what she was pushing herself into? Daitaro no longer looked at her like the girl he had raised as his daughter, but a researcher that could do good for his company. Anger swept through her. Were family ties lost in this social class as well.

"How is Izayoi?" She asked, wanting to bring up some sort of familiar presence. Maybe, Daitaro had simply forgotten.

His only response was chillingly effective. He leaned down until Kagome could feel the ghost of his breath fan across her neck. A shiver raced down her back as his words floated through her ears. "I wish to speak to you in private," he whispered quietly. It was as if he had injected the words straight into her head.

Kagome looked to Koga. His eyes were narrowed and filled with worry and concern for her. "I'll be back in a few minutes," Kagome excused herself, bowing to both Koga and Jinenji and turning back to Daitaro. Her father-figure led her into a quiet room she had no idea existed. The lounge was equipped with a bar, and the stereotypical bartender was wiping a few glasses down with a rag.

A small table with four, red cushion-filled chairs awaited them in a vacant room. Daitaro pulled the chair back, pushing it back in when Kagome began to sit down. Kagome tried not to make eye contact with the other presence currently nearing her. It was hard to avoid Sesshoumaru's youki, especially when he wasn't holding it back. She knew it was his way of telling her not to ignore him, but she couldn't face him just yet.

"Are you enjoying your evening?" Kagome asked politely, yet her voice sounded cold. She watched as the two dog demons sat in the chair, leaving an empty space between them. Kagome had a strange feeling that she knew the person who would sit there. "What do you wish to talk about?" She added nervously when they did not speak.

"What are you doing?" Daitaro countered. His question taking her off balance. He looked as if he were analyzing her thoughts. Sweat began to pull in the center of her palms. She discretely wiped them along her thighs, ignoring the two pairs of golden eyes penetrating her.

"I don't know what you mean," Kagome responded innocently. "I asked Inuyasha to make a donation of his blood. It was just a whim, but Koga and I ended up discovering an important strand of DNA that is a mystery of the genetic code-."

"You are just an intern," Sesshoumaru interrupted her. His voice was like a swift attack of cold ice. The frost bit into her. Kagome's body froze as her mind tried to decipher his words. She was _just_ an intern, and therefore, should not be taking such credit for something she discovered with Koga. Was that it? Was she still not good enough?

"Which makes it even more amazing," Kagome bit out, trying to hide the venom that lurked in her voice. She tilted her head to the side to feign curiosity. "Are interns not allowed to show their interest in their research? Are the main doctors the only ones that grab the credit? I have given Koga the credit he deserves," Kagome explained, not giving time for him to add anything into her rant. "It was quite a hard discovery. Koga and I spent numerous late nights in the lab."

She saw the way his fists clenched against the side of the table. A strange feeling of satisfaction and triumph entered her nerve system. For once, she felt like she held the control. That was, until his father spoke once more. "Kagome, it is not that we doubt your talent in this field. However, you don't seem to understand that this – this _world_ you are entering is dangerous. It is not a playground for you to exact your revenge. I am afraid you will get hu-."

"Daitaro," Kagome cut him off. The mere fact that he was telling her that it was dangerous, that she didn't belong here, made her determination harden. She would do this to show the Taisho family that she wasn't a rare flower that had protected. They had trained her, been the final push to make her want to be better than everyone – than them. "I thank you for your concern. I understand just how _dangerous_ demons could be," she noted, glimpsing at Sesshoumaru. "After all, I have dealt with both of your sons and have ended up on the losing side. However, I was lucky enough to find this new specimen, and I will not be ..." She paused, her mouth twitching to the side. "What's the word I'm looking for?" She wondered, tapping her chin with a clean finger. "Oh! I got it," she added, staring straight into Sesshoumaru's golden depths. "I will not be _hidden_."

The two dogs' eyes widened slightly. Kagome couldn't resist the smirk that lit her face up with the malice she felt for him now. They truly underestimated her. Did they truly think that she would lay back as if nothing happened?

"Why are you doing this?" Sesshoumaru asked, his teeth clenched tightly together. He leaned forward, as if she would whisper it across the table.

Kagome sighed wistfully, leaning back in the chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you truly so worried about me being known? Is it so hard for you to accept that I actually had a brain – that I wouldn't remain in your bed to answer your night calls forever?" She asked to herself, shaking her head in awe at the notion. "Sesshoumaru, are you worried that I will blab about our past... rendezvous?" She gasped out, covering her heart with her hand. "Don't worry, no one will ever know that you once spent your nights with a priestess. How... shameful," she teased, waggling her eyebrows.

She had no idea where the confidence within her came from. The control she felt was something she had never experienced. It felt as if she could say and do what she wanted. Then, suddenly, a loud thud and the sound of glasses rattling caused her to jump. Daitaro's fists had slammed against the table, shaking the empty glasses before them. "I treated you with respect," he hissed. His eyes flashed red for a few moments.

His denial only seemed to fuel her anger, her desire to see them both suffer growing stronger. "I can't pursue a career?" She questioned. "Daitaro, I understand you think of Sesshoumaru before everyone else, but I hardly see that what I am doing is effecting him. So what if I end up coming into money and power? Do you think I will use it against him ?" She asked. When she saw both their eyes narrow on her, she understood that they saw her as an enemy. She waved her hands to dismiss them. "It is true, I am enjoying seeing Sesshoumaru so angry. However, I am not going to destroy you, Sesshoumaru. I am going to ignore you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes sparkled with red as it filtered through the gold for control. "You are overreacting to what I have done," he growled out. "I understand that what Inuyasha and I hav-."

"You were far worse than Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru," Kagome informed him. "Once again, you have beat him. Not only did you treat me like an on-call whore, but you also made me out to be the_ other_ woman. You-You turned me into the thing that I hate the most. Not even Inuyasha could have done so well," she cheered on. She saw him begin to retort, but another presence made itself known.

"I was wondering where you were," the elegant voice of the female caused Kagome to shudder. She watched as Kagura sat in the empty seat. Her eyes glistened with warning when they landed on Kagome, who only returned the gaze with a gentle smile. "It was a wonderful speech," Kagura commented.

Kagome bowed her head in thanks. "I am glad you could come," Kagome returned. "I wanted to apologize about how I left during that dinner. It was very childish of me," Kagome added, giving a smile.

"Have you thought anymore on my question?" Kagura wondered. The mere reminder of the wedding had Kagura reaching for Sesshoumaru's hand on his arm of the chair.

"I am afraid it just won't work out," Kagome sighed, standing up from the chair to dismiss herself. She gave them a bow that was almost parallel to the floor. "I thank you, Daitaro and Sesshoumaru. This talk has only made me want to push harder, and I hope that you could come to understand my reasons behind it," she added, before standing up and turning.

She almost bumped into an older man. A gasp left her. "Koga, you scared me," she whispered, giving him a reprimanding look. Unfortunately, his gaze was directed on the demons behind her. "Come on, let's go back to the party," Kagome suggested, wrapping her arm around his and pulling him back to the room.

He turned around and moved his arm, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her closer against him. Kagome flushed at the handling, but didn't push him away. It felt comfortable to be with someone, even if it was a close friend.

Unfortunately, the connection didn't last long. Suddenly, Koga was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and lifted into the air. Sesshoumaru's reddened eyes haunted Kagome, even as he snarled at the wolf demon. "Don't _touch_ her," he growled out viciously.

"Or what? She was never yours," Koga countered, looking down at the demon. "You lost her, you idiot."

Kagome lifted her hands, the priestess powers spiking as she curled her fingers around Sesshoumaru's waist. They flared, and Sesshoumaru dropped the wolf and pulled his hand back in reflex. His eyes stared at her, filled with disbelief. "Y-You attacked me."

"What if I attacked her?" Kagome asked, looking past him to the wind demoness that watched with interest. She was definitely enjoying the drama that she had caused with Sesshoumaru. "Would you not defend your intended?"

"He is _not_ your intended!" Sesshoumaru snarled out angrily. The mere thought of the miko and the wolf youkai together made him want to kill both of them. Kagome was supposed to be a frail human. He had never known this side of her.

"He is not, but I still will not tolerate you attacking him while his back turned," she grumbled, wrapping her arm around Koga's once more. She turned around and began to walk out once again. Before they left the room, she tossed one last remark over her shoulder. "I thought you were much more honorable than that."

Sesshoumaru growled as the door closed behind them. His eyes flickered from gold to red. She could destroy him. He knew she could. However, that wasn't the thing that bothered him. He had chosen Kagura because she had been powerful. She had a voice in the demon world and could birth him strong heirs. If Kagome climbed to the top, his need for Kagura would be useless. He knew Kagome could produce strong heirs, even if they wouldn't be as strong as full demons. He also knew that if she continued gaining favors by demons from her research she could gain power as well.

Turning around, he began to walk back to the table, collapsing in the chair. A hand ran its way up his face and into his hair. His fingers tugging at the strands in frustration. There was nothing in the world that could help him. He had angered the wrong human.

A low laugh caused them all to turn. Their eyes widened when Inuyasha entered, seemingly appearing from some other door. His black hair was pulled into a ponytail, exposing his human self in the new moon night. "Inuyasha," his father greeted tiredly. "What does she want?" He asked. "Is it Sesshoumaru?"

His half-brother shrugged his shoulders as he past their table to go back into the party. "She wants to move on, but she doesn't want to remain the other woman," he answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. "She wants her dignity back. You know, the one you took away," he added, before the door closed behind him as well.

"I thought it was only one night, Sesshoumaru," Kagura spoke from beside him, staring at him angrily. "It was longer, wasn't it?" She asked. Part of her knew already that during their courtship he had been cheating. He never wanted to sleep with her, or even spend the night with her. Like clockwork, Sesshoumaru had left her at dusk, returning in the late hours of the morning.

Sesshoumaru only gave her a simple nod. Kagura shrugged her shoulders. It was not unheard of for a demon male to stray. She simply had to adapt to the situation. "Then, what will we do about her?"

"Leave her alone," Daitaro whispered quietly. He looked up to his older son. "You _will_ leave her alone."

Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru didn't want to do that. He wanted to know what had caused this drastic change in the innocent and pure woman he had known. The one that had given him such smiles, had looked at him as if he were the only one in the world that mattered to him. This Kagome – the one he had just met – smiled with pure malice and evil intent.

Without a word to his future mate and father, he left the lounge and reentered the party. With one sniff, he spotted her immediately. She was laughing and holding a glass of champaign while talking to more people. Koga stood by her side, protecting her with a loose arm around her waist.

The contact was too much to him. Kagome may not be his anymore, but he still did not wish to see another male hold her. "Sesshoumaru," the voice sparked another form of hatred in him.

He turned once more to look into the red eyes. The black hair was long and in large waves over the suit . "Naraku," he greeted. "What is you want right now?" He asked.

"I was on my way to meet the stunning woman who had made the initial discovery. I heard it was because of your half-brother too. How nice of him to donate a piece of himself," Naraku taunted. "I heard that you two had quite the relationship."

"I am sure Kagura told you," Sesshoumaru returned. His mind was already working on different ways to get the demon out of here. Koga was someone he could deal with around Kagome. He was weaker, and Kagome would not go for him. Naraku, however, was manipulative and in her current state of mind would easily fall victim to his many uses. "Would you like me to help you find her?" He asked.

Naraku waved him off with a wave of the cane in his hand. The large, metallic spider was what his hand grasped on the polished black walking stick. "She can handle herself," he replied, his eyes going to the priestess in question once more. He turned in the direction, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but follow. He could not make a move, yet.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Naraku announced, interrupting the conversation Kagome was indulging in with two other important demons of the Southern tribes. "I just could not wait any longer to meet the brains."

Kagome giggled, flushing at the compliment. She bowed to him. "Higurashi Kagome, at your service," she teased, glancing at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eyes. She was curious as to why he was here.

"This is Naraku, Kagura's father," Sesshoumaru introduced. He saw the way Kagome stiffened, but she seemed to take it all in other than the subtle change.

"Congratulations will be in order than. Your daughter found a wonderful mate and husband," Kagome explained. "I am sure they will have a successful future."

"I do not doubt it," Naraku stated. He then stepped closer to Kagome, enjoying the way she backed up in order to look up at him. "I am curious, how does one make a donation to this research facility?"

Koga stepped between the two of them. "That is something you have to ask to the director of the facility. I can bring you over to him, if you would like?" He offered, wanting to get the devious spider away from Kagome.

Naraku hummed in thought, but nodded nonetheless. "I will accept. However, I hope to see a lot more from you, Higurashi, perhaps... tomorrow night?" He whispered.

Kagome gapped for a few moments. Then, she regained her composure and waved her hand at him. "I apologize but I am afraid I cannot accept the invitation. I have just been through a difficult relationship," she lied, keeping her tone even to resist letting him know. He didn't have the same sense of smell Sesshoumaru had, which meant he wouldn't know she lied unless she was obvious about it.

Naraku smiled, bowing his head to her. "Remember this, Higurashi, there's no need to miss someone from your past. There's a reason they didn't make it to your future." The words were actually rather comforting. She watched as he left her in a state of impressed shock. The demon rubbed her in all the wrong ways, but he had actually said something comprehensible and somewhat intelligent.

Unfortunately, their departure left Sesshoumaru and her alone in a room full of chattering people. "You do not know what you are getting into," Sesshoumaru's warning had her thinking about the demon she had just met.

Kagome snorted, waving her glass at him, "Me? He's going to be your father-in-law."

Sesshoumaru tried to hide his distaste. He hated the spider. Naraku had laid low at first, but had quickly announced his true self after Sesshoumaru had announced his engagement with his daughter. The greedy spider wished to have his company, something he would never get any of his legs on.

"Do you need anything else?" Her question brought him back out of his thoughts. She looked up at him with an unreadable emotion. It looked as if she were irritated with him.

"What happened to you?" Sesshoumaru whispered quietly, reaching up to cup her cheek. The contact caused her to jump. Tears that she had thought she'd run out of began to creep up below her eyes, stinging as they threatened to fall. Had he really done this to her?

"I am simply trying to show you, Sesshoumaru. I want you to know that _I_ could be this too. You never gave me a chance! I could have done it but not with you anymore. _Never_ with you." Kagome whispered harshly, twisting her head out of his grip and pressing the glass into his chest. She let go, making his reflex kick in to gear as he grabbed it to keep it from falling. While he was busy, she dodged, cutting into the crowd and leaving only her delectable scent in her wake.


	6. The Collapse

_A/N_

_This is my story for TheLovelyMiko's Weekly Prompt and Quote Challenge on Dokuga. It is slowly and surely coming back to life. HEHE. _

_I just want to give a shout out to LovelyMiko. ^_^ I hope everything gets better in the RL. _

_Now, for the story. I apologize for not getting back to my reviewers. I swear it is on my list to do._

_Enjoy and Review_

_~SMO_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters associated with InuYasha. **

Quote: You were born an original, don't die a copy.

Prompt: Left Behind

Chapter 6

Kagura jumped. She couldn't help it. She had never seen Sesshoumaru in such a frenzy. Another lamp fell victim to his rage and was thrown against the wall, shattering into tiny pieces along the carpet. The scent of blood began to assault her senses but she didn't worry. Maybe he needed a bit of blood to wake him up from his rage.

Still, she knew that human had caused this. Kagome was stepping on his toes, poking him, getting under his skin in a way she couldn't allow. "Sesshoumaru," she called out casually from her spot on the couch. Her legs were curled beneath her as she leaned against the arm of the leather piece of furniture. "Why did she upset you?" She prodded as if to awaken him. He needed to realize that the relationship would never work. A demon and a human could not control anything. They were not fit to be together.

"Is it because she is becoming something? Are you doubting your decision to mate me?" She continued, seeing the way his golden eyes flashed and ignoring the hurt that passed through her. It was only a fraction of what she felt. Hurt, shame, doubt, filtered through her. "She will not make it through, Sesshoumaru. She is playing a game she could never win. You know this deep down. Kagome will _never_ cut it in the demon world. She is too emotional."

He finally paused. The white button up and black slacks loose against his being. A few buttons had gone missing from the formal shirt and the slacks were ripped in parts where he had gripped them with his elongated nails. "You don't understand, Kagura," he whispered dishearteningly. "Kagome is unlike any human you have met. She can do anything she wants."

"Nonsense," Kagura declared waving her hand in the air to dismiss his accusations. "She is a human. Do you remember what after Daitaro took in Izayoi? Izayoi is a weak human that caused so much unnecessary war. Do you want to cause that, like your father? You were born an original, Sesshoumaru. Do not die a copy. Learn by your father's mistakes, demons will not stand for a human poking around in their bodies and heads for long, Sesshoumaru. One of them will get her."

She saw his back tense. There was something about this woman that he couldn't let go. She realized that, and still she didn't quite know how to cure it. He still worried about her, even as she threatened to overtake the spotlight in the demon world.

"What are you talking about?" The growl was threatening. For a moment, Kagura felt fear but forced it to go away quickly. She sat upright and waited for him to turn. When he did, the red eyes pierced her to the core. Teal, dilated orbs displayed a warning that she should not get involved. Still, she was tempted.

"Well, there are numerous demons that will realize that she is, in fact, the last priestess. No one wants that around. She could literally get away with murder with skills like those. I am sure that these demons will cause something to happen, an accident, I'm sure. Hm, but then again, that wolf is bound to keep her safe," she rattled on, expecting him to attack at any moment.

The snarl ripped itself from his throat. His heart was thrashing in his chest. His entire body was pulsing as his demonic energy continued to grow more and more out of control. Kagura's voice entered his head once more. "My father seems to enjoy her as well."

The mere reminder that Naraku had invested time and money in her already made him see red. After the charity he had then donated a more than handsome amount of money to support the half-breed research. Now, his company name was on that damn research facility. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly as he stared at Kagura. "What does your father plan to do to her?" He asked in a voice that held no room for play. He was demanding the information. A chill ran up his spine when she smirked.

~_Time Floats On_~

Kagome cleared her throat once more as she cast a sidelong glance to Koga. "He is late," she muttered briskly as she readjusted her suit skirt. The tight, pinstripe skirt was currently trying to crawl up her thighs in the tacky wooden chair she sat in. Her elbows dug into the white tablecloth as she checked the silver watch wrapped around her wrist once more. "A half hour late, Koga. Didn't you say this is an important guy? Are his priorities straight?"

Koga snickered from beside her. Reaching his arm out to wrap his fingers around her wrist, effectively covering her watch so she could no longer check the time. "I told you that he is coming a long way to do this, Kagome. If you make a good impression on him then we can expand the facility. He has already heard of you because of the charity last month. Seeing that he was the one to set this up means that this could be some kind of test."

Kagome's eye twitched at that. It seemed that her entire life had been filled with tests so far. Since she had started this new path she had been tested numerous times. Other researchers at the facility had gotten hold of her and tried to take the material. She had even invested in a nice vault-like safe in her apartment to keep the documents protected. Several companies were already trying to recruit her and mold her into their own researcher, but she knew she would never be able to climb the ladder if she was in the hands of another snobby male. Now, this was another test by someone who had gotten to Koga. Kagome wasn't quite sure if she wanted to go through with this, but Koga spoke highly of this demon.

That was the key. If she could get a strong demon alliance, one of equal power to Daitaro, then she would be able to overwhelm them. They would be forced to recognize her. The mere thought made a devilish smirk cross her lips. A finger tapped her, jerking her out of her deviousness. She looked up at Koga, who was now standing and giving her a look to do the same. She pushed herself out of the chair and stared at the entrance of the small restaurant.

Her priestess energy began to sizzle with the amount of demonic energy she felt nearing her. The demon was in a gray suit. A red shirt and black tie framed his broad shoulders and muscular neck. His eyes were dark as night and his hair was cut into a bob that framed his face. A small, jaged scar ran over the left side of his face. There was a sparkle of something in his eyes. She knew that this man was wise almost instantly, could feel the knowledge almost coming off in waves and that this was a demon that is respected.

He walked passed her, not even casting a glance in her direction. He gave a sly grin to Koga, patting him on the shoulder before sitting next to him. Kagome, then, took her seat and watched the two males in front of her. "Koga!" He greeted with a toothy grin, not bothering to conceal his canines. "It has been quite a while."

The wolf in question smiled in return, bowing his head slightly to show the older demon respect. "It has. I trust everything is going smoothly in your company," he questioned, although it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes, yes, it has," the demon returned before finally looking in Kagome's direction. "Introductions, Koga."

The wolf cleared his throat and smiled reassuringly, attempting to calm what he perceived to be her nerves showing through. Instead, she was quite angered that the demon had not acknowledged her in the least bit and spoke up. "I am Higurashi Kagome," she greeted, bowing her head slightly to the demon.

He sat up straighter, clearing his throat and narrowing his midnight eyes on her. "You are young and inexperienced," he grumbled. "Why are you causing such a commotion in my world."

"I did not realize it was _yours_," Kagome returned just as quick. She then smiled sheepishly, almost daring him to yell at her. "Sir."

His right eye twitched, before he barked out a laugh. "I like her, Koga; she has spirit!" He cheered, clapping his hands together and waving over a server. A young woman scampered over and took his order, requesting a round of shots to be served. Then, his focus was back on Kagome. "You have been a lot of talk, priestess. Some think you are a danger, others think you can _cure_ the half-breed's curse."

"I was unaware that they called it a curse," Kagome lied. She remembered dealing with Inuyasha on the new moon night. He was antsy, completely unlike his normal self. If anything it was more of a neurotic-disorder that caused a complete change in chemical balance and made the victim act completely different than their usual self.

Something dawned in her. Maybe, that was it. Jumping up slightly, she slammed her thighs and jolted into the table. It snapped her from her sudden realization. The two wolf demons stared up at her in confusion. "Is everything alright?" Koga asked, moving to stand up with her.

Kagome flushed slightly in embarrassment. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest as she fell back into her chair. "I apologize; you just made me think of something I will have to investigate later," Kagome explained with a thoughtful smile. "I am afraid I still don't have your name."

His eyes widened and rough laughter spilled from his lips. "How incredibly rude of me. I am the CEO of Kusuri Pharmaceutical Company. I am also the daiyoukai for the Russian Demon Ambassador. You can call me Christopher Basille."

Kagome's brow arched curiously. The man didn't look very foreign. Still, she didn't press on for more information. She knew when to inquire more and this was not the time. The demon in front of her had ended the introduction with a tone of finality that warned her against it. "I am a fan of your company. You have introduced several world-changing drugs in the pediatrics branch of medicine. I was a children's psychiatrist before I became Koga's intern and often prescribed some of your chemical balancing drugs."

The demon bowed his head in recognition. "I owe most of my success to my own team of researchers. It would be an honor to have you on their team, but Koga warned me that offering such an opportunity is useless. He says that you are in this industry for personal reasons that cannot be halted by being restricted. I am interested in this," he explained, gesturing with his hand for her to answer his unspoken question. Why was she being so wild in the demon world?

Kagome cracked a smile, glimpsing at Koga but returning her focused gaze on the foreigner. "I will not dally with trivial facts then," she reasoned, crossing her arms and leaning closer against the table. "I want to climb to the top in the demonic world. I want to be on equal ground to … say... a taiyoukai?"

"May I inquire as to... which one?" Christopher inquired with a sly smirk. She liked the devious glint in his eyes. The way the corner of his lip turned upwards was almost as if he was already aboard the plan. It send a shrill tremor of what she suspected was excitement.

She felt her own facial expression contort into one the demons could only describe as being vengeful. Once more, she glanced at Koga. Then, she resumed to look in his eyes. "My goal is to have the same status as Taisho Sesshoumaru. I want to be able to be looked at like an enemy or ally. The choice is up to them," she added the last sentence under her breath, but watched as Christopher's eyes widened.

"You want to take on Daitaro and his son? My god, woman, that is goal even I haven't tried to compete with," he warned her. Shaking his head, she watched as disbelief filtered into his eyes. "Why? I have dug into your past. Daitaro raised you like his own."

Kagome flinched, understanding that. It wasn't her goal to harm Daitaro, yet she wanted to prove herself. "I never took his money or his help. I always tried to prove my worth by hard-work, but he was always turning to Sesshoumaru, who took all his handouts and then improved them. Now, even _now_, he does not want me to match Sesshoumaru because I would become a threat. I want to show him that he never gave me a proper chance. Neither of them allowed me to try. They threw me aside without a second glance. It is my turn to prove my worth. Will you help me?"

The challenge in her sapphire eyes sparkled. Both Koga and Christopher couldn't quite look away. Her energy was swirling around her, threateningly and hurt all at the same time. It was like a wounded animal striking at everything that could possibly harm her. This woman wanted to attack but she was still worried about the outcome. Koga knew she was frightened about losing it all. She wanted vengeance, but more than anything she wanted to prove herself. She wanted the people that raised her to be proud and give her the respect she deserved.

"Congratulations," Christopher suddenly exclaimed drawing them from their thoughts. "I will host a banquet in two weeks in honor of your next discovery. You have one right?" He asked jokingly.

Kagome flushed, but nodded quickly. "Yes, I have something I am working on," she lied flatly. She actually had nothing, but the idea she'd thought of earlier had given her something to work with. She would need to call Inuyasha again. "Thank you for your time and support," she cheered as they all stood to depart. Koga slapped a large bill on the table, waving them to continue.

Christopher grabbed Kagome's arm as they walked out of the elegant cafe. "I don't know exactly what you're thinking of doing against those dogs. You don't seem to fit in with them. You have a head on your shoulders, and a brain in it. Which is more than they have and plus some. Still, they have more allies than you could possibly grab in your lifetime. I will make a few calls, expect visitors at the lab in the next week or so."

Kagome nodded once more before Christopher leaned down to give her a dismissal kiss on the cheek. It was small and chaste, simply for mannerisms. "I am going to be moving you up quickly, Kagome. Don't lose sight of your goal. Most importantly, don't lose sight of your heart and your brain. Koga talked fondly of you. Said you were unlike any woman he'd ever known, and I can believe him a little now. So, make me a promise," he paused to catch his breath as he lit a cigarette that hung loosely off the corner of his bottom lip. "Don't get left behind."

Kagome grinned at the warning in his gaze. It was worry and concern, but most importantly he was giving her an opportunity that she couldn't afford to miss. She stuck out her hand and waited for him to shake it. "As long as you make the same promise," Kagome returned wryly with a smirk.

Christopher barked out a laugh, shaking her hand. Then, he turned around and walked the rest of the way to his car, leaving her to wait for Koga. The sporty car revved to light, obviously a European import as it raced down the parking lot and then out onto the street. Kagome shook her head, turning to await her friend.

Koga came out, smiling grandly at her. Kagome instantly jumped into his arms, releasing an squeal of excitement. "We got it!" She cheered, clinging to him. She began to laugh uncontrollably when he picked her up and twirled her around.

Koga set her on her feet again, but his fingers remained on her arm as they began to walk out of the cafe. They had both walked there from their small homes, knowing that it was only down the street from their home. Thankfully, he had not wanted us to go into the city. Although Kagome would have if it meant getting this ally. She felt triumphant over earning such an important partner. This would definitely prove that she was capable of climbing, and quickly.

Kagome slid the key into the lock of her front door. She pushed the door open with her hip and smiled once more at Koga. "Are you coming back over? We could grab a movie or something," she suggested shyly. To be honest, Koga usually slept on her couch most nights. They were almost together either going over research or watching classic movies.

Koga snorted, waving over his shoulder. "I don't have much else to do, Kagome," he reminded her as he disappeared into his own home. Kagome rolled her eyes as she entered and immediately took off the heels she was wearing, sliding them out of the hallway and against the shoe wall. She then began to undress as she walked into her bedroom, stripping down to the red, cotton undergarments she wore beneath the lab coat and black and white dress. She shrugged them off and pulled her hair out of the bun, collapsing on the bed for a moment.

Her thoughts began to overwhelm her as she thought about his last words – his promise. The way he had looked at her was as if he wasn't _really_ seeing her. It was as if he was talking to a memory, haunting him and making him want a vow that she wouldn't be left behind, that she wouldn't change who she was for this.

Then again, hadn't she already changed? She had once been a passive woman who took everything given to her and made it positive, if possibly. She had never wanted to anger anyone, always wanted everything to be tranquil and happy. Now, she wanted to make them see her even if it meant trampling them in the process. If the only way they could see her was as their enemy, she would do it because it meant they would recognize her for _something_.

Still, the mere fact that Christopher hadn't picked up on her change already made her wonder if it had really happened. What if she really was still the innocent, meek woman that was always being taken for granted? Quickly, she stamped that thought into the box of things she would never turn back to. She would never openly admit that she still felt doubtful. She needed to appear confident. Sighing, she collapsed against the bed, lying flat as she stared at the ceiling, as if the fan above her rotated to create a breeze that she welcomed.

Her eyes fluttered close as it hit her. The cold wash of air passed over her bare skin as if throwing away the devilish charm she had washed herself with. Grumbling, she sat up and ignored the feeling of guilt. Those dogs had brought it on themselves and deserved a good defeat. She reached for a large, baggy shirt and shrugged it over her being when the phone began to scream for attention.

The black, cordless receiver felt cold against her ear. "Hello," she greeted tiredly as she walked back into the kitchen, wedging the phone between her head and shoulder.

"Kagome," the smooth voice returned, halting her in her tracks. Her eyes widened, for a moment her whole body seemed to stop working. Her heart jumped against her chest.

"Daitaro," she whispered, disgruntled. She had not been expecting a call from him, especially after his blatant disapproval he had shown at the charity event. "You are calling late," she whispered worriedly, maybe something had happened in the family. She paused, was she still apart of it? "Is Izayoi alright?" She asked.

"Everything is fine," he chirped quietly, almost nervously. It was her way of finding out that he was uncomfortable with her now. "I have thought long and hard about what happened last month." The words were forced, she knew this. It sounded as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. Still, she waited and listened for his explanations.

"I would like to invite you _home_ for lunch." The way he said it sounded so foreign. It was as if he had waited to say it, as if he had built anticipation. She felt tears begin to prick at her eyes. A silent fear had gathered in her that she was no longer considered part of the family. Quietly, she waited. "Izayoi and I wish to speak with you. It will just be the two of us."

In other words, Sesshoumaru would not be there. Kagome was silently thankful, not quite sure how she should handle him now. "When?" She asked. She cleared her voice when she found that it was hard to speak.

"Tomorrow, please. Say around two," he added quietly. "I hope it is not too soon."

It was. She had to start gathering research for her next discovery. After all, Christopher was going to work hard to give her another debut in a different branch of the world. Still, this was something she wouldn't miss. "Yes," she whispered in response. "I will be there at one, Daitaro."

The phone clicked, and she knew he had hung up. Strangely, she shrugged it off and set the phone back on the charging port. Her door opened. Koga entered the apartment with a bowl of popcorn. Loose pajama pants were hanging low on his hips. His chest was bare, a habit she would never even think of trying to attack. The bowl tactically covered the V shape of his pelvic bone, teasing her with what was below.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked curiously as he padded over to the couch, collapsing on the cushions and flipping on the television. The screen came to life in the darkened room, only her kitchen light was illuminating the apartment.

"I am going to be late for work tomorrow," Kagome explained. "I am meeting with... family."

Koga turned to look at her strangely, and she suddenly felt sad. Did he think she had none? "Is everything okay?" He asked wondrously. "You hardly ever mention them."

Pain stabbed through her, but she shrugged it off. "Yea," she answered, sitting next to him and leaning her shoulder against his chest, letting her hair fan across his torso and thighs as the action movie began to thunder to life. "Don't expect me at the facility until later though."

Koga simply shrugged his shoulders, laughing when she grabbed a handful of popcorn. "What are we going to do without Intern Wonder?" He teased in mock fear. Kagome only rolled her eyes, but her thoughts wavered to the lunch scheduled for tomorrow.

~_Time Floats On~_

Nerves prickled at every pore of her being. Sweat began to thicken along her hairline as she knocked on the door. This was ridiculous. Never had she knocked on the door before. Usually, she simply opened it with her key and let herself in. Now, she felt as if she were an intruder. She idly began to finger the jewel pendent around her neck, tucking it into her shirt when she felt the familiar demon energy near the door.

Izayoi was already smiling welcomely at Kagome when she opened the door. Almost instantly she was being hugged and she felt nostalgic over the sensation. "Kagome, it is so nice to see you again! We haven't spoken since the engagement party!"

Kagome knew the reminder wasn't meant to rub salt in open wounds, but Kagome couldn't resist feeling slightly hurt at the reminder. "It has been a while," Kagome returned before she entered the house and shrugged off the light coat she had worn. She draped it over her arm as she followed Izayoi into the large home. The retirement home was definitely their own little slice of heaven. It was located on numerous acres.

She felt the presence of two demons. Her nervousness spiking when she couldn't identify the other other. Still, she remained trusting as she spotted Daitaro just around the corner. As more came into sight, she began to feel a bit of anxiety. "Daitaro," she greeted, not looking at his company for a certain reason. "Am I early?" She asked, referring to the guest. He had stated that it would only be him and Izayoi.

Daitaro glanced at the expensive watch that glistened gold in the sun. "No, you are right on time," he stated. He then turned back to his guest, standing up and bowing to tell the demon his time had come. Said demon began to look confused. "Kagome, I did not realize you and Daitaro were partners."

Kagome tried to figure out what was going on. She usually sided with the benefit of the doubt, but could she really rely on that after all her life experiences. The answer was no. "Doctor Jinenji, it is good to see you again," Kagome greeted, bowing slightly. "Daitaro is a family friend," she returned harshly, trying not to glare at the dog who had once again caught her off guard.

Kagome quickly cut to the chase. Jinenji had been one of her sponsors on her new project involving half-demons. "Will you show up to the new branch opening this weekend?" She asked, hoping to hear the answer wanting. Hopefully, Daitaro hadn't poisoned the well already.

The way he gave her an apologetic smile told Kagome all she needed to know. "Actually, Daitaro has made a generous offer that I just could not turn down, Kagome. I apologize, but it happens in business sometimes," he explained as he bowed to her and followed Izayoi, who led him towards the door.

"Is this why you invited me?" Kagome seethed angrily, turning sharply to glare at Daitaro. She felt her energies pulse with the betrayal. Her necklace began to flutter, float away from her skin as humiliation seeped out of her. "You wanted to show me that you can stomp whatever hope I have?"

Daitaro actually had the decency to cringe, but Kagome didn't show any sign of backing down. "I know I wasn't your real child. You only took me in because my mother was _scared of me._ Still, I thought of you like a father. I worked hard for you to recognize me as your own. I didn't want handouts – I wanted to earn your approval. Now, I am finally climbing and you are _still_ refusing to look at me. Now, I am your enemy!" She shouted, her voice growing louder and louder as the two competing energies flowed freely throughout the room, silently battling each other for dominance.

"Stop it, Kagome," the voice jolted her from her thoughts. Shock overwhelmed her. The voice seemed to penetrate her being as if she were the small little girl that had no idea how strong she was. Almost animatronically, she turned around in horror, staring at the older woman who mirrored her.

Curly, ebony hair was cut short in a bob. Thick glasses framed her wrinkly face. She wore a beige dress and small pumps, but Kagome saw the way she bent forward like the usually sign of elderly people. "Mother," she croaked out, her powers diminishing almost instantly. Hurt, pain, complete anguish filtered through her.

Izayoi stepped into the room with a look that told Kagome this was not her plan. Izayoi had been the only one that had treated her as if she were _blood. "_What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, forced through her clenched teeth as her body began to shake. Tears threatened to spill as she stared at the woman who had given her up out of fear – out of terror.

"Daitaro wanted me to come here and try to talk sense into you, Kagome," her mother reasoned. Izayoi neared Kagome, shrugging her arm over her shoulder and guiding her over to one of the chairs on the patio. Kagome smiled drily over the finger sandwiches in the center of the table, as if she would actually eat anything in this situation.

"H-he wanted _you_ to talk sense into _me,_" Kagome repeated. "The woman who was scared of her own child, thought it would be better if I just rotted in a _gifted_ place for _special_ children wants to tell me what senses are?" She whispered out.

"Yes," she answered firmly, in a tone with such confidence and maternal power that resurrected a feeling of being a punished child in Kagome. "These are the people who took you in, and you are threatening their family. What you are doing could potentially tear them apart!" She exclaimed.

Kagome snorted. It was _their_ family. She could tear _them_ apart. Yet, her mother hadn't expressed how she missed her own daughter yet. Kagome laughed wryly, belly laughs that were accompanied with tears. The fears that Christopher had brought out of her the night before, of not changing and remembering who she was, were all suddenly there. She truly was not family here, in Daitaro and Izayoi's household. She was also not family to the Higurashi clan. She was an outcast.

"Tear them apart, huh?" She whispered, leaning back in the chair and staring at the ceiling of the white, polished patio. "I apologize," Kagome whispered as she stood up.

"Kagome, don't go," Izayoi pleaded. "W-We should try to talk through everything," she begged, hoping to remain in her good graced.

Kagome didn't want to glare at her. Izayoi was only Daitaro's mate. A woman she had thought of as a mother. She would never hurt this woman. She gave Izayoi a smile and nodded her head politely to her. "I apologize," she bowed lowly, showing how bad she felt over the situation.

When she stood straight up, her fierce gaze penetrated Daitaro. "I understand now, Daitaro. I was never blood. I apologize that you feel as if I am destroying your family," she paused to gather her confidence, her new source of motivation. "I also apologize because I will not stop until you recognize me. Until you realize that I wasn't just the poor little girl you took pity on because _she_ threw me away, until you _realize_ that I could have been something too, I will not stop. If your family falls apart because of it, then that is not a true family," Kagome whispered, turning on her heel to leave the house as quickly as she came. She threw her shoulder against the door, avoiding the stream of silver hair that was on the other. The molten orbs that were instantly filled with golden worry.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked. She was already gone though. She tripped over the gravel driveway as she turned around in surprise.

"Y-You came to watch the show too!" She shouted angrily. "I-I just wanted _you_ to realize that I could have been _her! _I would never hurt your family, Sesshoumaru! I would have never thought that you and your father would sink so low!" She yelled as her tears began to drop cascade across her cheeks. Later, she would question the confusion that was written on Sesshoumaru's face. Now, he was apart of it, collateral damage.

"What are you talkin-?"

Kagome cut him off the moment he opened his mouth. "I-I _hate_ you!" The words caused his heart to stop. The venom, the pain, that covered them made him feel as if he had been stabbed through with a serrated knife. He watched as she ran, piratically diving in her car and slamming on the accelerated. The stench of burning rubbing filled his nose. The sound of tires squealing made him flinch, and still it was nothing to hearing the word hate come from he lips.

Quickly, he turned and stared at the still open door. Izayoi was staring at him with a tearful gaze. "I-It all went wrong, Sesshoumaru," Izayoi whispered in defeat. "I thought that if it was just the two of us, and you came in to surprise her, it would all work out, like back when she was in high school! The lunches we would surprise her with."

Sesshoumaru quickly pulled her into a hug, even as he dragged her into the kitchen to meet his father's glance. "What happened?" He growled out, ignoring the woman who was an older model of Kagome.

"Your mother brought you as a surprise. I brought her _mother_ as a surprise. I was hoping her mother would be able to talk-." Daitaro stopped when Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red. Then, he continued. His son was not going to put him on the defense. "I figured her real mother would be able to talk to her about her recent actions."

Sesshoumaru stared at the older woman. There was no emotion. There was no worry or concern, even though her own flesh and blood had left in tears. Her raw emotions had transferred through him when she passed him in the doorway. He had felt her tarnished heart that had been torn in all sorts of direction that day.

"We are no longer going to interfere in her life," Sesshoumaru forced out, remembering the venomous words Kagome had spat at him before her departure. "We are going to leave her alone and heal. I will apologize to her on _both _cases. Do you understand?" He asked, eying his father and then Izayoi.

They both gave a small nod, before he eyed her real mother. "I will guess you need a ride home?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. The older woman gave an uncomfortable nod. Sesshoumaru sighed, shaking his head as he began to lead the older human out of the house.

He opened the car door for her, watching as she achingly got into the car. Her knees cracked and he realized she probably had some sort of arthritis. He quickly started the car once he got in and left the property. "We were both set up today," he mumbled.

"To think that so many things could be done in ten minutes," her mother quietly whispered.

"She never liked you," Sesshoumaru growled out. "You should have known better." He ignored the harshness of his words. This woman had given her up. He had always talked bad about her to Kagome. Still, Kagome had said that her mother had supported her and tried her best.

"When I was in high school, I used to walk Kagome home," he explained quietly. "I would tell her that you didn't deserve her," he rehearsed the words he'd spoken so many times. "Kagome would always say that you tried your best, that you supported her even though you were afraid. That you _tried_."

The elder woman laughed. "I don't think she believes that now. She spoke ill of me. Tell me, what did you do to her?" She asked quietly. "Your father kept changing the subject."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Even though he had never met this woman, that she was never really Kagome's mother, he still felt the maternal feeling from her. "I hurt her," he allowed.

Her mother snorted and laughed. The sound made him do a double-take. He felt as if Kagome was in the car, sitting beside him in the passenger seat. Their laughs were almost identical. "I think," she paused, shaking her head as she stared at the window. "I think that is the understatement of the year."


	7. Ladders

_A/N_

_Now, for the story. swear it is on my list to do. Also, I just want to shout out again that this is a Kag and Sess fiction and to keep reading (if you want) through what I toss out in this chapter. :3_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters associated with InuYasha.**

Chapter 7

Koga wasn't sure what had happened. Kagome had told him that she must cancel their prior plans that had been set in the laboratory. He had been sad at first, especially since she had left without giving him anything to work with. She hadn't told him where she was going or who she was going with. Not that he wanted to sound like an overprotective boyfriend, but he worried for her in the current situation. She was fragile, even if she didn't want to admit it.

Now, she was wearing one of his shirts, laying on her side beneath his sheets. His pillow was stained with her tears. Her hair was tousled, lips puffy and breathing shaky, even in her sleep. He remembered her arriving at her doorstep. She had shouted in frustration when her key refused to align with the lock appropriately. Then, he'd heard her collapse in a fit of sobs. It amazed him that she'd been able to drive back.

After he'd gone into the hall to find her curled into fetal position and sobbing her eyes out, he had picked her up and brought her into his condo. She had instantly broken down. Her words were slurred, hiccups and sobs causing her nose to run. He was pretty sure he was out of toilet paper, tissue and paper towels after her episode. Still, he had been shocked and appalled at what had gone down at the Taisho Manor as he had called it. Then, she had fallen asleep.

Koga sighed as he neared the kitchen. Pulling a glass out of the cabinet, he filled it with water from the purified tap. He shook his head lightly, trying to clear his thoughts. He needed to be professional in order to figure out Kagome's problems with Sesshoumaru. He needed to take a step back and try to find the bigger picture.

He knew that Kagome and Sesshoumaru had indulged in a friends with benefits type of relationship. Kagome had wanted more, but Sesshoumaru had tricked her in order to find a more suitable fiance that could handle the demon world. Kagome, then, turned to move out of the province and over here, to accept his internship. Koga shook his head, that couldn't be all. He also knew from going to school with Kagome that she was raised by the Taisho's after her mother gave them guardianship.

That was probably the biggest thing that irked them. He knew that demons always held their blood over others, but to think that they treated her so rudely after having raised her was unimaginable. Koga felt his blood curdle at the remembrance. He shook his head, dragging his hands over his eyes tiredly before he heard his phone ring.

Urgently, he knocked it off the receiver in order to keep it from waking the woman in his bed. "Hello?" He whispered.

Christopher chucked on the other line. "Why are you whispering?" He inquired, but did not wait for an answer. "Listen, I got the banquet set up, but I need you to allow me some leeway. I would like to invite Kagome down here and have her talk to a few of my people. They aren't too comfortable knowing she is a miko."

Koga cleared his throat at the new subject. He had been so focused on analyzing Kagome that he had forgotten about Christopher's hand in all this. "Alright, when do you want her to go down there?" Koga wondered.

"In a week or so," he mused, trailing off as if Koga was supposed to pick up on something. Koga waited for the man to continue. "I don't want to go head to head with the Taisho's," Christopher released.

Koga rubbed his eyes once more, feeling worry begin to prick at his skin. "I understand," he allowed, waiting for the familiar disappointment. Almost all of his resources had said the same thing before hanging up on him. Daitaro and his son made up a team that no one wanted to threaten.

"However, I will allow her to go head to head using my weapons," Christopher finished. "Koga, what is your interest to her? You know that, as prince of the wolf tribe, you cannot have such a mate. I understand that it is what she is dealing with right now, but the situation is the same for you."

Koga collapsed in a chair by the kitchen table, allowing his forehead to come in contact with the cool granite surface. Guilt riddled his system. He felt bad for Kagome, hated Sesshoumaru for what he did to her. Yet, he knew that he would be in the same boat. His future tribe would never respect a human. That was why Sesshoumaru hadn't wanted to mate her or even announce her as an intended. It was a sign of weakness and would they would be the laughing stock in the demon world. It wasn't the fact that _she_was human, it was more of the fact that their offspring would be hanyou. They would not be fit to lead, which could risk an uprising.

"Don't poke into my business," Koga growled warningly as he began to feel the onsetting of a headache.

Christopher scoffed into the phone on his side of the call. "I am just reminding you not to get too close. I am enjoying the sidelines simply because she is the first human to make such a challenge. You should stay do the same," he added.

Koga growled once more, telling Christopher that he no longer wished to hear warnings. He picked up the sound of sheets ruffling. Mentally, he cursed himself. He had probably woke her up. "I gotta go," Koga dismissed Christopher, dropping the cordless phone to the table.

He stood up and sauntered back into the room. Kagome had rolled over and curled into fetal position. One of her legs peaked out of the covers. Idly, he pushed back a few locks that had strayed onto her face. Pain fluttered through him as he thought of what could never be. For a moment, he wondered if this was how Sesshoumaru felt when he left her all alone in the morning after their trysts. Did he feel useless? Did he feel so out of control that his heart felt like it was no longer beating? Did he feel the inevitable heartbreak that he would cause her? He forced himself to stop thinking about it and turned away from her. He needed to leave before he did something they would both regret.

"Koga?" The feminine voice called out from his room. When he looked over his shoulder, he felt his troubles go away instantly. Her eyes were still red, cheeks flushed, hair tangled, but she looked so good in his large, button-up shirt. It was a dark brown and teased the top of her thighs as she pushed the covers off her body. It exposed the creamy skin of her legs. Her eyes began to water once more, and he knew that he could not handle another round of her crying. "Wait," she pleaded, as if she knew why he was leaving. At least she didn't know what he was thinking.

"I can't, Kagome," Koga returned, shaking his head as if he were worthless. He definitely felt that way. He could have her, possess her body, and still want more, yet he could never dream of a life with her. It would be a fantasy, something that could only live in his imagination in the far recesses of his mind.

"I know," she returned, nodding her head to him. She reached out, her fingers tracing his wrist as it played with one of his belt loops nervously. "I-It's okay," Kagome returned, even though he watched the slow teardrop build in the corner of her eye. It teetered over the edge before finally gathering enough moisture to handle the drop. It rolled over her cheeks slowly, almost torturing him.

"Lay with me, Koga," she whispered, feeling as if she couldn't handle another male leaving her. If Koga gave up and quit on her, she would have no one left. She had a sinking suspicious that if he left the room now, he wouldn't be able to come back. It would be too risky.

He gave a jerky shake of his head, the brown hair splashing back and forth as it fell from the loose ponytail he had tied it in. "Kagome, don't make me like him," he begged, although he stepped forward, feeling the tempting lust pull him closer to him. He was a demon, and demons always had problems staying away from the carnal sins that had made them in the first place. "I can't have you," he warned her, even as his shins hit the edge of the bed.

Her fingers traced the denim of his jeans, rolling over his thighs until they hit the soft crease that outlined his limp manhood. "You could never be like him," Kagome shook her head. "Erase him," she ordered out in a soft and gentle voice, looking up at him.

It was as if that caused the stick to break. His fingers tangled in her hair, clenching and pulling her. She hissed at the pain when he pulled her head up. She only saw the flash of red in his eyes before his lips covered hers in a kiss that burned through her body. The pent up passion and desire overwhelmed her, lighting her body as if it was a Roman candle ready to take off. The desire and desperation caused a ripple of erotic pleasure to echo along her nerves.

A moan escaped her. It was a kiss she'd never experienced in her life. She'd never felt a Koga's actual desire. It was as if Koga had wanted her since the beginning, since they met at the college university in the small library that housed the psychology texts. It was as if they were back there, meeting each other for the first time. This wasn't the demon that worried over her and stayed to the side to help her. This demon wanted her with every ounce of energy his demonic aura possessed.

He knocked her back onto the bed. The hand leaving her hair to grip her wrist. It pushed it over her head, keeping her against the pillow as he broke the kiss. Her lips was swollen, she could feel it from the intensity she had just endured. "Don't stop me," he begged as his lips stretched over her jaw line. Each of his kisses down her neck was like a caress of his fingertips. They brushed and teased her flesh as if it was the only thing she would get. Each kiss felt more sacred, and she wanted him to slow down in order to savor it, and speed up in order to feel more at the same time.

The buttons on his own shirt popped off as he dragged his nails down it. Her eyes opened wide when she felt the heated press of his bare manhood. "When?" She breathed out huskily, referring to exactly when he had been able to get undressed.

"Shut up," he dismissed her question without so much as lifting his mouth from her body. Her back arched, but he pressed her firmly back down to the mattress as he swept her nipple between his lips and gave a small nibble. "Just feel," he got out around the quickly hardening pebble.

That is exactly watch Kagome did. She felt, moaned, shivered, and rejoiced in his attention. She groaned when his finger pushed into her moist sex. She trembled when his tongue flicked her sensitive nub hidden in the small hood between her slit. She caved in when she felt him add another finger.

Her whole body welcomed each little bit of attention he gave her. It granted him full access until tears were falling from her eyes and hitting the pillow as she begged him for more, pleaded that he end this ecstatic torture. She felt her womanhood begin to convulse and clench with hope of him finally letting her finish but groaned in frustration and delight when he stalled it.

Then, everything was gone. He was kissing his way up her body again, but she felt empty without his fingers filling her. He nipped her bottom lip, smirking when she bucked her hips towards him in a wanton need for everything he was going to give. "You want this to be over too soon," he teased into her ear. "Savor it, Kagome," the teasing voice was suddenly gone. A firm and serious tone took over. "Feel me," he begged as the tip of his penis slid along her womanhood. It was sleek from all the preparation he had gone through and slid in with ease.

Her eyes shot open, lips parted in a silent scream at the sudden sensation of being spread open. "That's right," he encouraged in a desperate tone. "This is me, Kagome," he whispered, dropping his head into the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent, laced with sex and arousal. "This is the only time you will feel me for what I am," he cried out as he slammed home into her.

Tears raced down her cheeks. It was emotionally powered. She could feel their auras mixing in a swan song of sensation. This was the last time they would feel so close. This would be the last time they would become one, and yet, they were both okay with it. Koga realized that she would never love him when Sesshoumaru was in her heart, no matter how much she denied it. Kagome knew that Koga was in the same boat as Sesshoumaru, and could never mate her because of his loyalties to his clan. Still, as their feelings rose to the surface, they both agreed that this was a fling, a momentary lapse in their control.

"Take me," Kagome whispered. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her legs around his waist as she pulled him closer to her. He groaned as he settled his head in the valley of her breasts, his back curling with each of his sharp thrusts. She felt his sex fill her, over and over. Each time it felt as if she accepted him more and more.

He was warming her from the inside, telling her body what it should feel, and she obeyed every one of his thrusts. She felt his raw emotions in each of his kisses. She felt his sorrow for what could never be in the way he gripped her body as if he could hold onto her forever. A fantasy that could never become a reality. "Remember," Kagome begged, cried out as she felt her body begin to take flight as if she had been launched into the air. "Koga!" She shouted his name as if it was a holy mantra, coming to the rescue to sweep her away from everything that happened. He was her shelter away from all the pain and hurt she had felt.

She felt the warmth splash of his seed fill her. Not once did she worry over what was to come. She knew that demons and humans couldn't breed unless they were bonded by blood or mating. Still, she basked in his groan and the way he shoved his length into her in a desperate attempt to get his seed as deep as possible. He pulled out just as quickly, avoiding the knot that would trap them because of his canine heritage.

The mattress bounced as he collapsed beside her. Kagome let her eyes fall close, the very last tear she would ever shred making its way into her hair as she rolled onto her side. The silence was comfortable between them, both handling what had just happened differently.

Kagome accepted it for what it was. Koga knew it would become the reminder every time he dreamed of a life with her. He would remember this night and feel satisfied that he had experienced the passion and desire he had never felt for anyone before.

"Is it time to go in yet?" Kagome broke through his thoughts, referring to the lab time they were scheduled to do.

"About," he answered, his voice still hoarse from the groaning and grunting he had just indulged in. He rolled out of the bed, bracing himself against the floor and teetering onto his feet lazily. Kagome watched him walk confidently to the bathroom, naked as the day he was born. She heard him lock the door and push the toilet seat up and used that as her excuse to leave. Quickly, she grabbed the shirt off the floor and buttoned it up, jogging from the room and snatching her purse on the way out.

She fished her keys out of the bag and plunged it into the lock, twisting it and allowing her into the safety of her private lodging. It felt cozy to be alone once again. She released a breath, her worries and troubles coming out in one motion. She needed to sit down and think over what had happened, not with what happened with Koga but with lunch as well. She looked at the clock, wincing when she realized it was dinner time and only a few hours had gone by.

"I just want this day to be over," she grumbled, referring to the phone call that had woke her up in the first place. As if in her normal routine, she balanced a skillet on the stove and tossed a few frozen dinners into it. Then, she disappeared into her bathroom and turned on the shower.

The drips hit her back and washed away the problems she was feeling. She tried to think of what had happened at lunch. She tried to understand what Daitaro had thought when he arranged everything. Jinenji had been used as a way to show her that he had the power to sway people's minds, she knew this already. However, her mother didn't fit in at all. Why had he done such a cruel thing?

To make matters worse, Sesshoumaru had shown up. She remembered the weird look in his eyes as if he had no clue as to what was going on. Kagome scoffed, which would be the first. Sesshoumaru almost always knew what the plan was, especially since he was the one usually doing the planning. Still, she couldn't quite ignore the guilt when she remembered the venomous words she had spat at him in her rush to escape the battlefield.

Kagome made up her mind on what she would do. Izayoi was naive to it all. She remembered the woman giving Daitaro a look in shock and begging Kagome not to leave. Kagome knew that Izayoi was just as out of the loop as she was. Izayoi was the human that had pushed everything off-course . Daitaro hardly ever told Izayoi what was going on. Kagome guessed it was because he wanted to protect her, but she could never imagine living that kind of sheltered life.

She rinsed the last of the conditioner out of her hair and reached for the cotton, blue robe. She wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the shower. She walked back into the kitchen, reaching for a spatula and beginning to stir the contents that had been left in the pan.

It wasn't until she turned around to get a glass of juice did she realize her front door was wide open. A moment of fear sparked within her, and she quickly went to the door and peered into the hall to see if anyone was running away or present. Then, she closed the door and turned around, screaming at the figure currently sitting in the corner of her sofa.

He didn't respond to her reaction. Sesshoumaru stood up in one graceful movement. His shoulders were tense, eyes narrowed on her. Kagome knew why almost instantly when she remembered that he had a sharp sense of smell, and Koga's eessencewas still deep within. She got ready to defend herself against his remarks, knowing that he had no right to be in her life anymore.

Then, he relaxed, taking in a breath and walking over to the table. "Your dinner is burning," he grumbled. Kagome's eyes widened, and she turned around to stare at the brown and dried up mess. Angrily, she turned the stove off and left the burnt food over it. Let him bask in that smell a little while longer, she countered angrily.

"I took your mother home," he stated, tapping his elongated claws against the table. His concealment had been down, something that she had always preferred. She remembered all those times when they were younger when she had begged him to lower his guard and allow her to see the stripes and moon. It was as if he were her personal night sky. Kagome pushed those memories out of her mind.

"Did you have a heart to heart?" She growled out, pulling the fridge open and grabbing the carton of juice she had wanted to begin with.

"We talked," he allowed, leaning back in the chair to scan the condo. It was a lot bigger than her last cruddy apartment, but it still lacked any personal trinkets. There were no photos on the wall, unlike her last home. She would put a receipt with an odd amount on the fridge just because she thought it was amusing. However, this home had nothing showing her past or future. It showed that she was locked inside herself. Something he had most likely caused.

"Your mother and I did not know what was going on," he proclaimed when she took a seat on the far side of the table in hopes of being as far away from him as possible. He continued. "I do not know why my father invited her. We both know how you feel about her relation to you."

"Who invited you?" Kagome growled out angrily, letting the orange juice slide down her throat.

"Izayoi told me she wanted to have lunch. After you left she confessed that she was hoping we would be able to patch things up and become friends again." Even by his tone he knew it was unrealistic, but Izayoi was a dreamer. She wanted what was best for everyone.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So? You came to my place... why? To whine and say that we were both set up?" She challenged defensively. Kagome knew that from a professional point of view she should step back and look at this from a different perspective, but it was too personal - too close to home.

Sesshoumaru's nails began to sharpen and strain the wood of the table in his frustration. "Will you relax?" He exclaimed, giving her a look that shocked her to the core. It was as if he was reprimanding her for being a child.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you here?" She repeated, not meeting his honey gaze.

"To apologize on their behalf," he answered. He cringed when she snorted and followed the noise with laughter.

"Your family is so good at that. No one ever apologizes for their own actions, but Inuyasha apologizes for your actions, Daitaro apologizes for _his_actions, and you apologize for their actions!" She laughed out in astonishment. "Well, I am sorry if I don't accept your apology on their behalf," she countered.

Her front door opened once again. Kagome began to think that she should start locking it. She usually didn't because her and Koga had such a close relationship. Unfortunately, this had now happened. In a demonic flash of energy, Koga had Sesshoumaru slammed up against the wall. Kagome snapped her fingers. The pink power enveloping both of them and pushing them apart. A barrier was restored between them like a wall.

It didn't keep Koga from shouting. "You have no right to be here!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Sesshoumaru as if it would increase the accusation.

"You had no right to take advantage of her," Sesshoumaru growled in return. "You and I are alike! We cannot have her!" The words pained Kagome, and she bit her lip to keep from showing emotion. Unfortunately, she bit her tongue in the process which released a minuscule amount of blood, making her the new center of attention in the room of canines.

"Koga, I will meet you in the lab," she dismissed him, giving him a look that told him clearly that now was not the time to play the big, bad wolf. Koga's hands clenched into fists rhythmically, but he nodded his head and began to leave, stopping only to plant a comforting kiss on her head. She let herself take it in as a sort of way of cheering her on. It was a confidence builder.

Sesshoumaru watched, feeling his demon want nothing more than to escape and tear the wolf's head off. The door clicked shut finally, and without another moment he spoke. "You are repeating what happened between us!" He exclaimed, slamming his fist into the table. Kagome scooted the chair back just in time before the table cracked in half and slammed into the floor.

"I know that Koga won't mate me," Kagome answered. "I understand that it won't ever work between us, not with what I am trying to do."

"Please, clear thos up with me, Kagome," Sesshoumaru complained, nearing her until her nose almost brushed against the button oh his shirt. He towered over her, looked down his nose at her. "What are you doing? Do you know how dangerous it is?"

Once more, she sent a wall of energy between them, scooting him back with it. "Don't come close to me," she warned him icily. He had no right to be around her, no right to threaten her by proximity, even if that was part of his nature. "Why?" She asked again. It was the only question that she hadn't figured out.

He raised a brow curiously, obviously not understanding the question. She decided to elaborate. "Why didn't you just tell me? Why did you keep me hoping for you? Why did you lead me on? Why didn't you just let me go?"

The questions caused his whole body to freeze. His mind began to calculate the truth. He didn't want to tell her because it would make it final. Telling her that he couldn't be with her would be the final straw, and he had been in denial. He had loved seeing the brilliant smile when she saw him everyday, even if it was him sneaking into her apartment. He knew, selfishly, that she loved him and would do anything for him. He had abused it. He had led her on, simply because he wasn't ready to let her go. He wanted her, no matter what it meant.

"I wanted you too much," he whispered. It was as if the truth was finally coming out. "I did not know how to face it at the time. Naraku and Kagura were pushing my father to accept their allegiance, being the leader of Korea and the Southern territory of Japan. I knew where my responsibilities were, but you were the breath of fresh air every night."

The tortured look that passed through her eyes made him want to fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. He knew that she would not though. He had messed it all up too much. Kagome bit her lip once again and shook her head. "G-Get out," she whispered under her breath.

"I told father that we would leave you alone from now on, Kagome," Sesshoumaru added as he began to walk towards the door. She listened as he made his final farewell. "We will leave you alone." Why did that hurt so much more than anything he could have possibly done?

The door clicked shut, but Kagome remained in her chair. Her hands were shaking as she willed herself not to cry. She would never cry. No more for that day, she had already reached her limit. Quietly, she ran his answer back through her head, and then pushed it into the back of her mind. She would forget it, just like everything else.

Sesshoumaru sank into the leather seat in his car and let himself freeze for a moment. He tried to relax, although his insides were tangled from the encounter. He couldn't ever forgive himself for what he had done to her. That woman, who sat in the chair at the table, was not the bouncy Kagome he had been with. She was guarded and emotionless. There were no smiles or reactions. She was a doll, being manipulated by the scared and hurt Kagome on the inside.

He shook his head, trying not to feel the utter sense of failure that riddled his body as he drove out of the compound. He remembered her questions, and the answers had shocked himself. He knew that he had wanted nothing more than to be with her, but even as he drew out their affair, he dug himself into a hole. That hole had gotten too deep, and no matter what he did there was no way to get out without a ladder, something he was missing.

As he drove home, he tried to remember exactly when the change in Kagome had happened. Perhaps it was the Christmas party when he had announced Kagura as his mate. He had selfishly spent the night before with her. Then, he had invited her along to the party like a lamb to the slaughter. Even now he realized it was the worst move he could possibly make, but he had needed her there. He had desperately needed her presence when he announced his new life.

Afterwards, she had gone off the map. She no longer took his calls and vacated her apartment. He tried to see her at school but figured out she had transferred to a cram school which would fit her into a quick university and give her a job on the way out. She was making her own life and leaving him out of it, the most painful blow he could have ever been dealt. Yet, he had done it to himself.

He remembered the day after the party. Daitaro had demanded he return to their manor where his father had sufficiently yelled at him for mistreating Kagome so much. He would never forget that day when he realized exactly what he had done. He had killed the innocence within her, smashed it to smithereens far more than Inuyasha ever could have dreamed of doing to her with Kikyo.

He had told his father that Kagura was suitable for a mate, that he could love her and already felt respect and trust for the demoness. Then, he had realized exactly what that spider demon had wanted to do with their company. He wanted it all for himself, and Sesshoumaru had wedged the ice between him and Kagura right then and there. It had been an excuse so he could sulk about his real loss - the loss of Kagome. It was something he could never admit to anyone. He still pined for her like a lost puppy, still woke up at night and wanted to feel her body close to his. Sesshoumaru sighed as he remembered the look she gave him at the charity event and in the kitchen. It was too late with the way she was now.

He parked his car in the reserved space and walked zombie-like to the elevator. The doors opened to reveal his floor, and he tossed the car keys into the designated bowl to the side. "Kagura," he grumbled, sniffing the air to see if the female was home. He could smell her and located her in the bathroom.

Trudging into the kitchen, he saw the take-out cartons of Chinese food littering the table. Idly, he picked one up and saw the curry chicken hidden inside. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began to poke at the chicken, pushing it into his mouth as if food was merely a necessity.

After he had finished a few cartons of food, he realized that Kagura was still in the bathroom. He neared the mahogany door and knocked on it, listening as she released an intake of breath. He heard her yawn and raised an eyebrow. "Were you asleep?" He asked.

"Shh!" She hissed sharply but made no move to open the door. "Is it still here?" She asked in a paranoid voice.

"What?" Sesshoumaru found himself answering in confusion. "What are you talking about? Get out of the bathroom at once!" He demanded, not enjoying this one bit.

"It was in your room!" Kagura shouted, pounding at the door. "I won't come out until it is gone!" She declared. Sesshoumaru suddenly was intrigued at such a notion. Hopefully, the thing she was talking about hadn't left.

"Hold on," he returned, leaving the bathroom area and beginning to trek quietly down the hallway. He sniffed and released his aura once more. There was no scent, but he felt something small bounce off his aura like sonar.

His fingers twisted around the knob, and he opened the door slowly to peer in with one golden orb. The sight that met his eyes caused him to blink a few times as if the illusion would go away.

A small girl was rocking on the edge of the bed, as if she had been waiting for him like that the entire time. She let out a goofy grin. Her hair was trapped in a messy ponytail to the side of her head. She wore a bright orange sundress which he vowed to burn immediately. Her eyes shimmered with an abnormal aqua color. "Daddy!" She exclaimed, jumping off the bed and pushing off the floor.

Instantly, he noticed the hanyou power as she flew through the air. He grabbed her shoulder and effectively destroyed the flying tackle she had threatened him with. He stood her up with one hand on her shoulder and glared down at her. "How did you get in?" He questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Elevator."

"Why are you here?" Once more, she shrugged her shoulders. Sesshoumaru growled in frustration, knowing that children were not his strong suit. "What are you doing here?" He rephrased the question.

Suddenly, the onslaught of tears threatened his sense of smell. "She died, and she left me this letter! It said that I was to find you, and that you would take care of me, because you have a paternal obligation!" She sobbed out, dropping to the floor.

Sesshoumaru stepped over her and focused his attention to the letter on the bed. He tried desperately to ignore the mass of hiccups and sobs currently destroying his carpet and opened the envelope. The parchment didn't smell familiar. He unfolded it carefully and tried to read it.

It was addressed to the girl and stamped with a legal sticker that verified it was a viable document to give to an heir or kin after one died. His name was scribbled out, but it mentioned nothing about him being a father. Although, it did say that he would take care of her like a father should have. Sesshoumaru scoffed, not if he could help it.

"You are not my child," he returned.

"I wouldn't want to be after _meeting_you!" She exclaimed rather clearly through her fit of tears. Obviously she was offended at his lack of concern over her tantrum. The ten year old sat up against the door, pulling her knees against her chest. "She said that if anything happened to her, to go to you, the Western daiyoukai."

"How did you know where I live?" He countered, raising a silvery eyebrow in her direction. He watched as she pulled a magazine clipping of him showing off his new apartment loft.

"Touche," he grumbled. "You're a hanyou," he tried not to sound disgraced, but it was hard to soften the tone from years of addressing Inuyasha as such.

"So? You're a jerk, but I don't see anybody saying you're an abomination!" She shouted in her defense. Sesshoumaru tried not to laugh at the half hearted attempt to offend him. He collapsed on the edge of the bed and tried to figure out what to do with the child.

He needed to find someone who knew about hanyous. He needed someone who could deal with children and knew about his ties to the daiyoukai office and demon world. A light bulb turned on. Then, it flickered and went off. "Shit," he cursed, shaking his head.

"I'm not _that_bad," she countered.

He waved his hand at her to shut her up. The plan was quickly trying to come together in his mind. There was only one person that fit all the criteria, and that was probably not the greatest idea in the world. He shot another glance at the hanyou, currently shredding his carpet with her elongated nails in her fit of nerves. Maybe, he had just found his ladder to get him out of the hole. "What is your name?"

"Rin," she whispered, looking up at him with suddenly hopeful eyes.

"You will sleep on the couch tonight. In the morning, we will go for a drive and figure this out," he planned, standing up and guiding her into the hall. She followed him like a new puppy, passing the bathroom. "You can come out, Kagura."

"Why was she so scared?" Rin whispered.

"She is scared of children," Sesshoumaru returned with a shrug of his shoulders. It was more of a guess then anything. Something that would probably come up in their next conversation. After all, part of their mating was the promise of heirs, and if she was too scared to have offspring it could cause a problem.

"That's stupid," Rin mumbled, watching as the dog demon tossed a large blanket and pillow onto the couch. Then, he turned around and nudged the female into their bedroom.

"Go to sleep," he ordered.

Rin gawked at his back, shaking her head as she collapsed on the cushions of the sofa. "Come on! You didn't even feed me dinner!"

"Order something!" Sesshoumaru shouted angrily back. Rin huffed, folding her arms as she thought of what to do. She played around in the kitchen a bit. Finally, she settled on an expensive dish of gourmet prime rib and a few dishes of handmade gelato. Surely, Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind her making herself at home. Rin began to cackle madly, feeling as if she had landed herself in a child's paradise. Little did she know, she was going to be relocated into the middle of a war.


	8. Animals

_A/N_

_I just want to make something clear..._

_I understand that two wrongs do not make a right, and that sleeping with another person/demon is not going to erase anything. However, this is a story and in this story, Kagome has already slept with another being in order to erase an ex -coughs- Inuyasha. _

_ I__understand that some of you got angry, but please try to remember that this is a story and may go agaisnt some of our likes at some point, but I only did that scene to let you see what Kagome is thinking. To her, solving her problem through sex is only natural, cause she's done it before... _

_I am sorry once again if I offended anything, and I hope you give my story another shot if you think about not reading it. _

_Please __Enjoy._

_~Smo_

**Disclaimer:****I****do****not****own****or****claim****to****own****any****characters****associated****with****InuYasha.**

Chapter 8

"Hand me another sample," Kagome instructed, not daring to take her eyes away from the microscope. There was something odd about the way these biopsies, taken from a hanyou cadaver, were right.

"What do you see?" Koga asked, leaning over her shoulder and trying to ignore the chocolate, raspberries, and rum he smelled in the crook of her neck. He tried to catch a glimpse through the scope, but she turned around, making him back up.

"It's almost like the cells self-destructed when he died. It's like they hid themselves so no one could discover them, naturally, like he _knew_ it was... abnormal," Kagome explained, ranting out loud as she began to pace around the small counter. The humming from a machine, currently separating blood cells filled the room as they both began to think.

"We need to find a hanyou that will give us consent to run some more tests, to see where the messages are sent and for how long. Are they constantly being sent back and forth, or is it only sent twice, one to change and then another to change back?" Kagome returned, nodding her head to add some sort of finality to her idea.

"Should we give Inuyasha a call?" Koga asked, although he hated mentioning even one of those Taishos. They were all dogs, every last one of them. Even though Inuyasha helped them get this show on the road, he still had yet to stand up for Kagome. In fact, his father had ordered him to stop coming to the lab and listened. "Fucking dog obeying his master's orders," Koga grumbled under his breath.

"What?" Kagome asked, before shaking her head. "No, Inuyasha is no longer in the picture. I knew a few hanyou at the last hospital I worked at, but I would never want to test on kids, especially orphans."

The mere thought of taking advantage of an orphaned child made Kagome want to gag. She knew that some demon researcher's basked in it. It was much easier to get consent from a child who had no one, but the child was often traumatized or dependent on the studies. It was their new way of life behind trapped doors. Kagome knew that to test on a human child was illegal, but demons had yet to pass the same laws.

A knock on the door caused them both to turn. The receptionist was tapping her foot impatiently, snapping her gum loudly around her mouth and waving the phone back and forth. "Doctor, you got a call," she shouted through the wooden door.

"Which one?" Koga asked in irritation, trying not to give in to the temptation to rub a hand over his face.

She whispered back into the phone a few times, nodding her head and muttering a few affirmatives. "Dr. Higurashi," she called back. Kagome straightened her back, her shoes clicking against the tiled floor as she opened the door and took the phone from the manicured hand of the woman.

"Thanks, can you also get Dr. Jinenji on the line?" Kagome asked, earning a curious glance from Koga. She had told him about Daitaro sabotaging their deal with the rich doctor. Kagome wouldn't stand for such tricks.

She cradled the phone between her head and shoulder, clearing her throat once more before greeting the caller. "Hello?" She asked, peering back into the microscope. The sample was still there, dead and useless.

"Kagome!" Christopher cheered happily into the receiver. The demon sure knew how to sound positive. Kagome wondered if he was really nervous, considering the challenges she was pushing against him. The poor demon was going against the entire country with this power trip she was on. "Did you get my message? I left it with the receptionist."

Kagome raised an eyebrow as her mind drew a blank. "I apologize, I haven't gotten any messages," she murmured sheepishly. Her eyes glanced to where the receptionist used to be. She and Koga would need to have a nice chat with her about communicating.

"What?" The deadly tone made Kagome's priestess powers spike. It sounded as if the man was turning into a full-fledged demon. She heard him sigh, an obvious sign that he was regaining his momentary loss of composure. "An extremely important sponsor is on his way over to your lab to meet with Koga and yourself. I believe he is scheduled to arrive around _now_. He is going to want to see your work. Do you have time to prepare?" He asked.

Kagome chewed on her lip, glimpsing at her brown, turtle neck sweater, black slacks, and slip on shoes covered with scrubs. "Yes," she answered, beginning to run from the room. "I appreciate this call. I will speak to my receptionist about her lack of communication. Good-bye, Christopher," she finished, hanging up the phone and slamming it on the receptionist's desk.

She jumped, staring at Kagome with wide-eyes. The ebony priestess pointed an angry finger at her. "Do not leave until I speak with you," she growled out, running for her private office and beginning to gather things.

Koga wandered in afterward. "What's going on?" He asked, digging his hands into his vest pocket. Kagome winced. The demon didn't look a bit presentable. He was wearing a polyester vest and sweats. His white lab coat buttoned mid-way. His hair was pulled up into a top knot and the poor shoes looked as if they were struggling to hang on his feet.

"Christopher sent someone to meet with us. He should be here any minute!" Kagome shouted nervously, feeling her fingers begin to shake as she tried to file the paperwork on her hanyou transformation research.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Koga grumbled, waving his hand as if to dismiss her worries with a simple gesture. Kagome rolled her eyes. The last two days had been hard to keep going with her research threatening to slip through her fingers. It was hard to find a hanyou specimen, even in this day. Hanyous were usually hidden in the demon realm.

The receptionist, looking much more professional this time, knocked on the opened door. "A man named Hajime is here asking for you," she informed them. Kagome felt her nerves spike through the roof. She gripped the folder to her chest and shut her eyes, taking a breath to calm herself.

This was a necessary to step to climb the ranks. She needed this demon on her side and could not risk making a fool of herself simply because she was nervous. She opened her eyes, showing the fierce determination that had gotten her this far. Nodding her head to increase her positivity, she passed Koga and entered the lobby, Koga sauntering lazily behind her.

"Ms. Higurashi, I presume?" He asked, bowing slightly.

Kagome nodded her head, bowing in return. "This way, sir," she ordered, turning around only to find Koga absent. The damn wolf had runaway again. He seemed only interested if the man had some sort of connection to his demonic tribe. Other than that, the wolf couldn't care less what happened. Kagome remembered not to cook for him later.

She led him to her private office, catching a glimpse of Koga back in the lab. At least the escapee was being productive, hopefully. Kagome could never be too sure. One time she had walked in on him making a chocolate flavored lubricant for cat demons, who had began to complain that reproducing with their mates was a painful experience. Koga had been covered her ice cream with it as a prank. Kagome had then purified him to the point where he turned red.

"Please, have a seat," Kagome suggested, sitting in her own office chair and offering him a gentle smile. He only returned a serious gaze upon her folder. Kagome nodded, opening her mouth to explain what she had done.

"Just give me the file," he barked out, reaching forward to take the file from her grip. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his attitude, but watched him scan her folder. Every now and then, he would nod his head, only to shake his head a second later.

"Is there anything I could explain?" Kagome asked, knowing that he was reading a medical folder, which was supposed to be read by a medical specialist. Kagome had no idea if he was even understanding any of it.

"No," he grumbled without even looking at her. Kagome took her time to access him. He was quick, to the point. Obviously, he had something in particular he was looking for. His brown eyes were scanning each page carefully, his fingers itching to turn the page as soon as he was finished. He blew a puff of hair every time a black lock of hair fell in his vision.

A loud crash, sounding as if something had just shuttered, caused Kagome to stand out of her chair. Her heart began to thump with worry at what it could have been. There were too many valuable things here. Vials, test tubes, expensive chemicals, jars holding fermenting parts of the brain, could have been ruined.

"Kagome!" Koga shouted from outside the room. Kagome winced, looking down at the man who was now giving her a skeptical look.

"Excuse me," she called over her shoulder as she ran from the room. She tried to figure out where the shout had come from. Koga was no longer in the lab. Kagome began to wander into the lobby at a fast walk, turning the corner only to slip in a puddle.

Her bottom collided with the hard tile, her weight falling on her arm. She winced, letting out a gasp at the impact. The water was everywhere and multiple fish from the lobby fish tank where now flopping around the ground in a desperate attempt for air. The receptionist and Koga were working hard to gather them and put them in glasses, but something else caught her eye.

A small girl was shouting at a less than thrilled demon. Her hand gestures made it seem as if she were yelling, and her voice backed the theory up. Kagome shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as he pushed herself up, stepping carefully out of the puddle of water. She began to search the floor for any fish who hadn't been rescued yet.

"We got them," Koga grumbled. "Deal with that," he added throwing his head in the direction of Sesshomaru and the angry child. Kagome swallowed hard, trying to figure out how this all happened.

"Bring the guest some water," she added, referring to the male she had left in her office. She didn't want him to come out and see the chaos. The receptionist nodded, scurrying away with a few glasses of fish, Koga following close behind.

Kagome turned her eyes back to the demon, only to see him gripping the young girl's wrist. "What is going on!" She seethed, grabbing his wrist in an attempt to save the girl from an unpleasant lecture. When neither one of them talked, she sighed, reaching up to rub at her temple. "Come on," she growled, leaving no room for negotiation.

She turned on her heel, guiding them to the conference room down the hall. "She's scary," she heard the young girl whisper to Sesshoumaru. She only heard him hum, which was more or less his way of agreeing with someone.

She shut the door behind them when they entered, looking to Sesshoumaru for some answers. The demon was an ice cube. Her eyes went to the small girl who was instantly meandering around the room looking at the different photos around the room. Most of them were sister facilities or charity events. "I'm sorry about the tank," she whispered.

Releasing a sigh, Kagome folded her arms and leaned against the door, "It's alright." She wondered. This girl seemed well-mannered but had been shouting at Sesshoumaru earlier, something that interested her more. Sesshoumaru wasn't the type of being that hung around children, which meant he had come here for help. Kagome smirked, maybe she could turn this into an advantage. A demon in debt to her was always nice.

"This place shouldn't have a fish tank anyways," Rin returned. "You should have _rats_," she added, pulling a chair out to sit in it. "Isn't this a hospital?" She wondered, glaring at both of them. Kagome couldn't help the laugh that escaped as the child brought up the famous lab rat. Little did she know that they had progressed to using monkeys many decades ago.

Sesshoumaru released a sigh, telling Kagome that he had tried other things to get rid of the child. It meant that she was his last effort. _"__Even__better,__"_ she mused. Kagome watched as he reached into the inner-pocket of his jacket to pull out a piece of paper. Kagome took it from him, reading over the short note.

So, this demon child's mother had died. It was interesting. Still, as much as Kagome's heart went out to the young girl, she couldn't do anything about it. This was a research facility. Only test patients going through clinical trial were held here. "I don't understand what you want me to do about it, Sesshoumaru. We can't take her," Kagome mumbled, her tone softening as her own past began to sneak up on her.

She remembered her mother trying desperately to commit her to different facilities. Kagome was too much for her to handle. A child who could cause a power outage was hard to manage, and her mother had given up. Unfortunately, no facility would take her without a psychiatrist's diagnosis. That had been hard to do, considering she had no idea what to do at the time. Now, this young girl was in the same place. Sesshoumaru didn't want her in the human realm's services, knowing that a foster family had no idea how to raise a demon.

"Why don't you take her through your channels?" Kagome wondered, handing the note back to Sesshoumaru. He didn't answer, not that she was expecting the fool to actually speak. Cautiously, she approached Rin, kneeling beside her and trying to make some sort of eye contact. "Rin?" She called, referring to the name on the letter. "Where were you before this?"

"Does it matter?" The child retorted, obviously harboring sore feelings. "They didn't want me," she whispered, the memory of being rejected rising to the surface. Kagome gave her a sad smile, but wiped it off. She had been in Rin's shoes, and children like them didn't like seeing an adult look at them with such a face.

Rin turned away from her, catching the expression Kagome had quickly changed. In the movement, Kagome saw the chain wrapped around her neck. Her fingers shot out without her realizing it. She traced the chain and felt the magic coil against her touch. "H-Hanyou," she got out. The mother had probably been human. She stood up, turning back to Sesshoumaru who was giving her an odd smile, as if knowing she would be interested because of the child's breed.

"Did you find her father?" Kagome wondered. Her father had to be the demon. The mother had gone through a human legal system when she died, she remembered the stamp on the letter. Demons had a way of putting a small amount of energy to alert the reader that the seal was from a supernatural being. This one had been strictly ink and paper.

"Dead," Sesshoumaru answered quickly. His hazel, almost golden, eyes penetrated her. "I know you've always been good with children, Kagome. I also know that you understand her strange situation. A child that neither realm would want."

Rin suddenly looked at her in a new light. She saw the curiosity in the child's dark orbs. Kagome collapsed in the chair, trying not to fall into the honey trap his eyes always challenged her with. Taking in a child now would be less than easy. She was trying to climb the ladder, and although she would gain a favor and be able to hold it above Sesshoumaru's head, she didn't _want_ to. Sesshoumaru was supposed to be something on the way out of her life.

"When?" Kagome asked, referring to the sudden turn of events.

"Couple nights ago," Sesshoumaru replied. "I was hoping to have my father take her in," he explained, suddenly scared about mentioning his father after the last encounter.

Kagome snorted, "Daitaro learned his lesson. He probably won't ever take in someone off the streets again." In a way, it made her happy to be able to save some other child from their family. Daitaro had treated her as his daughter, but only to some extent. As soon as she threatened his _real_ family, those ties were cut. Something she was learning now.

Still, Rin would be a distraction. She needed to focus on her goal. Rin would be a thing in the way. Not to mention that the young girl was a hanyou. It would make it hard not to want to observe her like an experiment, something a child should never have to go through. Having a specimen around her would be like holding a desert out to an overweight human trying to lose weight. A temptation that could prove to be devastating.

"I apologize, Sesshoumaru, but I cannot take her," Kagome forced out, hating how she was becoming one of _those_ people. She was rejecting an innocent girl because it would slow her down.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Anger and disappointment showing through his orbs. "Kagome," he growled. "Don't lose the kindness that attracted me to you in the first place. You were different from everyone because of that selfless nature."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Who was he to tell her that? Her priestess powers began to spike with her anger. "You have no right to talk to me like that," Kagome returned. "It wasn't lost, Sesshoumaru. It was taken by the reality you served me on a silver platter!" She exclaimed.

The door opened just then. The man who had surprised both of them had captured their two expressions after her outburst. Sesshoumaru looked tortured, as if he knew exactly what he had done but had been unable to stop himself. He had slaughtered the innocent sleep, taken the purity and corrupting it. Kagome was angered, her jaw clenched and eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Taisho?" Hajime asked, startling both of them. "Why are you at such a facility?" He asked, showing a smile. Kagome hadn't gotten such a reaction from the man, proving that she had yet to achieve her goal.

Sesshoumaru turned to stare at the man. The familiar face instantly sparked the memory. This man had planned several of his father's events. He also liked to personally assist in things close to his beliefs and interests. "Hajime," he greeted, bowing to the man. Hajime instantly returned the greeting.

Sesshoumaru tried to hide the inner-smirk. He knew Kagome could have used Rin to her advantage, using her to get a favor out of him. Now, it was in his court. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was looking into Ms. Higurashi's research, deciding whether I should sponsor or not. Do you know her?" Hajime wondered, glancing at said female. Kagome began to sweat, knowing Sesshoumaru could end this meeting in a heartbeat by saying she was trying to demolish their business.

Sesshoumaru eyed her for a moment. She understood the look perfectly. This would be a trade, even though both of them would probably regret it later. "Yes, I am fond of her work," Sesshoumaru returned. "You cannot go wrong if you sponsor a meeting in honor of her research."

Hajime's smile widened. He nodded quickly, turning to Kagome and bowing once more. This time as a way to say good-bye. "I will start organizing everything straight away!" He exclaimed. "Please, expect a few calls," he added before departing.

Kagome sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. The power Sesshoumaru had was unbelievable. Growling, she nodded her head to tell him she would honor the unspoken deal they had made. "Sign up the papers," she released. She looked to Rin, nodding her head to the child. "Do you have your stuff?" She asked.

Rin nodded, confusion apparent over her face over what had just happened. The poor girl was still a child, and hadn't picked up on the numerous cues that had gone on in the short time. "You're going to let me stay with you?" She asked. A look of contemplation shined through her orbs. "Do you actually want me?"

Maybe the girl had picked up on a few of the cues. Kagome sighed, setting a hand on the child's head and ruffling her hair a bit. "I'll learn to get used to you," she teased. Rin scoffed but said nothing in the end.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, the silence filling the room. It was uncomfortable. Neither one of them wanted to say thank you for honoring the agreement. Kagome cleared her throat, "Where are her things?"

"Car," he returned. Kagome nodded, reaching for Rin's hand. The girl stood before Kagome could grasp it, running passed them and into the hall. Kagome and Sesshoumaru both exchanged a sigh.

"Did you know her parents?" Kagome asked, referring to how the letter addressed them personally.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered. "Her father was in my region though. It is only normal for them to seek the help of the taiyoukai," he explained. "Demons are closer than humans are."

They were able to walk through the building without saying another word. Although they both had thing they wanted to ask. Kagome wanted to know why he didn't take the child in. Surely, Kagura was a female and held some sort of compassion for the poor thing. Sesshoumaru finally voiced his question the same time he popped the trunk to his imported car open. "Have you and Koga continued your relationship?"

Kagome's step faltered. She set a hand on the side of the car to steady herself. To be honest, Koga and her had talked about it. Yet, they had both come to the conclusion that the sexual encounter they had both partaken in was more of a mutual understanding. It was not a passionate act of love. It was a way to vent out their emotions in a way that would make them more productive out of bed. Kagome would no longer sulk, and Koga would no longer need to hide his emotions. It was a way to comfort each other. Both were friends who came to the same solution, sex would help.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't need to discuss that aspect of my life with you," she answered tiredly, as if exhausted of thinking about the topic. She had already picked and prodded at the dang thing. "Koga and I are friends. I was hurt and needed comfort."

"There are different ways to comfort friends," Sesshoumaru argued, trying not to sound too interested or overbearing in the subject. He knew he had no right to control Kagome. Yet, he found himself wanting to protect her. Koga was in the same position he was in. Both of them had reputations to live up to, and Kagome wasn't apart of them.

"You comforted me after Inuyasha," Kagome argued. "Did you forget about that?" She asked. She saw the look he shot her. His eyes were narrowed, almost challenging her to ask the question again. She returned the same expression, "Koga comforted me after _you_."

She hated to admit the way she handled the problems. It was immature, and yet it seemed as if sex was the best way to let go of everything. It was a way to cleanse herself. "Can we have dinner?"

The question startled her. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, giving him a shocked expression. Dinner with him was not only a bad idea, but it was life-threatening. She remembered the state she fell into when dealing with Sesshoumaru back then. It was as if he were her Prince Charming, coming to her daily to erase the pain of simply being without him. She had depended on him like some sort of drug. "I don't think it's a good idea, Sesshoumaru," she got out, reaching over him and grabbing Rin's backpack from the trunk of his car.

She heard him huff when she turned away. "I will have the papers drawn up," he began, and she instantly knew the next sentence she would not like. "We will discuss them over dinner."

Kagome's fingers closed into tight fists. "I-Call me with the time and place," Kagome forced out, unable to turn to look at the man. It was just like him, the spoiled brat. No was not in hid dictionary. Kagome swallowed the lump of pain that it brought to the surface. No was what got her there in the first place. Sesshoumaru had never said, 'no, this has gone on far enough' or 'no, I shouldn't mate Kagura.'

She wandered back towards the building, Rin following closely behind. Kagome heard the trunk shut, but knew he was watching her every move. Kagome lifted her chin, added confidence in each step and walked through the doors of the building. She would teach Sesshoumaru what the word no meant.

"Will he visit me?" Rin asked. It snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. Kagome slammed her eyes tightly closed at the idea of Sesshoumaru frequently visiting her condo. "You two aren't friends, are you?" Rin asked, teetering on her feet every now and then.

"No," Kagome forced out loudly, hoping Sesshoumaru would hear. She needed to keep distancing herself from him. She walked up to the receptionist's desk. Her eyes sparked with fear and for a moment Kagome forgot about what had happened earlier. "I'm going home," Kagome got out tiredly. A nap sounded so good. "Tell Koga to come over after he's off and to bring the file."

The receptionist shot her a weird look, "I also called Dr. Jinenji. He said that he will call you over the weekend." Kagome said nothing as she departed once more. Sesshoumaru's car was no longer there. "Where's your car?" Rin asked.

"Don't have one," Kagome replied, beginning the trek towards the condominiums.

Unfortunately, her new child stopped behind her quickly upon realizing their only form of travel was through actual physical exertion. "Y-You don't have a car?" Rin clarified. Kagome responded with a shake of her head, counting down to when the fit would happen. Fortunately, the fit never came. Rin huffed, beginning to walk once more. "How far away is it?"

Kagome sighed, hoping this wouldn't turn into a repeated question. "Not too far," she answered, pointing to the complex across the street. "Be there in about five minutes, what do you want for dinner?" Kagome added.

"Do you have any steak? Sesshoumaru took me to a steakhouse, and it was _so_ good," Rin drooled.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Already, the demon had began to spoil her. She may be aspiring to become a powerful and wealthy researcher, but the money hadn't graced her yet. "What about pizza?"

Rin's eyes widened, her tongue ran over her lips as her stomach growled greedily. "T-That works too."


	9. History Repeats Itself

_A/N: _

_Yay! Long awaited Chapter 9!_

_Sorry it has been so long. Still having some medical procedures done! _

_Anywho, this Chapter is dedicated to the wonderful people, or person, who nominated this story for the 3rd Quarter Awards for Best Alternate Universe/Reality on Dokuga! _

_Thank you so much!_

_Enjoy and Review!_

_~Smo _

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim any ownership of, any of the characters associated with the InuYasha manga or anime. **

Chapter 9

Daitaro grunted, a bit annoyed that his mate and son were now rebelling against him. "We both want to know what you are doing," his mate argued, giving him a narrow stare that was supposed to scare him. Fortunately, he had grown an immunity to the look. He remembered earlier in the relationship that the look had scared him, turned him into putty.

"Sesshoumaru, how are the plans with the wedding coming along?" Daitaro wondered, moving his golden gaze over to his oldest son. He was quite shocked when Sesshoumaru joined Izayoi's side. They had welcomed themselves into his office and were demanding to know what he was doing with Kagome's mother.

Daitaro should have had an answer, but he didn't. Ever since Sesshoumaru had made the big announcement to go ahead and make the alliance with Kagura and her powerful family, Daitaro had been at odds. Paternal instincts told him that it was a good thing. He wanted the best path for his son, and that was with Kagura. She was a pure and strong demoness. Her family came with power and wealth. They would easily rule the demon realm with no questions asked.

Unfortunately, it would mean that they would have to choose. Neither one could hold onto Kagome when making such a decision. Sesshoumaru could no longer look to her for advice or a place to escape from the demon realm. Daitaro could no longer treat her as if she were part of the family when she would hold such a grudge. He knew that Kagome would be hurt either way, but distancing her from the rest of them was the right solution.

Daitaro was anxious in both a good and bad way to see Kagome climb to the top. He knew that he had to push her away. She could never climb to the top if she still felt like she was part of their family. She would never be able to make the final step, the one Daitaro knew so well about. That was the same step he'd almost fallen at – picking between his family and Izayoi. Now, Kagome would see that.

A small part of him was rooting for her to succeed, to reach the top and claim her own place. She had always been so submissive and passive to their treatment. When she had entered their family, she was the one who never wanted to cause trouble, the one who would simply take the blame so no one else would have to be yelled at. Kagome was kind and selfless, which was exactly why he wanted to open her arm, to have her show the ruthlessness she had exposed at her debut.

Maybe, if she made her own spot, Sesshoumaru could look to her instead of Kagura. Daitaro tried to hold the snort back at the thought. No, Kagome would probably decline even seeing him. This was purely out of vengeance and wanted her dignity back.

"The plans are moving along slowly." Sesshoumaru's voice pulled Daitaro out of his thoughts. He nodded his head for his son to continue. "Father, I have reached an obstacle."

Daitaro's silvery eyebrow rose at his son's formal tone. "What is it?" He asked, still trying to ignore the glare Izayoi was giving him. The seething orbs were begging him to turn his attention back o the question he had so easily avoided.

"Kagura is scared of children," Sesshoumaru sighed. "It will threaten the agreement if she cannot bare heirs simply because she is afraid."

Izayoi hummed, cocking her head to the side as she contemplated the notion. "Are you sure it isn't nerves? I was so scared to have our first child!" She added, a nostalgic gaze overtaking her chocolate eyes. Sesshoumaru could already see the woman walking down memory lane with newborn Inuyasha.

"I am quite sure. A young girl was in our apartment, and she had locked herself in the washroom," Sesshoumaru explained. Daitaro saw the fraction of a cringe filter through his son's usually stoic face. His own heart pulsated at the mention of a younger girl.

"Explain," Daitaro ordered, leaning back in the leather chair. His son's mouth opened, but an interruption came through on the telephone. His receptionist, Myouga, cleared his throat before talking.

"Mr. Taisho, you have an urgent call on line two," he stated. His raspy tone reminding Daitaro of sandpaper. "I apologize, the phone call is for Sesshoumaru, from a …" Myouga's voice trailed off and Daitaro could have sworn he heard the employee curse.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru inquired, leaning over the desk.

"K-Kagome Higurashi, sir," Myouga squeaked out before hanging up. The sudden silence made the three in the office look briefly at each other. Then, Sesshoumaru inched his chair closer to the desk and picked up the phone.

"Sesshoumaru," he greeted firmly, hoping this wasn't some sort of rouse.

"I could have sworn you had a cell phone," Kagome grumbled into his ear, sounding extremely agitated and tired. Sesshoumaru quickly reached into his pocket, realizing that his phone had been left on silent and that he had missed numerous phone calls.

"My phone was on silent," he excused. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked, hating how he sounded so cold to her. Momentarily, he tried to figure out _why_ he was speaking to her in such an unfriendly manner. Was it some sort of front or guard?

"So, we're back to being icicles," Kagome groaned, he could almost see her rolling her sapphire orbs at him. "Listen, I need to cancel the plans," Kagome added.

It took a few seconds for him to realize what plans she was even talking about. Then he remembered the dinner he had forced upon her with Rin's papers. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Daitaro give him a skeptical glance. Obviously, the demon could hear his conversation.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru pressed on. It wasn't as if the plans were pointless. Rin was an undocumented hanyou right now. Not to mention, Kagome needed to have some sort of certificate of guardianship, even if it was temporary.

Kagome released a sigh, as if tired of saying it. "If you had listened to the voicemail I had sent you, you would know," she chirped out. He could hear the sound of the television in the back, singing whistling through the speakers. "Rin, turn that down!" Kagome called out. "I have a meeting and can't make it to the city in time."

"With who?" The question seemed stupid the moment after he let it out. Of course Kagome wouldn't tell him who she was meeting. It was none of his business, yet he couldn't help but be suspicious. He had been quite surprised when he saw their event planner at the research facility.

"It is of no importance to you," she returned. Her tone light and teasing, as if she were mocking him. Sesshoumaru sighed, shaking his head at her through the phone. The line went dead, and he set the phone back on the receiver.

"What is going on, Sesshoumaru?" Izayoi asked. His father nodded his head, wanting to know the answer.

"A few nights ago, a young hanyou was in my apartment. Kagura had granted access to the elevator thinking it was the doorman delivering the packages from that day. I needed someone who understood both the human and demon realm and could handle a hanyou child. Yesterday, I dropped her off with Kagome." Sesshoumaru released a breath after the explanation as he weighed Izayoi's reaction and his father's.

Izayoi seemed almost swooned. His father was skeptical. "A young hanyou?" He asked. "Why did you not tell me? Are you looking into it?" He ranted. Sesshoumaru could tell that his father was instantly going over ideas and ways to figure out information.

"Father, it has been taken care of," he grumbled. He hated when his father refused to accept that he had done something. Usually, Daitaro looked over everything Sesshoumaru did, and the dog demon found it irritating.

"I hear that she has sided with the Europe Daiyoukai." This time, Izayoi spoke. The mere statement caused both dog demons to face her with wide, golden eyes. The European Daiyoukai usually stayed away from the Asia continents to avoid any arguments over territory and demon migration. Most demons had fled to Europe during the Meiji era and Daitaro had a hard time trying to keep track of the demons. He and the daiyoukai had agreed to keep the regions separated and under strict watch, although if traveling was needed it was given through the right papers.

"Where on Earth did you get that information?" Daitaro asked, standing up and shoving the chair behind him. If Kagome really had sought out aid from that man, it meant that either she was foolish or extremely confident in her research. Either way, there was no way she could face that man without making some sort of bargain. "She has no idea what she is getting into! Izayoi, who gave you that information?" Daitaro asked again.

Izayoi, suddenly startled and worried, cleared her throat as if she were in trouble. "I-I just heard it through the grape vine. Kagome is quite the topic since the last banquet. Everyone is making bets on how deep she'll get in the demon realm. The stakes rose drastically with this rumor."

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet, his thoughts roaming to the new information. He had assumed that she had been using Koga's connections through his clan. Although they were not as powerful as the dogs, they still had enough power to stir up a bit of trouble. "Father, I will excuse myself to look deeper into this."

Daitaro nodded his head, to busy thinking of who he should contact first. "I am going to call a few of my sources to confirm this." His father stated, already beginning to punch the dial pad on his office phone. Sesshoumaru did not wait for the call to patch through. He would rather get his information directly.

Izayoi followed him out, having to jog to catch up to him. He flawlessly pushed his foot out to hold the elevator doors opened for her. "I want to go with you," she proclaimed, poking the parking button and giving Sesshoumaru a pleading look. "I know you are going to talk to her again! I still feel horrible for what happened! I have no idea what has gotten into your father, but I want to apologize to her in person."

Sesshoumaru sighed. He wanted to argue with her. Yet, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to face Kagome alone. Izayoi would be there with him, helping him stay on the topic. Already, he could feel himself aching to find out why she was taking such drastic measures, even though he knew the answer.

_~Time Floats On~_

Kagome was exhausted. That was the only excuse she felt she needed. Unfortunately, no one else seemed to care, especially the powerful demon in front of her. She watched as he snapped the crab leg in half and began to dig out the delicious meat. "Koga says you have been busy," he began, the first real sentence since they had greeted each other. Since then, it had been ordering drinks and foods and shifting uncomfortably.

Kagome didn't really know the demon manners, only the ones Daitaro had taught her. Most of those were only needed around family or friends, not a formal business partner. "Yes, we have discovered the unique enzyme that actually causes the transformation," Kagome explained, still in awe over what they had discovered.

Christopher nodded his head once more, taking a sip of his water and digging back into his food. Kagome shifted in her seat once more, focusing on the smoked, rare fish that seemed to tease her on the plate. "I-Is there anything else?" She asked shyly.

Christopher looked up at her, meeting her sapphire eyes. A laugh escaped him and he waved his hand at her to dismiss her formal attitude. "Kagome, enough with the formality. I can tell that you are nervous!" He exclaimed.

Kagome shrugged, not quite sure how she would be able to relax. "I was worried. Your secretary made it sound extremely important and it was all scheduled last night, which is quite last minute," she explained, trying to fish out some information.

"At least enjoy your food before we talk about business," Christopher returned, the laughter dying down. "Please, I hate discussing business manners while eating, it messes with my appetite."

Kagome sighed, knowing a pointless argument when she saw one. She could try her hardest to fish out the information, but he would never give. She prodded the fish, dipping it into the ginger sauce and trying to swallow it without thinking about the conversation. She felt as if she were awaiting a lecture. Did she do something wrong?

The last crab leg fell to his plate. He cleared his throat after taking a sip of water, dabbed his mouth with a black, cloth napkin, and sighed as he leaned back into his chair. "Koga told me you took in a child."

Instantly, Kagome tried to figure out how that was a big deal. She knew that a child was a commitment, but Rin was only temporary until she could figure out where to take her. She understood Sesshoumaru not wishing to have kids around, especially mixed bloods. However, already she was feeling the absolute exhaustion that having a kid brought on. Rin had come into her room last night, unable to sleep on the air mattress Kagome had set up for her. Then, after being in her bed for a whole two minutes, Rin decided that a memory-foam mattress was not as _fun_ as a spring mattress and disappeared to make a bunch of noise in the living room and kitchen. Kagome had finally woken up to discover her very own military base with a fully equipped fort that took up her dining room.

"That has nothing to do with my research," Kagome spoke slowly, trying to watch his reaction. She wanted to figure out exactly where he was getting at with Koga's confession.

Christopher scoffed, obviously disagreeing with her. "It may not get in the way of your job, but it will get in the way of your goal. Having a child is going to limit your time management. You will no longer be able to go to meetings, charities, even last-minute gatherings. Not to mention, you accepted this girl from the very demon you want to destroy! Did you ever think that this was his way of trying to slow you down?" Christopher lectured, his dark eyes stern with a reprimanding look. Kagome felt like hiding under the table.

Still, she forced her confidence to appear, lifting her chin and returning the firm stare. "I assure you that I made that decision with my goal in mind. On her night, I will be able to observe her and better come up with an understanding of the transformation. Also, I am seeking your help because I need connections into the demon world not a helping aid into how to made personal decisions."

Christopher's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Kagome found herself leaning back to get away from the warning lights spinning in her head. His claws dug into the tablecloth. "By becoming your connection, I have put my own credibility on the line!" He whispered harshly. "Do not get so cocky to think that I cannot cancel our agreement."

Kagome bit her tongue to keep from replying right away. She needed to think of an answer that would make her in control of the conversation again. "I understand, Christopher, but please be aware that I will not let this interfere with our goal. I believe that having Rin will enhance the quality of my research. Also, by taking Rin from Sesshoumaru I have created a favor that I can use." It was a small lie. Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru had helped her land the important event planner, but Christopher did not need to know that. Plus, Kagome was quite sure that she could squeeze another favor out of the dog if she mentioned Rin.

Christopher growled lowly, pushing his plate along the table. He raised his hand, signaling for a waiter to bring the check. "Don't get me wrong, Kagome. I would like to see you succeed. However, I cannot risk you being distracted. I have gathered several well-known families who would be more than happy to take the half-bree-."

"Rin," Kagome corrected through clenched teeth. She didn't know what sparked the sudden protective feeling she felt. Maybe it was her maternal instinct over having a child in her home. All she knew, was that having this demon refer to Rin as an unnamed species made her blood curdle. She had worked in a children's hospital, seen the faces of kids who knew they were unloved, unwanted. She would be damned if she saw Rin with the same face. "While I appreciate your suggestion, I am the temporary guardian of the girl and therefore will make any decisions regarding her for the time being."

"I will have the list faxed to your office," Christopher pressed on.

"Don't bother," Kagome returned hotly, not daring to grace the demon with a look as she gathered her purse and stood up. Quickly, she began to walk past him, hoping to leave without causing an electrical power surge from the anger she were feeling. Rin was a living being, not some risk or distraction.

Claws dug into her forearm, pulling her back to the table. Christopher clung to her, yet his face was void of any emotion. He almost looked bored. "Kagome, do not make me regret this deal. If I see you begin to drop in the demon realm, I will cut all ties with you."

Kagome eyed him carefully, but knew a threat and promise when she heard one. She smiled gently at him, giving him a soft look. "Christopher, I am keeping the promise you made with me. Rin will keep me from becoming a ruthless tycoon," Kagome explained, adding tightly, "I can see that you never made such a promise."

"Don't presume to know anything about me," Christopher returned simply, releasing Kagome to straighten out his tie. "Please, Kagome, I do not wish to turn this into a tense battle. When you feel like you are being consumed, know that there are ways to take care of it."

Kagome turned away from him once more. Retreating through the front door and walking to her car, Kagome didn't dare look over her shoulder at the demon. She plunged the key into the ignition and fled from the restaurant in the city, hoping to reach Rin as quickly as possible. She suddenly wanted to make sure the young kid in her possession was safe.

Christopher watched her leave with a gleam of interest in his charcoal eyes. He had been quite upset when Koga had called with the confession that him and the priestess had gotten intimate. At first, Christopher was envious. It was a myth amongst demons that miko's were a treasure to take to bed. He guessed it was because of the way demons took great pleasure in tarnishing pure objects. Still, he had instantly done some thinking and figured that it was not that big of a deal if Koga and Kagome had decided it was a one time thing. Which Koga assured Christopher that It was.

Unfortunately, he had then received a call from Koga about the half-breed that Kagome had taken under her wing. While he saw the kind gesture as another example of her innocence and selflessness, he was worried that demons would begin to talk. Taking in a hanyou was like a president adopting a homosexual child addicted to heroin. While some of the masses would want to see it strive for success and overcome it's weaknesses, others would see it as disgusting or wrong. Simply put, a hanyou in the demon realm was a controversial issue.

Still, he signed the bill and leaned back in his chair. Taking a small sip of the red whine, Christopher allowed a smile to cross his lips. Intrigue lit his eyes. Kagome was definitely a woman who would do things her way, even if it was risky. While it was a sticky situation he would rather not be in, his curiosity drove him to continue his support. Kagome would be an interesting show. Christopher was sure of it.

He reached into his inner, jacket pocket and pulled a sleek touchscreen phone out. Sliding it to his ear, he pushed himself out of the chair and began to make his way out of the restaurant while listening to the ringing through the ear-piece. With the other hand, he reached for his cigarettes and let one hang at the corner of his mouth. He snapped his fingers, a small flame igniting as he lit the end of the toxic stick.

Hopefully, Kagome would be fiery and ready to prove him wrong by the date of the next event. Surely, tonight she would go home solely to collect more research to further her proof that Rin would not hinder her overall goal. Christopher chuckled as a smirk grew along his face. His plans always seemed to work.

His chuckle died instantly when a meek, older demon answered the phone. Hopefully, his next plan would go smoothly. He had been spreading rumors all week in hopes to gain some attention regarding the miko. "I believe your master is looking for me," he all but purred into the phone.

The demon on the other side cleared his throat. "May I ask who is calling?" He chirped out. Christopher instantly figured the poor demon was small in terms of ego by the tremble of his voice. Maybe the pathetic excuse of demonic energy was scared of the mere thought of danger.

"The European Daiyoukai," he greeted with a grin. "This call is in regards to a young girl, black locks, blue eyes, has a few priestess powers. I am sure your master's son knows of her."

"Hold please!" He exclaimed just before the sound of cellos and piano came over the phone call. He had been put on hold. Christopher laughed to himself as he began to pace outside the restaurant. He saw the sleek, navy car come around the corner. The driver door opened to reveal the hired employee, who instantly opened the back door wide for Christopher to get in.

He slid into the beige, leather seats. He clasped the smoke between two fingers and held it out the window, letting the smoke bounce around his mouth before it came out in a single sigh. Finally, the music shut off.

"Christopher Basille!" The roar would have been intimidating if they had been face to face. Unfortunately, the speaker crackled from the volume, causing Christopher to release a dry laugh.

"Now, now, Daitaro, is that any way to talk to a long-time friend?" He cooed, his fangs elongating over his bottom lip as his smirk widened. It felt so good to catch the stoic Asian Daiyoukai off guard. "I heard that you were looking for me?"

The dog demon growled. Christopher relished in it. For as long as he could remember, he could hear his father warning him not to mess with the Asian Demon Empire. They were too powerful, too strong. While Christopher didn't want to start a war, he did want to rile some sort of event up. Especially since the dogs seemed to have a weak spot for humans.

"Are they true?" Daitaro wondered, trying to regain some shred of control.

"I am in the city," Christopher stated, avoiding the question with a devious smirk and a playful gleam in his eyes. "Why don't we meet for some games? I am sure we can catch up over a nice show in the demon realm."

"Come to my office if you want to reach me," the dog demon returned coldly. His voice had gone back to the firm, icy tone Christopher remembered so well. He pouted, hoping he could catch the dog off guard once more.

"Why are you being so mean to her? I heard about your lunch," he let out a heavy breath, smoke sweeping out the window right now. "At first, I thought it was a genius plan! Separate Kagome from the family so you no longer thought of her as a daughter but as a potential mate for your son! Then, I found out that the Onigumo's have their claws skin deep in the poor boy. So, I guess you're not a genius."

"Enough!" Daitaro warned. "You are in my lands, Christopher."

"Ah, but for the right reasons. You see, I am hosting a wonderful event in a week for that _gorgeous_ priestess." He heard another warning growl and rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, dog, she's a bit too human for me. I am at a loss though. While I know you and Izayoi had some rough …. patches... I am quite surprised at how grand a job your son has done with screwing up the poor girl. She really is out for blood."

"You should not be meddling in fam-."

"But it's _not_ family affairs, if you are no longer looking at her through a father's eyes! Isn't it?" Christopher shouted, startling the driver in front of him. His eyes flashed pure black, his claws flexing around the phone as a dark shadow began to envelope the car. "Or are you that indecisive? I guess that is a family curse – indecisiveness."

"What do you want? We can negotiate something," Daitaro whispered, almost as if he were already admitting defeat. Christopher's grin widened. Was Kagome this important to the dog? If so, why were they treating her with such malice?

"Daitaro!" Christopher laughed. "I am not ransoming her! I am _helping_her. In fact, you might as well call me her loyal servant for the time being," he explained, bringing his hand up to examine his nails after he flicked what was left of the cigarette out the window.

"Forgive me for not trusting you," Daitaro returned sarcastically. "Knowing our pasts, I figured you may have ulterior motives," the dog added.

The mere mention of those times made Christopher want to kill something. He remembered feeling the shame, seeing the disappointment in his father's eyes. Ever since that time, he hated those dogs. "I assure you, Kagome sought me out through her connections. I listened to her proposal and agreed to aid her with money and resources."

"How generous of you," Daitaro muttered. "What did she promise you in return?" The question was quiet, and Christopher struggled to hear it through the phone. He smirked.

"I am in this merely to observe. I have nothing to gain personally," he added, remembering the way Kagome had looked during their first meeting. When she talked about Daitaro and Sesshoumaru, there was a light in her sapphire eyes that made them burn like dry ice. It was a cold feeling that ran through him, yet her power burned him at the same time.

"How noble," Daitaro growled. "You will not back off, will you?" He asked, as if confirming it more than hoping for it.

"Not a chance in hell," Christopher answered. "I guess we will be seeing more of each other. Goodbye, Daitaro." He then added, "Bye the way, your family should be receiving invitations shortly, please grace us with your presence."

He clicked the phone off before Daitaro could respond. Releasing another sigh, he allowed the victorious smile to play over his lips as he leaned back in his chair. His eyes looked out the sunroof at the starry sky. "Take me to a club," he instructed to his driver. "I am feeling quite lucky tonight."

~_Time__Floats__On~_

Kagome's mouth twitched from side to side as she tried to figure out some sort of explanation. Not that she felt she actually needed one. Being the guardian meant that she made the rules, didn't it? Still, why did two golden orbs still cause her to doubt herself when they were narrowed into stern slits?

"Why are you here?" Kagome grumbled, shoving her key into the lock and pushing her door open. She tried not to look at Izayoi, knowing that it was impossible to treat the woman who cared for her with rudeness. "I remember you distinctly saying that your family would no longer bother me. What a fool I was to think you kept your promises. If history shows anything promises are messes to you. You make one and then throw it away later."

She turned around to stop her rant, seeing that Sesshoumaru was a mere inch away from her. She could feel the material of his blazer as he pushed past her into the room. "You left her alone?" He grumbled, referring to the messy house Kagome would soon be cleaning up.

Tiredly, Kagome ran a hand over her eyes and closed the door behind Izayoi. "No, Koga watched her until she fell asleep. Then, he went to his place to get his rest," Kagome returned. Defensively, she set her hands on her hips. "Not like I should be answering to you. I am the guardian of Rin, you are merely the demon who dropped her on my doorstep."

"Can we talk civilly for a few minutes?" Izayoi shouted, gaining the spotlight. Two pairs of wide eyes stared at the angered woman. Kagome bowed her head in apology, a mere habit from all the years she spent living with them. Then, she straightened back up and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Izayoi. Let's go into the kitchen for some tea," Kagome suggest, leading the way into the small room and pulling two chairs out. She saw a dirtied pan with what looked to be the remains of sukiyaki chicken inside. Idly, she shoved a lid over it as if it would make the mess disappear. She had asked Koga to cook for the girl, she did no specify him actually cleaning it up afterward. In a way, she expected too much from the male.

She flipped on the electric kettle and reached into a cupboard to reach for a few peach tea pouches. "Have a seat," she ordered over her shoulder when she realized both members of the dog family were standing in her small kitchen.

Izayoi ushered Sesshoumaru over to the tiny table. There was only room for four, much different than the fancy dining table at home. Even Sesshoumaru had a long table at his apartment. Izayoi sighed, Kagome had always wanted to be independent. She always thought Daitaro respected the girl for the trait. Unfortunately, it seemed to be her downfall. Izayoi found herself wondering what would have happened if Kagome had taken all of Daitaro's handouts. Would she be coming to dinner at their house every night? Working in an office next to Sesshoumaru's? Maybe, Kagura would be completely out of the picture.

The sound of the kettle being set on the table and the clicking of porcelain cups caused her thoughts to diminish. She mumbled a thanks to Kagome as she reached for the full cup of tea. "I am running low on milk, and I haven't gotten any sugar or honey yet," Kagome mumbled.

"It is quite alright, dear," Izayoi returned.

The silence that followed was what anyone else would call awkward. Kagome wanted to know why they were here, but didn't want to be rude to Izayoi by asking. Thankfully, a few moments later, Izayoi set her tea down and cleared her throat. "Kagome, I recently came across a rumor that you had certain connections, one by the name of Christopher Basille. Are these true?"

Kagome blinked, wondering how these rumors would have spread. Then again, the event organizer was probably sending out invitations. It's not like Christopher would be hidden in the background. Kagome was more than happy to give him some credit for allowing her to use his resources for her research.

"I just got back from dinner with him," Kagome added. She was about to wince upon remembering that she had canceled her plans with the dog demon next to her to go on such a dinner. The awkward silence loomed near once more.

Fortunately, Izayoi deflected it. "I see. Has he asked anything of you? Is he blackmailing you? How did you meet him?" The sudden barrage of questions caused Kagome to lean back in her chair to gain some room.

Izayoi sounded as if he were some sort of criminal. She remembered Christopher at their first meeting. He had told her it was a hard goal, but had helped her nonetheless without asking anything in return. Even at the end of the meeting, he had made her promise to never give up or be left behind, but also worried about her losing herself in the quick pace he had set for her. He had seemed to be caring.

Tonight, however, he seemed almost ruthless. It was as if he had his own agenda to complete and was using her. Kagome felt the sirens being to echo around in her head as the warning flags rose to the surface. She'd definitely want to gather more information about this demon before continuing any work. Although she trusted Koga to find her connections, she felt obligated to figure it out on her own.

"He has been nothing short of generous to me," Kagome answered honestly. Even if he were harsh tonight, he was worried that she would become overworked. "You sound as if he is some sort of felon."

"His father and I have a past," Sesshoumaru soothed out, suddenly speaking since Izayoi started to talk.

"I figured that much, but I did not press on for answers," Kagome explained, nodding her head. If that was what they were worried about, Kagome wanted to laugh. There was no way she would ever get a connection _unless_ they had a feud with the dog family. "I went to Jinenji, but you saw how that went," she grumbled. "Why are _you_ here?" She asked.

The question was for both of them, but she directed it at Sesshoumaru. "Don't tell me you are worried," Kagome teased with a smirk. "Sesshoumaru, while it is a kind gesture, I assure you that such feelings are useless," she got out around gritted teeth. It was as if Sesshoumaru still refused to take her seriously.

"You refuse to see me as a threat," Kagome grumbled. "Still, after all I've done in the last few months, you won't recognize me as anything more than the woman you hid away like a bird in a cage!"

"Kagome!" Izayoi shouted, causing the priestess to jump. Kagome's powers flared for a moment causing the appliances in the house to crackle to life. The television blared, oven and microwave beeped. The toaster hummed and the computer restarted itself. Quickly, Kagome ran to the television and slammed it off. Unfortunately, she heard the small patter of feet.

A door clicked open. Rin shuffled along the hall. Her fist closed as she rubbed her eye. "Sesshoumaru?" She called out to the dog demon that sat at the kitchen table. "I thought you and Kagome didn't get along," she added in confusion, turning to look at the miko.

Kagome thought quickly. A inner smirk rising to the surface. "It was a surprise for you, Rin! He wanted to see how you were doing!" Kagome exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Rin's mouth twitched as she tried to decipher if what Kagome said was true or not. She looked back to the dog demon, glancing at her with golden eyes. He didn't look very happy to see her, nor did he look sad. Rin decided that he could wait. "Rin is going back to bed. You guys are up too late."

With that, the young girl turned on her heels and began to make her way back to bed. Kagome released a sigh and retreated back to the table, slouching in the chair. "Now," Izayoi breathed out. "I understand that you and Sesshoumaru had some disagreements, but surely you can see that your solution to those problems is a bit dramatic, Kagome."

Kagome fought the chuckle that wanted to rise out of her. Sure, Izayoi would see it that way. The woman was as passive as Cinderella, maybe even borderline Snow White. "What would you have me do, Izayoi? Should I have continued being Sesshoumaru's mistress while he was mated to Kagura? Maybe, I could even be the mother of the actual heir, although it would be a hanyou. What if I had just gone along with it after breaking it off? I could _even__be__in__the__wedding__party.__" _

Izayoi seemed to pause as she leaned into the chair. Kagome tried not to shake her head. Izayoi, while she was a wonderful mother, never accelerated in problem solving. The woman was straight out the feudal era. She was an arm ornament for her mate. She made children and raised them. "Izayoi, Sesshoumaru would have never mated me. Daitaro wouldn't have allowed him. Also, I am human, and Sesshoumaru would never allow a hanyou to succeed him, and I would never allow him to have a child with another woman if we were mated. Which means that, from the beginning, this was a union never meant to be."

She could see the sadness in the woman's eyes. Kagome leaped for help. "Sesshoumaru, tell her that it wouldn't have worked out," Kagome forced through her lips. A part of her heart was hoping he would say it would have, resurrecting the part of her heart that had died for him. Unfortunately, it would not be granted such things.

"Izayoi, Kagome and I were never fit to be mated at that time," Sesshoumaru answered, his own pain filtering through his golden eyes. He had told himself that she was to fragile. She didn't want to destroy her by tossing her to the demons in the demonic realm. Yet, he had made the decisions all by himself. Not once, had he trusted her enough to actually gather her opinion on the matter.

"What do you mean 'at that time'?" Izayoi wondered. Kagome found herself thinking the same thing, but she didn't want to hear it. She couldn't allow herself to hope when her goal was to rise above him.

"Izayoi," Sesshomaru began. "At the time, I did not think Kagome would be-."

"Stop," Kagome choked out, pushing herself from the chair. "I assume that you have gotten your answers for the questions you need to ask. I met Christopher through Koga. I don't know his past concerning your father, and I don't care to know it. _It__is__history.__" _

Sesshoumaru saw the plead in the sapphire eyes. He wanted to tell her though. He wanted to admit that he was intellectually-challenged for not seeing the potential within her. Still, he saw the water begin to form over the bottom of her eyes and knew he would not be able to stand her crying. "Izayoi, let us go for tonight," he ordered firmly. The woman stood up and nodded, seeing that something silent had been transferred between them. She would quiz Sesshoumaru in the car.

"I want lunch," Sesshoumaru growled, almost daring her to deny it.

Kagome nodded, knowing it was his way of wanting repayment for not finishing his sentence. "Alright. Call me with the details," she answered, walking them to the door.

Sesshoumaru pulled it open and tossed one last look over his shoulder. "At my place," he told her, causing a spark of anxiety to show in her eyes. She hadn't been to his apartment since the doomed Christmas party. "Bring Rin."

"Won't Kagura argue with that!" Kagome shouted as Sesshoumaru began to descend the condo stairs towards the parking lot.

"She will be gone."

Somehow, that made Kagome even angrier. "I won't accept those terms. I will not sneak around Kagura's back! She will be there, or we will go somewhere else! Sesshoumaru, I will call her myself if I need too!" Kagome yelled after him.

She saw the slight falter in her steps and let a grin slide to the surface. Serves him right for trying to sneak her around again. Didn't the bastard learn that he couldn't play with her anymore? "Kagura will be there." His eerie reply was quiet, but even at the far distance between them, she heard it perfectly.

Kagome closed the door, locking it firmly and going back to her room. She grabbed a notepad from the nightstand and tried to think of things she would need to do after tonight. First, she needed to find a place Rin could play without concealing herself. She wrote that down. Second, she needed to ask Koga about Christopher. She jostled that down as well.

Finally, she had to confront both Sesshoumaru and Kagura. She did not write that down. It was something she couldn't dream of forgetting.


	10. Breaking Free

_A/N_

_Now, for the story. I apologize for not getting back to my reviewers. I swear it is on my list to do. Also, I just want to shout out again that this is a Kag and Sess fiction and to keep reading (if you want) through what I toss out in this chapter. :3_

_This one is kind of rough, so bare with it. The next one is on the tip of my brain and will include more to Rin's background and some Naraku action. O:_

_Enjoy and Review? Yes?_

_~Smo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters associated with InuYasha.**

Chapter 10

"Rich people..." Kagome trailed off, her shoe losing traction against the sleek tile of the lobby. She had only been here a handful of times but could never get used to it. Everyone was dressed in suits and designer clothes. The women were decorated with jewels, the men adorned Rolex watches. Kagome felt like a commoner in her pencil skirt and blue blouse. Her pearl necklace added some value to the outfit.

"Are you jealous?" Rin asked, startling Kagome from her thoughts of loathing. She looked down at the young child. Rin was dressed in jeans and a yellow polo shirt, flip flops decorating her feet.

"Sort of," Kagome answered honestly as they stepped into the elevator. "How can I not be? That's not what bothers me the most though," she added.

"What does?" Rin pressed on, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. Kagome tapped the button and waited for Sesshoumaru to buzz her in. When the elevator began to move, she approached Rin's question.

"They don't appreciate it. I think they take their money for granted," Kagome explaining, trying to figure out how to get an eleven year old in a way she would understand. "They think they have a right to such a lifestyle."

"Don't they? They do have the money," Rin pointed out even as the elevator doors open. Kagome felt her nervousness swallow her whole as she entered the apartment. This was the place where Sesshoumaru had delivered the horrible news she knew by the name of Kagura. This place was more of a setting where nightmares took place than a cozy home.

She shivered, pushing herself forward. "Kagome!" Her name was shouted by Kagura from a distant room. "In the dining room," the demoness added.

Kagome pulled Rin with her, keeping their hands locked as if she were the one that needed the guidance. Rin leered at her for a moment, pulling her hand from her grip and wiping it against her denim jeans. "You're sweaty," she whined.

Instantly, Kagome wiped her own hands on the skirt she wore. When she entered the dining room, she saw Kagura sitting at the head of the table. Sesshoumaru seated on the opposite side. "Welcome," Kagura greeted, gesturing to the empty seat for Kagome to use. She didn't even glance at Rin, hoping to ignore the child completely.

Kagome sat down in the wooden chair, trying to calm her nerves by taking a deep breath. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, pulling her attention to him. Papers slid along the wooden table. "The papers for Rin have been taken care of, just sign the last one," he ordered.

The sound of a metallic pen rolling across the table filled the quiet room. Kagome watched the object roll towards her, stopping it with one of her fingers. Her eyes turned back to the contract and she scanned it while speaking. "I assumed we would go to some restaurant," she mumbled. She felt nervous and uncomfortable to be in his home. Her most horrid memories were forged in this place.

"That would be my fault," Kagura chimed in with a smile, although it looked more like a sneer with the squinting of her reddened eyes. "Sesshoumaru did not tell me you were coming until an hour ago. I didn't have time to get ready, so he figured you would adapt to the situation. You humans are known for your adapting..." She trailed off.

Kagome's fake smile faltered. A real smile came to light. "Yes, we are wonderful creatures, Kagura. In fact, it was our adapting that put you demons into hiding. After all, demons couldn't keep up with us. You could say adapting is our special power."

Kagura's smile disappeared, leaving Kagome with a sense of victory. She turned her eyes back to the paper, reading over the words before flipping through it page by page. She tried to ignore the penetrating feeling Sesshoumaru's eyes caused her. She could feel the honey gaze directed on her being. "It all looks fine," she confessed, almost disappointed at the lack of errors.

She pushed the pen out of the way almost snorting at the foreign object. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out the stamp and slammed it against the bottom of the page. She slid the papers back to Sesshoumaru, standing up and looking to Rin. "You ready?"

Rin instantly pouted. "I thought they were going to feed us?" The question was so innocent, and Kagome knew the child had no idea how awkward it really felt. For a moment, Kagome wished to be innocent and blind again, to dig her head into the sand and enjoy each day like she had.

"I don't see any food," Kagome answered, gesturing with one hand to the empty tabletop. The dark, wooden table was polished, she could see the fingerprints she had left upon pushing herself up.

"Nonsense," Sesshoumaru chimed in. "The chef is on his way up with lunch. You will both stay."

Kagome tried not to show the sadness she felt. Thankfully, Rin's grin was contagious. The toothy expression made Kagome release her own smile. "I knew you wouldn't let me starve!" She exclaimed, directing the cheer to Sesshoumaru. His expression remained blank.

"Kagome, have a seat," Kagura encouraged, smirking at the frozen girl. Slowly, Kagome sank into her chair and dropped her purse on the floor beside it. "How was the drive?" Kagura asked.

"Long," Kagome answered easily, folding her hands in the lap. "Have you two announced a date yet?" She forced out. It still felt like salt burning in the wounds when she thought about them mating - marrying.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered quickly, causing Kagura to shoot him a glare. "We are still working things out between our parents."

Kagome's eyebrows rose at that. As far as she could tell, Daitaro was jumping for joy at the possibilities of powerful heirs. "Oh," she remarked.

"How is the research coming along?" He asked. Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye as Kagura leaned forward casually. The secretive scientist within Kagome instantly wanted to hide everything.

"Koga and I have been following a few leads, but nothing is certain yet," Kagome explained, hoping the short comment would suffice. Sesshoumaru made no move to press on.

The silence that followed was thick. The elevator rang once more, doors opening to reveal two waiters rolling in a sweet-smelling meal. They set the table, making Kagome feel useless. She never liked having people serve her. Yet, she was too nervous to offer her help. Her eyes turned to Kagura and Sesshoumaru, who both seemed too comfortable with humans serving them. Kagura were a smirk as she eyed one of the waiters, and Sesshoumaru looked as if they weren't going fast enough.

"Thank you," she chirped as they uncovered the cooked steak and poured the wine. "Water?" She asked. They looked offended that she would not take the wine, but nodded and switched it for a glass of water.

"Was there anything else you wanted to discuss today?" Kagome asked, staring at Sesshoumaru. It would have been nice to speak to him alone. A part of her wanted to ask what he had meant when he had visited her with Izayoi. He had said that one line, if only. However, the other part of her told her to ignore it, that she had to move on. Facing his confession could be deadly, could end her.

"I don't see what else you have a purpose for here," Kagura returned hotly. Her fork plowed into her slab of meat, causing a pool of red juice to slide along her plate. Kagome wondered if the cow was making any noises, it was just so rare.

"I wanted to speak to you," Sesshoumaru announced quietly from his spot at the table. Kagome paused her chewing to stare at him blankly. Unfortunately, the dog demon was eyeing his own food and moving it around the plate. "It will wait until afterwards."

She tried not to huff at the dismissal. After lunch, she wanted to get out of this lair. She looked to Rin, her smile appearing when she saw the child tearing into a turkey sandwich.

"I had assumed the wolf would try to tag along," Sesshoumaru spoke. Kagome wanted to roll her eyes, but held down the temptation.

"He is in the lab today," Kagome answered easily. Quickly, she tried to turn the conversation onto a different point. "Kagura, have you made any wedding plans yet?" She asked.

The demoness swallowed the food politely, dabbing at the corner of her mouth with a napkin. "I have been gathering ideas. I am sure you would not want to listen to them," Kagura proclaimed, turning back to her food. "You did turn down my invitation into the wedding party."

Kagome bit her tongue to keep from laughing. "I apologize for that," she muttered. Another topic welcomed itself to the surface, one that she had been meaning to investigate. "I met your father at one of my charity events for the research."

Sesshoumaru's knife clattered against the plate. Kagura's fingers froze whilst holding the silverware and she turned her eyes to stare at Kagome. The red orbs were slightly widened. Kagome felt as if she had just found a weakness. "Yes, he wanted to make a donation. I found it a bit curious, considering your attitude towards me. This may come off a bit forward but you don't seem to like me."

Kagura was silent for a few moments. "My father approached you?" She repeated, as if the idea was impossible.

"Yes, he actually gave me some wise words of wisdom," Kagome replied, sliding another piece of steak into her mouth and savoring in the wonderful taste. Rich people definitely afforded better food. Kagome wondered if she could get the catering company's number but winced when she thought of the price.

"Interesting," Kagura whispered. Kagome's eyebrow rose once more, but she did not press the issue. Maybe, she would ask Christopher about the demon. He seemed to know a lot about other demons, and Kagome wanted to keep in contact with him after their last encounter. Now that Rin was with her, she needed to contact him often so he did not question her goals.

When Kagome realized she was close to bending down and licking her plate clean, she slid it forward and grinned triumphantly. Instantly, one of the waiters swooped in to claim the dish and silverware. Kagome turned to Rin, noticing that her plate was gone too. Sesshoumaru hadn't touched most of his.

Kagome's mouth twitched curiously. She had never really seen him eat food. She remembered asking him about his appetite and had listened to him explain that demons didn't need to eat as often as humans. Kagome knew better than to question the race. Most of them ended in trouble.

"Kagura, we will be in my study. Take Rin into the den to watch some television," Sesshoumaru ordered, standing up and leaving the room. Kagome scurried after him, grabbing her purse on the way.

"Play nice, Rin," she warned. Rin grumbled something under her breath, but made no attempt to argue.

Sesshoumaru's study was just like the office at his work. Instead of modern, glass furniture, he decorated with antique, wooden finishes that often had carvings and molding along the sides. There was only one window instead of a large glass wall, but Kagome assumed it was apart of the apartment. "Sit," he uttered as he walked around the desk to stare out the window. The silver curtains seemed to mesh with his hair, pulled into a ponytail.

Kagome welcomed herself to the leather chair, setting her purse in her lap. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked, hoping it wasn't the line she wanted to forget about. Something warned her that if he mentioned it, she should get up and make a run for the elevator.

"I was wrong," he confessed. Kagome felt a weird lump rise in her stomach. Sesshoumaru never said such a thing. He was always one who would rather die than own up to a mistake.

"What?" She choked out, not quite sure she heard him right. He turned around, she could see an unreadable emotion in the golden depths of his eyes. He took in a deep breath and repeated the same statement.

"I was wrong. Kagome, I never gave you the chance." The words made her stomach tingle. She felt the butterflies within her begin to flutter around. The words felt so good to hear, but were also frustrating. She had to come this far just to get him to realize his mistake - a mistake that should have never happened.

"I don't quite get what you're getting at, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, knowing that Kagura had demonic hearing. This conversation was easily accessible to her. She could mentally visualize the demoness ignoring Rin to listen in on their conversation.

"I want to apologize, Kagome. I don't want you doing this anymore. You're getting involved in things that you should stay out of. I never wanted you to be a part of it for your own protection," he explained. Kagome blinked as she absorbed it. It felt as if he were pushing her away. His words made the butterflies die as she came to the true meaning of them.

"Y-You want to smooth things over so I can stay away from the demon realm," Kagome translated. She stared at the wall, not able to look him in the eye. She released a shaky breath. Was this not what she wanted? She had wanted him to say such things, say that she could have done it beside him. Why did it feel so bad then? It felt as if nothing had changed. She was still alone.

In all honesty, she was having fun. These past months had been a blast. She had taken on a new identity. She had gone from the passive Kagome that worshiped Sesshoumaru to a Kagome that was a strong and stood up for herself. She had people looking to her for answers. She had demons supporting her. The realization dawned on her that she didn't want to stop. She enjoyed these balls and parties for her. She enjoyed having the fancy meetings and gathering support for her research, which she loved to do more than anything. She loved working with Koga on finding discoveries. Sure, it had its moments. Christopher was definitely something she needed to work with, but she loved the new chapter in her life she was currently righting.

She stood up on shaky legs. The heels she wore felt as if they were going to snap off as she stared the one being she had loved more than anyone else in the eyes. "Thank you," she admitted, feeling liberated at the words. A soft smile appeared on her lips. "Sesshoumaru, this may sound bad, but because of what you put me through, I found myself. Back when we were together, I was happy worshiping the ground you walked on. I was happy with your late night visits and secretive meetings. I was happy when I went to bed with you. _You_were my happiness."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened with her blunt confessions, but she gave him no room to argue. "I loved you like a puppy loves its owner. I lived for you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered, her voice growing louder and firm with each word. "But now, _I_am happy because of what I am doing. I am making myself happy."

She laughed, although tears began to fall down her cheeks. Kagome felt free for what she was saying. No longer was she waiting for him to show up at her door. "Thank you, for realizing that I could have done it. But Sesshoumaru, that's not why I did all this. I wanted to show you that I would have done this _with you_. I would have fought to stay beside you." To keep from crying, she released a dry laugh, wiping at the tears. "But, I don't want to do this for you anymore. I want to do this for me."

They both stayed quiet. Sesshoumaru leaned onto his desk, his bangs dropping in front of his eyes while Kagome sniffled. He turned to look up at her. The raw emotions in his eyes caused Kagome to momentarily stop breathing. He looked tortured. "Why did I let you go?"

Kagome choked on a sob, forcing it back down before it could escape. "You were scared. Sesshoumaru, you don't trust anyone. Even Daitaro doesn't have your trust. Trust isn't your strong suit," she grumbled.

"I still..." His words stopped, and Kagome closed her eyes, thinking of what she wanted him to say. He corrected her thoughts though. "I still want you."

Sighing, Kagome allowed her eyes to open. She wiped the tears away for the last time. "I think I should go," she released, moving the straps of her purse onto her should and turning to near the door. Her heart thumped against her chest as he made no move to stop her. The romantic side of her wanting for something to happen - a passionate kiss or confession of undying love. Nothing came.

The door closed behind her. She leaned against it for a moment before nearing the den. Kagura was waiting for her, standing with a cold expression on her face. Obviously, she had heard everything. Quietly, Kagome gestured with her hand for Rin to follow. The young hanyou obeyed silently as they took the elevator into the lobby.

"You've been crying," she noted. Looking up, she could see Kagome's slightly puffy eyes. Kagome chuckled, giving a nod as she handed the valet the card for her car and a five dollar tip. The young boy quickly disappeared to the parking spot, pulling up a few minutes later with the sedan.

She slid into the driver's seat, waiting for Rin to buckle in the back before pulling into the street. "What did you and Kagura do?" Kagome asked, trying to take her mind off what had happened. She wasn't quite sure how she should feel. Did she feel free? Had she just gotten rid of the last part of her that missed Sesshoumaru?

She shook her head at the last question. No, she still wasn't completely over him. She had wished to feel his arms around her, had hoped to feel his lips against hers, nipping and sucking on them like had had so many years ago. She had wanted him to stop her, to tell her he loved her and had been so very wrong in his decision to mate Kagura. Kagome should have known it wouldn't have come.

"She's scared of me," Rin whispered from the back. "She wouldn't look at me."

Kagome snorted. "She's an idiot," she returned easily, as if it was a simple solution. Rin giggled in the back, looking out the window at the motorway they were driving down.

"What did Sesshoumaru do to you?" Rin asked quietly, not able to look Kagome in the eyes through the rear-view mirror. Kagome turned her attention back on the road.

Clearing her throat, she answered the child's question. "We were together for a while," she paused, "then he... he announced he was going to be with Kagura and left me behind."

"He cheated on you?" Rin clarified. Kagome hummed as she thought about it. They had never really declared that they were in a relationship. She had never asked him to be faithful, although she had been loyal to him the entire time.

"It's complicated," Kagome answered. Rin opened her mouth to say more but closed it. She resumed her stare out the window, leaving Kagome to drive them home.


	11. Troubled Minds

_A/N_

_This is my story for TheLovelyMiko's Weekly Prompt and Quote Challenge. It is slowly and surely coming back to life. HEHE._

_Wow, I am shocked out the feedback from last chapter. :D I am glad so many people are loving this story. ^_^_

_Enjoy and Review? Yes?_

_~Smo_

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters associated with InuYasha.

Chapter 11

"Amazing." The one word summed the entire thing up. Repeatedly, Kagome had tried hard to wrestle information out of the young hanyou, but Rin had not budged. Now, she had no choice. The young girl stared up at Kagome with large, orange eyes. The black hair was pulled over one of her shoulders. Two black dots sat on the center of her cheeks.

"Don't look!" Rin shouted, a blush staining her face. Her fingers began to wrap around the necklace she wore. The piece of jewelry was supposed to keep this side of her concealed, but Kagome had stubbornly ruined it using her own energies. A small flare had disrupted the concealment and exposed Rin's true self.

"Cheetah?" Kagome wondered. If that was the case, Rin had to be foreign. She'd never heard of a cheetah originated in Japan. Rin shook her head, causing Kagome to lean back against the kitchen table and disappear in her thoughts. "Some sort of spotted feline – leopard?"

Rin pouted, giving a small nod that had Kagome grinning victoriously. She snapped her fingers, the concealment went back to work to hide Rin's demon side. "You don't have to hide it in here, Rin. It's safe," Kagome explained softly, giving the child a warm smile.

The young girl scoffed, turning away from Kagome. "Mom said never to show anyone," Rin mumbled under her breath. Kagome's smile softened. She knew how Izayoi was with Inuyasha. She always warned him not to show others his ears. It was an incomplete transformation, just like Rin's spots. The physical characteristic was not something a full demon would have. Full demons usually only showed their eyes and hair, except for Sesshoumaru, who had stripes and the moon to symbolize his noble heritage.

The shrill of the phone interrupted Kagome's thoughts. "It is up to you, Rin," Kagome stated while hurrying over to the shrieking piece of technology. Holding it to her ear, she chirped into the receiver. "Yes?"

"Did you get the invitation?" Koga chanted into the phone. The wolf demon seemed excited and Kagome instantly worried. Koga being this excited usually meant that someone had sent him another hilarious virile video via email.

"What invitation?" Kagome returned. The sound of a door closing triggered Kagome's reflexed. She hurried over to the front entrance of her condo, opening the door just in time for Koga to waltz in with a toothy grin on his face. He handed her a white, square envelope. Kagome blinked at it, handing him the phone and taking the slip of parchment.

Her fingers worked at the sticky crease. She folded it back and stared at the fancy calligraphy. This was the invite to the next event. The European daiyoukai was holding a party just for her. A smile showed on her lips as she traced the lettering of her names in the Western symbols. This was the event Christopher had told her about, had sent that rude little man to her research facility to question her. This was the next step.

"Your last event was geared up to gather humans who had relations with the demon realm. Now, this is all demon. These will have the officials from all over the realm. You are bound to run into Daitaro there. We need to have something concrete to show them, Kagome." Koga's words seemed to float around in her head like helium balloons. They hovered for a moment as she thought them over.

"I know," Kagome answered. "But, we've gathered the cells, right? We've been making several discoveries with Inuyasha's donations."

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked. Kagome tried to ignore the sudden torment she felt. Christopher was right. Rin couldn't go to the party, which meant she would have to find someone to watch the young girl. Uttering a small curse, she turned to meet the brown eyes.

"Koga and I have been researching the half-demon transformation," Kagome explained with a smile. "We made a discovery, and now we have to publicize it," she added, hoping Rin wouldn't inquire further.

"I thought we did it as a self-defense mechanism," Rin muttered with a raised eyebrow. "That's what the latest news was, my mother told me."

"We're working to see what causes the transformation in the body. Is it a neurological reaction or is it in the blood – stuff like that," Kagome muttered as she pinned the invitation to the fridge with a magnet. Her heart was pounding with anticipation. The party was just under a small week away.

"We have to go to dinner to celebrate!" Koga cheered, unable to contain his full excitement any longer. He wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her tightly against him. Happiness filled him that she had made it this far. A small part of him had doubted that even Christopher would be able to pull through. Other demon officials needed to accept Kagome's ideas in order for this party to be organized. This meant that enough of them were curious.

He inhaled, catching her sweet scent. "I'm so proud," he whispered, patting her shoulder. Kagome laughed against his chest, pulling back to grin up at him. For a moment, Koga was lost in the depths of her orbs, but he pushed away instantly. "I'll get ready for dinner."

Kagome nodded, not catching his quick dismissal. "I have to call Christopher anyways," she called out to him before she heard the door click shut. Meanwhile, Rin watched the exchange with curious eyes from the table.

"He likes you," she commented. Kagome flushed, remembering the intimate night she had shared with Koga. Of course, he had liked her. However, she had remembered their talk. Koga was no different than Sesshoumaru. He was demon nobility that couldn't risk having a human mate. Intimacy was the only thing they could share, and Kagome wasn't about to let it happen again.

"I know," Kagome replied as she dialed Christopher's number, still smiling from the recent news.

His secretary picked up. "This is Higurashi Kagome for Mr. Basille."

Music filtered through the phone, signaling that she'd been put on hold. Rin took this as a chance to declare another fact she had noticed. "You love Sesshoumaru though," she argued, "who is with the wind lady?"

Kagome turned to cast her a cautious glance. "I-I used to love him." She was sure that after her last talk with Sesshoumaru her feelings had changed. Now, she was doing this for herself. It was no longer a plot for vengeance, although that would be a nice bonus. She wanted to be recognized for being independent and strong, not the late-night call girl that didn't know any better.

"Yes?" Christopher's deep voice filtered through the phone. It sounded almost like Daitaro. The deep, low voice caused her to shiver for a moment before she cleared her throat.

"I got the invitation," she started, unable to contain another smile that leaked through onto her lips. "I wanted to thank you for it." His laugh was her reward. The throaty chuckle wasn't the only thing she heard. The metal click of a lighter echoed in the background.

"We should be thanking each other," he slurred. Kagome knew he was trying to balance a cigarette between his lips from the speech. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" He wondered. "Is the party at an inconvenient time?"

Kagome teetered on her feet for a moment, chewing on her lip to think of what to say next. "You know that list you were talking about at the restaurant?" She asked quietly, leaning over the kitchen counter.

"I wasn't expecting you to get rid of her," Christopher hummed in disbelief. Kagome felt anger begin to rise, pushing it back down just as quickly as it came. Taking a calming breath, she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"No, I was wondering if anyone on that list would make a good... nanny," Kagome muttered. "I mean, if they can be a parent, they can be a nanny."

His guffaw of laughter caught her off guard. "I am a babysitting agency," he chortled out into the phone's microphone. Kagome couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her own lips. The demon probably wasn't used to such odd requests. "I will have my secretary fax you the list with some highlights of the people you want to call. Will that suffice?" He asked.

Kagome grinned, turning around to admire the invitation once more. It was then that something caught her eye. She hadn't read most of the envelope being that it was in English. Now, she was feeling her high school vocabulary return to her. A moment later, her geography flashed into her mind. "Yes. How am I going to get to San Diego!" She shouted. From the corner of her eye, she saw Rin startle in her chair.

"Isn't that in a different country?" She hollered from the table. Kagome waved a hand at her, nodding her head in the affirmative. Rin instantly squealed and ran into her room. Kagome didn't have to be psychic to know the girl was probably packing.

"I have already booked you tickets on my flight, Kagome," he soothed her. His tone grew more serious. "I also booked a hotel room for the weekend. I figured a small vacation was in order. Many of the demons that will be attending did the same thing."

Instantly, Kagome grew more curious about the identities of those demons. She didn't voice her thoughts though, knowing Christopher would see the connection. A few dog demons came to her mind. She knew that they had been invited though. After all, that was their plan from the start. "Alright, can you fax over that information too then?" Kagome asked.

She heard him grunt, hoping it was a yes. The phone line went dead and she set it back on the counter. "Rin?" She called out. Passing the table, her steps took her into Rin's bedroom. Like she had thought, Rin's backpack was in the center of the bed being stuffed with outfits. "We're not leaving yet," Kagome murmured. "Get ready for dinner. Koga is taking us out."

Rin's eyes turned to stare at her. "You mean I can go?" She asked. "I didn't know if that was like... _a date_," she teased, popping one of her hips to the side and resting her hand on it. Kagome blinked at the sarcastic girl before rolling her eyes.

"Come on or else you're fending for yourself," Kagome returned when she heard the door open once more. A moment later, Koga called out into the hallway. His being appeared afterwards. His brown button up shirt cupped his broad shoulders nicely, black slacks hung on his hips. A black wool coat warmed his person in the upcoming fall weather. Kagome smiled to him, grabbing her navy cardigan and draping it on her shoulders. She slid her feet into a pair of black heels and called to Rin again.

The girl ran around the corner excitedly. "Koga, we're going to San Diego!" She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out to tease him. Koga blinked at the child, raising an eyebrow at her antics.

"Rin, don't be rude," Kagome reprimanded instantly. "Koga will be there too," she added with a smirk as they three left the condo for the car.

"What?" Rin asked from behind her. "He's going? Won't that be awkward?" Rin challenged from beside Kagome in a whisper. Kagome was beginning to regret inviting her along. Maybe, the hanyou would be better off locked in her room.

"No, Koga and I are friends." Kagome proclaimed, opening the car door for Rin. The girl clambered in and began reaching for the seatbelt.

"I know, but Sesshoumaru will see you with Koga. Don't you want Sesshoumaru?" Rin questioned. Kagome inhaled sharply, accidentally allowing saliva to enter her airway. She coughed, choking for a moment.

The question caught her off guard. Rin was definitely more observant than most kids her age. Kagome smacked herself mentally. Rin was a hanyou and would mature quicker than other kids. Kagome would need to look into this carefully.

"I'm not trying to get Sesshoumaru, Rin," Kagome answered slowly, hoping the hanyou would understand that. Koga eyed her gently, giving her a reassuring smile. The car began to back out of the parking space, turning to the road. "Sesshoumaru and I have a past, Rin. It'd be better if you tried not to think about it."

_~Time Floats On~_

Kagura waited for the elevator doors to close. A fake smile was plastered on her face as she waved to Sesshoumaru. The doors closed, and his scent began to fade. Quickly, she turned ran to the bathroom and puckered her lips. She turned sideways and slid her hands over her stomach. The sleek, blue dress fit her snugly in all the right places. Her hair was pulled into a bun and held with a pair of chopsticks.

The elevator doors beeped again. The sound of metallic doors spreading made Kagura grin. "Father," she greeted with a smirk as she stepped out of the room. The being in front of her smirked deviously, waving a square envelope in his hand. Kagura's nose scrunched in distaste, "Don't tell me that demons are taking that mortal seriously!"

"Oh, but she is going to be so much fun to play with," Naraku pouted as he sat on the black couch in the middle of Sesshoumaru's den. He crossed his legs and opened the envelope in his lap. "Don't call me father, that status is horribly aging," he added sulkily, adjusting his black blazer around his body. His ebony tresses were pulled into a loose ponytail, a few bangs escaped to frame his red eyes.

"What is she going to go on about now?" Kagura mocked, pouring a glass of red wine and offering it to him. She batted her eyelashes innocently, trying to imitate Kagome's innocence. Clearing her throat, her voice came out higher and softer, "The hanyous are an endangered species, and I, Kagome, would like to take care of them all." She huffed.

"It is quite the noble cause," Naraku teased with his own smile, staring at Kagura. "Rumors have reached me that you were scared by a child, is this true?" He got out around a chuckle. The mere image of Kagura hiding from a small being made him laugh.

"I forgot how quickly gossip got around, Sesshoumaru must have told his mother. That woman cannot keep anything to herself!" Kagome exclaimed angrily, slamming her hand against the kitchen table. Her own wine glass trembled for a moment as she listened to Naraku continue to laugh.

"So, I take it you will be going to that blasted thing?" She asked. Naraku turned to stare at her from the couch, nodding his head. His red eyes held a playful gleam in his eyes. Kagura knew that he was having fun playing around with his new powers.

Naraku's company was the second largest, on equivalent ground with Daitaro's. In fact, most of Daitaro's company used Naraku's products in order to export their goods. "She is definitely making a wonderful show. It would be wise to keep an eye on her, which isn't hard to do. She's got such a nice body," Naraku cooed, licking his lips with his tongue.

Kagura rolled her eyes at his antics. The demon loved to defile things, as was in his demonic nature. "Sesshoumaru received his own invitation but refused to talk to me about it," Kagura grumbled. "He is being more than hostile after she came over for dinner. They had a nice heart to heart talk in his study. Kagome rejected his advances. He confessed to wanting her after _all these years_. It was quite a romantic confession. The woman left here crying," she explained.

Naraku hummed in thought. The priestess was definitely something to keep a watchful eye on. "I booked a hotel for the weekend at the same hotel as hers. I plan to woo her over dinner one of the nights we are there," Naraku thought aloud. Kagura scoffed, causing him to laugh once more. "Soften up a little. Obviously, Sesshoumaru likes weaker women."

"Weak, pathetic, priestess," Kagura corrected as she refilled the glass. "We need to get rid of her," she hissed out sharply.

Naraku's gaze snapped to hers quickly. The sudden glare caused her heart to skip a beat. A chill ran through her at the warning in his eyes. "You will not do anything," he warned between clenched teeth. He turned his stare back to the envelope and traced her name. He felt himself harden in his pants at the mere thought of the woman. "This one is mine. We will take her down along with the dogs. They will be sent spiraling downwards together."

The mere thought of destroying so many people in one blow made him shiver with joy. Sesshoumaru had gotten his father's weakness for the human race, which would only help Naraku with his plans. For so many centuries he'd been trying to take out the noble dog family. They had been so hard to get rid of, but now the end was in sight. The victory was within reach and Naraku couldn't wait to taste it.

He remembered when the foreigners had first started to come into Japan. Naraku had wanted to stay isolated in order to protect his territory. Unfortunately, Daitaro had allowed them all in after a few decades. Wealth, power, more land was given to the dog in exchange. It only grew over the years while Naraku tried to keep up, lying in wait the entire time. Now that Sesshoumaru needed a mate, Kagura was able to make herself useful. She was a strong demoness that could give him the heirs he would require while also feeding Naraku information that would help him destroy their family.

"I will work on the woman. You invite yourself along, Kagura. I want you to be on Sesshoumaru's arm for the party. That way Kagome won't be tempted to lure him away again," Naraku plotted as he stood. Kagura nodded to him. His red eyes lingered on hers for a while. He let another laugh escape under his breath.

They actually thought she was his daughter. "We will ruin them and climb to the top like it was supposed to be, sister," Naraku groaned, unable to wait for the taste of success. Kagura, the woman with the same blood as his, smirked as well.

"Until then," Kagura toasted, holding her glass in the air. Naraku stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. "Naraku, what about the European daiyoukai?" She called from the kitchen, leaning around the corner to stare at him.

Naraku shrugged his shoulders. "He and Daitaro have their own pasts. They will most likely destroy each other. That is when we'll make our move, Kagura," he answered as the doors closed in front of him.

~_Time Floats On~_

Kagome hissed as blood seeped slowly from the wound. "Shit," she cursed, cringing when she heard Rin giggle at her outburst. "Paper... cut," she trailed off, sticking the finger in her mouth.

Her eyes went over the papers that sat in the tray of her printer. One had a long list of names and phone numbers. Some of them were highlighted and others weren't. She lifted the paper and stared at the next one. This one held flight information for her ticket, which meant Christopher had not gotten a ticket for Rin. Then again, was it wise to take Rin to San Diego after having her for a few weeks.

Still, leaving her with a nanny wasn't very comforting either. Kagome grumbled as she stared at the clock. It wasn't too late to start making calls. She grabbed the phone and pointed to the first number. While it rang, Rin began to talk.

"So, let me get this straight," the young girl ranted. "Sesshoumaru and you were together in high school. Then, he began to cheat on you with Kagura and suddenly announced her as being his mate. So, he treated you like a toy?" She clarified.

Kagome winced, but nodded. A voice over the phone greeted her. "Yes?"

Clearing her throat, Kagome tried to ignore Rin for the time being. "Hello, this is Higurashi Kagome. I heard that you might be interested in becoming a nanny for a hanyou. I am holding interviews tomorrow."

"Nanny?" The person asked on the other line. "I thought that was an adoption list," the woman whispered, her voice dropping lower as if she were trying to hide their conversation.

"No, I am looking for a nanny position," Kagome corrected. The woman sighed, and Kagome knew it would be a long night of phone calls.

"I apologize, but we were hoping for a daughter. I don't have time to be a nanny for someone else's child," she returned gruffly. Kagome could hear the irritation in the woman's voice.

"But you had time to be a parent?" Kagome returned hotly. "Sorry for wasting your time," she added quickly, clicking the disconnect button and beginning to dial the next number.

"So, you're doing this because you want to be stronger?" Rin pressed on as she opened the door to the freezer and pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream. She grabbed a bowl off the clean pile of dishes on the counter. "I support you then," she decided, nodding her head to finalize her choice.

Kagome snorted, "I'm glad I got your approval." The line began to ring consistently, going to an answering machine. Kagome hung up and dialed the next one. "Anything else I need to ask you for?" Kagome whispered under her breath, rubbing her temple with a finger.

"Well, my mom always said something that might help you out in this situation," Rin worded carefully, hoping the long words would make Kagome take her seriously. "She would always say 'guys that take girls for granted are dicks'."

Kagome gasped, turning in her chair to stare at the young girl. "Rin!" She shouted. "I don't think you should use that word. At all."

"My mom used it all the time," Rin argued as she began to spoon the ice cream into her mouth. She set the bowl down next to Kagome and stared the the airplane information. "Why don't I have a ticket?"

"I'm working on it," Kagome stated, turning to the problem at hand. "I don't think your mother wanted you to use that word," she pointed out. Rin scoffed, shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes.

"Why do adults get away with things?" She questioned. "It's not fair," she whined.

"Adults already put in their time as children. We earned the right to say those words. You still have to grow up a bit before you can say stuff like that," Kagome lectured. "No more saying bad words around me. Got it?" She challenged, looking at Rin seriously. Rin released a nod, looking down to poke at her ice cream.

Kagome heard another woman pick up the phone. She had almost forgotten what she'd been doing. "Hello?"

"Hi! This is Higurashi Kagome. I am calling to inquire about hiring a nanny for a half-demon child," Kagome explained. "Your name was the next one on the list. Are you still interested in the position?"

"I..." The woman paused. Kagome closed her eyes and began to pray to the kamis. "Sure, is there an interview or something?" She asked.

Kagome threw her fist into the air triumphantly. Rin raised an eyebrow at her, but went back to her ice cream while shaking her head and ranting under her breath about adults. "Yes, I am holding interviews tomorrow at around two o'clock. Is that alright?" Kagome asked with a grin.

After giving the woman her information and meeting area, Kagome went onto the next name on the list. It would be a long night, but as Kagome looked to Rin with a mouth covered in vanilla ice cream, she knew it was worth it.


	12. Death Wish

_A/N_

_This is my story for TheLovelyMiko's Weekly Prompt and Quote Challenge. The challenge has started up again, although I am hosting it now, which means more work for me. =_= Yay!_

_I really feel so blessed with all the loyal readers that leave reviews for me. Seriously, you guys make me feel complete._

_I am extremely sorry for not updating this one as frequently as I should. _

_It is on dokuga . com where it's a bit further I think it's on Chapter 14 on that site. _ I often forget about , but since school is now over I am finding myself catching up. Yay! _

_Also, I will be adding two new, finished stories to this profile, so be sure to take a look at them. ^_^_

_Enjoy and Review? Yes?_

_~Smo_

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters associated with InuYasha.

Prompt: Wishful

Quote: You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough.

Chapter 12

Kagome sipped at the almond milk in her cup as she watched the door of the coffee shop open and close. The woman who entered looked around nervously, obviously looking for someone. Slowly, Kagome raised a hand in the air and waved to her. "Hello, I am Higurashi Kagome," she greeted, standing up to give a bow to the woman.

The woman gave her a tight smile. "I-I am really excited to have a shot in this nanny position. I love children. I always wanted one, but my husband and I just can't get the proper organs to work. I did have a question though," she ranted instantly, her words stumbling together with her nerves. "Is there a way to move the location to our house? I don't really want to be away from my husband for too long."

Kagome blinked at the quick speech she'd just been given. The woman blinked at her politely, awaiting her answer. Meanwhile, Kagome tried not to laugh. When she had talked to the three women on the phone she had blatantly told them that it would be a move-in position. Kagome didn't have time to drive Rin around. This woman had not listened.

"I am sorry, but I go out of town quite a lot and will feel safer is Rin is at home. I do not want her going to someone else's home. I am afraid this won't work out," Kagome let her down, watching guiltily as sadness filtered into the woman's face.

She gathered her purse and pushed herself up like a zombie – a life with no purpose. "I understand." Kagome could have sworn she heard a sniffle, but refused to cave in to the woman's demands. This was for Rin's safety.

The woman left through the door and Kagome looked back at her paper. She went to scratch out her name but paused. "She didn't even give me one," she grumbled, drawing a question mark on the paper. Shaking her head, she looked up, only to see another woman sit down at the table.

"Sorry, I am a bit early," she started. Kagome instantly smiled. Being early was nothing she needed to apologize for. In fact, being early was far better than being late.

"It is quite alright. I am Higurashi Kagome," she greeted, bowing her head slightly but not making a notion to stand up at all. The woman returned her own bow as she set her purse on the vacant chair at the table.

"I am Shizuku Sango," she exclaimed with a smile. "I hope you are still looking for a nanny," she added as she gestured her head towards the list Kagome held. Kagome tucked it under the table and waved at the woman.

"I just have a few questions to ask," Kagome warned her, taking a deep breath before getting started. "Have you looked after children before?" She asked.

Sango nodded quickly. "My parents died when I was a teenager, so I raised my younger brother as best I could. He's starting high school this year."

Kagome nodded acceptingly. "Do you smoke? Do you have a criminal history?" She wondered, hoping that the woman in front of her was honest.

Sango instantly shook her head. "I don't some, and I've never been arrested for anything. Can I be straightforward?" She asked, leaning closer to Kagome. When Kagome nodded, she spoke up. "I have been around demons all my life. I understand how they work, and you won't find a nanny with more experience unless they are an actual demon," she seemed to whisper. Instantly, Kagome grew curious. "How do you have such a background?" She wondered, hoping this woman would be the one. She hated interviews.

This woman looked healthy. She was tall with luscious, straight black hair. The bangs were cut evenly across her forehead. Her dark eyes were light and serious at the same time. She were a professional dark purple skirt with a white blouse. Kagome was thankful for the appearance.

"My ancestors used to be demon hunters in the Warring States Era. Growing up, I learned the technique and earned money by protecting important demon officers in the Demon Embassies. I have first aid training and can offer protection against other demons. I understand that this position is for the caretaker of a … half-breed … child. So, I am assuming you are taking careful precautions," Sango elaborated.

Kagome was sure her mouth was hanging open on the table. Urgently, she circled Sango's name. This woman definitely offered a few golden stars on her resume. "You know that this is a position that requires you to move in?" Kagome clarified, hoping Sango would answer this question better than the last woman.

"I am perfectly happy with that. I am in need of a new home anyways. My brother and I were annoying each other in a small apartment," Sango laughed out. Kagome chuckled, remembering her small apartment in high school. They were nothing but studios with a small bathroom.

"You won't have any rent in exchange for having a somewhat small salary. Will that be alright?" Kagome asked carefully. She had really only planned to pay the nanny twice a month like usual when her paychecks came through. She had no problems covering rent on her salary, so adding another human into the condo wouldn't be much of a pain.

"I assumed I would pay some of the rent. I would be capable of doing that," Sango returned quickly, almost feeling as if she were the one winning in the agreement. When Kagome shot her a warning look, Sango caved in and accepted the deal. "When do you want me to start?"

"This weekend, or tomorrow, whichever one works for you?" Kagome got out, trying not to sound as desperate as she felt. She left for the party in three days, when the weekend started, but already she was feeling her research slip. It was too hard to constantly worry about Rin during the night when she would sneak back into the lab. Additionally, she didn't want to burden Koga, who had been trying to help watching Rin on her day shifts.

"I can bring over a few things tomorrow," Sango began. Kagome nodded excitedly. Just then, the door opened once more to reveal the last interviewee for the day. Instantly, Kagome felt guilt riddle her system. She didn't want to turn another person done.

"Ms. Higurashi?" The woman asked as she approached the table. When Kagome looked up to greet her, she was shocked when Sango stood up and bowed.

"Yes," Sango mocked, imitating her although the woman wouldn't have a clue otherwise. "If you are here for the nanny position, I am sorry to inform you that I have already found a suitable candidate. Please accept my apologies, but your interview is no longer needed," Sango explained professionally, standing up to look the woman in the eyes.

This one looked younger than Kagome. She was also dressed as if she were going to a club in black stilettos and a glittery dress. The woman turned to stare at Kagome, her eyes narrowing. "Are you sure?" She asked, not taking her eyes from Kagome.

Sango cleared her throat, nodding her head to finalize her decision. "Positive," she answered. The woman huffed, turning around and walking back out the door. Kagome laughed at the encounter, leaning back in her chair and sipping some more of her milk.

"Thanks for that," Kagome sighed out, shaking her head at the encounter. Sango let a dry laugh escape her, shrugging her shoulders as if it were nothing. Kagome looked back to the woman, knowing that a formal introduction was in order so the woman could get to know her better. "Well, for starters, I work at a research facility that focuses on demon genetics. I am not in any relationship, so you do not have to worry about loud noises in the middle of the night. I recently adopted a leopard-hanyou named Rin, and we live next door to my boss, a wolf demon."

Sango's eyes widened a fraction as she took in the information. For a moment, Kagome worried, before a grin entered the woman's face. "This is going to be _so_ much fun," she exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together. "I can already tell that being with you is going to be an adventure."

Kagome blinked at the sudden enthusiasm, playing what she had said back through her mind. She supposed her introduction wasn't like most. The majority of the people didn't even know demons existed. Those that did were either high-ranking businessmen or government officials, and even they didn't like to deal with it.

Kagome gave a slow nod as she realized she led a somewhat abnormal life. She stood up and held her hand out for Sango to shake. The woman's grip was firm and confident. Kagome handed her an envelope with her condo key and the address. "I must go back to work, but please begin to move your stuff in at any time."

Sango smiled happily, grabbing her purse and leaving with Kagome. They parted instantly. Kagome was impressed that Sango had her own car, while she began to walk to the nearby train station.

Her purse began to vibrate as her phone went off. Quickly, her fingers dug through it to try to capture the dancing object. "Hello?" She greeted, hoping it would bring good news to make her day better.

"Kagome," Koga returned with a voice that hid an emotion. It was tightly controlled and caused Kagome to worry. She paused on the sidewalk, causing a man to bump into her from behind and curse at her. She waved him off with a hand.

"What is it?" She asked, hoping that it had nothing to do with the research. Closing her eyes tightly, she prayed that everything was still safe at home.

"You need to get to the lab. I found something." The words caused her heart to speed up. She began to walk at a slow jog to the station, swiping her card as she cradled the cellular phone on her shoulder. "Now, before you get mad at me, listen to the entire story. Rin and I were cooking and I asked her to grade the cheese. She accidentally sliced her finger on the shredder. Don't worry, she's fine. However, I figured that it wouldn't hurt to look at fresh blood, so I got a slide for her to drip on until I could find where I put the Band-Aids." He paused to gather his story again, "Anyways, I took it back to the lab."

"This is so cool, Kagome!" She heard Rin cheer in the back and released a sigh of relief. Obviously, if the girl was laughing and playing with Koga, she was fine. Being hanyou, a small cut like that would probably disappear in a day.

"Well anyways, I found something that was reacting to the cut. It must have got on the slid because her skin was torn. Anyways, it was reacting like a white blood cell would, but at the same time it's not. You won't believe it, but it was like a kind of cell signaling when the tissue tore," Koga rambled on. It made sense to Kagome instantly though and she was quickly catching on to what he wanted to say.

Cell signaling was a process known in creatures like chameleons that naturally camouflaged themselves depending on the environment around them. It was lost in the stages of evolution, and the humans did not hold onto the gene needed for such reactions. "If you found that, there needs to be a neurotransmitter that specifically corresponds to that one type of cell," she informed Koga.

"I found a protein that reacts to it, but the reaction only lasted a minute. It was like the blood from the cadaver you had examined. As soon as it realized there was nothing living to return to, it self-destructed," Koga shouted. "Kagome, this is a breakthrough. This is more than a simple chromatophore cell. This is a demonic version of camouflage that only the hanyous have."

"It means that it is made by the combination of human and demon, Koga," Kagome continued to feed off of his theory and branch off. It went back to her earlier idea that it was a neurological connection. "We need to get a better sample," Kagome bit out, instantly trying to brainstorm ideas. "I don't want you using Rin!" She added as an afterthought when Koga grew suspiciously quiet.

Koga chuckled nervously. "I-I wasn't thinking that..." He trailed off. Kagome rolled her eyes as the train finally departed. "You work on that. I am going to take Rin for some celebratory ice cream and print out these findings. I recorded it, Kagome. We can show it at your party."

Kagome grinned as she thought about that. It would definitely cause a reaction. Something that could work as camouflage would instantly replace the old concealment jewelry that demon still wore. Also, she had found things in the half-breeds' blood that could offer potential cures to human illnesses once tests and perfected. "This is going to be big, Koga," she whispered happily before hitting the end button on the phone.

_~Time Floats On~_

The large window let him see the world beneath him. His golden eyes watched motorcycles weave through the practically stopped traffic. Pedestrians scurried like ants to make it to wherever they were going. School children gathered in small mobs in and out of stores, stopping every now and then to gawk at an attractive male that walked by.

It was the human world, Sesshoumaru mused. They were oblivious to what was around them. Demons blended into them like a wolf in sheep's skin. They were lurking, waiting, and watching. Most demons hated to be so weak. The majority of them wanted to rise to power. Sesshoumaru and his father kept this from happening, although minor incidents have been known to occur.

The underground demon world was their own way of keeping the unknowing humans safe. It was not physically underground, but went below the radar. Sesshoumaru sighed as he turned around in the office, looking into the charcoal eyes of the demon it had taken forever to meet.

"I was not expecting this." Sesshoumaru listened to the demon's accent. He was definitely used to speaking a different language. He did not reply, knowing the demon had more to say. "It is to my understanding that your father does not know about this meeting. Additionally, I am at a loss as to why you are doing this."

Sesshomaru tried not to sigh, even though he wanted to release a calming breath to gather himself. To be honest, he had no idea why he was here. However, he wanted to be closer to Kagome. He needed to watch out for her. It was his fault that she was doing this. It was his fault that she felt the need prove herself. He had destroyed her independence; her self-esteem; her innocence. Now, he needed to help her regain it.

"I need to know what she promised you," Sesshomaru bit out. Christopher laughed from his office chair. The demon looked too smug. His legs were kicked up on his desk. His hands crossed behind his head to make a pillow substitute.

"I explained this to your father already," Christopher returned smoothly as he reached forward to retrieve a cigarette. When he saw Sesshomaru's nose twitch in disgust, he stopped the movement. "I apologize," he mumbled, knowing the smell of burning tobacco would further annoy Sesshoumaru. "I did not ask for anything from Kagome. I told her that I would fund her simply because this is a most interesting idea she had. It is not often that someone challenges your family, Taisho. Then again, most demons don't have the same reasons as she. Since you have come, barging into my office, I would like to ask you some things as well."

Sesshomaru stiffly took a seat on the other side of Christopher's desk. He arched his brow, the only signal he gave for the European daiyoukai to continue. "Why did you not give her a chance? Izayoi survived. Did you not think she was on the same level? Even I knew from the first moment of meeting the woman that she was stronger that the Princess Izayoi."

The dog demon had seen this coming. It was a question that even he hadn't understood until Kagome had told him an answer. "I did not trust her," he answered coldly, almost angrier with himself than the situation. "My father fought many battles in order to secure a safe place for Izayoi by his side. I did not want Kagome to see such things."

"Surely, you realize this is not the feudal era. I am quite sure that demons are not going to ambush you from the forest. Hell, Sesshoumaru, there is no forest anymore," Christopher grumbled in retaliation to the dog's stupidity. He cleared his throat to signal a subject change. "I took it upon myself to dig up some information. Since you are Kagome's prime target, I figured I should learn a few things about you," he mused, leaning forward in his chair to grab a stack of papers, stapled in the corner. "What did Naraku have on you that you needed to mate his daughter?"

Sesshoumaru felt his being go cold. He hated the mere mention of the over-sized spider. He thought back to that month. The North American economy had all but collapsed. Being that their company had several offices in that country, it hit their stocks, which lowered considerably. Naraku's company had saved face due to some sort of package they had been eligible for. Daitaro had gone to him, taken a small friendly loan in order to regain their power.

It had been easy to set everything back up. They cut back spending and worked hard to gather more clients, which was difficult at the time. Still, even at this moment in time, it was weaker than it had been before everything toppled down around them. That was when Naraku brought Kagura to him.

Daitaro had instantly seen a deal to be made. Kagura was wooing Sesshoumaru. Naraku was plotting his next move to take over the Taisho business. He closed his golden eyes for a moment. It had been years since he thought about those times with Kagura. She had played him like a musical instrument. She offered him heirs, told him that she was a powerful demoness, that they would be mated. It had sounded so simple. Sure, he disliked her father, but they needed the merge. Daitaro and Sesshoumaru were wanted the merge between the businesses. Their money woes would be gone, yet they would till have control.

When Kagura had found out about Kagome, she had talked sense to him. Well, that was what Sesshoumaru had thought at the time. Kagura had reminded him that Kagome was a priestess, which was worse than Izayoi. Izayoi was a simple human, a weak thing that demons would never look up to as a position of authority. Kagome, she was an enemy. Demons would never accept her as a potential leader. They would probably try to assassinate her as soon as possible. She was a threat, not an object they could ignore.

"Our company was in trouble. Kagura promised that her father would merge his company with ours. Kagura would give us full-blooded heirs," Sesshoumaru answered. The words were rough. His mouth was dry. It felt foolish now. The reasons didn't sound good enough.

"So you chose business over," Christopher paused. Could he say _love_? Would he go that far? "Kagome," he finished simply. "Interesting," he muttered. "So, you came here to find out what I plan to do with her?" He repeated the question, humming as he thought about it. There were a great many things he wanted to do with her, but just so little time to do them. "I suppose I will request she become part of my own research team at some point, moving her to my region," he thought aloud, as if brainstorming the possibilities. "However, I have not thought of it. I am sure the right thing to ask for will present itself soon. Until then, I have no answer to your question."

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration. "We received an invitation to a party in her honor, why?" He asked.

"Well, that is simple enough," Christopher mused. "She wants you to see her. Kagome wants you to watch as she climbs the ranks without your help. I am sure she has told you this," he elaborated. A sick and twisted plan began to form in his mind. This was all for his own entertainment. While he did not want to see anyone physically hurt, he would love to see some drama. "Did you also get the hotel information?" He wondered, knowing the answer would be no.

The hotel he had gathered for Kagome was private. Only a select few had been invited to stay the weekend. Most of them had been researchers that would be interested in Kagome's work. Others would be pharmaceutical heads looking into the potential cures she had found. Then, there was himself.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered. Christopher cursed, feigning anger. "I swear my secretary is on his own vacation," he grumbled, trying to hide his smirk. He grabbed another paper, sliding it across the table. Sesshoumaru reached out with sharpened claws. "Call and arrangements will be made for you," he finished, standing up to dismiss the dog demon.

Sesshoumaru stood and turned to leave, tucking the paper into his inner-jacket pocket. Christopher couldn't resist asking the next question. "Why do you want to go, Sesshoumaru? Are you going to try to stop her again?" He wondered.

He wasn't prepared for the deep stare he got when Sesshoumaru turned. He saw something that he had never seen in Daitaro's eyes – _chaos._The dog demon was out of control and he didn't even know it. _Interesting,_ he thought. Sesshoumaru was being driven by his emotions right now, whether it was a good or bad thing, Christopher did not know. However, it would serve to be a wonderful spectacle.

"Kagome came to speak with me," Sesshoumaru stated. "She told me that she no longer wanted to climb the ranks to show _me_. She now wanted to do it because she felt... happier. Kagome wants to complete this in order to establish herself. I-I will support her."

Christopher continued to stare at the closed door long after Sesshoumaru left. The dog demon's speech had been softly spoken, as if he was happy with her realization. His eyes showed a loving warmth that brought Christopher out of his own safe zone. The past began to haunt him. He remembered feeling that way once. Unfortunately, when one has so much power, one is blinded.

Sesshoumaru may want to support her, make her truly happy. However, Kagome would never accept that kind of support. She wanted to do this independently, without Sesshoumaru, even if he was just watching from the sidelines. Two things were bound to happen after this ordeal. First, Kagome might accept his support and carry on with her work, something Daitaro doubted considering her spitfire personality. Second, she would reject him completely, become frustrated or emotionally unbalanced which may lead to her destruction. The situation was all to familiar to him suddenly, bringing up the past he was toying with by getting involved between the two, wishful lovers.

"Do not destroy her," Christopher whispered, dropping into the chair and reaching for a much needed cigarette. With suddenly shaky hands, he opened the bottom drawer on the side of his desk. His dark eyes collided with a picture. The black and white photograph was old, with horrible quality. "...Not like I destroyed you," he slurred to the woman in the picture, closing his eyes tightly in order to escape the onslaught of emotions the picture brought out. It was enough to spark his memories though, to trigger the last moments he had with her.

_He cradled the limp body in his arms. She suddenly felt so cold. Her skin was growing pale and he felt useless, helpless. The silk kimono was soaked with blood, and he wondered if there was something he could do. This was his mate, his one and only._

"_Bas," she coughed out, blood spurting from her lips. Desperately, he shook his head. She couldn't talk, she needed to conserve her energy – to fight. He shushed her, setting his forehead against hers and walking their bodies back and forth in the bloodied mud. "This is your second chance," she whispered._

"_You weren't supposed to be here!" Christopher shouted angrily, unwelcoming the tears that began to gather in his eyes. She was supposed to be home with their children. He should have known she would have followed him. She was stubborn, needing to be by his side through the dangerous situation he had put them in. He should be struggling for his life in the mud – not her. "Why did you come?"_

_Her chortle was watery, blood filling her mouth again. "Someone needed to protect you," she joked. Her green eyes seemed to be the only color he saw. Even the blood was too dark, almost black as the moon rose into the sky and night covered the lands. Her skin was pale, lips growing blue, yet her eyes were still green as grass, sparkling up at him as if she were perfectly fine. "You always bit off more than you could chew, stupid wolf," she reprimanded him. The corner of her mouth turned upright weakly at the joke._

_A sob wracked through Christopher. He tried to laugh, if only to calm her. "I am going to find a healer. I will fix this," he declared. Slowly, he reached for the spear, lodged between two of her ribs. His fingers wrapped around it, but her hand cupped his._

_With a shake of her head, she begged, "Leave it. I can barely feel any pain, Christopher. Let me go like this. Don't cause me pain." The words were like arrows embedding themselves into his heart. His mate should never say these things. "Stop fighting, Christopher," she pleaded. "You always tried to make me happier and happier with new things," she whispered, her eyes beginning to lose focus. She reached up to cup his cheek, her thumb catching a few of his tears. "I was happy with just you. I didn't need anything more," she cried, feeling the end nearing._

_Christopher shook his head in denial. He clung her to him, jarring the spear and causing her to cry out. Selfishness clouded his emotions then. He needed her to be closer. "I just wanted you to live the way you should have. Hold on, I beg of you. I will bring you back, I know someone who has that power!"_

_Her deep inhale said it all. Darkness was overtaking her. The demonic flow of her energy was lessoning. The grim reaper was nearing, coming to claim her for his collection. "You only live once," she croaked, "and I did it right, so once is enough."_

_Death filled the air. The only thing he could hear was the trees swaying in the wind. There was no heartbeat other than his own. Panic filled him. This was his fault. He had been greedy, wanted more for himself and it had killed her – destroyed her. Angrily, he released a roar that shook the ground. His demonic power exploded in his grief and remorse. He wouldn't accept this._

_He settled her body along the ground. Her head rolling to the side and arms dropping lifelessly. In one swift pull, the spear dislodged from her body with a sickening sound. He pulled off his obi, his robe falling open to expose his bruised and scratched up torso from the fight that had just ensued. Gently, he picked her up, afraid that if he was too rough she would simply crumble, turn to ash in his grasp._

_Then, he sprinted. He ran as if there were millions of demons chasing after him. The desperate urge to make this right, to give her a second chance regardless of what she had said was too strong to ignore. Christopher Basille needed a second chance, if only to prove that he deserved her. He would bring her back to life, he decided, pushing off the ledge of a cliff to jump the gap between the mountains. His mate – his life – needed to be resurrected, and there was only one being that wielded that power. With one, powerful stride he increased his speed, making his way to the Western Lands._

Christopher jolted from his memories when a knock sounded at his door. Quickly, he kicked the drawer shut, wiped at the moisture leaking from his eyes, and turned to stare out the window to avoid eye contact with whoever was there. "Come in," he grunted, hating how his voice was suddenly raspy.

"Sir, your car is downstairs waiting," his secretary informed him. Christopher sniffed as he stood up, taking a deep breath to recover from the past. Sesshoumaru was playing with fire, trying to get everything just perfect. No one on this planet could do that. The dog demon needed to choose what was important, what he needed to protect. Until he realized that, anyone around him could get hurt. Christopher forced himself to shrug it off as not his problem. He would remain on the sidelines and watch for the time being. It was not his time to step in – not yet.


	13. Out of Control

_A/N_

_This is my story for TheLovelyMiko's Weekly Prompt and Quote Challenge. The challenge has started up again, although I am hosting it now, which means more work for me. =_= Yay!_

_I really feel so blessed with all the loyal readers that leave reviews for me. Seriously, you guys make me feel complete._

_Enjoy and Review? Yes?_

_~Smo_

_Beta Note: Lovely, fabulous readers and peers of the Dokuga realm, I humbly beg for your forgiveness! It was all my fault! I went on vacation and couldn't beta this when she sent it to me, and then she posted it before it was finished. *sideways glance at Smo* Anyhow, she took it down because of me so we could do some very important (I promise it was important) editing. I'm sorry! ~Lillian_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters associated with InuYasha.**

Prompt: Corruption

Quote: We make a living by what we get, we make a life by what we give.

Chapter 13

His charcoal eyes sparkled with lust as he eyed the well-toned butt of a waitress happening to walk by his table. He cleared his throat, gaining her attention. Hazel eyes dilated, her arousal mixed with the air around the table. Obviously, she found him just as attractive as he found her. "Can I get you anything?" she asked, a slight hint of desire in her tone. The corner of her lip rose in a cute smirk.

Christopher Basille leaned back in the wooden chair, the white napkin splayed across his lap. The white blouse and black bow-tie the waitress wore made her breasts look bigger than they were. Chris could see a few buttons straining to stay in their place. "Check the lobby for a girl named Kagome. Send her to this table," he added, holding up a large bill.

The waitress sniffed, obviously wanting something different than money. "Yes, sir," she muttered under her breath, tucking the bill into her pocket. Chris watched her strut away, swinging her hips to the side as if to show him what he was missing.

He snickered, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the edge of the table. Pushing his fingers through his locks, he scanned the restaurant for any sign of the priestess. They had arrived in the glorious foreign city earlier in the day.

A laugh escaped him when he remembered the flight. Kagome had sat next to him in the first class seating section. It had been like watching a toddler play with new toys: she had reclined the seat numerous times and pressed almost every button on the screen in front of her. When the flight stewardess had arrived to give them alcoholic beverages Kagome had flipped, saying she had never been served champagne on an airplane before. The partners had toasted each other, wishing for a successful party.

When they had arrived at the hotel, Kagome had passed out on the sofa in his penthouse room. Christopher hadn't had the heart to wake her up and tell her it was his room (she was in a suite next to his), so he had brought in a dress for her to wear and left. Since then, he had called contacts about the party, made sure certain, high-value priorities were coming, and continued other business deals happening in his homeland. Now it was dinner time, and he had paid someone to fetch Kagome from his room, which meant she was bound to make her entrance sooner rather than later.

"Christopher?" The soft, gentle voice caused him to look up. Instantly, his breath hitched. The black tresses she usually captured in a ponytail to keep from getting in the way of her sight were hanging loosely in large curls around her face. The black dress rolled to her knees, its bodice tight with small rhinestones scattered along it. A chain hung around her neck, the silver glistening in the restaurant's lighting. A pink sphere shone at the end of the chain, nestled in the small valley between her breasts.

"You look magnificent. A treasure to be admired," Chris murmured. His eyes sparkled as she sat before him. "I took it upon myself to order dinner and wine. I hope you will forgive me if you do not enjoy the meal."

Kagome flushed at his compliments, but quickly shook her head. "I'm sure I will enjoy it," she replied, nodding her head in thanks as the waitress poured white wine into the glass in front of her. Chris noticed the waitress assess her, judging Kagome's own chances with him. Fortunately, Kagome remained oblivious.

"Did you get a good rest? The flight seemed to take its toll on you," Chris teased. Kagome snorted, covering her mouth with a hand to hide her laugh as her eyes twinkled with amusement. It brought Chris back to the conversation he had with Sesshomaru in his office. The demon had given in to her. He had confessed that he had made the mistake and wanted to support her happiness. Chris shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling like the villain for supporting her. He had gotten in the middle.

His memories came to the surface, reminding him why he was doing this. It wasn't for Kagome or Sesshomaru. It wasn't even for himself. This was for the woman he had lost in the West. "Flying is not my specialty," Kagome grumbled as the first appetizer was placed in front of them. Her voice jarred him from his thoughts. Forcing a suddenly tight smile, he leaned forward and grabbed his fork.

"Well, I hope you received enough rest. After this, we are going to a small gathering of a few potential donations," Chris stated, putting a wonderfully sauteed mushroom into his mouth. He watched as Kagome shot him a look of confusion.

"Potential donations?" she repeated curiously. "You mean the rich guests attending tomorrow's party? Why are there two parties?"

"Well, there is always a before and after party. It's the way everything goes," Chris returned, shrugging his shoulders as he pushed his now empty plate in front of him. Kagome huffed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the idea. "A lot to take in?" Chris returned with a smirk.

"Seems like a waste of money," Kagome murmured. Chris saw the sudden glance she cast around them. She cleared her throat. "Will there be a lot of people there?"

"I am expecting the daiyoukais and some human government officials," Chris answered simply, judging her reaction. Her eyes widened at the information. The way her mouth dropped into a nervous frown for a moment told him she was both nervous and scared. "It will be alright. I will be by your side."

The sudden words of comfort that slipped from him were both a surprise to him and Kagome. He cleared his throat as if to try to make himself appear tougher. The momentary emotional lapse making him want to smack himself. "I mean that they won't be able to pull any rabbits out of hats while I am there. I am much closer to the ruling daiyoukai than any of them."

"Oh," Kagome answered with a slight flush. "You have more leeway here," she teased, leaning back and enjoying the full feeling from dinner. She quietly cleared her throat and leaned forward, resiting her elbows on the table the way she probably wasn't supposed to. "I want to ask you a question, but I am unsure if it will cross a line."

"Only one way to find out," Christopher replied as he handed the waitress his pristine credit card. Kagome sighed heavily, taking a deep breath before unleashing her question.

"Why did you agree to help me? I mean, I understand that my goal wasn't the easiest and definitely risks you losing more than me if it goes south, considering you already have multiple sound investments. W-What did they do to you?" Kagome found herself asking. It had confused her since Izayoi and Sesshomaru had surprised her at the house after dinner with Christopher. They had brought up his past and warned her about it.

Even though Kagome was not too worried about such things, she found her curiousness hard to tamper down. It was almost relieving to have someone else in the same group as her - the ones who have been hurt by one of the dog demons. Kagome snorted inwardly. It looks like that list was longer than she thought at first.

The daiyoukai before her went cold at the question. The smirk she was used to seeing him wear seemed to slide off his face. His eyes turned serious and dark with memories of a long forgotten - or at least regrettable - past. "My business with Daitaro go back a few centuries. Surely you do not want to hear about it," he forced out between gritted teeth. Kagome felt as if she had reopened damaged wounds. "Let's just say that he caused me to lose everything and then some."

The way he said it with such a melancholy look in his eyes made Kagome question exactly what he had lost. However, she could easily see that Christopher didn't enjoy talking about it. Patiently, she waited until the he signed the check, standing up and putting her shawl back on.

"I suppose it's off to the after party?" Kagome teased, taking hold of Christopher's arm when he offered it. His smirk was her answer as he led her out of the fancy hotel restaurant. She was tempted to ask him how much this all cost, but stamped down the worry easily. She would pay him back by completing their goal.

"Find a seat in the lobby, and I will have my driver bring the car around," he instructed, pushing her towards the couches in the lobby by placing a gentle hand on the small of her exposed back. The dress she wore left the smooth skin bare to any one's eyes.

Kagome took a seat easily, her rear sinking into the sofa chairs. She allowed her sapphire eyes to close and took in a deep breath to push her nerves down. Being in such places and going to such parties not only drained her but also caused her to worry and stress over things she just couldn't control.

The phone in her purse began to release consistent thrills. Kagome reached into the bag and held it to her ear. "Hello?" she greeted, trying to sound as professional as she could. It was tiring to have to put up such a front.

"Kagome, I am so glad I reached you," Koga breathed out, obviously in relief. He sounded worried and troubled. "The results you wanted finally came in after taking the blood sample. I faxed it to Christopher earlier. Did you get them?" He wondered.

Christopher hadn't told her about the papers, so Kagome stored it for the near future use. "I will get them. Christopher and I are going to a party and I will approach him then." Her blue eyes spotted Christopher beckoning her towards a sleek black car.

"Sorry, Koga, but I have to go. Stay safe ,and thank you for all your help." The phone clicked shut, and she dropped it back into her purse. Jogging over to Christopher, he gave her a friendly smile and held the door open for her.

"All is well?" Christopher asked as the driver pulled from the curb. Kagome could sense that the worker was demon too, yet he looked frail for one, no different than a teenage boy.

"Koga just wanted to remind me to get the test results from you." Kagome commented, leaning back in the leather seats and running her fingers through her hair. It felt odd having it down: she usually held it back in a tail to keep it from getting in the way.

The car stopped ten minutes later in front of a large and modern building. It was tall and architecturally rich. Large white panels and blackened glass met her eyes. As Kagome and Christopher got out of the car, the door being held by a teenage boy, a large and elegant, granite fountain blocked their vision. It was large and definitely expensive, the multiple colors illuminating the water. She gawked at it, even as Christopher pulled her along. Kagome entered the lounge with Christopher's hand on the small of her back.

It was a comforting feeling. Kagome didn't feel alone with the small amount of contact, and it gave her confidence as she followed the pastel green carpet that led her to two black wooden doors. Christopher reached around her to grab the metal handle, turning to look at her with a worried expression she had never seen on him before. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

Kagome swallowed the lump of nerves in her throat and gave a jerky nod. "As ready as I will ever be," she promised.

The door opened. Noise suddenly flooded her ears as if the door had been protecting them from it. Smooth jazz was played by a live band. Drinks were being dealt by several waiters in addition to the bar on the opposite side of the room. Demons were chattering, but everything seemed to pause when she entered the room.

They paused to look at her as if she had gotten lost. Kagome felt frozen, but Christopher pushed her forward with his hand on her bare back. He guided her forward with an obvious destination. His hand left her back as he pulled the demon male they approached into a hug. They laughed and patted each other's backs. "Christopher," the demon laughed.

In Kagome's opinion, the demon looked like the stereotypical surfer boy. His sandy blond locks tickled his neck in tangled and loose curls. His tanned skin contrasted against the white shirt he wore, covered with a black blazer hanging on his shoulder. "You have put together quite a fun gathering in my town," he proclaimed genially. Blue eyes portrayed a different message, one of warning, to her.

Christopher laughed and bowed his head as if in a mocking way. "May I introduce the real cause behind this - Higurashi Kagome, or in your world, Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome held out her hand, and the demon shook it with a lazy grin. "I have heard quite a lot about you from Chris," he commented. Kagome cast a soft smile.

"I am flattered. It is wonderful to meet you," she claimed. His hand didn't let hers go when she attempted to pull it back. A tight smile appeared on his face that caused uneasiness in the pit of her stomach.

"I trust you won't stir up anything, priestess," he whispered lowly under his breath. His blue eyes flashed to transparent ice with the warning. Kagome felt her own defenses rise at the threat.

"You have nothing to worry about," she paused to give him an innocent smile, "unless one of your demons start it."

The demon released her hands and grabbed a drink off of a retreating tray. He handed her a glass of champagne, which Kagome took a sip of, needing liquid courage. "Is this the strongest thing they have?" Kagome whispered to Chris, causing the daiyoukai to chuckle loudly. He shook his head and cupped her shoulder, as if to tell her he would get her something much stronger later.

"Kagome." Her eyes almost fluttered close at the sound of her name. Inwardly, she was ashamed of her response. She knew the reaction was inappropriate, even counter-productive, but she missed her name on his tongue, enjoyed and relished in hearing it.

She turned to greet him. "Sesshomaru." She held out a hand for him to shake, and shivered when he brought it up to lay a chaste kiss on the back.

"A drink. I am sure I remember your tastes," Sesshomaru answered, offering her a familiar drink. She took the red wine from his grasp. She forced a nod and took it from him in thanks.

They sat in a strange, awkward silence. Neither knew what to say nor what to do. They had shared such intimate moments, and now she had labeled him as her enemy. What were they supposed to do in such a situation?

"You look love-."

"Stop it," Kagome hissed, interrupting Sesshomaru's compliment, although a flush spread across her cheeks. She hated her reaction. Butterflies flew from their cage and stirred in her stomach. Kagome felt flustered after his comment, and she couldn't allow that. "You have no right to say that anymore."

"It was merely an observation," Sesshomaru replied coldly, the stinging wound from her rejection still raw. "Would you rather I ignore you?"

"I want to speak with your father." She avoided the question, taking a sip of the drink he had given her and brushing past him the next moment. His father was already watching her with a serious gaze. Golden eyes looked old and wise, much more experienced than Sesshomaru's.

"You look lovely tonight," Daitaro commented with a well-rehearsed business smile. Kagome let out a small laugh at the compliment Sesshomaru had just tried to give her. She bowed her head in thanks, taking another sip of her wine.

Letting the alcohol feed her confidence, she allowed herself to speak. "Why did you come if you do not approve of what I am doing?" Kagome asked. She felt a familiar presence approach from behind her. It startled her, not that she showed it, when Christopher set his hand along her lower bare back. His fingers were warm against her cold skin, and she silently enjoyed the comfort of having someone with her.

"I will answer that, Kagome," Christopher got out with a grin, as if he couldn't wait to talk to Daitaro. "You see, Kagome, Daitaro and Sesshomaru are keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't pose a threat against their status as demons. After all, you were once part of their family, and as such probably know about their business strategies, secrets, and weaknesses. It's sort of like that phrase: keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer."

Kagome blinked as she absorbed it. She figured that's why they would come, so it was not astonishing to her. "It makes sense. That must be why he is mating Kagura too," Kagome replied with a sarcastic hint in her tone. It was more directed at Christopher than at the dogs, and Christopher barked out a twisted laugh, as if enjoying having the rude conversation about the dogs in front of the dogs. "I think that's taking it a bit far though," Kagome added, shaking her head in disapproval. "Takes sleeping with the enemy to a whole new level."

This time, she released a giggle at the glare that Sesshomaru gave her. It felt good to say these things, regardless of the glares the two dogs were giving her. Kagome practically glowed as Christopher guided her to the bar with a hand on the skin of her back. "I could never get away with that when I was younger. Daitaro protected Sesshomaru like he was the golden child."

The demon watching over her chortled. "You are not a child anymore, and he is no longer your guardian. You're a grown woman and have the power do to whatever you please." His words gave her confidence. Kagome felt as if she could do anything as she leaned against the bar. "You won't ever tell me, will you? About your past, I mean..." She trailed off, watching for any sign of emotional distress in his eyes.

He kept them completely blank and unreadable, much to her disappointment. "It is a boring story anyways," he murmured. Kagome saw the lie. His eyes were too blank, almost like Sesshomaru's. Christopher usually displayed some sort of emotion, even if it wasn't the one he was feeling. She would have had an easier time believing him if he had said it with a smirk.

"You're a horrible liar," Kagome grumbled, pushing her empty wineglass onto the granite counter top and turning just in time to greet her next obstacle.

The red eyes gave him away. His black hair was neatly trimmed and straightened to his neck. His suit was polished, professionally measured and made. Kagome had to remind herself that all demons were handsome and that just wasn't fair to the rest of the world. "Naraku," she greeted.

Christopher didn't turn from the bartender, but she saw the way he tensed. Obviously, no one liked this demon, which made Kagome even more cautious around him. "I am so glad you flew here to support my research." She gave a friendly smile. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Isn't that my line?" Naraku asked with a smile, moving to lean against the counter between her and Christopher. Kagome saw the way Christopher backed away, as if it was too disgusting to share the same space with the demon.

"I have already had my fill of alcohol," Kagome answered with a polite laugh. "Has Kagura flown down as well?" she wondered.

"Oh no," Naraku answered with a slight shake of his head. "She is busy with the wedding plans. Four months until the big day," he mockingly cheered with a fake toast with a glass of what appeared to be scotch.

Kagome tried to make sense of the information. That meant they had set a date for the wedding. The news both shocked and angered her. She thought back to the conversation with Sesshomaru. He had confessed he still wanted her. Had he lied? Was he going along with it simply because he said he would? The honor bound demon suddenly flared her anger to life. Her teeth clenched.

Without warning, her powers flared. The lights around the bar flickered before going out. The mates of some demons growled as if awaiting for battle. She could sense other demon powers flaring. It felt as if she were being drowned by the youkai as they all exploded with power. The rise of their energy made it impossible for her to calm down. Now she felt as if it were time to fight, and her powers would not relax in such a situation.

Her breathing became shallow as fear leaked into her body. Her body shivered, and she felt a rough grip on her arm before she was dragged from her place at the bar. She squealed in fright, causing another round of growls as if the mere sound was a declaration of war. To make matters worse, another hand pulled her up off the ground, startling her further. Her powers throbbed and pulsed, causing a few glasses to shatter.

Anger, frustration, utter failure, coursed through her. She slammed her eyes shut, unable to focus on anything other than the torrent of emotions inside of her. Her heart was pounding as adrenaline pumped through her blood. Memories of when this would happen flooded her mind. It was a defense mechanism according to Daitaro and Izayoi. When Inuyasha made fun of her, she would go into herself, seeking refuge and protection inside the warmth of her powers. Her anger or sadness had caused electrical power outages and several mirrors and windows to break.

The sudden feeling of a breeze caressing her skin made her gasp for air and open her eyes. "Let me down!" she ordered, still breathing heavily. Kicking and punching, she was disappointed when her attacks didn't meet any flesh.

"Stop it." The cold voice of Sesshomaru assaulted her ears. Kagome felt her feet hit the ground, and instantly she used them. Her heels clicked as they pattered along the pavement of what appeared to be an alley between the lounge and neighboring building. The lights flickered back on as the cold air caused her to shiver.

"You are going in the wrong direction," Sesshomaru grumbled from behind her. Kagome hated the sound of his voice at that moment. Naraku's words rang through her, and the affect of them made her hate herself. They shouldn't mean anything to her. She knew they were getting mated and married. It was only a matter of time before a date was set.

"He said he wanted me," Kagome thought. She shoved the false hope into the far recesses of her mind and waved a dismissive hand over her shoulder. "I don't care!" she shouted, hoping the answer would solve all of her problems. Why couldn't she be uncaring? Kagome wanted to be indifferent. She didn't want to care about him.

"Kagome!" She ignored his shout. Crossing her arms over her breasts and rubbing her hands along her skin to keep herself warm, she continued out of the alley and down the street. Cars passed her on the sidewalk. Men walked by her, casting strange glances and wondering why she was out at night in such attire.

For blocks she walked, and for blocks she knew he followed quietly behind her. Kagome knew she had no idea where she was going or even where she should be going. She just didn't want to face or even look at him. "Go away!" she shouted, startling an innocent couple who happened to be walking by. They scurried at a quicker pace, passing her. Kagome sighed, shaking her head at herself in embarrassment.

Turning around, she glared at the sight of Sesshomaru. He was about twenty feet behind her. His hands were deep in his pockets. A few strands had slipped from the ponytail he wore, coming to frame his face. His golden eyes seemed to glisten under the streetlight. His suit jacket was undone. The tie around his shirt collar was loosened and flapping with the breeze. Kagome wanted to hate him even more.

With that in mind, she stormed up to him. Kagome let her anger fly - literally. The back of her hand collided with his cheek. It didn't lessen any of her anger. His head turned, but he didn't move it back. A few strands covered the reddened cheek. "Why didn't you stop me?" Kagome wondered, knowing he could've stopped her at any moment.

"What happened?" he avoided her question. "Why did you lose control?" Sesshomaru added, staring to the glowing orb around her neck. He reached out to grasp it, ignoring the sizzling sound when the priestess's energy collided with his skin. It was raw power and pure, something he shouldn't tamper with.

"Is your hearing getting bad?" Kagome returned heatedly. "I asked you a question." The brush of his rough fingers against the valley of her breasts where the pink orb sat caused them both to shiver with an echo of things that belonged in the past. Kagome retreated a step.

"I must have deserved it," Sesshomaru answered. He shook his head then, correcting himself. "I did deserve it," he said with a nod. Kagome snorted, rolling her eyes. The high and mighty demon deserved a lot more than just a slap. "Now answer my question."

Kagome huffed, a flush coming to her face. Why had she grown so angry? Naraku's reminder came up in her head, and she felt way too humiliated to confess the answer. "I have to go," Kagome muttered, turning around and remembering she had no idea where she was.

"Stop," Sesshomaru demanded. "I will call for a car." Kagome bristled. She didn't want to spend any more time in his presence. Ignoring his order, she continued to walk along the pavement until she saw what looked to be a train or bus station. She saw a map behind a fiberglass display and jogged over to it, ignoring feet sore from walking in heels.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru came up behind her. She viewed the map, her mouth twitching from side to side as she found the hotel. Without answering, he watched as she turned away from him again and heard her heels click along the concrete as she walked to a pay station. "Kagome," he growled warningly. "A car will be much more comfortable than on a train with strangers in a foreign land, not to mention that what you're wearing is incredibly indecent for public transportation."

Kagome rolled her eyes, reaching into her purse and pulling out a few ones as she figured out what kind of ticket she would need and slipped the bill into the machine. It let out a ticket a few seconds later. "It's okay, Sesshomaru, I am sure the public transportation here is no different than the public transportation at home," she promised with a parenting voice as if he were a child.

He hated her stubbornness. He had offered her a safe passage home, and she still refused to take it. "You would rather risk injury than get into a car with me."

Kagome didn't respond to his words. She remained looking down the track, patiently waiting for the train to come into sight. "Look at me!" he shouted, causing her to jump. It wasn't too often she heard him yell.

Her sapphire eyes turned to take him in. He was a good foot taller than her, towering over her as if he were trying to intimidate her. "What caused it?" He growled. Naraku had said something and that worried him. He knew the bastard was planning something, and he needed to know what before it happened.

"You don't love her," Kagome whispered. "You don't care about her. You don't even w-want her." You wanted me. Her body shivered as the train whipped passed her, sending a strong wind along her body. It screeched to a stop along the tracks. "You're still mating her though. Sesshomaru, for once in your life do what you want! Stop listening to your father and thinking business is more important! It's your life, so stop being so scared!" Kagome screamed, stomping her foot as if to emphasize her point. "You wouldn't come out and confess you were fucking me, yet everyone knew! You didn't tell me about Kagura or give me a chance because you were scared! You let your dad make most of your choices throughout your entire life! Do what you want!" Her chest heaved with every breath, breasts rising with each intake.

Golden eyes were wide with an unreadable emotion. The doors of the train opened. Kagome waited for a few moments, hoping for some kind of response to her outburst. Another few moments passed, and Kagome was sure the doors would close. She turned her head away, fitting between the doors just as they began to close.

A hand grabbed her, pulling her out of the doors she had wanted to go through. In the blink of an eye, she was shoved up against the very ticket machine she'd inserted her money into. Sesshomaru's lips smashed against her own. One hand clutched her wrist as if she would try to pull away while the other gripped the side of her head, grabbing a fistful of hair and applying pressure to force her mouth closer to his.

Kagome groaned at the need behind his motives. His lips were forceful, desperate, passionate, and filled with pent up desire for something he no longer had the right to have. She pressed her hands against his chest, pushing with all her might and having no success in pushing him off.

"Sesshomaru," she murmured against his lips. The only response was his tongue thrusting between her lips. Closing her eyes, she tried not to think of how this went against every new rule she'd made after he had broken her. This was taboo to the new Kagome, but it felt so good, as if she had been going through withdrawals without knowing it. He was the drug and she needed the fix she'd been waiting too long for.

His hand was suddenly on her bare thigh under her dress, pushing it up until he gripped her buttocks. She gasped, rolled her head back, and exposed the neck to the predator before her. Sesshomaru took the invitation. He inhaled the scent and rested his head in the crook of her neck. It was always his favorite place to nestle in. It was like a security blanket. The main source of her smell that surrounded him with a better place. Open-mouthed kisses covered the soft skin, his teeth nipping at her to make red marks.

Her breathy moans were his reward. His other hand reached down to grip her bottom, lifting her off the ground and pushing her harder against the rough surface. "N-Not comfortable," Kagome got out, feeling the buttons of the machine push into her bare back.

Sesshomaru groaned, not wanting to stop but not wanting to cause her discomfort. He forced himself to let her down, leaning on her shoulder and closing his eyes to bask in her presence. It felt good to taste her again, to touch and kiss her.

She was right. He had never fought for what he wanted - what he believed in. His father had wished for him to take over, and Sesshomaru had done just that. He may have told his father he didn't want to, but he still gave in with the condition he would make the company better. When his father mentioned Kagome would not be a smart choice to mate in the demon realm and introduced him to Kagura, he had thrown in the towel and accepted his fate. He was a pushover, even though he appeared as cold and tough as can be. Sure, he could dish out orders to others below his status when it came to dealing with the company, but he had no clue where to begin in his personal life. He had screwed that all up.

Suddenly, the cause of his happiness was gone. While he was thinking, Kagome had slipped off her shoes and ran. He swiftly turned on his feet, reaching out as if he could grab her. She was already turning the corner, and he could smell the faint scent of her tears.

He growled, slamming his fist into the machine and listening with grim satisfaction as it broke and caved into his demonic strength. Something fell against his foot, and he looked to find the two heels she had been wearing. Kagome was so desperate to get away from him she had left her shoes behind. Was that how much she disliked him?

Picking up the shoes, he turned the corner Kagome he had last seen her at. It was still dark and dangerous for a scantily dressed girl with no shoes. Even though she wished to stay away from him, he would see to it she arrived at the hotel safe and sound.


	14. Bleeding Out

_A/N_

_This is my story for TheLovelyMiko's Weekly Prompt and Quote Challenge._

_I am extremely sorry for the long wait on this. My laptop broke, I got engaged, we moved, I no longer work for the same department, and am in the process of getting hired again, and real life is continuing to throw massive fireballs at me! Still it is no excuse to get behind in the stories, therefore, prepare for a lot of updates!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters associated with InuYasha.**_

Chapter 14

When Christopher found Kagome later that night, she was pacing up and down like a trapped prey animal in her suite. Her door hadn't even closed all the way, she had been in such a hurry. Her feet were stained with dirt. Apparently, she had lost her heels along the way. Additionally, her hair was in shambles, looking like a nesting ground for birds. Her dress was wrinkled. If Christopher didn't know any better, he thought she might have been an angered hooker who hadn't gotten paid.

"That was fun," he mused, collapsing on her queen bed and awaiting a response. He wasn't expecting a reason, not even an excuse. It had been years - centuries - since he had seen such a display of priestess power. It had been so surprising - so out of the blue, that his own demon was safely hiding in its cage in the dark recesses of his own mind.

"_Sort of like a coward," _Christopher mused. "_You're hiding like a 'lil gopher."_

His beast grumbled, but didn't rise to take the bait. So, Christopher continued to wait patiently for Kagome to calm down and explain what had happened. It had been about two hours since her departure. Christopher had done his best when it came to the damage control, but the rest was really up to her and how she made her next appearance. Some guests were now a lost cause, while others stayed and made wagers on how long she would last. It had been quite a blow to their effort, but it was a simple wound.

"I messed everything up!" Kagome shouted, throwing her hands in the air and tugging at her ebony tresses in frustration. "Lost control - I never lose control! That damned dog! That damned spider!" She screamed, stomping her foot against the carpeted floor, probably waking the poor soul below.

"I have done my best to fix it." Christopher stated in hopes it would calm her down. She was getting worked up for no reason, and he was sure it wouldn't help their cause if she continued to pace up and down the hotel room. "A few have already departed, but I have still secured more than the desired headcount for tomorrow's event."

She paused, turning to stare at him with one eyebrow arched. Finally, Christopher had grabbed her attention. Kagome tilted her head to the side, licking over her lips. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Christopher closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face, trying not to grow frustrated with her. "Kagome..." He trailed. "It will be fine. I have handled it," he noted. "Now, if that isn't what you were pacing over... What happened to _you_?"

A flush broke across her cheeks at the mere reminder of what had happened. Instantly, warmth spread through her at the memory of his touch, taste, and need. Sesshomaru had kissed her as if she were his main source of life. "I-I don't think you need to know."

"Amuse me," Christopher grumbled, eyes dull. He didn't look interested, yet Kagome knew he wanted to know to see if he could use it to their advantage. "While you're at it, tell me what caused your little power trip."

Kagome sank on the bed beside him, falling backwards until her head hit the mattress. "It was childish," Kagome pouted as she thought back on it. naraku had gotten a rise out of her by using her weakness, which happened to be a certain dog demon.

"I'm quite sure of that," Christopher answered quietly. "Usually the biggest fights are over something extremely trivial. Now, continue."

Kagome huffed at his urgency. Rolling her eyes, she felt humiliated. "It's sort of a long story," she whispered. "A few days ago, I went to see Sesshomaru. I had to sign some papers in order to become Rin's legal guardian, and Sesshomaru had held them over my head, forcing me to go to lunch with him."

"A tragedy, I"m sure," Christopher teased, eying his fingernails as if he didn't care for what she had to say. "So, the hanyou is the cause of this? Hmm, should have known."

"She's not," Kagome quickly defended, feeling maternal for her quick reaction. "When I was there, Sesshomaru apologized and-and told me that he still wanted me. He wanted to confess his faults so I could stop trying to interfere with this. I knew there would be some underlying issue. Still, Kagura was there, I'm quite sure she overheard."

"This relates to tonight's incident?" Christopher wondered, hoping to see some kind of connection. As he listened to her story though, all he could think about was punishing Sesshomaru. The damned dog demon had no idea what he had lost, ho stupid he had been in making his decisions.

"I don't know. I figured Sesshomaru had come to realize he didn't care about Kagura. Maybe he had been infatuated with her at the beginning. Anyways, I figured he would be happy, not care what others thought and for once do something he wanted. Sesshomaru _always_ goes and does what's right for his father and company," Kagome ranted. "Well, anyways. Naraku had come up and blatantly reminded that our conversation was useless and that Sesshomaru had learned nothing. They set the date. I was still raw from that conversation, and having just spoken to Sesshomaru I still felt as if there was hope he would be happy. I just panicked." 

Silence was thick in the room between the two. Christopher released a yawn as he thought over her words. She had tried to come up with an excuse, but he saw right through it. Kagome had hoped Sesshomaru would choose her, come to her, like a young girl in love. Naraku's words had been the knife cutting through that hope, severing all thoughts about her fantasy. Daitaru shook his head as he thought about it. Those dogs had a track record of ruining women.

"Then, afterwards?" Christopher asked, referring to her state. When Kagome's eyes glanced away from him, he chuckled. "I did not simply forget in the last two minutes."

"One could only hope," Kagome sulked, sitting up and running her hand through her hair. "Must look like a mess." Christopher nodded in agreement, earning another glare from the woman.

"Sesshomaru carried me out. I tried to get away from him. I was angry and practically running with no destination." Kagome mumbled as she remembered the events. "He-He kissed me."

"Further complicating things," Christopher growled, not at all happy with the events. At first, Kagome had approached him with the intentions of climbing to that same power and challenging said dog demon. How would she do that if she still loved him? A feeling written across her face at the moment.

"Yes," she admitted, holding her face in her hands and leaning over. A few moments later, the scent of tears infiltrated his senses. Quietly standing up, Christopher ran a hand through his black locks. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked, slightly curious.

"To see a dog demon," Christopher answered simply. "Daitaro and I have a meeting."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "Where? Why?" She asked, feeling as if she had just told her secret to the wrong person. "Are you going to..."

"No," Christopher returned instantly, as if knowing what her question was. "Kagome, you tell me these things in confidence, right? I will not rattle off your troubles. I am more loyal than that, I would like to think," he grumbled, straightening his tie in the mirror and sending a charming smile her way. "I would invite you, but you are not allowed where I am going."

"One of those demon-only places?" Kagome wondered. She had always been curious, but had been warned throughout her life to not go snooping. She remembered the one time she had tried. Sesshomaru had actually tried to sneak out in the dead of night, but Kagome always woke when he did. She had followed him so far as the parking lot, a total of one flight of stairs, before Sesshomaru had forced her back into her cheap apartment with an angered looked on his face. It told Kagome that these places were _definitely_ not for humans, especially ones who held priestess powers.

"Exactly," Christopher answered. "So, you will have to stay here and mind the castle."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, but she shrugged her shoulders and stood up to follow him to the door. "Thanks for listening," Kagome added with a soft smile. "I know you didn't have to hear it, but you listened and I feel a lot better now."

Christopher shrugged his shoulders, brushing off his hidden nice nature with a mere flick of his wrist. "We are partners and as such I should know what is going on," he proclaimed, yet Kagome saw a distant flicker in his eyes, one that always arose when she spoke about dog demons.

"D-Did someone you love... Did something happen to them?" Kagome asked, feeling as if she were suddenly crossing into dangerous territory. The way his eyes suddenly narrowed confirmed her feeling.

"I listened because you needed to talk," Christopher nearly growled. "You don't need to hear me talk about past transgressions. Have a good night, Kagome."

The door clicked shut. Kagome scoffed at the sour attitude before disappearing into the bathroom. She gasped at the mirror, seeing herself and wondering why Christopher hadn't told her to disappear from his sight. She was an absolute mess from smeared make-up to knotty hair. Urgently, she turned on the shower and stripped off her clothes.

"Jesus, you look like roadkill," she reprimanded as she stepped under the water's magical prowess. The droplets of water were warm against her skin as she ran her hands through her hair and tried not to let her mind wander. It wasn't easy when all she could think about was Sesshomaru's kiss.

Once out of the shower, she grabbed on a pair of gray slacks and a green shirt that hung low in the front. There was no way she was going to sleep, even if it was a few minutes from midnight. Grabbing her purse off the counter and checking her reflection in the mirror, she left the room and made her way to the downstairs bar.

"Red wine?" Kagome asked. She had never considered herself a hard liquor kind of woman, always preferring the complexity a wineglass offered. It was a treasure to her, with all the different flavors to cherish.

The bartender slipped her glass in front of her wordlessly, obviously not much for conversation. She didn't mind. She had talked more than enough between sesshomaru and Christopher. Closing her eyes, she savored the treat, enjoying the sensation of alcohol spreading through her body.

Glancing around the bar, she was thankful she didn't see anyone from the night. Now that she thought about it, she was sure they were all at the club Christopher had mentioned. The one she wasn't allowed to. Kagome scoffed, "They can have their stupid club."

As the soft jazz continued to play through the quiet and practically empty bar, Kagome refilled her glass several times until she could feel the familiar buzz. "What time is it?" She asked, closing her eyes and repeating the question through her mind to make sure she had gotten it right.

"Fifteen 'til one, ma'am. Are you done?" The bartender inquired as he leaned against the counter. Kagome almost got dizzy as she watched his thumbs dance across his mobile device. Figures, even the typical bartender was ruined by cell phones.

"You know, bartenders are supposed to be the greatest therapists," Kagome reprimanded as she shook her head and straightened up in her seat. "Stupid technology," she grumbled, reaching for her wineglass for another tempting sip.

"I believe you would be out of work without technology."

"Oh, go away Sesshomaru," Kagome snarled, turning around to meet his amused gaze with a glare. "Go and crawl back to whatever kennel you came from."

"Your insults are always creative," he murmured, sitting on the bar stool beside her. Kagome eyed the bartender, waving her hand in a way that told him she was officially done. "You had a point tonight."

"Of course I did," Kagome snapped, feeling as if she needed to defend herself against this dog demon. She was still raw from earlier, nerves still fried from the emotions he had caused to rise back to the surface. "Haven't you learned anything from being with me? It's that I _always_ have a point."

"How much have you drank?" Sesshomaru wondered, a delicate brow arching in amused curiosity. She could see the entertained sparkle in his golden eyes, making her feel even worse. Now she was a stupid show for him.

"Not nearly enough to deal with you," Kagome muttered under her breath. Shaking her head to sober up some, she pushed herself off the stool when the bartender approached her with the tab. Before she could grab it though, Sesshomaru's larger hand covered it, pulling it away from her.

"Another one," he told the bartender, who eyed him suspiciously. Sesshomaru held out a considerably high bill of money which the bartender took greedily, nodding his head and pouring him and Kagome both a glass.

"Sit down," Sesshomaru ordered in a tone that held no room for arguing. Kagome huffed and plopped back down onto the stool. "Your loss of control, it was caused by Naraku?" Sesshomaru clarified.

"I thought we had already talked about this," Kagome mumbled, ignoring the temping glass of wine. It was ruined now. Sesshomaru had ordered that glass and she felt as if she shouldn't touch it. Kagome had already let her guard down around him, and she needed to fix it. She needed to remember that he had been her source of pain and motivation. Sesshomaru's stupid decisions had gotten her here, and for that she wouldn't forgive him.

"You changed the topic." His voice was low after he downed the last bit of the wine and waited for the bartender to refill it. Sesshomaru had never been much of a drinker, saying that alcohol affected his senses too much. Kagome eyed him warily, feeling as if something had gone wrong.

"What happened with your father?" She asked. "Did you tell him what happened? Why are you drinking?" She pressed on. When he had first arrived, hovering over her shoulder and toying with her, she figured he had scented her at the bar. Now, she felt as if he were drinking his own troubles away.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes glanced her way, and she knew she had hit the mark. Sesshomaru, usually unreadable to anyone else, but never unreadable to her. A soft pang of emotion caused a throbbing pain to erupt in her chest. Why did it hurt so bad to remember how good they had been together? Kagome hid the answer somewhere in the back of her mind before she could hear it.

"He is … troubling, right now," Sesshomaru confessed. "It was hard for him to see you act out so rashly. When Christopher got involved, my father almost lost control."

Kagome blinked, not quite sure she had heard Sesshomaru right. "Act out?" She repeated. "I-I acted out rashly..." Shaking her head, Kagome ran a hand over her face and into her hair. "Is that what you think? I acted rashly. I am just a little girl hurt and confused..."

"No." His answer was quick, decisive, something that caused her to startle. She eyed him, wondering if he would continue. "I'm sure you thought this all out."

"Daitaro's being the jerk here. He had no right to drag _that woman_ into any of this. It'd been almost fifteen years since I've last seen her. I didn't appreciate the attack. He's the least supportive of anyone. Even you will talk to me," Kagome grumbled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sesshomaru wondered, inhaling her scent once more. It felt right to be right beside her, talking and listening to her. Kagome's answer to his question was a narrowed gaze that reminded him of what he had done. He had ruined her ability to enjoy life. He knew that. Kagome was no longer the carefree spirit that looked at life with more optimism than a monk. Now, she was guarded, calculating and pessimistic. He had done it to her.

His thoughts turned away from that question, turning to the next one. There was one thing he had come here to talk about, apart from grabbing a drink and forgetting about what his father planned to do. "The kiss..." The mere reminder of it caused his throat to constrict with nerves. He was scared to talk about it, face the reality of what had happened. He wanted to treasure it, remember the way she had tasted and reacted. Her delicious moans and the way her hands had gripped him as if she were holding on for dear life reminded him of what he had years ago, when he had been so happy without realizing it.

"Won't happen again." Her words were strict. A warning went off in her blue eyes. "Sesshomaru, I don't understand what you're doing. You need to make up your mind."

"What are my options?" Sesshomaru returned hotly, almost snapping in his frustration. Even if he left Kagura, Kagome would never take him into her arms again. "What if I told you I wanted you again?"

Her fingers tightened at her sides into clenched fists. Her jaw tensed. He saw her reaction and felt his heart skid to a near stop. It was the only answer he needed. "That's not one of your options. Be happy, or don't be. Kagura doesn't make you happy, so leave her and find your own happiness."

The golden eyes were searing as they stared into her sapphire orbs. Kagome felt as if he were reading her like an open picture book. "What if I've already found it?"

Warmth spread through her. She felt like the schoolgirl that had fallen for him in the first place. He made her feel as if there were no worries in the world, he would shield her and protect her from everything. She opened her mouth to retaliate, a defensive strike on the tip of her tongue. The shrill cry of his phone rang through the bar, startling most of the patrons with the high pitched tone.

Kagome used it as a thankful distraction. She slammed a stack of bills on the counter, nodded to the bartender and stood up, eyes already targeting her escape route. Clawed fingered dug into her arms, halting her.

"What?!" Kagome shouted, feeling her heart race at the touch. The sensation that shot through her at the feeling of his fingers against her flesh was indescribable. The look in his eyes told her what she needed though. Something on the call had been important, and it had effected her as well. "What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"We have to go," he growled. His tone serious, no emotions written across his face. He was focused and concentrating. Kagome followed him wordlessly through the lobby and to the valet. A line of taxis were eagerly awaiting them and Sesshomaru picked the closest one, pushing Kagome into the back beside him.

"Sesshomaru, you're going to have to explain to me what's going on or else I'm going to accuse you of kidnapping," Kagome muttered, reaching into her own purse for her phone. It would be nice to cling to something she could count on. If she needed to, she could place a quick call to Christopher or Koga.

"It seems as if both of our allies found a better enemy." His golden eyes were narrowed. His riddle hard for Kagome to decipher. "Daitaro and Christopher were in a fight."

Numerous questions crossed Kagome's mind. They were both high ranking and powerful demons, so she knew neither one had been dumb enough to kill the other. Therefore, it was likely that there was nothing to panic about. "Who won? Why are we going? Can't they deal with it?" She asked.

"They got into a fight with Naraku." He sounded irritated now. Kagome knew why. Naraku wasn't high ranking, which meant he didn't need to think out his actions, although he was calculating, which probably meant he had planned some sort of thing out.

"So..." Kagome trailed off, waiting for Sesshomaru to look at her. When he did, she repeated her earlier question. "Who won?"

"We'll know when we get there. Myoga called, and I do not know if it is over." The memory of the short assistant sparked a giggle in Kagome's mind. Of course the flea demon would be the one to call like a coward for back up. Kagome leaned back in her seat, trying not to seem as worried as she was. The addition of the spider demon was less than lovely. Naraku didn't sit well with her.

The taxi pulled to a stop in front of what looked to be an abandoned building. A foreclosed sign sat in the window of the shop. Sesshomaru tossed another bundle of money to the driver, helping Kagome out of the car and leading her to the door. "Seriously? This is the underground club? I expected more..." Kagome's words died when she felt an explosion of demonic energy so big it caused both her and Sesshomaru to cringe.

He grabbed hold of her, pushing through the door. Kagome head exploded with pain at the drastic change. Bright, flashing lights flashed through the club. The sound of irritating rave music pulsed until the ground beneath her feet shook. "What the hell is this? Don't you demons have sensitive hearing?!" Kagome shouted into Sesshomaru's ear.

Sesshomaru shot her a glare, pushing her through a crowd. Kagome felt as if she had just fallen down the Wonderland rabbit hole. Seconds earlier, they had been outside a vacant building on a quiet street, now it felt as if they were in Japan's most popular red-light district.

Another blast of demonic energy rippled through the crowd. Kagome heard several gasps and awes as demons parted for them. Most of them eyed Kagome as if she were meat while others eyed her as if she were the plague. "I'm not supposed to be here," she muttered so Sesshomaru could hear.

"Myoga told me to bring you," Sesshomaru returned, causing Kagome's confusion to double. What could she possibly do in a place filled with demons? Sesshomaru pushed another door open. Once it clicked shut, the music seemed to disappear. The hallway was dimly lit, but exposed what Kagome needed to see. The large ballroom was filled with sofas and loveseats that had probably been decent looking. Now, they were shredded.

The raw sense of power made Kagome rehearse her lessons from childhood. She swallowed thickly, reaching up to rub the glowing pink orb that sat between her breasts. Her power was growing defensive, and she couldn't allow another lapse of control.

Yet, she stared before her at the scene. The two daiyoukais and lower ranking demon were in an all out brawl. Claws, fangs, and summoned swords flashed in the light. Snarls and growls were terrifying. Kagome watched as Christopher's slashed at Naraku, who had been busy blocking one of Daitaro's swords. It landed on the spider's shoulder, causing blood to splatter along the ground. Kagome was sure that hadn't been the first drop spilled.

Myoga scurried over to Sesshomaru. "I didn't know who else to call. Lord Sesshomaru, you must stop them before the Pacific daiyoukai gets here. It will not look good..."

Sesshomaru pushed Myoga out of the way, moving both him and Kagome closer to the battle. "Stop them." His golden eyes stared at her, causing Kagome's own eyes to widen.

"Pardon?" She choked out, unable to tear her eyes away from the battle as Naraku landed a devastating blow on Christopher. He seemed to recover quickly though.

"Stop them. As if they were Inuyasha and I, end it. If I interfere it will look bad on my father," he whispered lowly. "That is why Myoga wanted me to bring you. You could stop it."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome unclasped the necklace and clutched it in her hand. Without the helpful seal on her power, she felt like a goddess able to wreak havoc on the Earth. For now, she would settle on three demons. The unleashed power swirled around the room, the pink energy following her desires. Three tendrils of raw, priestess energy slammed into the battle. Christopher, Daitaro, and Naraku went flying in opposite directions, stopping only because the wall was strong enough not to crumble at their impact. "Should I stop?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru assessed the demons. Daitaro had calmed down. Christopher seemed to sulk. Naraku still seemed violent with his red orbs staring at the two daiyoukais. He was sure the spider had caused all of this. "Yes." He answered.

Kagome's powers retreated into thin air, disappearing as if it was no more than a spring breeze.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman beside him. She was trembling from the abundance of power she had released. Kagome had need it though to control two daiyoukais.

"Are you three children done?" Sesshomaru grumbled, trying not to stare at Kagome's shivering form. Her power always caused this. Shrugging off his coat, he wrapped it around her shoulders. He was sure any other time she would hand the jacket back, but she clutched it to her, hoping it would help her warm up quickly. Her priestess energy always made her feel cold, even now her teeth chattered violently. "Go sit down," he whispered.

"Everything's covered in blood," Kagome hissed out, the words shaky. Unfortunately she was right, Sesshomaru confessed as he eyed the furniture. Most of it had some sort of blood pattern on it.

Christopher was, to Sesshomaru's surprise, the first one to move. The European demon shook his head and pushed himself off the wall. One of his arms looked to be dislocated and his eye was swollen shut.

His father didn't look much better, although the dog demon had selfishly kept his face from being marred. His jacket, long destroyed, was gone. His shirt torn and hanging on the waistline of his pants. Three gashes were diagonally swept along his torso, blood still seeping from the wounds. He only stood there, staring at his son as if Sesshomaru had committed taboo by bringing Kagome here.

"Leave, Naraku," Christopher spat angrily, eying the smirking spider demon. Naraku was gathering his belongings, looking the worst out of all of them. Yet, as he left, Kagome caught the smirk on his face and the look of triumph in his eyes.

"Should we go back, Kagome?" Christopher asked stiffly. To her amusement, the demon looked somewhat embarrassed as he stared over her shoulder at the wall behind her.

"Sit down," Kagome got out, gesturing with her head to the only sturdy piece of furniture left. She walked over to it, sliding her arms into the sleeves of Sesshomaru's jacket and patting the back of it. When Christopher didn't move to follow, Kagome repeated it with a sterner voice, yet it still shook. "Sit!"

Christopher sighed as if he were a child and retreated to the seat. Kagome brushed the charcoal hair back from his face, covering his bruise eye with her hand and allowing her power to caress it. As she waited for the healing to be over, she released a yawn. It had been a few years since she had exercised so much power.

Pulling her hand away from his face, brushing a strand of hair on the way, she grinned at her work. "Good as new," she muttered. "The arm is going to have to pop back in though."

Christopher blinked his eyes in shock. His lips twitched, and for a moment, Kagome didn't know what he was doing. She realized soon that he was uncomfortable, not wanting to say thank you but wanting to show gratitude. Kagome chuckled under her breath. Demons, they all seemed to be like grown up children.

She eyed Daitaro, still leaning against the wall and staring at his son. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she made her way of to the dog demon. His golden eyes flickered to her and narrowed. "Don't," he growled.

Kagome step didn't falter as she continued. "I don't expect anything in return when I help people," she proclaimed with a smirk. "Is this one of those things I keep from Izayoi?" She asked. When Daitaro's eyes widened, Kagome took it as her moment to move.

Her powers seeped into the wounds across his body. Daitaro glared at her, but knew it was pointless to argue now that she had started. "Don't tell her," he confessed, causing Kagome to nod.

"What was this little battle about?" Kagome asked, fighting another yawn. Her hand shivered above his wounds as another ripple of coldness shot through her. Sesshomaru's jacket couldn't seem to keep her warm now.

"You." Christopher stated from his seat beside her. She turned to see him flexing the arm that had previously been limp at his side. He leaned his neck to one side, the echoing sound of a crack causing Kagome to wince.

"Me?" She clarified, turning to look at her progress with Daitaro. The dog demon's golden eyes were downcast as they watched his skin close under the curtain of blood. "Do I want to know what was said?" Kagome slurred, turning around and beginning to head back towards the door.

"Probably not," Daitaro answered. "I know you're going to ask anyways." The older dog seemed annoyed, picking what was left of this shirt from his waistline and tossing it to the ground.

"I don't think I want to know then," Kagome answered stiffly. To be honest, she was too tired to care at the moment. Her power was lose and circulating through her, and it felt as if she had ran five miles in the last twenty seconds. She stepped up to Sesshomaru. "Will you?" She whispered, looking at Sesshomaru. When the dog demon arched one of his brows, she lifted her trembling fist.

The orb that sat in the palm of her hand still glowed on the chain it was attached to. The small sphere had been made for her after she had been given to Daitaro from her mother. It was a a vessel that helped her channel and control her powers through. With it off, she was able to manipulate her power freely. With it on, she didn't have to be on guard and under control twenty-four hours, seven days a week. Unfortunately, sporadic mood changes, like the one earlier, caused her power to flare regardless of where the jewelry was.

Nodding stiffly, he grasped her hand to steady it and grabbed the chain. Pulling it around her neck, he found himself staring at the way it sat, tempting him between the two breasts. He locked it in place beside her neck, forcing himself to step away. Just as he turned to his father though, he saw Kagome's body give out from the corner of his eyes.

He moved to catch her, but Christopher made it there first. A strange feeling of sudden possessiveness took over. "I will take her back, since I brought her," Sesshomaru suggested.

"I believe she is my responsibility," the European daiyoukai returned, cradling Kagome in his arms. "She'll return your jacket later," he added, turning away from Sesshomaru and heading towards the door.

Sesshomaru made a move to follow, but his father stopped him. "Sesshomaru," he barked out. When Sesshomaru stopped, he felt as if Kagome didn't deserve him. She had lectured him earlier about his inability to do what he wanted - having always listened to his father. Kagome had been correct. Frustration seeping out of every pore, he turned around to glare at his father.

"Not now," Sesshomaru growled angrily. Quickly, he rushed through the door after Christopher, catching him through the crowd. "L-Let me take her." He had never been in a situation where he needed to beg, but it felt as if this would be it.

He had usually been the one to catch her after she expelled energy. Usually it was between him and Inuyasha fighting, or when she lost control and fainted. To see some other male carrying her when she was so helpless made him feel desperate to get her back. The daiyoukai didn't respond until they had left the building. The street still eerily quiet.

He turned to Sesshomaru, eying the dog demon. "Do you know what happened between your father and me?" Christopher wondered.

"You two were in war between your territories," Sesshomaru answered. "You lost."

Christopher laughed, shaking his head at the damned dog's father. It seems as if Daitaro couldn't trust anyone, not even his son. "I lost. That is for sure. So, tell me, are you really going to mate with Kagura, or are you going to break free from Daitaro's leash and try a little harder?" He questioned, wondering how far he could tease Sesshomaru.

Apparently, not long at all. The dog demon released a growl and narrowed his golden eyes. "I will ask you once more-."

"You will ask me as many times as you feel is necessary," Christopher interrupted. "You want to carry Kagome because that is what you do. I saw it earlier in the lounge that you came to her rescue like the knight in shining armor. So, you will ask as many times as you must to get her. Correct?"

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched shut. Finally, he released a jerky nod. "Here then," Christopher sighed out, handing the woman over. Sesshomaru took her into his arms, feeling as if he could relax again. Looking up to the demon, he blinked when found himself alone.

Staring back at the woman in his arms, her ebony tresses blocking her eyes, he released a smile and pushed off the ground. Landing on the rooftop, he inhaled her scent, pulling her tighter against him as he summoned his hovering cloud and took off in the direction of the hotel.

Christopher watched Sesshomaru fly past him. Shaking his head, he dug his hands into his pockets and whistled a tune absently. "What am I doing?" He wondered. It had taken off guard to see Sesshomaru's protectiveness, yet it had been the answer to the question he had been wondering. _How much did the dog demon care?_ Apparently, Sesshomaru didn't care though. He _loved._


	15. Pawns

_A/N_

_Okay, I posted Chapter 14, make sure you read that too!_

_Read and Review?_

_~Smo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters associated with InuYasha.**

Chapter 15

Kagome hadn't felt more uncomfortable in a long while. Her hand cupped the warm mug of tea, hoping the warmth would melt away the ice in her body. She was frozen stiff at the situation.

Daitaro and Sesshomaru sat in a comfy couch on the other side of her and Christopher. A sleek black coffee table in the middle, the only thing separating them. "A formal thanks isn't necessary," she said for the umpteenth time. In fact, it was nauseating. A thanks from Daitaro over healing him was so foreign that she saw it as more of a betrayal. Why couldn't he just relax around her?

Christopher was watching the exchange through confused eyes. Kagome knew that he had researched her before putting his investments behind her. He knew that Daitaro had raised her as his own.

"Why such formalities, Daitaro? Is she not a friend of the family?" Christopher wondered, a glass of iced scotch being balanced in the palm of one of his large hands. His black hair had grown out since Kagome had meant him, slightly curly and completely wild, as if he'd just gotten out of bed.

"Of course," Daitaro retorted. Kagome saw through it though. It was strangely rehearsed, almost empty with its actual tone. She sighed, taking a small sip and hoping it would sooth the sudden sickness she felt in her stomach.

"Christopher, what he means is now I am a business friend. He talks to me in hopes of seeing what my plans are, and then plots against me behind me back. Isn't that how it works?" Kagome asked casually, a light innocence dancing in her blue eyes. Christopher barked out a laugh, setting a hand on her head to reward her by brushing his fingers through her hair. Vaguely, she felt like a puppy being rewarded for good behavior.

"Well done," Christopher got out around his laughter. "She has you there, Daitaro," he added, hissing out a breath when he took another sip of his scotch.

Kagome stood up, obviously dismissing herself. "Well, either way, I don't require a thank you. In fact, you can forget the whole thing ever happened if you cannot understand why I did it in the first place Daitaro. Even though you no longer see me as the girl you and Izayoi raised, I still see you as my guardian, although the image is beginning to blur a bit because of your recent … events."

Daitaro's golden eyes flickered, and she knew what she had said had affected him. A small gleam of triumph filtered in her eyes, and she could not resist the smirk to play across her lips. "I won't even use it as a favor."

"Sit down," Daitaro growled sternly, the same tone he would use when she was younger and not listening to him. She remembered the nights she refused to do homework or wanted to go out with friends and he would use those same two words. It was because of this, that she sat down. The words held conviction, memories, and she had missed those.

"It would seem that you have piqued Naraku's interest with your incessant need to ruin this family," Daitaro's tone was nothing more than a low rumble. Sesshomaru cringed at his rude words, but made no move to correct them. Kagome felt Christopher tense up from beside her. A laugh escaped her. Why did she keep falling for this? She was a fool to think Daitaro had cared for her all those years. He had just been protecting her powers, keeping them under control.

"Some thanks," she murmured, picking up her glass of red wine and taking a sip. "I do not care for Naraku's attention, but I do need money in order to support my incessant research. If he is willing to give us some, I will not refuse it. You, however, should not worry about my research. It is not intended to ruin _your_ family. In fact, it may even help Inuyasha."

"I don't _care_ if it helps or doesn't. It is just research and nothing has yet been proven. It is all just theories and leads from what I understand. What do I have to do, to get you to stop? If you continue this, god knows what Naraku will do?" Daitaro snarled. Christopher stood up, and Kagome had a nervous feeling that a fight was about to begin.

She shot up and grabbed the sleeve of Christopher's suit. His muscular bicep was tense between her fingers, flexed and ready for its target. "Please," Kagome whispered to him. Glaring at Daitaro, she felt her own powers threaten to break from the sphere that tickled her chest. "Who knows what Naraku will do? Hell, maybe he'll call off Sesshomaru's mating - which your son doesn't even want to_ do_, Daitaro!" Kagome shouted, knowing it was not her place to say it. Yet, she was too angry to control her words. "But goddamnit Daitaro, I am _enjoying_ my time! I'm not cast into your shadows. If your family isn't strong enough to handle a friend climbing the ladder, than you have more things to worry about than what Naraku is going to do... or what I will do!"

"Enough," Sesshoumaru groaned from his spot in the chair. He was rubbing his temples, almost looking mentally exhausted. Christopher sighed from beside her, pulling her back down to the couch. "This has gone on long enough. Father, she was once a part of our family."

"That changed when you started taking her to bed every night," Daitaro spat. Kagome flushed. He had never said it so bluntly, always tip-toeing around their relationship. He had known about it, but it had always been concern in his eyes for both parties. Now, Kagome knew why. He was concerned Sesshoumaru would not be able to break it. He was concerned that Kagome would emerge from his son's shadows. Boy, had it backfired. "Now look at what happened."

Christopher snorted. The grin he gave was ferocious, startling Kagome with the amount of hatred he suddenly showed. "Daitaro, playing kami has always been your dream, hasn't it? Never been quite good at it."

"_You_, I should have killed you when I had the chance." Daitaro's jaw tensed around the sentence, his teeth grinding against each other. "You've turned her against me, haven't you? With your memories..."

"Oh, my dear Daitaro, you did a good job on turning her against you all on your own. I'm merely the car to get her places now. Between you bringing in her birthmother and constantly threatening her place in the world, I am quite sure whatever I say will not change the way she thinks," he explained,

Kagome felt her curiosity spike. Whatever had happened between them had been serious, dangerous, and she had a feeling someone had died. Either way, it was not the time nor the place to ask about their past. "Is this all, Daitaro? You wished us to meet us in order to give your thanks and than try to persuade me to stop?" Kagome wondered, standing up as if ready to leave.

Her stomach was in knots over the conversation. Her thoughts traveled back to Sango, Rin, and Koga. All of them were waiting for her to return with smiles on her face. Friends, what she would give to have one there with her at that moment. Kagome sighed, almost longingly, and subconscious fisted the pant leg of her suit. She swallowed the lump of sadness in her throat, bowing low to Sesshoumaru and Daitaro. "Thank you for your time, but as I have repeated before I will not stop until I feel as if I should."

A scoff came from Daitaro. She straightened and released a smile. "I believe you should work on your persuasive skills, Daitaro. You seem to be losing it," she teased. Turning to Christopher, she nodded to him. "I will see you back at the room. Take your time," she spoke stoically. In fact, she felt as if she were a zombie while walking to the elevator. Hurt and betrayal flooded her veins.

She was the last priestess, and Daitaro had volunteered to raise her if only to keep her as a ploy in his back pocket. He wanted to control her, but the chance of doing it was ruined when she and Sesshoumaru began to meet at her apartment. Sesshoumaru, the mere thought of him made her angry. He had just sat there, like usual, and allowed his father to say whatever he wanted. Her research wasn't just theories or leads, they would help someone - Kagome vowed to make it happen.

The elevator doors opened. She practically fell in and leaned against the wall, repeatedly mashing the button to her floor. Something wet dripped along her cheek, and she reached up to brush at the tear that had fallen. _"_Stupid!" The curse slipped from her lips. Reprimanding herself was useless. She couldn't help the feelings, no matter how foolish they were. Nothing would go back to the way they were. She had to continue moving forward and risk sacrificing everything.

The hotel room was empty when she reached it. Lazily and slowly, she pulled off her clothes and donned a loose and baggy pajama shirt. Sliding under the covers, she willed herself to fall asleep. Unfortunately, the only thing that replayed in her mind was the previous conversation. Daitaro had always liked to control things.

Kagome's eyes almost popped out of her head with a sudden theory. The door opened and Christopher stepped in. He looked just as mentally fatigued as her, and she realized then that Christopher had stayed away from Daitaro to avoid such conversations. He was reopening past wounds. "I could not keep up with you and missed the elevator," he pouted as he stalked to his corner of the room.

Kagome dismissed his statement with a flick of her hand, sitting up in bed and wondering out loud. "How is Daitaro's company doing?" Kagome asked. "I mean, is it successful? Worry free?"

"With the exception of you, yes," Christopher returned, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a chiseled chest. Kagome flushed and looked away, eyeing the wall beside her bed. Why did Daitaro feel the need to cater to Naraku then?

"Why is Sesshoumaru's mating so important?" Kagome pressed on.

"Jealous?" he teased. Kagome wanted to shoot him a glare, but remembered he was changing. When she heard him enter the bed across the room, she dared a glance. His eyes were closed, hair fanned out along the pillow.

"No, Daitaro seems to be … obeying Naraku as if he were on a leash. He's not worried about what my research does to the company, but what it does to Naraku. I just have a feeling that Naraku is holding something over him. He's being controlled, and its making him act out like this," Kagome explained, suddenly feeling as if she had pieced together a puzzle. "Naraku owns a shipping company, one that the Taisho company practically relies on to ship their goods internationally. Why would Daitaro be a pawn?"

"You are thinking far too much for this time of night," Christopher grumbled absently. Kagome huffed at him, trying to relax into the pillow. "Naraku is a wonderful manipulator, and he happens to specialize in dog demons. It would not surprise me if Daitaro had dug himself into a hole, again. I will have someone look into it in the morning. Will this shut you up so I can get some sleep?"

The teasing tone made Kagome laugh. His words comforted her. They would check it out and get to the bottom of it. Her head hit the pillow. Releasing a breath, she rolled her shoulders. "The party is tomorrow night..." she trailed off, but couldn't finish her sentence. Finally, exhaustion had kicked in again.


	16. Salt in the Wounds

_A/N_

_Read and Review?_

_Make sure you did not skip the Chapter 14 and 15! I am posting a ton of chapters tonight, so don't accidentally skip previous ones!_

_~Smo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters associated with InuYasha.**

Chapter 16

She was so groggy. Kagome's eyes felt so very heavy, and yet, she still had another four hours before this event ended. Her joints were sore, and she wondered if all priestesses felt this way after using their powers all at once.

The dress she wore was as elegant as she forced herself to look. The crimson red silk hugged her body loosely, trailing behind her in a curved train. The strapless bodice was covered in a jewel-scattered layer of white lace. The stones caught the light in every direction, making her sparkle as if she were somehow a celestial being. Many heads turned in her presence, eying her as if she were a high-class demoness, but they turned away when they realized _she _was the priestess.

Her ebony hair was swept up in a loose bun. Tendrils seemed to escape and bounce in waves down her back and frame her face. Her sapphire eyes were outlined and enhanced by brown eyeliner put on by a professional artist Christopher had hired just for her. The lipstick she wore was peach colored and worked in contrast with her pale skin. When she had looked in the mirror, Kagome hadn't even recognized herself.

"You should be preparing for your speech," Christopher grumbled from behind her. Kagome started, her heart racing at the scare. The red wine in her glass tipped over the edge, sliding down the side and dripping onto her finger.

"You scared me!" she whispered harshly while turning to face him. He was wearing an amused smirk on his face. His hair was combed back, but the lengthy strands still curled at the bottom of his neck. His tuxedo was black with a red dress shirt beneath it. A white bow-tie wrapped around his neck. The size of the suit was perfect, showing his muscular arms and shoulders when he made smooth hand gestures. "I needed a drink," she finally replied, referring to the remark he had used to startle her.

"Come, I will walk you back to the stage." In a show of encouragement, Christopher offered his arm to her, which she happily took. "I still feel as if I should thank you for healing me last night. It was a childish battle."

Kagome laughed at the recent memory. Shaking her head, she smiled up at the daiyoukai, leaning her head against his shoulder and sighing. "No need to thank me, Chris. I am a natural hero." She snorted, feeling anything but heroic after the whole situation. She felt used, vulnerable, and weak. Kagome wanted nothing more than to hide out in her bed again and try to remind herself how much work using priestess energy was.

Chris's throaty chuckle helped ease her nerves. He seemed to carry a calming presence around him that affected her. She leaned her head against his shoulder to hide another yawn. "Have you talked to your puppy today?"

His question made her want to groan. Sesshoumaru was becoming much too tedious to deal with. She even contemplated moving again and changing her name. Maybe she could actually get away from him if she left the country. Her heart didn't seem too excited about the idea though, and she knew deep down she didn't want to leave him. The only thing she wanted was for him to step up and decide what he really wanted, not follow simple directions.

"No," Kagome answered easily. "I woke up about an hour ago, remember? It took a lot to heal you large demons. I still cannot believe you were all in a fight to begin with. All of you are centuries old and still start a skirmish over a girl that is available to _none_ of you." She flushed the reminder of what had created the fight. "Why is that? Why did you fight over me?"

"Well, Daitaro and I fought to defend you. Speaking of which, I would like to warn you to stay away from Naraku," he added, as if he had forgotten about the latter. "Something is off about that overgrown spider."

"I try to stay away from him when I can," Kagome grumbled. "He is Kagura's father and Sesshoumaru's future father-in-law. I would rather not associate with the insect."

"Good girl," he laughed, patting her on the head gently as to not disturb a hair on her head. "I have a surprise for you."

Kagome started when she looked up at him. Surprises had never been her strong suit. "You didn't need to do that..." she trailed off, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. If the past five years had taught her anything, surprises tended to be bad the majority of the time.

"Dear kamis, you look as if you have seen a murder," Chris rasped, stopping to look down at her. Worry and apprehension soaked her eyes, making them a watery and shimmering blue. Her hands suddenly felt sweaty and cold. "What on Earth made you hate surprises?"

Kagome shuddered at his stunned question. Unfortunately, she couldn't control her eyes as they darted to stare at Sesshoumaru and Daitaro across the room. As if feeling her stare, Sesshoumaru's golden eyes connected with hers. The deep amber depths seeming to pull her in. Clearing her throat and breaking the stare, Kagome flushed and looked up at Christopher. "Sorry. Surprises scare me far more than excite me."

"I see," Christopher answered knowingly, continuing their trek towards the stage where the orchestra was playing off to the side. A lone microphone stand stood front and center, and Kagome felt the familiar nerves of public speaking. "Well, I believe this one will be more pleasant than the others."

"She sure as hell better be happy." The gruff voice made Kagome grin. She didn't wait for Christopher to keep up with her. With a delighted squeal, she ran for the side curtain. Throwing back the curtain, she stared at Koga, who looked far better in a lab coat than a tuxedo. She could handle him in a lab coat, but a tuxedo was far too devastating.

His dark hair was pulled into a loose bun with two chopsticks. The bowtie was a dark brown and slightly crooked. The white, pristine dress shirt was wrinkled but hardly noticeable under the jacket and blazers. Sunglasses sat on top of his head, keeping his hair back. "Christopher said you may need me," he said with that wolfish smirk she was so used to.

Kagome's grin was blinding to both Christopher and Koga. Her happiness was obvious in her aura, which was lighter and less tense. Koga released a grunt when she threw her arms around him, pressing her body against him. He cleared his throat awkwardly, patting her back and realizing it was exposed in the dress. "Damn, Kagome. You really know how to clean up."

She flushed and released a laugh. Her nerves had almost disappeared when the music died down. It was her cue to give her speech. Taking a deep breath, she cast a smile to Koga and Christopher. "I'll make it quick."

Christopher nodded to her with a grin. Her happiness was contagious. He watched her walk onto the stage as if she owned it. Her chin was up, her strides even and confident. The woman was meant to be in the spotlight, even if she didn't know it. The phone in his pocket began to vibrate, and he groaned at the interference. "I have to take this," he announced to Koga, gesturing towards the hallway that led to the bathroom.

Bringing the device to his ear, he barked out a rough greeting. His assistance cleared her throat on the other line. "Sir, I looked into the matter you mentioned this morning and I found a few … suspicious things. First, the demon you had me look into isn't only in shipping companies but also in a few political circles. I am sure you know this." She paused to take a breath. "However, his daughter is nowhere to be found. She exists only on paper but has hardly anything to do with society. It's like he made her specifically for mating, which is crazy."

"Crazy, but not unheard of," Christopher returned, dragging his attention away and peering around the corner. Kagome was still talking on stage.

"I understand that, sir," his secretary chirped curtly. "That's when I changed my search from Naraku to the Taishos. I know that was not what you told me to do, but I believe you will be more than happy with what I found. Last winter, Mr. Naraku purchased two other shipping companies that Mr. Daitaro frequently used. After Mr. Naraku purchased the companies, they were drastically changed to shipping companies used for military or government products, not for Daitaro's. Now, the sole shipper for Taisho products is his main company. Mr. Naraku basically took away all of his options. If he chooses to go to the government for shipping, Mr. Daitaro will have no way to do his less human products, which is his primary product."

Christopher blinked as he took the information in. It was true that the Taisho business specialized in demonic products such as concealments and treasures recovered from feudal era. However, even Christopher had ties to the government that would cover him should the need ever arise. After all, he was a European daiyoukai, and government was rather important. It almost made him laugh when he thought about Daitaro being too stubborn to fold into the power of a human organization.

"Naraku is using Kagura to mate with Sesshomaru, giving the company over to Naraku all together," Christopher mused. "That's why he's showing so much interest in Kagome's research," he added, eyes slightly widening with realization. If Kagome was actually able to make a way for hanyous to avoid transforming once a month or actually figuring out what caused it and how, Naraku would want his hands on it first. It would be the first discovery of its kind. He would be able to use Daitaro's company's reputation to buy it and his company to ship it.

"Sir?"

"You need a raise," he exclaimed before slamming the phone shut. Turning, he strode back out to the floor. Kagome's sapphire eyes caught his up on the stage. He nodded his head, hoping she would understand that he had all the answers. Now, he just had to figure out what he would do with them. He could easily use this as a way to manipulate Daitaro, but he hardly felt the need to do that. For centuries, he had stayed out of the dog's way.

"Thank you all," Kagome finished her speech, giving a low bow that caused a few tendrils of hair to come block her face and frame her pale complexion. He could sense a few males reacting to her with desire. A sudden, almost paternal feeling took over, and he felt the need to pummel each one.

Kagome left the stage just as the music began to play again. It sounded like a big band tune, and he watched other couples swing onto the dance floor. A moment later, Koga and Kagome emerged, arm in arm. He remembered listening to Koga the morning after him and Kagome had committed their little tryst. Koga knew what Sesshomaru was going through. Christopher hummed curiously. Was this woman so enchanting? A part of him already knew the answer.

Kagome's laugh brought him out of his thoughts. Her head was tipped back with her giggles as Koga twirled her beneath his arm and rocked her back and forth to the trumpets quick beat. Christopher allowed his own smile to appear on his lips.

"Hard to believe she is so dangerous," Daitaro grumbled from beside him. Instantly, his smile disappeared. After what he had just learned from his secretary, he didn't know whether he wanted to punch the dog or warn him.

"Only when she feels threatened," Christopher returned instantly. Kagome would never hurt something purposely unless she felt as if she were defending herself. Daitaro and Sesshomaru had backed her into a corner, and now she was trying to get out of it. "I believe she's not the only one in a corner."

The dog's eyes narrowed; Christopher saw the movement. "I see you've been digging around," Daitaro muttered under his breath, folding his arms across his chest. "Are you going to switch to Naraku's side?"

"Good heavens no," Christopher replied, shocked. Never would he side with that spider demon. "I am on her side, whatever side that may be. Even if she crosses into your kennel, I'll support her."

"Why?" Daitaro wondered.

"She is determined. All she want is everyone's happiness," Christopher answered. "However, that's what got her in her situation. She wanted your son's happiness, even if that meant sacrificing herself." When the words left him, he thought of his mate, who he had lost so long ago on the battlefield. His throat clenched, jaw tensed. "She reminds me of her."

They both went quiet. The death of Christopher's mate was what got them in this long fight. "I never knew her," Daitaro spoke softly, gently.

Christopher's eyes narrowed. Pushing off the wall, he clenched his fists. He was unable to look at Daitaro. "But you still killed her," he whispered. Daitaro opened his mouth but closed it. Christopher continued, "I understand you are in a tight position, and for that I feel somewhat bad for you. However, would you sacrifice your son's happiness to fix a mistake in business?"

"He knows his duty," Daitaro argued stiffly.

"It is no longer the feudal era. No one will care about his sacrifice. The only thing you will have accomplished is damning your son to a life without the one he loves," Christopher argued, looking up into the golden eyes that had haunted his nightmares. "You have never understood how that feels, Daitaro, but I have."

"You will start a war over a woman?" Daitaro asked. A grim twist of Christopher's lips made Daitaro frown. "Again?"

"I will start a war to help your _son_," Christopher growled with such finality in his tone that Daitaro could only stare, "though it is something his _father_ should be doing." Turning, Christopher left Daitaro stewing and pushed through the crowd. Kagome and Koga were still dancing, and he lay a hand on Koga's shoulder to part them. "May I have this next one?" he asked.

Kagome nodded with a grin while Koga moved away. Her fragile hand was so small compared to his, and she gave a delicate laugh when he rolled her into his arm and allowed her to spin outwards.

The lovely smile she gave him almost made him falter. She was just like _her_. His late mate had fought so hard for him, wanting nothing more than her happiness. He had been blind to her determination, and it had cost her life. With Naraku plotting to overthrow Daitaro, Kagome would need to choose. She could no longer hope for both Sesshomaru and her career. If she wanted to free Sesshomaru from his father's clutches, they would need to change tactics and move quicker. However, if she wanted to continue up the ladder and find her own success, she would need to cut ties with him and not get dragged down with the rest of the Taisho's.

"I have looked into the matter, Kagome," he whispered into her ear. Not giving her time to open her mouth, he cleared his throat. "You need to make a decision. Will you fight for your independence, or will your fight for Sesshomaru? I am afraid you can no longer have both."


	17. Return to the Past

_A/N_

_Once again, make sure you have read the updated chapters. I started on Chapter 14 tonight! _

_Read and Review?_

_~Smo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters associated with InuYasha.**

Chapter 17

Kagome sighed happily. Nothing felt more familiar to her than her couch. As it swallowed up her body, she knew she would physically harm the next person to disturb her. Unfortunately, there were far too many people that could do such a thing.

"Kagome," Rin chanted over and over again. "Kagome!" she hollered from the bathroom. Kagome's eyes twitched with annoyance.

She had only just returned from San Diego that morning. Upon arriving, Rin had been fast asleep still. Kagome had not been so tired. After listening to Christopher explain Daitaro's situation, sleep had quickly gone onto the backburner of her mind. So, like any crazed scientist obsessing over her research, she had quickly gone to the lab and tested Koga's new theory. Her results weren't what she wanted. They would need to find a new lead.

Still, Christopher's words haunted her. _"Will you fight for your independence or will you fight for Sesshomaru? I am afraid you can no longer have both." _She understood after listening to him what they meant, but couldn't imagine getting herself in such a position. Why couldn't Daitaro simply restart his company? As soon as she thought of the question, she wanted to punch herself. "_Duh, he's been working on that company since the feudal era. The majority of his adult life would be wasted."_

Which brought out the next point. Was a company worth his family's happiness? Grumbling, Kagome pushed herself to stand, hoping never to think about Christopher's words again. Unfortunately, they were repeating themselves in her mind much like Rin continued to holler her name from the hall.

Kagome pushed herself off the couch and made her way to the child's bedroom. Since her return, she had realized Sango had taken the young girl shopping. Now, a fort compiled of large stuffed animals took up most of the room. It didn't help that the majority of the cretins were dogs. "What is it?" she asked tiredly.

Rin was laying on her stomach on the floor. A cell phone was in her hand as she texted away, her fingers moving rapidly over the buttons. "He wants to talk to you," Rin said nonchalantly, as if Kagome could read her mind.

"Who?" Kagome wondered, a brow arching curiously. What kind of man would be texting a young girl?

"Sesshomaru."

"_Oh, that one,"_ Kagome grumbled inwardly. "He's texting you?" she repeated strangely. "Where's Sango anyways?"

Her roommate had been gone when she had gotten back from the lab. She had left a note apologizing and a time stamp when she left. Sango had left merely five minutes before Kagome had gotten back, so she was not too worried over it, although Rin had been alone for that time. Kagome knew Sango would have called and waited if Rin had been awake.

"Her father and brother are in the hospital," Rin answered sadly. "They got into a car accident last night, while you were on the plane. She wanted to go visit them when you got home, but you went straight to the lab."

Kagome's eyes widened as guilt overwhelmed her. She felt selfish for putting her needs ahead of Sango's. Closing her eyes tightly, she made a mental reminder to call and beg for forgiveness. "And Sesshomaru?"

"He wants to take me out for ice cream," Rin explained. "He wanted to talk to you about it." Kagome took in the information as if she were a soldier learning of an spy. Was this his new goal, to use Rin as a way to talk to her? Her fingers curled into a fist as those words filtered through her head again. "_My independence, or Sesshomaru's future?"_ The question should have been easy.

Groaning, she collapsed on the bed and grabbed the sides of her head in frustration. "Can I take that as a yes?" Rin asked innocently.

Kagome held up a hand to pause the girl from making any sudden movements. This whole thing was for her to start her own career - her own life. Yet, if she continued on with this, she would watch Daitaro sacrifice his family for his career. That alone would haunt her for the rest of her days, that she knew this was going on without trying to stop it, without shedding light on it. Could she seriously just go on and ignore it? _"It's what that stupid dog deserves,"_ Kagome told herself.

The kiss in San Diego caused her stomach to twist violently. That kiss had brought back so many memories. Tears burned her eyes just at the thought of it. The passion, need, and desire to be with him drove her nearly to the edge of insanity, and she had teetered over that edge when his lips had taken hers. He had been desperate for her that night - she had felt it.

"_That's what he gets. I deserve better_," Kagome stated confidently. Sesshomaru had mistreated her, thrown her to the side after keeping her hidden. _"Still, no one deserves to be taken advantage of, I know that better than anyone,_" she repeated to herself. So, what would her next move be? Could she really not achieve both?

"Why can't I help Sesshomaru _and_ be independent?" Kagome asked aloud.

"What?" Rin pressed from the floor. Kagome pushed herself up on her forearms, brows furrowed deep in thought. There had to be a way out of all of this.

"Tell him he can take you out for ice cream," Kagome murmured, still trying to figure out what her next move was. She needed to talk to Sesshomaru about what she had learned. She wondered if Daitaro had told Sesshomaru all of this, if he knew about what the mating really meant. She closed her eyes and fell back to the bed, trying to figure out why she had allowed her life to get so tangled.

Rin watched from the bottom of the bed. Her eyes peered over the top of the comforter as her adoptive mother fell into a deep sleep. So much for going to get ice cream. Rin huffed, texting away to the demon her mother had such faith in.

Standing, she grabbed a quilt from the closet and draped it over Kagome's limp form. Sango had explained some of what Kagome's problem was. Rin couldn't believe Sesshomaru had chosen such a witch over Kagome. She tucked the quilted blanket under Kagome's chin softly and made sure to shut the lights off on the way out of the room, closing the door quietly.

There was a knock at the door as soon as she pattered into the living room. She grabbed the stool and stepped up onto it to peer through the peephole. Seeing Sesshomaru, she pushed the stool out of the way and swung the door open with a grin. "You're here," she whispered, pressing a finger to her lips and hoping he would understand.

One of his eyebrows arched curiously, but she grabbed a jacket, slid on her lose sneakers and shut the door with a click, reaching up to lock the door with Kagome's key. "Where is Kagome?" he asked.

"Sleeping," Rin answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

His eyes narrowed as if she were in trouble. "Did you ask her for permission?" Sesshomaru inquired with a stern voice. Rin wondered if his minions at work were scared of that tone.

"Of course I did. She said yea, but then she fell asleep. She hasn't slept since returning. She went straight to work," Rin explained, skipping to his expensive car. Maybe she would drop a nice scoop of ice cream onto the interior seats for Kagome. "How is... Kagura?"

Sesshomaru stared at the child in the passenger seat. She looked like she was mocking him by mentioning her name. He wondered how much she knew. "Fine," he answered.

While he pulled his car from the parking lot, all he heard was her scoff. An amused smile lit up his face. "What were you doing while Kagome was on her trip?" he wondered. Something told him the little deviant had been busy plotting the demise of his intended. Perhaps he would be willing to hear the plan out.

"Koga took me to the lab a lot," Rin added. "He showed me a lot of blood and then introduced me to some of the rats. There's a lot of them there. Sometimes, Sango took me to get ice cream She said she wished she had a demon... metabolism... whatever that means."

Sesshomaru chortled. The young girl looked skinny, despite the amount of ice cream. "Kagome's been tired a lot," Rin suddenly released worriedly. Looking up at him, her eyes grew narrow. "Do you think you could do something?"

His car slowed at a stopped intersection, and he allowed himself to glance at her. "What?" he wondered. He was worried about the woman too. Most of him felt guilty, while the other part worried like a mother hen. His father was destroying her emotionally, if only because he felt out of control, which he practically was. Still, it did not excuse his behavior, yet Sesshomaru did not know how to handle the situation. At least not yet.

"I mean, I know you're an idiot since you hurt her in the first place, but my mom used to say we can't control who we like. It's not technically her fault she likes you. So, can't you do something?"

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to be happy or angry at her analysis. Rin had both flattered him and insulted him. Sighing, he pressed on the accelerator and refocused on where the ice cream shop is. He didn't need someone to tell him he was stupid; no one had told him that more than himself. He knew he was a fool that didn't deserve her.

The rest of the way was filled with silence. Rin was busy on one of her devices while he tried to figure out what he could do. Kagome kept telling him to stay away, but it was the last thing he wanted to do. He dreamed about her. Since kissing her, all he could do was think about her. He wanted to figure out how he could make it right. Unfortunately, there were so many obstacles in the way he had no idea where to start or where to finish.

"You passed it!" Rin's startled cry made him hit the brakes. A car behind him honked. His heart leapt into his throat as he slid into a parking space. He pushed the stick none-too-gently into park and glared at the girl. She batted her eyelashes innocently. "You seem distracted."

All he could do was release a frustrated groan as he slammed the door of his car close behind him. He could have sworn he heard Rin giggle while she entered the ice cream parlor. What was he thinking, undertaking such a job as taking a young girl for ice cream?

_~Time Floats On~_

Kagome learned a few things when she woke up in Rin's room. The first thing was that she should probably figure out what was going on before she fell asleep. The second was next time she fell asleep in Rin's room, to turn every damned stuffed animal around so they weren't all staring at her when she first opened her eyes. However, when she realized no one else was home, her brain was forced to work overtime.

The memory of wanting to go to an ice cream store was there. A moment later, she realized _who_ Rin was with. Kagome shot out of the bed, grabbing for her phone and dialing the only number that she could remember - the number that had been drilled into her mind for years. While the phone rang, she squinted at the clock across the room. Asleep for four hours, what a shame. Her body desperately wanted more.

"Yes?" His cool tone told him all she needed to know. Rin was definitely with him, and he was irked.

"W-Where are you two? It's been four hours." Kagome cringed at the amount of worry in her voice. Still, she couldn't deny her pounding heart.

"Rin said you were sleeping, so I took her for ice cream and then we went to the park across the street from your complex," he explained. "I was hoping to keep her out of your place so you could get more sleep."

Sighing, she rubbed her temples and leaned her forehead on the wall. The cool surface made her take another deep breath. "When will you bring her..." her voice trailed off as the door to her condo opened. Talk about good timing. _Or bad timing_. "Depends on how you look at it," she mumbled under her breath as she dropped the phone back onto the charge port.

She gave a welcoming smile to Rin, who held a large bag from one of the local toy stores. The young girl gave Kagome a hug, but told her she was going to put the new toys away. Kagome almost jumped at the opportunity to hide in Rin's bedroom again, to avoid seeing Sesshomaru.

It was too late though. Now, the two of them stood awkwardly in the living room alone. "My father said you had been digging around," he finally spoke. Kagome sighed. So he would use the father approach to strike up a conversation.

"Did your father say that, or did you find out? Are you here are on your father's command? You do seem to follow his orders well." Kagome winced as the venomous words flew out. Why was she on the defense with him always? "Sorry, I didn't mean - well I sort of meant it - but I shouldn't have said it."

"I should not have used my father. I know you have been digging around. My secretary has been receiving calls from many people who are only inquiring into my personal life," he quipped. Kagome cringed again. She knew what it was like. Already, she was getting reporters wanting an interview on her progress. Christopher had told her to avoid them all until he could rehearse with her and prepare her for the questions.

"Christopher is really doing most of it. I was worried, and when I realized what had happened with Naraku and the shipping companies... I guess Christopher and I grew a bit concerned," Kagome mumbled. It had only been two days since the party event. "You knew, right?"

"To some extent, until recently. At first, Kagura and I were introduced as if we were strangers. She was a traveling model and I, the businessman. As we dated, I found my father had set up the entire thing," he answered. "By the time I had introduced her as my intended, I knew everything."

Kagome was not comforted in the least bit. "So, even after learning the truth, and that you both didn't really love each other, you _still_ went along with it?" she clarified. Somehow, that just made it worse. She had hoped he didn't know, that he had been tricked. It would have been easier to feel sorry for him. Now, she still found herself angry.

"All the work my father has done over the last few centuries would have been wasted, Kagome," Sesshomaru answered, as if that would explain everything. It didn't. So what if he had worked hard? Humans didn't get centuries to do all that. Humans got about thirty years once they had graduated to figure out what they were going to do, do it, and then retire. His father had centuries to secure everything and had failed.

"He can start over. I only have about twenty years to do everything. He still has a lifetime. Your father will easily outlive me and any of my children. He can easily restart and rebuild. He is being selfish," Kagome whispered sharply.

"It is too late now," Sesshomaru released after a few moments of silence. He sat on her couch, leaning his head back on the cushion and closing his golden eyes. "That child is tiring."

"She is, but it is worth it. I think it just takes time to get used to. She has a never-ending source of energy," Kagome reasoned. Going into the kitchen, she poured two glasses of water and offered him one as she sat beside him. "It's never too late, you know?"

"Sesshomaru, if you're not happy, then you need to break it. You can't live a life as long as yours and be trapped in a cage like you're doing. It's like a life sentence to prison. I-I can't see you do that," Kagome confessed, taking a sip of the cool water and enjoying its purifying descent down her throat. "Your father may be mad, even panic, but it is not _his _life he is ruining. You're his son, and he needs to be your father - not your boss."

His eyes were still closed, but she saw his jaw tightened. Kagome sighed, leaning against the arm of the couch and propping herself up on her elbow. She began to reach for the remote, but stopped when Sesshomaru's head fell into her lap.

A gasp escaped her as the intimate memories raced to the surface. How many times had he lay in her lap after they had indulged in each other's passions? How many times had he come home from work so exhausted or conflicted that he had retreated into her lap?

"Please let me," he begged in nothing more than a whisper. The plea tore at her heart. Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheek. She raced to wipe it up with her finger, but his golden eyes shot open. He pushed himself out of her lap as if he had stabbed her. "I apologize..."

"It's not you," Kagome got out around a lump of sadness she hadn't realized was lodged in her throat. Another tear fell from her eye and she released a curse. "It's not you, Sesshomaru. I-I just, when you did that... I thought of how it was..."

He began to pace. Kagome was horrified at the sudden discovery she felt cold now. He had left her lap, and now she felt so alone. "Sesshomaru..." she trailed off, unable to put it into words. She couldn't ever go back to how it once was. She could never go back there. But maybe, just this once, she could remember how it was.

Silently, she patted her thigh with her hand. Sesshomaru stared at her hand as if he could no longer breathe. His apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. Awkwardly, like two virgin teenagers, he sat on the couch beside her stiffly. Both of them were unable to make eye contact or speak. Slowly, his head rested on her thigh. Her fingers slowly threaded through his silvery strands and a sigh of contentment tore itself from her throat.

Kagome bit her lip as a sob followed. She stamped it out, not willing to allow that to be heard. She bowed her head back over the top of the couch as more tears slipped out, freefalling and dripping into her hair at such an angle. Was it possible to miss something so strongly? Was it really possible to not know how much she had missed something until she had it again? Kagome took in a shaky breath, her fingers trembling as they stroked his head.

"I can smell them," he whispered brokenly. She'd never heard anything sound so defeated. His tone spoke of his utter failure and loss. "I can smell every goddamn one of them."

Kagome hiccupped, pulling her hands away to cover her eyes, hoping that would somehow disguise her tears. "Sorry," she got out.

"You never... dealt with it. Did you? Since I ruined it, you've just been angry and … strong. You've been so strong, Kagome," he confessed. Kagome's shoulders shook as she swallowed another sob. Now that she thought about it, she'd never cried aside from the night he had introduced Kagura. Since then, she had ignored it. She had moved on without actually mourning the loss.

Before she knew what was happened, Sesshomaru's arms were wrapped tightly around her, pulling her against his chest until he lay on the couch with her on top. As if a dam had broken, she released the first gut-wrenching sob and shook against him. Her fingers made tight fists in his nice dress shirt, her tears staining the front. "Sorry," she apologized for no reason. For being a mess in front of him.

"Do not say a thing, Kagome. I did this," he hissed into her ear. Anger coated his words. It wasn't at her though. It was targeted at himself. "I'm sorry, Kagome." The three words were uttered so softly another sob broke free of her body. His lips pressed softly against her temple, making her cry out again.

She had been so happy then. Why had it all broken and collapsed on top of her? "I'm sorry," he repeated. Her cries only got louder with each apology. Why had she never cried so hard before? Why now? Why in front of him? With each apology came another question, came another wish that would never go answered. Their past could never be repeated. Like a flame, it had been put out. It would never light the same way, never flicker and dance like it once had.

"Hate me, Kagome. It's what I deserve, just hate me," Sesshomaru whispered against her hair. His eyes closed tightly. His throat was so thick as he listened to her sobs, inhaled her sadness, and felt her tears. He felt like damning himself, running himself through with a blade if only to punish him. At one time he had wanted to protect this woman with his life, to make her the happiest being in the world. Now, she was sobbing against his chest over something he had done that had eaten away at her for the last seven years.

It seemed like forever since her sobs died down. Even as she succumbed to sleep, her hiccups jolted her body. With one last kiss, Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms and made their way to her bedroom. He settled her into the queen bed, covering her with the blankets and watching from beside her.

"Are you going to leave again?" Rin asked. It sounded as if he were abandoning them. _Again_. The word haunted him. Was he going to leave Kagome again? Could he ever do such a thing?

"No," Sesshomaru whispered, answering his inner questions. Louder, he turned to Rin and gave her the same answer. "No, I'm not leaving."

Rin eyed him curiously, before standing up straight and nodding her head in approval. "About time you said that. Now, can we watch a movie?" she asked quietly, making sure not to wake Kagome.

Sesshomaru drew in a deep breath. How could he go from thinking about such emotional things to watching a movie? "Y-Yea," he got out, following the young girl into the living room. Sesshomaru paused in the hallway. It still radiated with her sadness. It still smelled with her tears. He would no longer make her go through such pain. He would make it better - make her happy. No matter what it took.


	18. Discoveries

_A/N_

_I hope everyone had a great spring, Easter, and Mother's Day. Yes, that's how long I have been away! I am so sad over it! I got engaged, began the wedding planning, had numerous arguments with distant relatives who wanted an invite for the free food, moved, got a new job, started my own business, and all sorts of stuff! Finally it has calmed down so I will post quite a few chapters this week! ^_^_

_Read and Review?_

_~Smo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters associated with InuYasha.**

"Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."

Chapter 18

"_Sesshomaru!" He turned at the call of his voice. Trying hard to contain his usual stoic expression, he eyed her with what he hoped appeared to be indifference. Her brilliant grin and sparkling eyes instantly caused the mask to shatter. He wondered how it was so easy for her to destroy something he'd worked so hard to compose. With one smile, she tore through it. Sighing, he shook his head, wondering what she wanted this time. _

_Kagome was stretched out across her sofa. She was on her stomach, propped up on her elbows and reading a magazine. Her knees were bent, feet crossed at the ankles in the air. Black tresses were pulled into a loose bun. She was buttoned up in his loose shirt, baggy and oversized on her. _

_His golden eyes branded the sight into memory. A lazy smile crossed his face when she turned to look at him. One of her brows rose. "Did you hear me? They have an article about you," she teased, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. _

_The article wasn't news to him. He had public consultants that took care of it and informed him of anything potentially harmful to his job or reputation. Still, he nodded to her. Kagome rolled his eyes at him. "You would think after how close we are, you'd lose the mask every once in a while, but no." _

_His eyes shimmered with mirth at her teases. He leaned over the couch, pressing his lips to her forehead and letting them rest for a moment. Couldn't he stay longer? Couldn't this last forever? "You should not believe what they say about me," Sesshomaru warned her, like usual. The magazines were always trying to catch dirt on him, but he was too careful to let that happen. _

"_Oh please!" Kagome complained, rolling her eyes. Her eyes were full of affection though, from his one kiss. As if he meant the world to her. Even after Inuyasha had betrayed her, she was still kind and trustworthy. His father was right when he had told Sesshomaru she was one of a kind. "They never say anything bad about you. It's almost unfair. I sometimes wish they would put something really embarrassing so I could use it against you for some kind of blackmail."_

"_And what would you ask of me?" Sesshomaru inquired, leaning over the couch and resting his head in the valley between her breasts. He released a calming sigh and listened to her heartbeat, eying the pink sphere that glowed with her emotions. _

"_Hmm... to let me see your fancy loft. Look, this article says it's worth the equivalent of fifteen million dollars in US money. That is insane! Do you know how many types of lab equipment I could have bought with that? I could have bought myself good grades instead of having to work so hard and actually _earn_ them!" Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru chuckled, knowing she wasn't the type to fret over materialistic things. Even though she had grown up in their family, she had spent the first ten years of her life in a poorer household with the woman that had given her away. _

"_I believe you are jealous of my living quarters. It also serves as my office now. I spend less time at the headquarters," Sesshomaru explained, feeling as if he should defend his spending habits. _

"_Well that's good. You always seem so stressed when you come home from the office. Maybe working from home is what you need," she thought aloud, her attention returning to the magazine. Sesshomaru stood up and walked around the couch, holding her feet up and sliding beneath them. _

_Kagome looked over her shoulder. Her brow rose curiously, wondering what he was doing. Sesshomaru wasn't watching her face though. His bare hand slid up the silky smooth and creamy flesh of her leg and reached under his massive shirt on her. "You are the best stress reliever," he mused, voice already husky. _

_This woman brought out something in him he'd never discovered. Around her, he felt almost insatiable, as if he couldn't possibly get enough and yet had all he needed at the same time. Groaning, he dipped his fingers at the apex between her thighs and shuddered when he felt the wet moisture. _

"_... You want it again," she whispered, chewing on her bottom lip and looking back at him through heavily hooded eyes. Sesshomaru swallowed thickly, wondering what she thought of him always wanting her. Slowly, she rolled over and widened her legs, a blush breaking out across her cheeks. He loved it, even after all they had done she still blushed as if it was her first time - still wanted to please him. _

"_I want you every day. I think about doing this," he paused in thrust in a finger to her wet core, "every chance I can." His entire being shuddered as her womanhood squeezed around his finger, pulsing and throbbing. He could tell it was more sensitive since they had just finished having sex a little more than two hours ago. It was still shivering with each pull and thrust of his finger. When he added in two more, Kagome's soft coo made his cock harden against his jeans. _

"_It's impossible to keep up with you," she mumbled, taking a deep breath as if just saying the words had exhausted her. Sesshomaru raised her leg, bending her knee and kissed the near thigh. He had never felt this lust for any other woman though. Maybe it was impossible to keep up with it. _

_He lifted the leg and slid under it, twisting his fingers while he maneuvered and causing her to give a louder moan as she bowed her back. Sesshomaru now lay between her legs. "Unbutton the shirt," he albeit groaned out, thrusting his hips against her thighs and purring when his erection felt the heat through his jeans. _

_Her fingers clumsily undid each button, parting the shirt and exposing her breasts to him. Almost instantly, thirsty for the taste, he parted his lips over a nipple and nipped it. Her hands dove into his silvery hair, and tugged against it. "Sesshomaru," she whined heavenly, making him want to replace his fingers with something much bigger. _

_His lips kissed their way up to her neck, where she trembled and turned her face to him. Her lips were swollen, plump, and delicious. Sesshomaru pressed his own against them, moaning when she nipped his bottom lip before allowing his tongue access to her taste. Her arms wrapped around him, one leg lifted around his waist, urging his fingers deeper. _

"_Hmm, I love how needy you can get," Sesshomaru teased her, pulling back to stare into her eyes. They were closed, brows creased in feeling - focusing on what he was doing to her body. She mewled for him, and he dropped his forehead to hers, closing his eyes to enjoy her. His fingers bent gently, caressing her inner walls and relishing in how tight and wet she was. _

"_Need... it," she whispered, arching her back and trying to get away from his fingers. Sesshomaru smirked, knowing what she wanted. He sat back on his knees and reached for the button on his jeans. Unzipping the fly, Kagome's eyes watched with poorly hidden anticipation as his manhood sprung through the opening, jumping up with his - and its - excitement. _

_He leaned forward again, and she wrapped her legs around him. The tip of his dick slid up and down her slit, wanting and needing to find the entrance into her. Kagome's hips moved against him, and like a key fitting into a lock, he surged forward. In one fluid motion he was inside her, deep and hard. _

_A gasp escaped him, and he hid his head in the crook of her neck, trying to regain his control. Why did he lose it so easily with her? He felt his member throb and pulse, already on the edge of releasing his seed deep into her. Sesshomaru hissed and wrapped his arms beneath her back when she arched upwards and took him deeper. "Stop," he breathed out. _

_Kagome didn't - couldn't - listen. The heat that came off of him from being inside her was frying every one of her nerves, sending her writhing with pleasure and wanting nothing more of him than to move. She tugged on his hair, gripped his shoulders, wrapped her legs high around his back. _

_Sesshomaru could stand no more. Pulling out, he thrust back in and sighed with pleasure, repeating the movement. Over and over, again and again, he pulled his manhood from within her only to slam it to what he would forever call home. She moaned and writhed, wiggled and tightened her legs, wanting him to do it again, yet not leave her feeling empty at the same time. _

_He kissed her closed eyes, feeling the sweat begin to collect on his back and chest as he plunged into her welcoming body. "Sessho..." she cried out as she reached her own peak and tumbled into the blissful oblivion. He could barely pull out as the walls of her core pulsed and squeezed like a vice around him. He growled, nipping her shoulder as his own release came over him. The spurts of his seed coated the tight walls that trapped him. _

_For long moments, they lay in silence, regaining their breaths. It wasn't until he heard her slow and satisfied chuckles did he move away. Instantly, he was captivated again as her eyes bore into him. "You are insatiable." _

"_Only with you," Sesshomaru mumbled, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He growled against her, pulling away long enough to catch a glimpse of the clock hanging over the television. Groaning, he rolled until he hit the wooden floor, wincing. "I am late." _

"_I am sure your father won't mind after all you do for him. He shouldn't be so demanding of his son," Kagome reprimanded with a caring smile. Sesshomaru only nodded, gathering his things around her apartment. All the while, Kagome watched with sad eyes as he left._

Those eyes he remembered brought him out of the memory. He'd seen that same look in Rin as she asked if he was leaving. He groaned, sitting on the couch and wondering why he'd made such horrible choices.

The news echoed in the background while Rin was in the kitchen talking with Sango on the phone. Sesshomaru had been somewhat surprised when he found out Kagome had brought in Sango as a roommate to help take care of Rin. For some reason, he had thought with her new attitude she'd want to do it on her own, but she was still caring - still wanted the best for Rin.

A sleepy Kagome appeared from the hall. The morning sun was quickly turning into afternoon, and with it creeping through the blinds of the window, Kagome's eyes squinted defensively. "What time is it?" she grumbled tiredly, waddling into the kitchen in a large nightshirt. She stopped by Rin to help the young girl get a measuring cup from the cabinet.

"Almost ten," Sesshomaru answered from the couch. She didn't seem surprised to see him or angry. He let a small flicker of hope nestle in the pit of his stomach.

"What are you still doing here?" Kagome wondered, feeling as if she'd finally caught up on sleep. She had figured Sesshomaru would have been gone when she woke up. As soon as she had opened her eyes, the memories from the night before had filtered into her. She had cried so hard against him, yet she felt better - refreshed, even if she was a little humiliated. She'd never wanted to show him how much he'd hurt her.

"I didn't want to leave," he answered simply. Kagome turned and eyed him strangely from the kitchen. He was looking at her with cautious golden eyes, shining from the light behind him. Kagome swallowed thickly at the intense stare he was giving her. "I am calling off the mating with Kagura," he announced without breaking the stare. "I have thought about what you said yesterday, and I have been thinking ever since."

"I can see it was... helpful?" Kagome pressed, helping Rin as she began to pick out things for her omelet. Smiling at the young girl who appeared to be trying very hard to make her own breakfast, she pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "Go sit down, I'll get it."

Rin gave a relieved sigh and ran for the kitchen table. Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile but quickly went to work preparing breakfast. "I was thinking about how it was like when you were starting college." The sentence from Sesshomaru made her want to pause, but she remained composed. She wouldn't be the crybaby she was last night - showing her weakened state. He was talking about when they were together. _"If you can call it that. More like when he was using you as a booty call!" _Kagome reminded herself.

"It was in the past," she stated. "I hope that is not what made you make your decision. You should break it off with Kagura because it'd make _you_ happier."

"I was happier then," Sesshomaru returned quickly, as if having prepared the sentence. Kagome dropped her spatula, and it clattered to the counter where she tried to catch it. "I am a mere pawn in my father's business now. I will be happier without Kagura, but I will not be as happy as I was then."

"It's a start," Kagome whispered, hoping to somehow move away from this topic. It was too dangerous to linger on it. She had made her decision to help Sesshomaru, but would also focus on her own happiness. "I have a lunch appointment at two, are you going to be around?" she wondered, hoping it would make him stop talking about how good they had been. She wasn't ready to go back to it.

"With Christopher?" Sesshomaru inquired. Kagome only returned with a nod. "I will go."

"You weren't invited!" she quickly shouted, thrown off by his confident declaration. "Why would you want to go? I thought you were against what I was doing too?"

"I have things to say to Christopher, about my father and my plans to put an ending to my deal with Kagura," Sesshomaru answered, his eyes hiding something Kagome couldn't quite catch. Her hand tightened around the spatula. She had the most tempting urge to smack him with it.

Shoveling the omelet onto a plate, she slid it to Rin across the table and walked out to the living room. "Can't you go to his office some other time... or something?" she pressed. Christopher was _her_ contact. Plus, if the past few months were any indicator, Christopher and the Taisho family didn't quite get along. Kagome took a deep breath and shook her head. "Never mind, go and say whatever you need to say. You're the all mighty Sesshomaru, who can do anything he pleases!"

Kagome bristled as she made her way to her bedroom. Why was she so angry to begin with? "_Because he invited himself!"_ she answered. Plucking through several clothes in her closet somewhat aggressively, Kagome picked out a navy skirt suit with a yellow camisole underneath. Putting it on, she fixed her hair in a high ponytail and walked back out. Sesshomaru was still on the couch.

"I cannot simply end the mating without someone supporting my decision. In business, you have to have allies," Sesshomaru explained. It was obvious he wanted to cut some kind of deal with Christopher. Kagome took a deep breath and collapsed in the recliner adjacent to the couch. Slowly, she gathered her nylon tights and began to roll them over her legs.

"I learned that quickly, Sesshomaru," Kagome murmured through her lips, missing the heated way Sesshomaru was watching her. "I just don't see why you have to interfere with _my_ appointment."

"It would save me time," Sesshomaru answered easily. "Plus, if I made an appointment through my office, my father would soon find out."

Kagome caught onto what he was saying, and actually agreed. "All right, I will accept that then," she mumbled before the doorbell rang. Rin skipped over to it, dragging a stool from beside the door and stepping on it to peer through the peephole. Without another word, she opened it and allowed Koga to enter.

"I got a lead!" he shouted triumphantly. "You were right about the camouflage. We were looking to deep into it! It's the cells within-." he stopped rambling once his hazel eyes took in Sesshomaru's form on the couch. "What is going on?"

"We are going to meet with Christopher," Kagome answered quickly, standing up and sliding along the wooden floor to grab the folder Koga was still holding. She spread it open and gazed at the lab results, eyes widening when she understood what he was talking about.

"Oh my god." A tremor of excitement shot through her. "We need to find something to counteract this. It's like a type of chromatophore. If we could use something to alter the reaction. If we can block the neurotransmitters... Yes, we need a blocker," she whispered.

"I hate when you guys do this," Rin pouted from the kitchen table, eying the excited nerds. "You guys get all excited over something nobody else can understand."

"Don't ruin the moment," Koga warned her, although his eyes were full of amusement. Turning back to Kagome, he nodded to show he understood what she was saying. "We need to bring in some rats. Do you think Inuyasha will give up another thing of blood?"

"I will try and ask, or I can reach out to some other half-demons I know. We're not testing on them, it's a blood donation for research," Kagome told herself. Smiling, she couldn't resist the thankfulness she felt. Pulling Koga into a hug, she laughed. "I will tell Christopher about it and then meet you back at the lab."

A distant sound of someone clearing their throat caused Kagome and Koga to turn their heads. Sesshomaru was almost sulking from his place on the couch. His arms were folded across his chest as he observed them with two narrow golden eyes. "I congratulate you on your recent discovery."

"That reminds me of my earlier question," Koga paused, jerking his head in Sesshomaru's direction, "why's he here?"

Kagome resisted the need to rub at her temples. The two demons were glaring at each other with eyes full of challenge. "Sesshomaru stopped by to visit with Rin. She did go to him at first, you know?" she added, returning to the task of finding her shoes and slipping them on. She checked the mirror to quickly do her hair up into a loose bun before turning back to check on the males.

They were still staring at each other. Sesshomaru stoically parked on the couch while Koga leaned up against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. "Wow," she whispered to herself, trying to figure out why men could be so incredibly annoying at once. "Rin, go get dressed."

"I'm going?" Rin asked with wide eyes. Kagome only gave a jerky nod. Sango had still not gotten back yet.

The girl scurried into her bedroom, giving Kagome the time alone with the men that she needed. "Okay, whatever you guys are saying with your eyes, stop it," she grumbled. "You guys look as if you're fighting over the same toy, and I am guessing that said toy is myself. Neither of you can have your toy, so back off, all right?"

"I can't believe you allowed him back into your apartment! After all he's done, Kagome, he should be in some hole in the middle of nowhere trying to dig up a bone!" Koga shouted.

"I can't _not_ allow him in. He wanted to see Rin, and he has every right to see her," Kagome returned, daring Koga to argue with the statement. "Yes, what he's done is probably the lowest of the low, but he still wanted to see Rin."

"What did you see in this wolf?" Sesshomaru asked from behind them. He didn't know whether he spoke because he meant it or was tired of being ignored. Either way, two glares turned to him.

"What did you see in Kagura?" Kagome quipped. "Plus, Koga is a perfect gentleman when he's not being annoying. He has yet to lie to me, keep me hidden, or lead me on - which you have done all three things at the same time."

The three of them sat in an awkward silence at Kagome's lethal attack. It wasn't until Rin came skipping out in a cute orange dress and a side ponytail did one of them speak. Koga finally cleared his throat, a smirk spreading across his lips. "Let's go."

Kagome nodded, turning to watch as Koga finally shredded his white lab coat to reveal a muscled polo shirt and black slacks. She caught herself looking at his muscled arms, and bit her lip. Why did demons have to be so hot? A low growl caused her to look to her right. Sesshomaru's eyes were narrowed, and she saw the slight twitch of his nose. "_Great, dinner's going to go just great!"_


	19. Deal or No Deal

_A/N_

_Read and Review?_

_~Smo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters associated with InuYasha.**

"We can't help everyone, but everyone can help someone."

Chapter 19

The silence was as awkward as it could get. Sesshomaru, Koga, and Christopher appeared to be in some kind of standoff to see who would open their mouth first. Kagome and Rin sat quietly, afraid to so much as make a noise other than carefully chewing on their split appetizer of seared fish. Both of their eyes were scanning the men, moving from one to the other. Finally, Rin leaned towards Kagome and whispered, "They look really scary."

It was true. Christopher and Koga were both staring at Sesshomaru. Their eyebrows were furrowed. Sesshomaru returned the glance with narrowed slits of gold. Their jaws were all tense and not one of them had touched the food they had ordered.

Kagome swallowed the last bit of her meal and winced when a toasted sesame seed got stuck somewhere along the way. Unable to fight the urge, she cleared her throat. Like wolves hearing a weakened deer, all three male demons turned to stare at her. Her heartbeat quickened. "Sorry, something got stuck," she muttered, reaching for her glass of water.

It suddenly felt rather silly to be so quiet. "Christopher, Koga and I are making a lot of progress and would like to propose an idea," she commented, hoping her voice was firm. "Sesshomaru is here because he wishes to end the mating with Kagura, but knows his father will most likely throw a fit and would therefore like to make some sort of alliance with you to have his back, although I am not sure what he could possibly offer. Rin is here for the free food."

Christopher snorted at the last remark, eying Rin as if she were a unique species. "Sesshomaru will go first then," he grumbled, leaning back in his chair and resting one of his legs across the other. "You have finally grown your own pair of manly testicles I see..." he trailed off, smirking when Sesshomaru released a low growl.

Rin leaned toward Kagome again. "What are manly testicles? Is it a kind of plant?"

Kagome's eyes widened. Koga barked out a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand and trying to make it look as if he had merely coughed. Christopher, however, actually released an apologetic smile. "Yes, Rin. They are plants that grow with one's confidence. You will learn a lot about these plants later on in life," he teased, causing Kagome to glare at him. Turning his attention back to Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowed seriously again. "Why am I involved in your scheme?"

"It appears you have a history with my father. While I am not knowledgeable about what kind of history, I have gotten the idea that you are one of the only daiyoukais that are not afraid of him. I understand over the last few months I have been... less than helpful... over your most recent project-."

"You mean me?" Kagome grumbled, hating to be referred to as a simple 'project'. Koga growled as well. It sounded as if Sesshomaru were underestimating their work.

"I meant no offense," Sesshomaru stated quickly, shooting Kagome a softened expression.

Christopher gained the attention again. "And what would you like me to help you with?" he asked.

"When I first announced my mating with Kagura, I was less than happy. I understood that it was little more than a business arrangement between my father and Naraku because our company was beginning to lose business. The way my father and I have ran our business has been by splitting the higher percentages of shares between ourselves. By mating Kagura, I will be giving my shares to Naraku. While he will not be completely in charge, as my father still possesses most of the shares, he will have enough control to make serious decisions. For example, if he wants he could sell some of our smaller headquarters and offices or create new locations. We may not know each other, but in the last few months you and I seem to have something in common. Because of this interest, I am willing to sell my shares completely to you which will break the mating between me and Kagura," Sesshomaru explained.

Christopher gave a grunt as he began to think. Kagome and Koga both sat unmoving and staring at the two demons. "You're going to give up your half of the company!?" Kagome whispered harshly. It almost tore at her innards to hear him say that. She had been there throughout his career. She knew what he had sacrificed, what he had done to make his way up the ladder - to gain his success. "You worked so hard..."

"You have pointed out that as a demon I will live for quite some time. I can always do it again," Sesshomaru mumbled, still watching Christopher. Kagome saw his eyes though. He looked troubled. She understood. It was as if she were to give up her research.

"What are you expecting out of this? You must have some sort of endgame. If I take over your shares, you will be little more than a laid off worker," Christopher proclaimed.

"Not if you allow me a place in your company, somewhere I can start over," Sesshomaru replied. Christopher gave a short laugh, shaking his head as if the idea was completely ridiculous. In a way, Kagome could see from his perspective. Sesshomaru was Daitaro's son. For centuries, Daitaro and Christopher have been in a sort of 'don't fuck with me and I won't fuck with you' relationship. Having Sesshomaru in his employ would definitely anger Daitaro, but could also be a ploy. Sesshomaru could leak information back to his father, although Kagome seriously doubted he would in his situation.

"I have no trust in you," Christopher stated. Kagome saw a look pass through Sesshomaru's eyes that only she could recognize from how close they had once been. Sesshomaru was scared, he was trapped.

Swallowing hard, Kagome cleared her throat once again. "While you are thinking about it, please listen to what Koga and I have done. Koga has located the specific," she paused, trying to figure out how she could word it in a way Christopher would understand, "key to unlocking the hanyou transformation. If we are able to clock the signal, we would be able to stop it. I would like to move our research forward. I want to try to find a way to block the transformation."

Sesshomaru and Christopher seemed to stare at her blankly. Kagome worriedly gave a sidelong glance to Koga. Had she said something bad? Christopher leaned on the table, cocking his head to the side. "So you're saying you could possibly find a way to stop the transformation that has been puzzling demon society for millenniums."

When he put it that way, Kagome began to feel doubt in the pit of her stomach. Koga reached for her hand on the table, covering it and offering his support. "Technology is far more advanced, but the reason we have not gone forward is we would need a better lab, more researchers. We'd need several more specialists."

"Koga, do you think it is actually possible? Putting aside your desire to see this priestess' success, do you think you could do it?" he asked. Kagome had never seen Christopher with such a serious expression. His charcoal eyes were slightly narrowed. The usually relaxed aura around him was suddenly still and waiting for his answer with anticipation.

"I do," Koga answered instantly. Kagome's eyes widened at his sheer confidence. A smile lit up her face. Christopher leaned back in his chair and released a breath. "We're going to need a lot more donors... and hanyous."

"A cure..." Sesshomaru trailed off. Kagome could see him thinking. It meant that Inuyasha would be free on the night he usually hid inside. It would change the way they looked at him when they knew his night was quickly approaching.

"Let me make this clear. It would not be a cure. It would be like a monthly injection or pill. It's like when a woman is having a pain. There is no real cure to it, but all you can do is give her something to block it until it goes away," Kagome explained. "Inuyasha will still be a hanyou, but he would not look human on his night. I can't even guarantee that. We will have to see with the tests and studies. It will take a few years.."

Sesshomaru looked up to Christopher after hearing her words with a look of determination blazing in his amber gaze. "I will sell you my shares full price and donate the profit to her research. I do not care if you help me at all, that will be enough."

Kagome choked on her sip of water as it trickled down the wrong tube. "T-That's a lot of money," she got out around her coughs. Rin smacked her back as if it would help, and she fought a wince. Koga chuckled. The girl tried to be helpful, but moments like these she forgot that she was too strong to give Kagome a soothing whack on the back.

"All right. I will have someone write up the contract and have Kagome deliver it to you," Christopher declared. Kagome raised a brow at the mention of her. "Kagome, this is a personal matter and I don't quite trust to just fax it to his office. I would appreciate it if you would handle this piece of business."

"I will," Kagome answered, knowing that he was right. She wondering what would happen if one of the employees managed to find out what Sesshomaru was doing. They would probably run to Daitaro in fear of their job. Pushing away from the table, Kagome nodded to Rin. "It's been a pleasant dinner, but it is getting late for her. Thank you for helping us once again Christopher."

She found herself shyly glancing at Sesshomaru. "Your donation will be a great help to our research," she mumbled, find her heart unable to remain steady. The fact he was giving all of his earnings to her made her want to hug him, yet she found herself more confused than ever.

The three demons watched her and the hanyou leave the restaurant before glaring at each other. Koga and Christopher, while not seeing eye to eye, looked to Sesshomaru. "What are your plans with her?" The question was direct. Sesshomaru knew he should have been prepared for it. Here in front of him sat two demons who were now extremely close to Kagome in her new life. Of course they would feel a bit protective, extremely with his less than perfect track record.

Still, he had no answer for them. It was not really what his plans were, but how much he could try and how much she was willing to forgive. There were no plans - only hopes. "I will help her do what she wants. She deserves to be happy."

"What if her being happy means letting you go?" Koga asked. Sesshomaru had pondered the question many times. Inuyasha had brought it up after returning from Kagome's condo. What if Kagome was happier without him?

"If she told me, I would stay out of her way," Sesshomaru answered firmly, hoping he would actually be able to do it. As it was, without her, he felt miserable. His body was slowly wasting away. Every day was boring without anything to look forward to. When he had her, his days had been filled with anticipation. A smile had lit up his face - in private of course - at the thought of being with her. She was goofy, making him laugh. When she needed to be, she was serious and offered sound advice. He could rely on her to be there for him for no reason - with no ulterior motive.

"I will put you in charge of the project's fundraising then," Christopher released after a few moments of silence. "You have much greater influence in this country than I do. However, if she fails you will also take the heat. Whether you want to tell her is up to you."

Sesshomaru nodded, letting a breath of relief escape him. Koga looked less than delighted. "If you sabotage our research in any way..." he trailed on. The threat in his eyes was clear. Sesshomaru was at the bottom again, and he would need to earn respect once more.

"Your father is going to run around as if his head's been cut off, you know?" Christopher looked pleased with that idea. Giving a wistful sigh, he signed the check.

Sesshomaru bit the bullet and decided to ask the question plaguing him "What happened between you and my father?" he wondered aloud. He knew it was not his place to ask, but the curiosity was bugging him

Whatever had happened still had an impact after all these years. Christopher held a strong grudge and Daitaro was on full alert around the demon. "Your father played God with my mate."

The words were filled with a raspy undertone. He still grieved for her. Sesshomaru could tell that, although hundreds of years had passed, the memory was still fresh.


	20. Unicorns

_A/N_

_Read and Review?_

_~Smo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters associated with InuYasha.**

"One moment...  
>One look...<br>One word...  
>Can change everything." <p>

Chapter 20

Kagome did not miss this. Sitting in the chair outside in the reception lobby, she decided to never make someone feel so unwelcome. She was fully aware of two beady eyes leering at her over the granite top desk. Jaken had never liked her. In fact, she'd been verbally insulted by him numerous times. Apparently, the toad demon was still stuck in feudal time thinking love was useless and relations should be forged on strength or rich dowries.

Once more, she leaned over to glance into Sesshomaru's office. It was barely visible behind the wall Jaken sat in front of. The pure glass door made it a bit easy to see into it, but the rest had blinds that were closed. She could see a phone dock. The phone was missing. Sesshomaru was in the middle of a phone call while she sat in the waiting room being glared at by a toad.

Her focus dropped into her lap. Her fingers clutched the paper envelope tightly, causing the brown covering to crease. Christopher had delivered it to the lab personally. Her receptionist had loitered in the hallway with seductive eyes burning holes into Christopher's back. Kagome had asked Koga what was wrong with the secretary, but the wolf had only laughed her concern away.

At first, Kagome had wanted to wait for the test results of their recent theory to show. However, patience had never been one of her specialties. Borrowing Koga's car, she had left Sango and Rin back at her condo to deliver the papers to Sesshomaru.

The dinner they'd had a little over a week ago had replayed itself in her mind over and over again. He was actually going against his father. Kagome let a smile spread across her lips, causing Jaken to scoff. She was too far in her own mind to care. It made her happy to see Sesshomaru finally going through with something he wanted. She only hoped he wouldn't give up. Shaking her head, she stomped down the concern. Sesshomaru was not someone who did something without thinking of all the pros and cons. He had definitely thought this through.

"He'll see you now," Jaken croaked out from behind his desk, not even bothering to stand up and open the door for her. Kagome nodded, offering him a tight but forced smile. Her legs wobbled at first when her fingers wrapped around the cool metal of the door handle. Why was she suddenly so nervous to see him? Letting out a deep breath, she pushed open the door and smiled in greeting to Sesshomaru. Instantly, the smile fell.

He looked angry. His golden eyes were narrowed on the phone he had just put back onto the hook. His fingers were folded into his other hand and propped under his chin. "You look as if someone just threatened to blow up the building," Kagome joked, sitting in the cushioned chair across from him. Gently, she laid the manilla folder with Christopher's business documents in it. "Everything should be in there."

Finally, he jerked his head to her. Sesshomaru looked uncertain. She could see it in the way he clenched his jaw. There were slight lines of exhaustion under his eyes. She wondered vaguely how uncomfortable it had been to go home to Kagura knowing he was about to ruin her future plans. She stomped on the need to comfort him though. Sesshomaru needed to do this on his own to understand he didn't need his father.

"Thank you Kagome." The way he spoke those words so softly told her he meant more than just for the papers laying on the desk. Still, she only gave a firm nod and stood up to leave. However, when she made it to the glass doors, her feet could not carry herself over the threshold. Sesshomaru was trying, wasn't he?

Releasing a breath in frustration at her weak resolve, her conscience already telling her this would be a mistake, she turned on her black pumps to give him a gentle smile. Already, he was lost in the paperwork she had brought to him, still looking lost and lonely. "Sesshomaru," she called, waiting for him to look at her.

When his golden eyes met hers, she felt scared again. The way they lightened when he looked at her made her feel a small thing of hope. Fear ran through her blood. She could not make the same mistake again. Her life would be meaningless if she tripped over the same thing so many times._ "It would be foolish_," she told herself. "S-Sango and I are going out tonight to celebrate. Rin was accepted into one of the top middle schools and they agreed to offer her late enrollment because I was able to blame her tardiness on some medic-." When she realized she was rambling, she shook her head and took a deep breath. Why did she feel like a young girl again? "Since you also pulled some strings to get Rin to stay with me, would you like to join us? I mean, we're going to a club. It's not your scene. I get that. I just figured I would ask..."

"What time?" Sesshomaru asked cutting her rant short. Kagome almost breathed a sigh of relief before she actually realized she needed a plan. Sure, Sango and her were going to a lounge where dancing and drinking took place, but she hadn't decided on _when_. Chewing on her bottom lip, she mentally thought of her schedule. She was due in the lab until after dinner. Rin was going to see a small girl in the following building for a movie and slumber night, but she figured it would be whenever she decided to get home after that.

"I suppose around ten," Kagome decided with a nod of finality. "It gives us time to drive into the city, since you are already here. Will that be okay?" There was now a small tilt to his lips and a twinkle of amusements in his eyes. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms defensively. "Yea, you know what, now that I think about, I should make it a girls' night out."

His lips tightened as he refrained from laughing, and although Kagome was trying to be serious and annoyed by his humor, she felt success over the positive expression. "I will be there at ten," he stated, tone lighter than before as he reached for the envelope she had brought. Kagome gave a nod, but her feet did not move.

An awkward silence followed. Sesshomaru played with the edge of the of the envelope while Kagome stood just before the door. "Have you told him yet?" She didn't need to say his father's name. They both knew who she was talking about. Daitaro would probably see red when Sesshomaru's plan came to light. "What about Kagura?" Kagome wondered. The second name made her want to cringe after mentioning it. "What happens to your loft? I mean, do you have to kick her out? That'd be awkward."

"Why are you still here?" he grumbled, obviously not liking the questions she had for him. Kagome listened to his words. Nodding, she turned toward the door, reaching for the handle. "I will tell Kagura tonight after I send these back to Christopher. The loft is in my name only. She will have to leave. As for my father..."

"Yea, that may be a bit more difficult," Kagome whispered under her breath as she thought about it. Izayoi might be the only way to tell Daitaro without having the old general freak out. "You should tell Izayoi first."

"I will not hide behind her," Sesshomaru argued instantly. Kagome had expected that, giving another nod. Turning on her heel, she pulled open the door and stepped through it with a faked air of confidence. Sesshomaru watched with an aloof smile on his face at her nervousness.

He pulled the files from the folder. Like promised, Christopher had offered him the job of looking over her project as a supervising consultant on the board. He would have access to the accounts as well as the research. A sigh of relief left him that at least this part had been taken care of. Now it was time to give Kagura and his father a call. "Jaken, I am going home early today," he mumbled on his way out, having something to both dread and look forward to.

~_Time Floats On~_

Kagome groaned in frustration, smacking her head against the window once more. "It's going to be so awkward now!" she shouted angrily. Sango chuckled at her, flexing her fingers against the steering wheel. Her eyes never looked away from the road before them. They could see the skyscrapers in the distance as they neared downtown, already the traffic was holding them up as others retreated home from a long day of work.

"I am sure it will be fine. You say he is changing."

"I did not say it was for the better. I have no idea what his change is," Kagome added, pulling down the overhead mirror and wiping a stray hair from her face. The long waves of curls had taken longer than usual to perfect. She'd forgotten to put on makeup after conquering her hair. The dark purple spaghetti strap she wore had a low V-neck. The pink sphere chained around her neck. A pair of black shorts completed her look with a pair of wedge sandals. "I'm sorry Sango. He just looked all sad - like a puppy you find stuck in the mud."

Her friend snorted at the analogy before turning the car into the nearby parking garage. "You shouldn't sound so scared," Sango teased as they glanced around the structure for a parking spot. "Plus, he's on your side now isn't he?"

"No," Kagome quickly shot back. She didn't want to think of it like that. If she thought like that, she was no longer doing this on her own but with his help. Kagome had promised herself this was _her_ time to shine, not from behind his shadow. If she were to put his last name on any part of her research, even his first name, people would look to him and not her. She would not allow that to happen.

With that in mind, she slammed the door with a bit more force than necessary, shooting Sango an apologetic look. Her friend only rolled her eyes, honking her car to lock it. Her heels clacked against the sidewalk as she listened to the familiar noise of the city. She heard honking, people conversing, doors slamming and bells jingling as new customers entered business. It was busy. Kagome didn't know if it was better or worse than living in a quaint town owned by a corporation and used mostly for researchers. She had time there. There was no busy commute in the morning and evening or the need to buy food on the way home. Yet, there was the variety of businesses and social life here that would never isolate her. She heard the train pull into a nearby station and remembered taking it to school every day when she was younger from Daitaro's home on the outskirts into the bustling city. Why did it seem so foreign now?

The light up sign outside the club flickered. Kagome chewed her lip as the pounding music already throbbed in her head. There was no way Sesshomaru would like it here. Kagome felt silly for even inviting him. "Identification please." Startled, she dug around her wallet and revealed the ID. Sango was grinning with excitedly. Kagome still frowned, feeling nervous about what the night now held.

"Mr. Taisho is waiting for you in the VIP lounge," the man said politely, bowing his head to her and Sango as he held the door wide open and waved for someone to escort them. Kagome's initial reaction was shock, even as Sango squealed in anticipation.

"The VIP lounge?" she exclaimed. When she saw the weariness in Kagome's eyes, she cleared her throat and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

Kagome only nodded as her mind tried to make sense of it. Of course Sesshomaru would come and then plug them into the best area possible. She didn't know if she was happy because of it or not. Sure, it was an exclusive area of the nightclub, but it felt as if she was no longer hosting a celebration. It felt as if Sesshomaru had now invited her to tag along in his exclusive booth. Grumbling under her breath, she followed the woman in a leather micro mini skirt and golden spaghetti strap. _"You know him, he has to have the best wherever he goes." _

Sighing, Kagome tried to decipher Sesshomaru's brain. He probably didn't have a clue to what his actions had made her think. This was probably his own way to feel comfortable amidst a loud and crowded place. With that in mind, when the woman opened the double glass doors, Kagome put a grin on her face.

Sesshomaru turned around from his position of staring into the dancing crowd below him. His golden eyes were narrowed, but he seemed to relax. The color to his eyes lightened and a corner of his lips turned upwards. "You made it."

"I should be saying that to you," Kagome shot back, feeling suddenly defensive as she crossed her arms. Sango nudged her, causing Kagome to gasp. "Sesshomaru, this is Sango, the super cool woman that watches Rin while I have fun at work."

Sesshomaru bowed to her, gesturing to the woman still at the door to get drinks. "I've never been in a VIP section before," Sango sighed in admiration. "You almost can't hear the music at all."

Kagome took in the lounge, with plush sofas and glass walls anchored below the ceiling above the bar and directly across from the stage. There was a small pager on the table to demand service and a few speakers to pipe in the song currently playing. Of course, it seemed that Sesshomaru had silenced it. The dull red light symbolizing its current off position. The same woman that had guided them into the room entered once more. This time she held a tray of drinks. Kagome swiped a liquored beverage off the tray, knocking it back with ease. Sango gave her a questioning look, but as the liquid bravery burned its path down Kagome's throat she felt better.

"This lounge is really nice. Is this a company booth?" she asked, collapsing on the sofa with a sigh of release. "_Damn, the couch is really comfy." _Her whole body felt relaxed already.

"No." His answer was curt. Kagome frowned, wondering how much pull he had to get this lounge for a night with such short notice. "This is Christopher's club. I called and told him you were using it to celebrate. Did you not know this?"

The shock and surprise on her face was quite obvious. "He owns a nightclub?!" Sesshomaru handed her another drink, which she took easily. Sango quietly sat down and grabbed a drink when Sesshomaru also offered her one.

"He is in more businesses than one. Nightclubs, magazines, television, pharmaceuticals... If you can think of it, he probably has his hands in it." He spoke the words as if they were a curse. Quickly, Kagome remembered they had been competitors. She remembered Daitaro always complaining about an international firm. The Taisho's may rule most of Asia, but Christopher had his stronghold on most of Europe and stronger ties in the US from what she could remember.

Kagome took a sip of her drink, nodding her head as she took in the information. It was nice to know. "Did the papers get back to him safely?" she wondered, eying Sesshomaru as if she could ever read him accurately. He only gave her a curt nod before she jumped up from her seat. She'd be damned if she'd go to a nightclub and not dance to one song. Looking back at Sango, she gave a grin. "Want to go to where the music is?"

Sango seemed to sigh in relief at the question. Kagome realized her friend was suddenly worrying she would become a third wheel. Grinning, she grabbed onto the woman's arms and pulled open the glass door, not even bothering to wave to Sesshomaru. He seemed happier than he had been earlier, but she had promised this night to Sango.

"Are you sure you want to leave him?" Sango asked loudly, now having to shout over the loud beat of the music. Kagome's lips fell for only a moment into a frown at the thought of Sesshomaru being left alone before she forced herself to shake her head.

"No, his ears are sensitive so I don't think he likes the loud music. I can check in on him later," she added, still holding her drink in one hand as they sashayed onto the dancefloor. She remembered the last night she had gone to the club. It had been with some college friends just after they had graduated. After that, she had been busy between Sesshomaru and work.

With the music sending vibrations of adrenaline, Kagome couldn't help the calm smile that came over her. Her body felt alive, as if there were no more worries in the world. She was on her own for the first time, and now she could finally _enjoy_ it.

She heard Sango's laugh when she flipped her hair to the side and threw her hands in the air with a squeal of delightful freedom. Kagome grinned at her friend, pausing in her dancing to balance enough of herself and take another sip of the drink in her hand. A giggle escaped her, wiping her the corner of her lips as some liquid escaped.

The songs began to change. A new beat changed the way she danced. Sango laughed every now and then in amusement. Kagome had her eyes closed as she tried not to think about anything. There was no research; no thoughts about Sesshomaru; no thinking about why Daitaro was so irritated with her newly released independence.

When her eyes opened, Sango was nowhere to be found. Her heart sped up in panic at first before she scanned the club and found her leaning over the bar. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, turning away to take in the stage. Multiple lights, different colors, a screen with different patterns being projected on it, filled her eyes. Her senses were overloaded. Her body tingled with her energy, but she kept it controlled. There was too much stimulation.

So caught up, she didn't feel the hand on her hip or the sudden presence of another man. For a second, she faltered not knowing what to do. As she thought about what to do in this situation, she realized she'd never been _in_ a situation like this. After high school and through college she had been close to Sesshomaru and any male after that had just been useless. Biting her lip, her lip she continued to dance as her brain tried to work a solution out. Turning her head, she gave a shy smile.

Her eyes connected with green eyes and something within her seemed to go cold. They were dull and flat. They seemed to be missing something. "_They're not gold_." The startling realization made her pause on the dancefloor. Her lips fell into a frown. There was no aura surrounding him. He didn't have a presence. It was as if she were facing a boy. All she could do was shake her head and hold up a hand before she made a straight line for the bar.

Sango nudged her, grabbing the glass from her hand and shoving a new one in it. "This is amazing! He calls a Chocolate Martini!" Kagome forced a laugh out around the lump of sudden nerves in her through. Tasting a sip, she couldn't help the moan of deliciousness from the chocolaty taste. She turned back to the crowd, leaning her elbows on the bar and giving a depressed sigh. Why did he have to have such a strong impact on her lift? Couldn't she just go on without him?

Grumbling, she took another drink before reaching into her pocket to pull out a few bills of paper. "Please give me something stronger," she begged. The bartender and Sango both shot her a look akin to curiosity.

Sesshomaru watched with something a bit closer to frustration. His head was throbbing, even with the dimmed music. He could feel the bass with every fiber of his being. He stared at her through the glass, happy she had dismissed the man and retreated to find her friend. Still, that didn't wipe the memory of watching her dance. It looked so natural, her body moving fluidly. Each curve wiggled and teased him. _"You once had this,"_ it taunted. His nails gripped his slacks as he watched her go through what had to be her fifth drink.

He could see it in the way she moved that her judgment was now off. She spoke with her arms. Her fingers wiggling with each word as she held onto Sango. Something was off in her aura though. Sesshomaru allowed his youki to reach out and caress it, releasing a low growl as a feeling of possession took over. It felt so _right_. However, he could feel it in the aura. There was something off.

As soon as he opened the door he felt the wall of noise hit him like his father's training blade in the dojo so long ago. Taking a moment to get used to it and adapt, he set out for the woman who had invited him. He could smell the perfume she had put on coating her natural scent and felt a grim frown on his lips.

"You know, Sango, there's a completely good reason for this night out. Yet now, I can't think of it." He could hear the slur of the words as he approached. Sango had an amused grin on her face as she listened to her friend's rant. Sesshomaru could tell by the red hue on her cheeks they had both not thought about the amount they would be consuming. "_Humans..._" he wondered inwardly.

He pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time. "We should get her home," he mumbled over her shoulder to Sango. Her friend gave him a nod with an amused gleam in her eye.

Sesshomaru wasn't ready for the fury that came off Kagome. "You can't just tell me to get home," she shot out, poking at his chest with a pointed finger. Sango snorted, hiding her laughter behind a cough.

"It was a suggestion - one you should listen to," he added. Kagome pushed herself off the bar. Her eyes closed as she focused on catching her balance. Sesshomaru gave her a worried look. "Come on."

"We can get to the hotel ourselves!" she whined. Sango wrapped an arm around Kagome, stumbling at the added weight before nodding to Sesshomaru.

"I know. Think of him more of a VIP escort," Sango muttered beneath her smirk.

"VIP my ass. Sesshomaru is nothing but trouble. Golden eyes and sparkly hair. He's like a unicorn. After you see him, nothing is the same - completely ruined," she stammered, hiccuping between words.

"What hotel are you two at?" he asked.

"That was a lie," Sango returned easily in a whisper. "We talked about it, agreeing we would make the final decision when we were finished for the night and go to one of the cheaper motels just off the motorway."

The mere thought of Kagome wanting to stay in a poor motel made him grimace. He could imagine just how the two women beside him would look as they drunkenly tried to make their way up the stairs. Shaking his head to disperse the image, he waved for a taxi outside and ushered them in. "Where to?" the driver asked impatiently.

It was the question of the evening in Sesshomaru's mind. He had not gone home to Kagura yet, and something told him bringing Kagome and her friend into the loft where his soon-to-be ex lived was a bad idea. Taking her home was an hour away, and - selfishly - he was not ready to part with her just yet or leave them in this condition. He could tell from her aura something wasn't right. The orb around her neck held a faint glow of upset. No, it would be a dumb decision to leave her in the care of a slightly less intoxicated woman and a wolf demon. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the thought of Koga. HIs upper lip curled upwards and he growled. Koga, the wolf would probably take advantage of her. With a final idea in mind, he gave the driver the desired address before turning to Sango. Kagome was asleep against the woman's chest, her fingers tangled in Sango's beaded shirt. "What happened?"

Sango gave him a tired smile. "Kagome just realized a few things I think. Is it true? Was it too loud for you in there?" Sesshomaru waited a moment before finally nodding, trusting the woman with his answers. "Then why did you come?"

"Kagome asked me to," he returned, eying said woman. Her hair was slightly mussed up. The red lipstick had faded. One of her shoes had been kicked off. A faint smile graced his lips when he remembered the way she would look asleep. Sometimes her hands would clutch the pillow and cradle her head, curling her knees towards her chest with one leg over the covers. She chewed her lip, eyebrows creased when a dream filled her with a strong feeling. Now, she was completely passed out.

"Is that it?" Sango wondered. Sesshomaru raised a brow at the woman's inquiry. How much did she know of their relationship?

"If she allows me time to spend with her, then I will not waste it," he explained easily. She seemed to be somewhat content with the answer. He watched as she leaned her head against the window and fell asleep. It was as if she had strained herself by staying awake to ask him the questions.

His answer was as honest as he could get though. Kagome still needed time to forgive him - if she could forgive him. He would wait, fight, or push if he needed to, but he would not waste an opportunity if she gave him one. Gently, he pulled a strand of hair from out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, holding her cheek and relaxing in the warmth that spread through his body. Regret filled him when he thought of what she had felt all the times he had left while she slept. Kagome would wake up alone in the morning, pushing herself through the next day to welcome him with the brilliant smile and shining blue eyes. "_Did you know you were an idiot?"_ he reminded himself.

It would all be fixed though. Everything could be fixed, he vowed. He had an eternity to earn Kagome's love again. All he could do was keep trying until she finally opened for him. His thoughts were stopped when the car pulled to a stop and he stared up at the large home with a look of worry. He paid the taxi driver before nudging Sango. The woman batted away his hand. Grumbling, he hurried and knocked on the door, awaiting the answer.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" Izayoi was already worried when she opened the door, looking past him at the taxi. His father was standing in the back along the staircase, already looking intimidating. Just what he needed. Quickly, he grabbed Izayoi's wrist and pulled her out of the house, leading her over to the taxi and pointing into the backseat. "...Oh... Well, this is quite a situation. Come on, if you get Kagome I'll be able to handle the other one."

Sesshomaru gave her a thankful nod, already reaching into cradle Kagome's unconscious form against his body. Izayoi swung Sango's arm around her shoulder, slapping her cheek lightly and dragging her from the cab. She gave a grunt as she resituated the woman before making the trek back into the house. "Daitaro, pull down the sheets in Kagome's room."

Her tone left no room for negotiation. It was stern, even though they both knew he would have wanted to say something. Sesshomaru's father opened his mouth to argue, but Izayoi shot him a narrowed stare that shut him up quickly. Growling, he set off in the hallway while the four followed. "Sesshomaru, come to my office afterwards," Daitaro growled as he threw the sheets back and stomped back into the hall towards the master bedroom.

"Don't worry. I will talk to him, just get her settled," Izayoi added as she tucked in Sango. Sesshomaru laid out Kagome beside her friend, lifting her head gently to situate the pillow. Izayoi set a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "I'm glad you brought her here. Now get some sleep and you can talk to your father in the morning," she ordered.

Sesshomaru watched her leave with a look of curiosity. How had she ended up with Daitaro? What had been their secret way to get along and what had changed? Shaking it off, he turned back to Kagome and chewed his inner cheek. Staring down at her sleeping, it was just like all the times when they were younger. He would be getting ready to leave, the apartment filled with the scent of their lovemaking. A happy smile would grace her face and he would feel as if he could conquer anything. Just like old those times before he would leave, he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, relishing in the soft skin.

Kagome's brows furrowed at the touch. Her hand reaching out to clutch for something. It fell just short of him though and a feeling of disappointment filled him. "Goodnight," he murmured against her skin, forcing himself to leave the room. Somehow, he just knew he wasn't prepared for whatever the morning would bring.


	21. Rude Awakening

_A/N_

_Okay, so I know it took a bit long to get this chapter out. I promise to focus a bit more on this story in the future. I am proud of this chapter though, it clears up a few things and made it easy to start Chapter 22, which is always nice. _

_Read and Review?_

_~Smo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters associated with InuYasha.**

"Genuine forgiveness does not deny anger but faces it head-on." 

Chapter 21

Even with her eyes closed, the world was spinning. Her brows furrowed and a groan escaped. The sound caused her entire head to explode. She hissed, grabbing at the covers and attempting to pull them over her head. Dear lord, what had she done to herself? Something blocked the covers though. A heavy weight that kept them anchored. A few more attempts made her whine and give up, burrowing her head under the pillow. Maybe it would suffocate her and end this sickness.

A slow chuckle made her entire body freeze. The pain in her head suddenly contorted into both fear and confusion. Slowly, she pushed the pillow off her head and opened one eye. Amused golden ones stared back at her. Panic shook her body, making her shoot from the bed and slam against the wall. "Oh kami. _No_. We did not..." Her hands gripped each side of her head. Sesshomaru was laying on his side in a t-shirt and denim jeans. His silver hair in a loose bun. "_Damn he looks good._" "No!" she shouted in response to her thoughts.

"Was it so bad, Kagome?" he taunted. Kagome's eyes widened to the point where she thought they were going to fall out. She patted her body, looking down at her clothes and realizing they were the same she had worn from the night before. Uncaring of the audience, she unbuttoned the skirt and looked down at the untouched undergarments. A sigh of relief escaped her as she buttoned her skirt up again and leaned against the wall. Her chest was still heaving from the panic.

"That was _so_ not funny," Kagome growled, rubbing her head and taking in her surroundings. This room looked familiar. Once again, her eyes widened, but this time she attempted to keep her cool. "Why am I here? Why are we here, Sesshomaru?" she rushed out.

"Calm down. You were not able to drive last night, nor would I stand by and allow you to stay in one of those silly overnight places. Sango helped get you to a car where I decided to bring you back here," he explained. His voice soft, as if he were dealing with a small child or animal.

At the mention of Sango, guilt pooled into Kagome's stomach. "Sango. I was such an idiot last night," she whispered. "Where is she?"

"Eating breakfast with Izayoi," Sesshomaru answered easily, watching as Kagome walked over to the mirror to stand over the small vanity dresser she had grown up using. Her fingers ran through her tresses, and she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear them of the 'hangover' look. "... And Daitaro."

Kagome paused, looking at him in the mirror. "Daitaro knows I'm here?" she asked before dropping her head in defeat. "Of course he knows. He's a damn dog demon - _the_ dog demon."

Sesshomaru seemed to tense up just as she did at the thought of Daitaro. Kagome's mouth twitched as she thought about what happened last night and what had caused her to get to this point. Her eyes met his, the golden eyes seemed to capture her instantly. It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't she just leave and never think of him again? Why did all of her thoughts end with Sesshomaru?

"Why go through the trouble, Sesshomaru?" she asked to his reflection. She turned to look at him completely, eying the way he seemed to relax so easily in her old bed. Kagome stood up and made her way over to it, sitting on the edge and staring down at him. It was a bad idea to get so close. The temptation to do something - _anything_ - was too great.

"Because I care for you." No matter how much the answer tickled her senses and caused a warmth to spread through her body, it wasn't the one she had wanted. The corner of her lips lifted in a sad smile while she forgot about the throbbing in her head. "What happened?"

"I just wasn't expecting to hear that," Kagome muttered, staring at the colorful rug beside her bed. She remembered buying it during junior high school. Sesshomaru had called it childish, the multiple colors without pattern and with no organization at all. She had argued that it had character.

Sesshomaru awkwardly cleared his throat, forcing her to look at him. "I meant last night," he proclaimed. "I have never seen you get out of control."

"No. I suppose you haven't," she mumbled, remembering just how much she drank with Koga after the Christmas Party of Doom. Kagome remembered dancing with the guy that had taken Sango's place after her friend had excused herself. There had been nothing wrong about him. Yet there was nothing right about him either. He simply wasn't a dog demon with silver hair and colored crescents making the gold of his eyes shimmer as if they could penetrate anything they targeted. That had been the problem, had always been the problem.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She could tell she had offended him by her statement. It had not been her intention. Sighing heavily, she reached up to rub her forehead, no longer able to meet the angry look in his eyes.

The door opened before she could think of a response. She looked up at Daitaro, at the stern look in the amber eyes. Great, now she had two angry dog demons to deal with. Standing up, she bowed quickly, forcing the apology past her lips. Although she did not exactly approve of his recent behavior, he had still raised her, even though his supervision was more to keep a close eye on her power. "I am sorry for intruding, Daitaro."

"This was your room at some point. Or did you forget that?" The firm voice made her feel as if she were in trouble and a child again. Yet she noticed the past tense of the comment. This was no longer her room.

"Father," Sesshomaru cut in.

"I will not forget the kindness you and Izayoi showed me after my mother could no longer care for me, Daitaro," Kagome returned. "However, I am beginning to realize you only saw me as a threat you would rather have on your side. Do not make me out to be the only bad thing in this room."

Daitaro snorted, but said nothing to deny her accusation. Subconsciously, she reached up to finger the sphere dangling off her neck. It was always warm, and hers. A feeling of possessiveness came over her that anyone would try to obtain her as a weapon or tool for their own bidding. "Just because I disagree with your more recent choices and lapses in judgment does not mean I do not care for you wellbeing, Kagome," Daitaro broke in, causing her to look up at him again. She had heard that damn 'care' word too many times today.

"Well, thank you for your concern." Standing up, she bowed to Daitaro, turning to nod in farewell to Sesshomaru before squeezing past the looming dog demon into the hallway. Finally, she took in a breath and allowed her shoulders to fall into a shrug. She could hear Sesshomaru and his father already beginning to argue, forcing herself to descent the sweeping staircase and retreat into the kitchen.

On the counter were a few plates of different breakfast foods. It appeared as if Izayoi had cooked for a happy reunion. Rubbing the tiredness from her eyes, she picked up a plate and began to dish out a few of everything, making her way into the next room onto to pause in the doorway. "_Really_?"

The exaggerated word slipped from her lips before she could stop it. Sango and Izayoi both looked uncomfortable. Inuyasha looked upset, and Kikyo simply looked away as if the ancient painting on the wall was somehow the most interesting thing in the room. It was her mother that had caught her so off guard. Was this another one of Daitaro's ideas of scaring her?

Kagome saw Sango pull the chair out next to her, gesturing for Kagome to take it. Biting her cheek from saying anything else, she fell into the chair and reached for her chopsticks in silence. It did not go unnoticed that everyone was now watching her. Her appetite was gone, but she had never liked skipping meals.

"How are you feeling this morning?" It was Izayoi that broke the silence. Ever the peacemaker, Izayoi probably hoped that they could all get together for a shopping trip afterward.

"Out of the loop," Kagome answered honestly, not bothering to look up. She wasn't sure who she would look at . A few seconds later, she felt Sesshomaru's presence as well as Daitaro's as they made it into the dining room table. She watched their facial expressions. There was nothing. Each one showed no reaction to her mother sitting there, which meant it was no surprise. Another feeling of betrayal filled her. "Not even a warning?" she asked, looking up at them. Fine, if they wanted to plot behind her after one night of weakness, she could produce a counter attack.

Complete silence followed. It lasted the entire meal until she rinsed her plate in the kitchen. Sango joined her with a sheepish smile. "That was awkward," she whispered. Kagome nodded in agreement. "Our car is out front too. I have no idea how that happened."

Kagome had completely forgotten about their car. "That will make things easier. Are you okay with a detour on the way home? It will be quick since we are near the shrine anyways."

"No, whatever you want," Sango answered, feeling as if it was her way of comforting Kagome. She followed Kagome back into the dining room. For the first time understanding what Kagome meant about the awkwardness of being involved with the dog demons. They heard everything she said, watched her movements, and she felt as if she had no control.

"I am taking you home." Kagome's words shocked Sango. She was standing beside her mother with such a cold gaze Sango didn't know if she was sad or angry.

"All right, Kagome, but do not believe these kind people are behind my appearance. I have been checking up on you since our last... meeting," she explained as if it would excuse them. Kagome clenched her fist.

"Demons. They aren't people. Demons. I am a miko, mother. Technically, I am not a simple human either." They all saw the wince, but her mother recovered quickly enough. Standing up, she nodded to Kagome before saying her farewells and heading to the front door.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru began, somehow feeling as if this was all his fault.

"I will be in touch," Kagome cut in, already brushing past him with no more than a quick glance. Sesshomaru watched with a torn expression, wanting to chase after her but knowing she would not allow it.

Inuyasha was the one to break the silence after their departure. Chewing around a mouthful of food, he eyed Sesshomaru, "So what happened?"

_~ Time Floats On ~ _

Kagome barely recognized the shrine when she arrived. It was more desolate than she remembered. The wellhouse appeared worn and barely standing. The home where she had lived the first years of her life looked as if it needed a new coating of paint. The famous God tree had shed most of its leaves for the coming winter and no one had swept in ages.

She refused to feel anything though. There would be no regret from her side, or apologies. Quietly, she glanced at Sango who gave her a supportive nod and encouraging smile. "I'll stay in the car if you don't mind," she added, "I'll call Rin and tell her we're a few hours out, too."

Kagome gave her a grateful nod before getting out of her car and catching up to her mother up. "We need to talk." She hoped her voice was firm. Her eyes took in her mother, hoping for some sort of reaction. There was none.

The door slid open. The scent was nostalgic. Kagome could never place it. It was simply the fragrance she had grown so used to, and then had never smelled again. She remembered missing it when she lived at Daitaro's. The first few years she'd always wondered what it was. Maybe the fabric softener.

"That man-"

"Demon. Mother, they are all demons. It is a disrespect to them to call them anything less," Kagome corrected. She didn't know why she defended them. In this instance it didn't quite matter.

For a moment, her mother simply stared at her. Sighing heavily, the older woman retreated into the kitchen and Kagome waited in the welcoming room. She heard the rummaging of cabinets and the distinct sound of a kettle being set on a stove. It appeared they would be having tea.

"When Daitaro invited me over the first time, I was shocked to say the least. He said you were causing trouble and thought it would help if you could see me. He thought it could have been from a need to know about me. I told him it wasn't. You would have sought me out earlier. You were a determined child." Kagome listened to her mother's explanation, still feeling unwelcome in this house. It was strange. The same furniture and pictures, the same cat bed in the corner by the television, none of it had changed. "Izayoi kept in contact with me afterwards. She and I have been going to coffee and lunch sometimes. A nice woman."

"She's always been hopeful," Kagome grumbled, wondering herself is she meant it as an insult or compliment. Izayoi was kind, but she was also foolish sometimes. Daitaro usually watched her closely, probably stemming from his need to control everything. Kagome figured it was why Izayoi made such a perfect match for him.

Finally, Kagome sat on the couch. "You should not get involved with them. I am beginning to learn that now. They may be nice and well-mannered, but they think of themselves before everyone."

"Even Sesshomaru?" Her mother's quick reply caught Kagome off guard. Apparently, Izayoi had told her everything. Kagome tried not to flush. It felt weird to know that her biological mother knew about her trysts with a demon even though she had only just spoken to her for the first time in over a decade.

"Sesshomaru thinks of his father first," Kagome stated. "It is the pack mentality of their nature. As Alpha, Daitaro makes most of the decisions and it is up to the pack to make sure what they do does not affect him negatively. It is what caused this all in the first place. I am sure Izayoi told you all this."

"Hmm, from a different perspective," her mother sang as she entered the room again with a tray. Two mugs and a bowl of sugarcubes sat on the wooden tray. A kettle on the far end of it. Kagome poured it for both of them, dropping in three cubes and stirring it with a small spoon. Her mother watched with a strange smile, it was almost endearing.

"Izayoi thinks everything is fixable, like a fairy tale," Kagome mumbled before taking a careful sip. It was a bit too hot, but she refused to show it.

"Yes, I do get that she probably has not encountered as many hardships as you," her mother countered. Kagome recognized bait when she heard it after the last few months.

"You want me to react poorly to that. Why?" Kagome asked, figuring she would be as straightforward as possible.

"Just because you have had some obstacles in your life, doesn't mean other people need to be as pessimistic as you, Kagome. Izayoi believes that there is a solution where nobody gets hurt." The strange tone of a maternal lecture caught her off guard. Kagome wanted to be offended, but refused to show the woman in front of her she had been affected.

"Izayoi does not share the same values that I do, which is why I cannot agree with her perspective. She is submissive and follows Daitaro's orders. I want something more than that. I could never be the passive little girl, which is why they suddenly view me as a threat."

"Which is what you want to be seen as," her mother countered. Kagome easily gave another nod. "But not a real one..." Kagome nodded again.

"I just want some credit, really, but now I am actually getting some remarkable research back. It's truly amazing. By next year, we'll have invented-." She stopped herself. Why was she getting excited with the same woman who had left her? Stiffening at the thought, Kagome took another sip of tea to stall. "Why are you suddenly so interested in my life?"

"You think the worst of me, don't you?" The bluntness of the question, the pain in her mother's eyes was enough to make Kagome shift uncomfortably on the sofa. "I don't feel as if there's an excuse for what I did, but could you try putting yourself in my shoes, Kagome? I was given a beautiful child, but with something I hadn't known existed. How was I supposed to know what to do with a girl who could turn off the electricity if I tried to say no to her? Or what about the time you pushed that Ken boy without touching him, and he had that bruise on his arm from when he called you names? So, yes, I took you to specialists, but even they had no idea, and they wanted to test you for so many things. So I would go to the next one. Yes, in hindsight that had not been the smartest idea. I should have not gone out and sought so many doctors, but then I would never have found Izayoi and Inuyasha, who opened up that world - your world."

Kagome wanted to laugh at the last two worlds. Apparently, Daitaro didn't think she belonged in that world. She was in her own world, her own classification. Still, she waited for her mother, trying to listen to what she had to say without feeling so resentful. "When Daitaro said it would be better if they took you in with guardianship, so they could be able to help make important decisions and send you to schools where others could protect and teach you how to harness _that_ power, I knew it would be the best for you. Do you regret it, Kagome? Think hard on that. Can you imagine what it would be like, not being able to control it? Not having known demons existed? It may not have been the right thing to do to a child, but it was the _best_ thing for you." Kagome looked at her mother, tearing her eyes away from the tea she had been staring at. She seemed to make a small whimper, her eyes were watery. "I wanted to check on you, but I knew it would hurt you just to say goodbye again. It was a selfish decision, cause I didn't want to say goodbye either," she whispered shakily.

Her stomach felt heavy. Kagome's own throat constricted with emotion as she realized in a way her mother was completely right to have done what she did. Yet, Kagome wished it was wrong. Hoped that she was right to be hurt that it hadn't worked out between them. So, she spoke as honestly as she could. "I see your point and that it was the best thing to do for your child. I- I am just not ready to accept it yet." Standing up, Kagome tried to conjure a smile, but it was a sad excuse of one. "I- I'll think about it though."

"Wait!" The frantic call of her mother made Kagome stop on her path to the door. She wondered if Sango was lonely in the car for an instant before turning back to look at her mother. "I know what he did to you, Kagome. I wanted to smack that ma-demon the second I was told. But, he's trying to make it right, isn't he? If you were happiest when you were with him, then try not to shut him out completely just because of what's happened."

Kagome was reminded of Izayoi. They both seemed to think that Sesshomaru had done something small, something that required a mere slap on the hand. It meant more to her than that though. She had _loved_ him, had done _everything_ and _anything_ for him. He had chosen someone else, kept it a secret from her, and then broke it off without a warning or an apology, but a simple announcement. Kagome wasn't sure if she was angrier that Sesshomaru had allowed Daitaro to set it all up, or because he didn't tell her. What would she have done, if Sesshomaru told her about it all? Would she have agreed to be the mistress on the side? Quickly, Kagome shook her head at the thought, not realizing that her mother thought it was in response to her words. "Be careful then, or you're going to hurt worse than before."

Kagome left the house without another word. When she got into the car, Sango thankfully didn't ask anything. Her friend probably saw her face and knew that Kagome was not in a talking mood. Sighing, she hit her head on the steering wheel. "You okay?"

"I want to be angry. I want people to understand why I am angry, but now everyone seems to have a good excuse, and I can't be angry anymore," Kagome whispered. She saw a look of confusion pass in Sango's eyes before she gave a warm smile and unbuckled her seatbelt. Kagome got the hint and switched seats, thankful she didn't have to worry about driving with so much on her mind. "Sesshomaru was controlled by Daitaro, my mother actually made me who I am by giving me away because it was the best thing she could do, and- and Daitaro forced Sesshomaru to get with Kagura because he is being controlled by Naraku. It's like I'm the idiot that has fallen down in the middle of a stampede and just keeps getting stepped on."

Sango laughed at her analogy, but shrugged her shoulders as if there was a simple solution. "Well, I guess you need to stand up then."


End file.
